Not Alone
by Annie Fonde
Summary: Así fue como todo comenzó, en un día de navidad. En ese momento, realmente no sabía que me depararía el futuro. Ignoraba totalmente, que mi mundo estaba a punto de transformarse completamente.
1. Marry Christmas, Darling

Capitulo 1: Merry Christmas, Darling

Y todo comenzó un día de navidad. Me había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Chocolate caliente, la chimenea, dos mantas y una película. Sería una perfecta velada. Finn, Carol y Papá habían decidió ir a visitar a la tía Mildred y, realmente no estaba muy deseoso de ir. Seguro más de uno pensara mal de mí pues, en teoría, navidad es un día para compartir con la familia. Pero el hecho es que, cuando uno tiene fiebre alta y un condenado resfrió, no tiene muchas ganas de salir al frió invernal y soportar a sus parientes estirándole las mejillas, emocionándose por lo mucho que uno ha crecido. No es que haya crecido demasiado, no al menos físicamente. Aunque es cierto que, este año muchos cambios importantes en mi vida han ocurrido. Muchas emociones juntas. Aun no comprendo como no exploté.

Volviendo al tema principal, unas horas antes, yo esperaba pasar la navidad solo en casa. Para mi fortuna, él se ofreció a hacerme compañía. ¡Diablos que ese chico hizo de mi vida algo maravilloso! Si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido soportarlo. Nunca antes había conocido alguien tan semejante a mí y realmente gozar del privilegio de su compañía era fantástico. Era un grandioso amigo y un ejemplo a seguir y mi mayor confidente, claro, luego de Mercedes.

El timbre sonó y con mucho esfuerzo me aproximé a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba él, saludándome con una gentil y elegante sonrisa. Y allí estaba yo, con un aspecto de enfermo, totalmente deplorable.

-¿Sabes? me recuerdas a Rudolph- Me dijo riéndose de mi resfriada y colorada nariz. Era increíble como su risa también era tan estilizada, tan elegante. Ese chico despedía elegancia por todos lados.

-Pasa Blaine- lo invite adentro. Dejó su chaqueta negra sobre el sofá y tomó asiento en el sillón. Me senté a su lado y me tapé con una de las mantas. Realmente me sentía pésimo.

-¿Seguro que estas en condiciones de ver una película?- Me preguntó. Juraría que sonó preocupado.

-Estoy bien- le dije. Intenté pararme para colocar la película pero Blaine me sentó.

-Deja que me encargue de eso, señor enfermo.

Me colocó la segunda manta encima para asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente abrigado. Me acercó el chocolate y se encargó él mismo de colocar la película. Me sentía un pésimo anfitrión y Blaine se comportaba como un caballero. La película comenzó y Blaine se sentó al lado mió.

Titanic: Una película que podría ver quinientas veces sin cansarme de llorar. Aunque quizás, en este caso, Blaine tenía toda la razón pues, empezaba a ver borrosa la imagen de Leonardo Di Caprio. A la media hora de empezada la película, a la cual, no estaba prestando en absoluto atención debido a mi malestar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente. Fue bastante raro pues estaba increíblemente abrigado y tenía dos calidas mantas encima de mi cuerpo. Blaine posó sus ojos en mí y me sonrió. Acto seguido se me aproximó y me rodeó con sus brazos para hacerme entrar en calor. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo dejo de temblar. Pero, eso si, mi corazón, se agitó de una forma sobrenatural. No comprendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Bueno, de hecho si. El contacto tan estrecho con el cuerpo de Blaine me avergonzaba completamente. Debo agradecer de haber estado tan enfermo pues si no, se hubiera dado cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban completamente coloradas. Lo más extraño de todo era que, a la vez me sentía inmensamente cómodo. Era una sensación familiar y a la vez completamente nueva. No sabría describirla por mucho que lo intentara. A pesar de estar enfermo y de que mis sentidos me fallaran, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaine, y escuchar su respiración. Una respiración pausada, tranquila y realmente relajante.

Fue bastante el tiempo que permanecimos así hasta que decidió soltarme.

-¿Mejor? – me preguntó

- Si… gracias- dije intentando esquivar su mirada.

Me sentía un completo tonto. No podía verlo a los ojos sin que mis mejillas se tiñeran por completo. Y no terminaba de comprender si era debido a la gripe o si realmente me estaba avergonzando.

Continuamos viendo la película, mejor dicho, él continuó viendo la película. Mi mente no estaba funcionando en absoluto. Al parecer, por lo que pude distinguir entre los gritos y las figuras borrosa en movimiento, estaba comenzando a hundirse el barco. Mi cabeza me estaba matando, era realmente insoportable. Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude pues, no quería preocupar a Blaine y menos interrumpirle la película. Al parecer mis intentos fueron completamente vanos, pues paró la película y se quedó mirándome. Acercó su mano a mi frente para medirme la temperatura.

-Dios santo Kurt, estas hirviendo- exclamó- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Dime que tienes algo contra la gripe

-Si, esta en el botiquín del baño, iré a bus…

-Oh no, tú no te mueves de aquí. Indícame donde esta y yo lo traeré.

-No quiero molestarte Blaine.

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo sonriendo- recuéstate y dime donde esta.

-En el primer cajón a la derecha.- le dije ya sin oponerme.

Blaine me colocó un cojín para que me acostara en el sofá y me cubrió con todas las mantas. Acto seguido desapareció por unos quince minutos. Realmente me sentía muy mal por él. Siendo víspera de navidad, se dedicaba a cuidarme en vez de festejar con su familia. Eso desencadenó en mí una pregunta ¿Por que rayos había decidido venir aquí en vez de estar con sus parientes? Volvió aparecer portando un baso con agua, un té, un paño mojado y la medicina. Era realmente un servicio de lujo. Más de lo que podría desear.

-Me tomé el permiso de pasar por tu cocina. Lo siento- dijo

-Eres increíble- le confesé- Quien debería sentirlo soy yo. Estoy épicamente arruinando tu navidad y para colmo, privándote de "Titanic"

-De hecho, me la estoy pasando muy bien- dijo sonriendo. ¿Por qué era tan increíblemente encantador?

-No te comprendo. ¿Qué te llevo a querer acompañarme hoy? – le pregunté.

-Las navidades en casa no son muy familiares.- me confesó- suelen ser gigantescas, con muchos invitados y cantidades exuberantes de comida. Realmente es lo mismo que pasarla solo. Quería alejarme un poco de ese entorno, es un poco molesto.

-Tus padres deben ser muy sociables.- fue lo más inteligente que pude acatar.

-Mi abuela.- me corrigió- mis padres fallecieron hace unos años en un accidente.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe. Ahora si me sentía como un completo idiota, y más cuando él, sonreía tan amablemente.

-Descuida.- me intentó calmar- Digamos que para mi abuela no es muy difícil socializar. Después de todo, es la cabeza de una gran corporación, además, claro, de tener el titulo de duquesa.

Lo miré atónito. No me había equivocado. En verdad era un príncipe.

-Vaya- exclamé casi sin habla- me figuraba que eras un aristócrata, después de todo, tienes todo el comportamiento de uno. Debe ser genial.

Blaine rió a carcajadas.

-No del todo, si eres el heredero gay de la fortuna familiar.- su sonrisa ahora se veía amarga y sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza. Me sentí muy mal de haber tocado el tema.- No todos son como tu padre Kurt. Es lamentable, pero es cierto.

-Blaine…-intenté levantarme con mis escasas fuerzas y tomé su mano- Lo siento, encima de todo, ahora lo único que hago es entristecerte. No debí tocar el tema.

-Ya te he dicho. Me la estoy pasando verdaderamente bien.- Me sonrió nuevamente. Esta vez sus ojos reflejaban calma, y, juraría, gratitud.- Además, hace bien poder desahogarse un poco. Más con alguien como tu Kurt.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mirándonos fijamente. No podía apartarme de sus ojos. Creo que esa fue la primera vez, que vi verdaderamente a Blaine. A pesar de ser un chico tan amable, tan comprensivo y tan servicial, en el fondo él lidiaba con su propio destino. Nunca me había pedido ayuda, nunca me había hablado de esa forma de si mismo. Yo tampoco le di pie para hacerlo. Siempre con mis problemas con Karofky, con el colegio.

En ese momento me percaté, todavía seguía sosteniendo su mano. Inmediatamente lo solté. Él dio una risita y me miro nuevamente. Colocó sobre mi frente el paño mojado

- Anda, toma tu remedio y tu té – me pidió.

Comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales mientras esperábamos las doce. La fiebre comenzaba a bajarme y de a poco, pude incorporarme. Gozaba plenamente de la compañía de Blaine. Podría decir incluso, que fue una de mis mejores navidades.

Pasaba el tiempo y ya casi estaban por dar las doce. En eso, Blaine fue a la cocina a buscar dos copas de Champagne.

-4…3…2…1…- hicimos a unísono la cuenta regresiva.

Finalmente, dieron las doce y el 25 de diciembre llegó. Ambos chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco. Para el momento ya me sentía mucho mejor. En eso mi teléfono sonó. Era papá llamando para saludarme y verificar que estuviera bien.

-Feliz navidad papá- lo saludé

-¿Todo bien por allí?- me preguntó.

-Si, Blaine esta aquí conmigo y me siento mucho mejor- le dije.

-Estaremos un par de horas más aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro

-Adiós hijo

-Te quiero.- acto seguido corté el teléfono.

Blaine se quedó mirándome sonriente.

-Bueno, es hora de que Santa Blaine entregué sus regalos- dijo con una voz graciosa

-¿Me trajiste un regalo?- Lo miré sorprendido. Ahora si me sentía pésimo. No había comprado absolutamente nada para él.

-No es nada del otro mundo. El otro día estaba recorriendo unas disquerías y lo encontré y… bueno aquí esta- Blaine me entregó un delgado paquete cuadrado con un listón en él. Al abrirlo, encontré el CD de la banda sonora de "Rent".

-Esto es fantástico- le respondí entusiasmado.- Muchas gracias. Tendrás que perdonarme, no tuve oportunidad de comprarte nada.- dije muerto de vergüenza.

-No hay problema. Después de todo, me diste una estupenda navidad.

Lo mire fijamente. No podía creer lo que me decía. Y lo peor, no había ni una gota de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Sobretodo por el hecho de que te hice cuidarme y no te atendí correctamente- dije irónicamente- eres un verdadero caballero Blaine. Perdona por todo lo que te hecho pasar esta noche.

-¿Bromeas? Debo admitirlo, realmente fue atípica. Pero me la he pasado muy bien contigo. Creo que estar contigo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. – Dijo sonriendo gentilmente. Realmente no pude evitar sonrojarme al oírlo decir esas palabras.

-Bueno pues… - no sabía que decirle. Me había dejado sin habla. Suerte para mí que su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- comenzó a hablar.- Si. Si lo sé. Descuida. Nos vemos.- acto seguido cortó el teléfono y suspiro. – Perdóname Kurt. En verdad no quiero pero debo marcharme. Mi abuela esta bastante enfadada por mi ausencia.

-Por favor, no te disculpes. No quiero robarte más de tu tiempo.- le dije. Debía admitirlo. Me entristecía un poco que se marchara tan pronto.

-Lo digo enserio. La estábamos pasando muy bien y me gustaría quedarme. Pero es mejor no tensar las cosas con mi abuela.- Le creí. Se veía un poco decepcionado. - ¿Estarás bien sin mi?

-Por supuesto. Ya casi me ha bajado la fiebre- le dije.

Lo escolté hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrí realmente me sobresalté. El cielo estaba inundado de fuegos artificiales. Era un espectáculo realmente bello. Los dos nos quedamos parados en la entrada, mirando un rato al cielo. Al parecer él no lo notó, pero me detuve un segundo para contemplar su rostro. Blaine miraba apasionado y con mucho anhelo aquel efímero baile de colores que se producía. No se por que, pero sentí mucha pena por él. Era como si quisiera salir volando y alcanzar el cielo.

En ese momento, no pude evitar reparar en un detalle, que, posiblemente, cambiaria mi vida. No pude evitarlo, pero al verlo, me paralicé completamente y me aterré. Blaine bajo la vista y me miró un poco confundido. Siguió con la vista la misma dirección que a mis ojos tenían absorbidos. No podía no mirar aquel pequeño detalle en el techo de la entrada. Enseguida, el comprendió de que se trataba.

-Muérdago- dijo secamente. Aquella palabra me produjo escalofríos.

Nos miramos mutuamente. No sabía que hacer. No sabía como reaccionar y me estaba muriendo del miedo. Al parecer Blaine pudo leer todo eso es mi ojos. Él suspiro y me sonrío con ternura intentando calmarme. Con delicadeza, me tomó del mentón y me miro fijamente. Recuerdo a la perfección sus ojos brillando. Acto seguido y, con suma delicadeza se acercó a mi rostro y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios rozaron los míos. Lo pude sentir, el contacto de sus húmedos labios con los míos. El tiempo se detuvo completamente para mí. Mi corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de lo rápido que latía. Sentí una explosión interior y una extraña sensación recorrió toda mi espina dorsal dándome escalofríos y volteando mi mundo. Quizás lo más gracioso es que todas estas sensaciones se produjeron en no mas ni menos que en dos segundos. Solamente dos segundos de un beso de Blaine, bastaron para enloquecerme. Sé separó de mí con la misma delicadeza con la que me había besado. Lo miré sin decir nada. Me había quedado completamente congelado.

- Feliz navidad Kurt- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba él. Blaine, alejándose elegantemente de mi casa, subiendo a su elegante coche y abandonando la cuadra. Y ahí estaba yo. Como un bobo, parado frente a la puerta mirando fijamente sin mirar nada en particular. Perdido y absorto en mi confusión. Sentí la fiebre volver nuevamente. ¿Seria realmente la fiebre? No lo sabía. Ante la duda, entré nuevamente a casa. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero en verdad, me sentía muy acalorado. Todo aquello había sido demasiado peligroso. Demasiado arriesgado. Me recosté sobre el sillón y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Luego de un rato y, por lo que puedo entender, me quedé sin más, profundamente dormido.

Así fue como todo comenzó, en un día de navidad. En ese momento, realmente no sabía que me depararía el futuro. Ignoraba totalmente, que mi mundo estaba a punto de transformarse completamente.


	2. I Think i'm in love with you

Capitulo 2 : I Think i'm in love with you

No volví a saber de Blaine hasta que comenzaron las clases. No fui capaz de llamarlo en todas las vacaciones. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que él decidiera llamarme. Quizás para ver un musical o salir con Mercedes. El teléfono nunca sonó. Empecé a temer que hubiera sufrido algún especie de castigo por haberme acompañado en navidad. Aquella duda me impulso varias veces a descolgar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar su número. Pero luego recordaba el beso. Y, antes de poder marcar el último digito, no podía evitar colgar. Traté de mantener aquella escena alejada de mi mente, intentando distraerme con otras cosas, después de todo era un simple beso bajo el muérdago. Una tradición milenaria en la navidad. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan angustiado? ¿Por qué no podía quitar de mi mente el rostro de Blaine, tan próximo al mío? ¿Por qué recordaba con sumo detalle, el sabor de aquel breve beso? Me sentía tan tonto. Más incluso de pensar que, seguramente a diferencia de mi, él habría olvidado todo ese asunto. Pero yo no podía. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Esto era totalmente distinto al beso de Karofky, si bien, las dos situaciones me habían tomado totalmente desprevenido y, en gran parte, no tuvieron mi consentimiento.

Tuve la suerte de poder despejarme un poco al saber que, nuevamente me reuniría con mis viejas amigas. Mercedes y Quinn, había organizado una pijamada de fin de año en casa de la segunda, invitando a todas las chicas del Club Glee. Al parecer, y por insistencia de Mercedes, fui invitado a tal celebración. Estaba verdaderamente emocionado. No podía negarlo, Dalton era fabuloso, pero no era lo mismo que William Mckinley. Extrañaba mi colegio, mi vida allí y sobretodo a mis amigos. Incluso extrañaba al señor Schue, con quien ya había tenido mis idas y venidas en el pasado.

Estuve entretenido preparándome toda la semana para aquel evento. Hacía mucho no tenía una invitación de ese estilo y quería verme lo mejor posible. Me preocupé toda la semana de conseguir un esplendido pijama nuevo y algunas cremas faciales naturales para la ocasión. Quería olvidar aquel episodio y nada mejor que unas comparas para mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

Fue el viernes, a tan solo un par de días del fin de año, que la reunión tuvo lugar. La casa de Quinn quedaba en un barrio bastante alejado y de buena familia, fue por eso que debí hacer de chofer y pasar por la casa de cada una de las chicas. Lamentablemente, esa es la desventaja cuando eres el único con auto. Al llegar, tocamos timbre y Quinn nos recibió en un hermoso pijama de seda blanco. Al parecer se alegro mucho al verme, pues me abrazo al instante. Realmente la envidiaba, era increíblemente bella además del hecho de que, los dos chicos de los cuales me había enamorado, fueron de su pertenencia.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Juro que casi desmayo al verlo. Era como estar en la casa de ensueño de Barbie. Nos sentamos en el suelo rodeando los bocadillos que nuestra anfitriona había dejado a nuestro alcance tan amablemente.

- Realmente te luciste Quinn- comentó Tina asombrada- tu casa es asombrosa, tu cuarto es asombroso, incluso tu pijama es asombroso.- ese último comentario, debo decir, me molesto un poco pues, estuve matándome toda la semana para lucir el mejor pijama de la noche.

- Muchas gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oigan muchachas –interrumpió Mercedes- creo que tenemos que actualizarnos un poco con Kurt.

-Es verdad- dije-Deben haber muchas cosas de las cuales no debo estar enterado.

- En realidad lo decía por ti- Me respondió Mercedes. Temía que dijera algo como eso.

- No diré nada hasta que respondan todas mis preguntas- Me defendí. Cualquier escusa para postergar aquella charla, era perfecta.

- Muy bien. Pero luego cantaras- Me advirtió mi amiga.

Comencé a pensar que preguntar, tenia que encontrar algún tema de conversación que distrajera a las chicas de hacerme preguntas. Fue entonces que me vino a la mente una duda que hace ya algunos días tenía.

-¿Cómo esta todo con Finn, Rachel?- le pregunté. La última vez que había hablado del tema con ella fue en las seccionales y las cosas no andaban color de rosa.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en el lugar, y Rachel bajo la vista tristemente. Al parecer hacer sentir mal a la gente se estaba transformando en un nuevo don para mí.

- Rompieron- Dijo Santana secamente para romper el hielo.

- Y gracias a quien- Bufó Tina.

- Perdona, no fui yo la que quiso acostarse con Puckerman por despecho.- Se defendió Santana.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?- realmente estaba confundido ¿Acaso Rachel intentó engañar a Finn? Si efectivamente era cierto, el mal humor en la casa y su actitud depresiva de mi medio hermano, tenían sentido. – Rachel… dime que no es cierto- le supliqué.

Otro silencio. Rachel levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban a punto de inundarse.

- Lo sé. Fue una estupidez- dijo- supongo que me lo merezco.

- Verdaderamente- le dije indignado.

Acto seguido, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Rachel. Había sido un poco duro con ella. No es que la defendiera ni nada, se había portado como una tonta y su falta de confianza en Finn me molestaba, pero me compadecí de ella.

- Ven aquí- le dije.

Me aproxime a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo para consolarla. Tina y Mercedes decidieron imitarme y se acercaron a consolar a Rachel. Era cierto, ella podía ser muy insoportable, inmadura, mandona y digamos que sus decisiones eran muy poco ortodoxas, pero no era mala persona. A pesar de ser mi rival personal, se había comportado muy bien conmigo este año. Y tenía que admitirlo, ella y Finn hacían muy buena pareja. Me resultaba triste que dos personas que se querían tanto, terminaran por nada.

Santana y Quinn miraban con fastidio aquella escena mientras que, como era de esperarse la pobre Brittany se hallaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía.

- Lo siento- dijo Rachel riendo con amargura- estoy arruinando la noche.

- Es cierto- dijo Santana. Mercedes la fulminó con la mirada.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema- sugirió Quinn- todavía estamos a tiempo.

- Además Kurt todavía nos debe información- dijo Rachel limpiándose las lagrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que utilizarme a mí como objeto de distracción? Supongo que se lo debía, después de todo, hice exactamente lo mismo.

- Comienza- me incitó Mercedes- ¿Como es Dalton?

- Bueno, todos son muy agradables.- Empecé a decir Las materias son un poco más complicadas allí, así que debo estudiar bastante. Realmente es como un palacio. Aunque lamentablemente es todo muy estructurado.

- ¿Y que me dices de los chicos? –Preguntó Tina.

- Para que preguntas si tienes novio. Además olvídate, deben ser todos invertidos. Figúrate llamar a tu club Glee "Warblers" - Dijo Santana intentando hacerse la graciosa

- Para tu información Santana no es un colegio de chicos gays- Le contesté de la mejor forma que pude.- Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Tina, no te lo negare. Son todos muy apuestos y bien parecidos.

- ¿Alguien en particular?- Preguntó Mercedes con picardía. Sabía que en algún momento haría referencia a él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- intenté disimular.

- ¿Que me dices del chico de las seccionales?- dijo Rachel.- La voz principal. No lo niegues, vi como lo mirabas en medio de la presentación.

Ahora si no comprendía de que estaba hablando. Lo entendía de Mercedes, pues le gustaba fastidiarme con eso. Pero juraría no haberlo visto de ninguna forma rara. ¿Que quería decir Rachel con esto?

- ¿Hablas de Blaine? Es solo…un amigo.- Respondí dudoso. Lamentablemente mi mente me había engañado. La imagen del beso nuevamente apareció en mi cabeza y mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo- Me dijo Tina riendo.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Es solo un amigo! – Grité bastante molesto. Aquella imagen no me dejaba en paz, aparecía una y otra vez en cámara lenta y me daba unas horrendas cosquillas en el estomago.

- Ya entendimos no es necesario que grites- me dijo Quinn mirándome con asombro.

Suspire agotado. Todos mis esfuerzos por eliminar aquel recuerdo de mi mente habían sido en vano. Simplemente se había grabado de forma permanente. El rostro de Blaine sonriéndome y acercándose a él con suma delicadeza se había apoderado de mi.

- ¿Pasa algo Kurt?- Me preguntó Mercedes preocupada.

- No es nada-Mentí. Hice un nuevo esfuerzo por quitarme la imagen de la mente. Otra vez, totalmente nulo. Solo escuchaba una y otra vez su nombre. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

- Oh, claro que es algo. No mucha gente comienza a gritar de la nada.- Me retó Quinn.

Volví a suspirar. Necesitaba quitarme este peso de encima. Debía liberarme de esto. Ya no podía callar. Decidí entonces que lo mejor seria contarles todo. Después de todo, eran mis amigas, quizás podrían asesorarme.

- Digamos que… algo pasó en navidad y… no lo sé, me siento bastante confundido.- empecé a relatar.

- Cuéntanos- Me pidió Rachel

- Solo si prometen no decírselo a los chicos… en especial a Finn.- Les pedí casi suplicando.

- Dado que no creo que tengamos mucho que hablar , dalo por hecho- Me respondió tristemente Rachel.

-De acuerdo…

Comencé a contarles sobre la noche de navidad. Como Blaine me acompañó y… bueno, el beso bajo el muérdago. Las chicas escuchaban con tanta atención que realmente incomodaba. No pude evitar en algunos momentos sonrojarme. Era como estar repasando y viviendo nuevamente el momento. Creo que lo peor fue cuando empecé a describirles la escena. Sentí retortijones en el estomago y la piel se me puso de gallina. Realmente espantoso. Sobre todo cuando comenzaron a chillar emocionadas. Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haberles dicho. Finalmente terminé mi relato. Las chicas me miraron en silencio, como si esperasen que dijera algo más. No tenía nada que decir.

- ¿Qué? – les pregunté finalmente intentando que alguna hable.

- ¿Acaso no lo vez Kurt?- Me dijo Mercedes como si resultara obvio. No comprendía a que se refería.

- Estas enamorado de Blaine.- me dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras helaron mi sangre completamente. Aquella terrorífica frase, no podía ser cierta. No, estaba totalmente equivocada.

- Piénsalo, Kurt ¿Por qué un beso bajo el muérdago te afectaría tanto?- Me cuestionó Tina

- ¿Por que estarías pendiente de una persona que solo te beso por dos míseros segundos sin ningún tipo de compromiso? – Agregó Santana

- ¿Por que simplemente no paras de hablarme lo fabuloso que es él? – Terminó por decir Mercedes.

Las chicas me dejaron mudo por unos segundos. Terriblemente no podía negarlo, tenían varios puntos a favor. Demasiados quizás. Pero me negaba a creerlo. No podían estar en lo cierto. Blaine era un gran amigo, me había ayudado mucho. Quizás ni siquiera era que me importara que me besara él. Quizás después del beso de Karofky había sufrido alguna especie de trauma. Era muy probable, recordarlo todavía me daba nauseas.

- Ya se como averiguar si Kurt esta enamorado o no – por primera vez en toda la noche Brittany abrió la boca. Revolvió un poco en su bolso y sacó un estetoscopio de juguete. ¿Por que diablos tenía un estetoscopio de juguete en su bolso?

-¿Por qué tienes un estetoscopio en tu bolso, Britt? – Le preguntó Santana casi leyéndome la mente.

-Es para emergencias. - Dijo muy seria señalando un maletín de juguete dentro de su bolso. Intenté no reírme. Tenia que admitirlo, pesar de ser totalmente extraña, Brittany podía resultar muy tierna.

Se aproximo a mí y acercó el estetoscopio a mi pecho. Supuse que buscaba mi corazón así que la ayude un poco a ubicarlo, pues se veía bastante desorientada.

- Blaine- dijo. Otra vez la escena del beso apareció en mi mente. Intentando reprimirla, me quede mirando como Brittany examinaba con suma seriedad mi corazón.

-¿Qué quieres pobrar con esto Britt? – Le pregunté un poco extrañado.

- Cuando oigo el nombre Artie, mi corazón late muy fuerte. – Me dijo. Eso me provocó mucha dulzura.- Si digo el nombre de Blaine y comienza a latir tu corazón, significaría que estas enamorado de él.

- No puedes saber eso con estetoscopio de juguete- la regañó Rachel

- ¿A no? – La pobre Brittany se veía totalmente confundida.

- Aunque no fue una idea muy descabellada- la apoyó Tina.

- De todas formas señoritas- las interrumpí- no estoy enamorado ni nada por el estilo. Como ya les he dicho antes, Blaine es tan solo un amigo y nada más. Supongo que me tomo desprevenido, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrado a ser besado por chicos todos los días. No todos podemos ser como Santana.- les dije intentando terminar con aquella ridícula conversación.

- Solo sientes pura envidia- Me contestó Santana.

- Kurt, deja de negártelo. No puedes decir que no estas enamorado después de cómo nos describiste aque…

- No estoy enamorado y punto ¿Podemos pasar a otra cosa? – Interrumpí groseramente a Quinn.

- ¿Acaso intentas convencernos a nosotras? ¿O a ti? – Me preguntó Mercedes. Ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme

- ¡Basta! No quiero tocar aquel tema ya.- Dije ya harto. ¿Por qué querían convencerme todas de lo contrario? No estaba enamorado de Blaine, No, no lo estaba

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?- Me preguntó Rachel.

-¿Miedo? A nada- Debía admitirlo, si que estaba mintiendo. Estaba muerto de miedo, aterrado. No podía enamorarme de Blaine.

Después de discutir un rato y, para mi suerte, terminamos dejando el tema de lado y continuamos con nuestra velada. Mascarillas, guerra de almohadas, maquillaje, películas y, sobre todo, música. No puedo decir que no la pase de maravilla. Extrañaba demasiado a mis amigas. En Dalton, no hay muchas muchachas con quienes hablar que digamos. Es decir, todos eran agradables y amigables pero desde que había entrado al colegio, no pude acercarme jamás lo suficiente a alguien para llamarlo mi amigo. No es verdad. Si había alguien. Estaba Blaine. Solo Blaine.

La velada terminó de una forma exitosa y divertida. Al final, estábamos tan exhaustos que dormimos en el suelo. La mañana llegó pronto y con ella nuestra partida. Nos despedimos de Quinn en la puerta. Nuevamente, me tocó hacer de chofer y llevar a cada una de las chicas a sus hogares.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Blaine a pasear con nosotras? Me gustaría conocerlo. Después de todo, es la competencia.- comenzó a decir Rachel a mitad de camino

Las demás chicas comenzaron a insistir también.

- Veré si puedo organizar algo cuando comiencen las clases- les respondí para calmarlas.

Deposite a todas en sus hogares. Ya solo faltaba Brittany. La lleve hasta la entrada de su casa y la ayude a abrir la puerta ya que estaba totalmente dormida. Dudo también que despierta la hubiera podido abrir. Antes de entrar a su casa Brittany me dijo unas últimas palabras.

- Prueba lo del corazón- Me dijo. Solo eso.

Luego de aquel suceso, comencé a conducir hasta mi casa. Llegué agotado con la intención de dormir toda la tarde. Pero claro, antes debía colocarme mis cremas humectantes. No quería terminar con arrugas. Pase por el baño y me mire al espejo. Mi rostro se veía fatal. Con mi cuidado habitual, comencé a colocarme las cremas. No pude evitar hacer un repaso mental de aquella noche. La charla con las chicas intentando convencerme de que estaba enamorado de Blaine, las palabras de Mercedes. ¿Estaba intentando convencerlas a ellas o a mi? Luego las de Rachel ¿A que le temía? En eso, recordé también las palabras de Brittany. Dude unos segundos. Coloqué mi mano en el corazón y mire fijamente al espejo. Suspire profundamente. Quería hacer el experimento pero, algo me detenía. Por un lado, realmente estaba preocupado y horrorizado con la idea de que los resultados fueran positivos. De ser así, ya nada seria como antes. Medite unos segundos y volví a suspirar. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tenia que averiguarlo.

-Blaine- dije en voz alta.

Esperaba que mi mente me presentara la imagen del beso nuevamente. Pero en eso, el rostro de Blaine, sonriendo gentil y elegantemente apareció. Aquel rostro que tantas veces me había extendido la mano, aquel rostro que siempre me animaba y me acompañaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días de soledad. De una increíble forma, todos los recuerdos con Blaine comenzaron a fluir pasando uno tras otro en cámara lenta por mi mente. El momento en el que lo conocí, nuestras charla, cuando fue a hablar con Karofky, nuestras salidas. Y siempre su sonrisa estaba presente para salvarme. En aquellos oscuros días en Mckinley, era él quien me rescataba. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Blaine. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Lo quería a mi lado. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre y latir muy rápidamente. ¡Oh diablos! Mis amigas tenían razón. Solo intentaba convencerme a mi mismo. Estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de Blaine. Desde el momento que lo conocí, me volví sumamente dependiente de él. Me apoye en su hombro como jamás me había apoyado en nadie. El era el único que conocía mis secretos y compartía mis penas. Era mi príncipe. Era… ¡Que digo! ¡Blaine se había transformado en mi mundo!

Quité la mano de mi pecho y me miré al espejo. Entre el blanco de las cremas podía ver mi rostro completamente colorado. Estaba asustadísimo. Temía por mi amistad, por sufrir otra desilusión, por ser lastimado nuevamente. Pero… extrañamente me sentía mucho más tranquilo. Aquella nube mental se había dispersado. Ahora el nuevo problema era ¿Que hacer? ¿Cómo proseguir? Contarle a Blaine estaba totalmente descartado. No pude seguir pensando ninguna otra idea, el sueño estaba dominándome. Decidí terminar con mi labor y comencé a quitarme las cremas de la cara. Al terminar salí del baño y alimenté a Pavarotti. Me recosté sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos.

-Blaine…- dije. Acto seguido estaba camino al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Something

Capitulo 3: Something

El retornó a las clases llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Estaba tremendamente ansioso y a la vez aterrorizado. Tendría que encarar nuevamente a Blaine. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con una realidad muy distinta. Estaba enamorado de él.

Me levanté bastante temprano pues, la distancia de Dalton con respecto a mi casa era verdaderamente grande. Comencé a seleccionar la ropa que llevaría esta semana. Técnicamente no sería mucha, después de todo, solo necesitaba mi uniforme, mi equipo de gimnasia y pijama. Pero soy de aquellos que prefieren prevenir cualquier contrariedad. Empaqué al menos una muda de ropa por día, dos pijamas, mi uniforme y mi equipo de gimnasia. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás si exageré, eran solo cinco días. Antes de salir del cuarto saludé al dormido de Finn. Pasé por el cuarto de papá y Carole y también los saludé a cada uno con un beso. Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé mi desayuno a base de alimentos orgánicos. Claro que no me olvidé, alimenté al pobre Pavarotti que estaba piando con mucha energía. Finalmente ya estaba listo para emprender viaje. Tomé mi valija y a Pavarotti y los deposité en el coche. Acto seguido, me hallaba manejando rumbo a Dalton. Estuve todo el camino pensando como me presentaría ante Blaine luego de aquellos incidentes. Tenía mis dudas al respecto de aquel episodio ¿había sido un simple beso por compromiso o realmente me había besado porque había querido? No lo sabía. Y simplemente no podía presentarme y decir: "Oye, me besaste. Dime ¿Acaso te gusto? Porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti" Sería totalmente estúpido. Me sentía un completo tonto. ¿Como se me ocurría pensar que alguien como Blaine pudiera ver algo en mí? El era simplemente…perfecto y yo… bueno, digamos que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Esto era realmente angustiante. Si él se enterara, quizás intentaría tomar un poco de distancia. No quería a Blaine lejos. No quería estar solo en Dalton, porque, tenía que encararlo, estaba solo.

Tardé al menos dos horas en llegar. Me alegré de no estar tarde ya que al parecer, la mayoría de los jóvenes también acababan de llegar. Por lo que pude ver todos se dirigían al Hall principal así que, no me negué a la multitud y tomé la misma dirección. Realmente se hacia bastante dificultoso cargar una valija y a Pavarotti sumándole que el suelo era totalmente de piedra y no podía arrastrar bien mi equipaje. Más de uno me miró y comenzó a reírse. Me sentía tan patético. En eso, alguien tomó mi valija y me la arrebató con cuidado de mi mano.

- Deja que tu botones Blaine se encargue de esto- me dijo una voz familiar.

En efecto, era Blaine y su sonrisa radiante. Intenté no ponerme muy nervioso pues no quería que sospechara nada de este… nuevo sentimiento. Que digo, salté de un susto soltando al pobre Pavarotti.

- ¡Blaine!- exclamé sumamente asustado y muerto de vergüenza . Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas y recogió al pobre pajarito que ahora se hallaba rodando por él suelo.

- Deberías ser más cuidadoso, el pobrecito no esta preparado para tantas aventuras- me regañó entregándome en mano a Pavarotti quien piaba enérgicamente. Seguramente se había enojado conmigo.

- Lo siento, es que me espantaste.- me defendí.

- Sé que mi rostro da miedo pero tu sinceridad duele.- bromeó

-No, tu rostro no tiene ningún problema, digo es muy lindo y… me refiero a… mejor olvídalo- Ok, eso había sido completamente tonto. Blaine no paraba de reír a carcajadas. Temía que se hubiera dado cuenta porque, vamos a ser sinceros, no era muy bueno fingiendo.

- Ven, vamos adentro- me dijo.

Seguimos el rumbo hasta el Hall principal donde centenas de estudiantes se encontraban ya ubicados en distintos asientos o, de otra forma, parados. Blaine al parecer intentaba buscar a alguien ya que miraba en distintas direcciones.

- Por aquí- me guió.

Seguí su camino hasta que llegamos donde Wes y David se hallaban sentados. Al parecer los dos chicos nos habían guardado unos asientos así que los ocupamos como pudimos.

- Bueno verlos chicos- nos dijo Wes bastante contento.

-¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó David- ¿Algo interesante en navidad o en fin de año?

Otra vez, mi menté comenzó a torturarme vilmente. La imagen del beso se apareció ante mí nuevamente dejándome totalmente colorado.

- Fueron poco usuales- comentó Blaine- Kurt se enfermó y me quede un rato haciéndole compañía.- comenzó a relatarles Blaine. Como era de esperarse, obvió el detalle del muérdago, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si se debía a que, realmente no era un detalle importante o quizás no quería decirlo. Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta, lo difícil que sería sobrellevar esta situación.

-¿Kurt te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas súper rosadas- observo para mi desgracia Wes.

-Estoy algo cansado. Tuve que despertarme bastante temprano- Inventé.

Blaine me miró por unos instantes bastante intrigado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia David quien comenzaba a relatar su emocionante navidad con su novia. Temía lo peor, temía que el se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente se había dado cuenta ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué era tan torpe? Todos mis pensamientos y los cotilleos de alrededor se vieron cesados cuando el rector apareció por el portón principal. Los alumnos que se hallaban sentados se pararon al instante incluyendo a mis amigos. Blaine me hizo unas muecas en señal de que debía imitarlos y torpemente me paré junto a él. El rector se dirigió al centro de la sala y tomó un micrófono.

- Bienvenidos estudiantes de Dalton a la segunda parte de este ciclo- comenzó – Como bien saben, la época de los exámenes finales se ven próximos y pretendemos que todos ustedes den lo mejor de sí. Recuerden bien que, por Dalton, muchos líderes mundiales, grandes empresarios, científicos, artistas y mentes brillantes han pasado y cruzado nuestras puertas. No esperamos menos de ustedes quienes ahora se hallan en este momento crucial de sus vidas. Esperamos que este sea un año productivo para todos y gocen al máximo de su estadía en nuestra academia.

- Para resumir esta diciendo que si reprobamos las cosas se pondrán muy feas- nos susurró Wes.

-Oh, sin presiones entonces- le contesté irónicamente.

- Quisiera agregar que este año nuestros "Warblers" han clasificado para las regionales de este año-Una lluvia de aplausos se escuchó por todo el salon. No pude evitar suspirar. Ojala las cosas en Mckinley hubieran sido así.- -Para finalizar quiero avisarle que el tablero con la localización de su habitación esta en el salón "B". Para recoger sus llaves deberán pasar por la recepción con su número de matricula.

El rector se retiró de la habitación y con ella la muchedumbre de estudiantes se dirigió en manada hacia el cuarto contiguo.

- No se por que siempre tienen tanta prisa. No es como si alguien les fuera a robar la habitación- comentó David.

Miré desconcertado a mis compañeros ya que realmente no comprendía bien a que venía todo esto.

- Escucha Kurt, en el tablero se anuncia con quien compartirás la habitación es por eso que todos están bastante preocupados. Puede definir prácticamente con quienes te juntaras este año. – me explicó David.

- Aun así, la mayoría de las veces los cuartos se definen por "acomodo" si es que me entiendes- agregó Wes.

Ahora si me estaba angustiando. No conocía a nadie en Dalton, aparte de estos tres chicos. Y, si íbamos al caso, socializar no era algo que se me daba muy bien. Tampoco tenía el dinero para acomodarme, suficiente el esfuerzo que Carol y papá habían hecho para permitirme entrar a Dalton. Era oficial, estaba en un aprieto.

Los cuatro comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino como el resto de los demás estudiantes. Al parecer Blaine se percató de mi estado anímico. Se aproximó a mí incomodándome un poco y comenzó a susurrarme algo al oído. No pude comprender mucho ya que, o no modulaba muy bien o mi perversa mente se deleitaba con la proximidad de Blaine confundiéndome totalmente.

- ¿Me oíste Kurt?- me preguntó.

- No comprendí muy bien- contesté apenado.

- Te dije que no te preocupes, he arreglado con la escuela para que quedemos en el mismo dormitorio.- me susurró.

En el mismo dormitorio. En el mismo dormitorio. **Mismo dormitorio**. Dormiría a escasos centímetros de Blaine, compartiríamos ducha y charlas nocturnas. No sabía si esto era una bendición del cielo o un castigo infernal. Hace un par de semanas, habría saltado en una pierna de la felicidad. Ahora, no podía para de preocuparme. No era muy difícil darse cuenta que esto sería una tortura. Una placentera y dolorosa tortura.

Llegamos hasta el tablero donde, la manada de estudiante ya se estaba disipando. Habitación 402. Efectivamente, me encontraba en el mismo cuarto que Blaine.

- Al parecer estaremos todos juntos – comentó Wes alegremente.

Volví a mirar el tablero. Los nombres de Wes y David también coincidían con el número de habitación.

- No puedo creer que tengamos la suerte de estar en el ala oeste- dijo David.

- Las mejores habitaciones están allí- me explicó Blaine - Vamos, busquemos las llaves. Imagino que traes contigo la matricula ¿no?

- Si- contesté. Blaine agarró mi valija y comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillos. Tomé a Pavarotti y los cuatro emprendimos marcha hacia la recepción.

- ¿No quieres cargar mis cosas también Blaine?- Bromeó David. Me sentía muy culpable por la amabilidad de Blaine y mi torpeza.

- De acuerdo. Pero a ti te cobraré- le respondió Blaine riendo.

- ¿Se puede saber que llevas ahí Kurt? Recuerda que no te estas mudando ni nada- Me dijo Wes.

- Lo sé Wes, es simplemente lo esencial para sobrevivir esta semana.- Le respondí

- Ah, ¿Nada más?- Me respondió con sobredosis de sarcasmo.

Blaine y David comenzaron a reír. Empecé a pensar que posiblemente había exagerado. Después de todo, era el único de todo Dalton que llevaba una valija de tal tamaño. Finalmente los cuatro llegamos a la recepción y comenzamos a hacer la fila. Miré a mí alrededor toda la majestuosidad de aquel vestíbulo. Si no fuera por la cantidad de adolescentes alrededor, hubiera pensado que eso era un hotel de lujo. El suelo estaba cubierto por hermosa alfombra roja y las paredes eran puramente de mármol. En el medio de la sala, había un gran escritorio de caoba donde una mujer que rozaba los cincuenta estaba atendiendo a los estudiantes. Detrás de ella y pegado contra la pared, había una gigantesca estantería con centenares de casilleros. Un joven se encontraba trepado a una escalera buscando en cada casillero las distintas llaves de los estudiantes. Realmente me dio mucha pena.

Después de unos diez minutos, finalmente llegó nuestro turno.

- ¿Cómo estas Lois?- saludó David a la recepcionista.- Te ves especialmente bella hoy.

- Solo toma tus cosas David, ni te gastes en darme tu número de matricula, lo conozco perfectamente.

Blaine y Wes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. No comprendía absolutamente nada. La mujer le entregó la llave a David y este se colocó a un lado de la fila

- 089905 – le dijo Blaine a la mujer

-077606- dijo Wes.

El joven comenzó a buscar los números de cada casillero y tomó las distintas llaves. Se las lanzó a la mujer quien se las entregó a Blaine y a Wes. Finalmente me tocaba a mí. Con dificultad, saqué el papel con mi matricula.

- Dice… 089914- le indique. La mujer no parecía muy contenta.

- Se leer muchachito- me contestó de mala manera. Me encogí de hombros bastante avergonzado. La dama me entregó la llave.

- Eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?- me preguntó

- Si. Soy Kurt Hummel – le respondí.

- Te diré algo, cuídate de esos tres- dijo la mujer señalando a Wes, David y a Blaine.

Me alejé bastante confundido por aquella declaración. ¿A que se refería? Mientras tanto, mis tres amigos continuaban riendo a carcajadas mientras comenzábamos a andar por los pasillos. Subimos las escaleras principales, bueno yo simplemente me limite a seguirlos. Doblamos en distintitas direcciones en varias oportunidades. Realmente no estaba prestando atención. Dalton era inmenso comparado con Mckinley.

- ¿Kurt estas bien? – me preguntó Blaine preocupado.

- Estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de lo difícil que será acostumbrarme a este lugar- le respondí con sinceridad.

- Vamos, no tomes enserio lo que diga Lois. Simplemente tiene cierto resentimiento hacia nosotros- Me intentó animar Blaine.

-No es solo eso, el lugar, la gente. Es todo tan esplendido… me siento como un campesino colado entre la nobleza.- Confesé.

- Es una buena definición- me contestó David. Wes le dio un pequeño codazo lo cual me hizo sonreír.

- Es cierto que la mayoría de los que están aquí son niños ricos. – me comenzó a decir Blaine.

- Nosotros entramos en esa categoría- agregó David

- Pero no tienes que dejarte llevar por eso. La gente en general aquí es muy amable y no se fijaran en tu clase social.

-Has un énfasis en aquel en general, Blaine- le sugirió Wes.

- Bueno si, hay un par de… estirados aquí pero no les sigas la corriente.- Blaine me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Me calmé un poco más, después de todo, estaba con ellos. Estaba con Blaine.

Estuvimos recorriendo un rato más los pasillos hasta parar frente a una bella puerta de nogal. En ella, una placa de bronce indicaba que era la habitación 402. Fue una sorpresa lo que encontré allí dentro. Era un cuarto bastante espacioso con una gigantesca ventana que daba a los jardines de Dalton. Las paredes eran blancas y las molduras tenían un bello tallado. En total había una cantidad de cinco camas, dos de un lado y tres del otro, cada una con una mesita al lado suyo. En la entrada del cuarto se encontraban contra la pared, un gran armario blanco y enfrentado al mismo, una chimenea. En el otro extremo del cuarto a la izquierda había una habitación que supuse sería el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Sabes? Si me da la sensación de que nos estamos mudando- le dije a Wes quien empezó a reír.

Realmente era sorprendente, solo había un detalle que me inquietaba. Y era el hecho de que no había nada que permitiera privacidad para cada uno de los estudiantes. Un par de ideas bastante…fuertes, pasaron por mi mente y me dio un poco de escalofrió. Realmente, era como tener el infierno en el paraíso.

Cada uno tomó una cama. En mi caso, elegí la de la derecha al lado de la ventana, no quería dormir del lado al baño. Para sumar a mi suerte o desgracia, Blaine tomó la cama que estaba al lado de la mía. Wes y David escogieron las camas frente a las nuestras dejando solo libre la cama al lado de la ventana de la izquierda. Deposité a Pavarotti al lado de mi cama y comencé acomodar mis cosas en el armario. Los demás chicos solo colgaron sus uniformes de repuesto y guardaron un par de cosas más. Yo, estuve años hasta terminar de guardar todo. De repente alguien irrumpió en la habitación cesando toda actividad. Un joven de cabellos claros, casi rubios y unos ojos del mismo color que el de Blaine, apareció frente a nosotros con un aire serio, frío y casi desagradable. El joven acomodó sus cosas en la cama enfrentada a la mía, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tomó sus ropas y casi empujándome a un costado comenzó a depositar sus cosas en el armario.

- ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones Zack?- Preguntó Blaine cordialmente.

El chico se volteo a ver a Blaine y le dedico una sonrisa bastante frívola.

- Estuvieron muy bien, como era de esperarse. Debiste habernos acompañado al _Challete_ de Suecia, Blaine. Todos, te esperábamos allí- El joven hizo mucho énfasis en la última parte. Era increíble, hasta su voz aguda y aristócrata era totalmente repulsiva.

- Lo lamento, no me sentía en condiciones de viajar, la noche de navidad me dejó agotado.-contestó Blaine con la misma

- Supongo que si, después de tu escapada. Nunca mencionaste por cierto a donde fuiste- le respondió con desprecio.

Blaine me miró unos instantes y luego volvió la vista hacia el recién llegado.

-Como sea- dijo el muchacho- solo vine a dejar mis cosas, espero tengamos una buena convivencia sin contrariedades y sepan respetar mi espacio. No espero más que un comportamiento disciplinado- el chico dirigió su mirada a David y a Wes quienes lo miraban intentando contener la risa. Luego miro a Pavarotti quien piaba alegremente. El muchacho hizo una mueca de asco que me molesto bastante- Espero que ese ave este lo suficientemente entrenada y no empiece a molestar en la noche. Díganme ¿Quién es el dueño?

- Yo soy- le contesté seriamente.

- Oh, bueno, tu debes ser nuevo, en teoría no se pueden tener mascotas en los dormitorios, pero la dejare pasar, tómalo como una advertencia. Si veo que tu ave arruina mi sueño me veré forzado a reportar el hecho así que ten cuidado. – El muchacho sonrió bastante antipáticamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Ah, y por cierto, esta prohibido para todos ustedes, tocar cualquier pertenencia mía. –Con estas ultimas palabras, abandono el cuarto dejándonos nuevamente a nosotros cuatro solos.

- Me gustaría echarle el excremento de Pavarotti encima de su cama- comentó Wes entre risas.

- Realmente no me creo que sean parientes Blaine. Tú eres genial y Zack… bueno…- dijo David.

- ¿Parientes?- Me dirigí a Blaine quien parecía un poco avergonzado.

- Mi primo, para ser más exactos.- confesó. – lamentó si te ofendió.

- Para nada- Mentí. Ciertamente se había comportado como un desgraciado. Pero no iba a quejarme por eso.

- Como sea, las clases comienzan en… ¡diablos, cinco minutos! Mejor nos apresuramos- nos dijo Wes.

Solo había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a Dalton y muchísimos sucesos habían transcurrido. Nuevo cuarto, chistes internos y ahora el primo de Blaine. Toda esta información estaba saturando mi cabeza. Comencé a descubrir así que, este nuevo ciclo en Dalton, sería bastante complicado.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente. Los profesores como era de esperar, nos llenaron de información y tarea en poco tiempo. Aunque intentaba enfocarme en asimilar toda la información no podía evitar pensar en los recientes sucesos y, en los próximos sucesos. En un par de horas terminarían las clases, cenaríamos y tendríamos que irnos a dormir. Estaría durmiendo con la cara de Blaine frente a mis ojos, con su bello y perfecto rostro soñando. Estaba claro, estaría los cinco días de la semana con insomnio.

Entre mis pensamientos no me percaté que ya eran las cuatro y las clases finalizaban. Tomé mis cosas e intenté hacer memoria de cómo rayos llegar a mi habitación. Subí un par de escaleras y doble en unas cuantas esquinas pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba perdido. En eso, pude divisar al supuesto primo de Blaine caminando entre los pasillos. Suspire un poco. Si no quedaba remedió tendría que ir con él.

- ¡Zack!- lo llamé corriendo por los pasillos. El muchacho se volteó y me miro sin expresión alguna. Me aproximé jadeando hacia él ya que, llevaba mis libros encima y correr había sido una mala idea.

- ¿Siempre eres tan escandaloso? – Me preguntó con amargura. En verdad era una gran pregunta como este sujeto podía ser pariente de alguien como Blaine.

- ¿Vas hacia el dormitorio? Me he perdido y quizás podrías ayudarme- Le pregunté ignorando lo que acababa de decirme.

- De hecho si. No me tomes a mal, pero no es muy difícil hallarlos. ¿Por qué no buscas en la recepción un mapa? Te ayudará para la próxima- Era imposible no tomarse a mal todo lo que decía.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio en dirección a los dormitorios. Intenté más de una vez buscar un tema de conversación pero en verdad no quería hablarle. Era un tipo de lo más desagradable.

- Dime ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Dalton? Bueno siendo ya mitad de año se me hace extraño.- Me preguntó de la nada.

- Tuve algunos problemas en mi anterior escuela, es todo- No iba a entrar en detalles con este sujeto.

-¿Escuela publica verdad? Siempre es la misma historia. Realmente no entiendo como hay gente que manda a sus hijos allí.- Comentó Zack. Ese comentario me chocó bastante. Mckinley tendría sus cosas, pero en definitiva no era una mala escuela.

- La escuela en sí no fue el problema- dije en defensa de Mckinley

- Bueno, los estudiantes que la conforman son su identidad. Si sus estudiantes son defectuosos, la escuela es defectuosa. No es que tenga problema con las clases sociales inferiores, sé que no todos tienen las mismas oportunidades – Parecía que de su boca salían puras porquerías.

Para mi alivio llegamos a nuestra habitación. Zack se encargó de abrir la puerta. Blaine, David y Wes ya se encontraban allí cotilleando súper entretenidos.

-Tomaré un baño y espero no ser interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia, si alguno desea pasar que hable ahora – declaró Zack con su tono sumamente petulante.

Ninguno le contestó por lo que dio por asumido que podía pasar. Me senté en una de las camas junto a Blaine. Suspiré bastante molesto.

-No te lo tomes personal, es así con todo el mundo- Intentó animarme Wes.

- ¿Como fueron las clases, Kurt? – Me preguntó Blaine intentando alejar el tema.

-Agotadoras, realmente agotadoras. – le contesté.

- Descuida, solo faltan cuatro días para el fin de semana- Me dijo David con ironía.

- Por cierto, me gustaría que me orientaran mejor con los horarios. Aun no entiendo muy bien. ¿A que hora cenamos?- les pregunté a mis compañeros.

- A las 7- me contestó Wes- puntualmente en el comedor, queda en el lado norte del colegio.

- Creo que Zack tenía razón, en verdad necesito un mapa- contesté desanimado.

- Una vez que te acostumbres te orientaras mejor, no es tan difícil. Si quieres uno de estos días te hago un recorrido. – Se ofreció amablemente Blaine

- Otros datos importantes para que tengas en cuenta, los días de semanas solo hasta las nueve se puede deambular por los pasillos. Si te pescan fuera de tu habitación a esas horas, te verías en serios problemas así que ten cuidado. En caso de que decidas quedarte el fin de semana, la hora límite es hasta las doce. Igualmente la vigilancia es vaga esos días así que no creo que te pesquen si decides pasarte de horario.- Me explicó David.

- Habla la voz de la experiencia – Bromeó Wes.

- Bueno, es mi única oportunidad de ver a Linda así que tengo que tener todo estudiado. No todos podemos ver con la misma frecuencia a nuestras novias- Le contestó David.

- ¿Es por eso que la mujer de recepción te conoce?- Comencé a asociar las cosas.

- Digamos que me han pescado un par de veces- confesó David – En teoría no se puede salir del colegió si no es los fines de semana y para ver a la familia. Solo los viernes nos tienen permitido salir, siempre que pidas un permiso. A mis padres no les agrada mucho Linda así que tengo que hacerme unas escapadas del colegio para poder verla.

- ¿Y no te es difícil tener una novia así?- Le pregunté bastante asombrado.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es toda una aventura!- me contestó David entusiasmado- La familia de Linda no tiene mucho dinero, es básicamente por eso que mis padres no la quieren. Han intentado juntarme con cientos de chicas de la clase y alto y son todas fastidiosas. Linda es hermosa, divertida y muy gentil. Deberías verla Kurt, apuesto a que te enamorarías de ella- David hablaba con tal entusiasmo de su chica que hasta daba ternura.

- Dudo que eso pueda pasar – le contesté con una sonrisa. Blaine soltó una risita que realmente me avergonzó bastante. - ¿Qué hay de ti Wes? También haz hecho alguna escapada.

-No. Blaine y yo solamente nos encargamos de cubrir a David eso es lo que siempre nos mete en líos. A diferencia de David, mis padres aceptan muy bien a Cassie. Bueno, ellos me la presentaron. Es hija de un empresario textil. Deberías haberlo visto. Cuando nos presentaron con la intención de unirnos como pareja nos asqueamos mutuamente. Ninguno quería que nos impusieran a alguien para contraer matrimonio. Ella se acercó a mí diciéndome que no quería casarse con alguien solo por que sus padres se lo pidieran y fue así como comenzamos a descubrir que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pasamos de ser buenos amigos a enamorarnos y, heme aquí comprometido con ella.

-¡¿Estas comprometido?- Le pregunté entusiasmado.

- Si, hace unos meses le pedí que nos comprometiéramos- Las mejillas de Wes se estaban enrojeciendo. Otro tierno más en la habitación.

- Chicos, sus vidas parecen sacadas de un libro de Jane Austen- le comenté con franqueza.

- Espero que eso sea bueno- dijo David.

- Bueno, todas sus historias tienen un final feliz, así que alégrate- le contestó Blaine.

Interrumpiendo el bello momento, Zack salió del baño nuevamente con los cabellos aun un poco húmedos. Se había quitado el saco y solo llevaba consigo la camisa y corbata.

- No quiero interrumpir su charla caballeros pero ya son casi las siete y creo que deberíamos bajar al comedor.- Comentó Zack

- Adelántate, nosotros ya vamos- Le contestó David. Zack salió de la habitación bastante ofendido.

- Que aguafiestas- Se quejó Wes- Oye Kurt, no te hemos preguntado. ¿Tú tienes novio?

Aquella pregunta me hizo enrojecer. Instantáneamente mis ojos miraron a Blaine quien sonreía esperando aquella respuesta que ambos conocíamos.

- No, soy tristemente soltero- contesté todavía sonrojado.

- Ser soltero no es tan malo – Me dijo Blaine.- Tiene un par de ventajas bastante interesantes.

- ¿Entonces estas libre para cualquier tipo de solicitud?- continuó David.

Aquella pregunta se me hizo bastante rara. ¿Por qué le interesaba a David?. Al parecer a Blaine le causo mucha gracia esa pregunta.

- David ¿Acaso estas invitándome a salir? Creo que eso es muy atrevido de tu parte- Le contesté burlándome un poco de él.

- No estoy… no me refiero a eso- Me contestó el bastante apenado. Pobre, realmente lo había puesto en un lugar muy incomodo. Wes y Blaine reían a carcajadas por mi comentario.

- No creo que a Linda le guste mucho que juegues doble- Agregó Blaine todavía riendo. No pude evitar sonreír, era realmente guapo cuando reía de esa forma tan elegante.

Finalmente después de un rato decidimos bajar de una vez al comedor. Intenté esta vez memorizar el camino. Claro, no fue del todo algo factible ya que terminé por olvidarlo por completo. La cena simplemente fue deliciosa. Un cerdo asado exquisito y un montón de otros manjares bastante interesantes. No podía quejarme. Estar allí era prácticamente como estar en un reino.

Terminamos la cena y nuevamente los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Esta vez estaba empezando a recordar un poco más el camino. No quería llegar a la habitación. Realmente quería evitar ese momento a toda costa. Efectivamente llegó. Ni bien pusimos un pie en la habitación, los chicos comenzaron a cambiarse. No crean que soy un pervertido ni nada, estuve en varias ocasiones en las duchas, en esos tiempos donde mi interés iba dirigido hacia Finn o Sam. Realmente no importaba que los chicos se cambiaran delante de mío. Bueno, todos excepto uno. Blaine se quitó su saco, y luego su corbata. En ese momento, entendí lo que me esperaba. Con su cuidado habitual desabotonó hasta el último botón de su camisa quitándosela por completo. Frente a mi, se presentaba el torso desnudo de Blaine. No puedo explicar el sentimiento que se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Vergüenza infinita por lo que estaba viendo, culpa por como lo estaba viendo y, bueno, digamos que fue una mezcla de placer y agonía. Ignoré el hecho de que David estaba en ropa interior, ya que mis ojos solo tenían lugar para el pecho al descubierto de Blaine.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte Kurt? – me preguntó Blaine acercándose a mi.

Era cierto, no había ni comenzado. Estaba parado en un rincón del cuarto totalmente abstraído por lar circunstancias. Miré nuevamente a Blaine. No sabía si era posible enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba, pero sentía la sangre caliente correr por mis mejillas. En eso lo vi. Se estaba quitando los pantalones. **Se estaba quitando los pantalones.** Ya no podía soportarlo más. Tomé mi pijama a toda velocidad y sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos corrí al baño a encerrarme. Comencé a darme golpes en la cara y a maldecirme por lo bajo. Estaba horrorizado por escena anterior, y más horrorizado de pensar que una parte de mi quería permanecer en el cuarto. ¡Diablos! Era una persona totalmente sucia, totalmente repulsiva. Si Blaine supiera como lo miraba ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Intenté relajarme y respiré hondo varias veces. Finalmente me decidí a cambiarme. Me quité mis ropas y me coloqué una remera gris y unos pantalones elásticos que hacían juego. Ahora poseía el siguiente problema ¿Cómo demonios entraba a la habitación nuevamente y fingía que nada había pasado?

- ¿Kurt estas bien? – escuché del otro lado la puerta la voz de Blaine bastante alarmado.

- Si, salgo en un momento- le respondí. Suspiré. No podía postergar mucho más el momento de la salida. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Encontré a un Blaine ya cambiado y… con el torso desnudo, nuevamente.

- Saliste corriendo y pensé que quizás… pasaba algo…- me dijo un poco angustiado. Intenté buscar palabras para contestarle, pero realmente me desconcentraba mucho.

- Si, estem…me sentía un poco incomodo. Prefiero cambiarme en privado- le contesté intentando ser lo más franco posible. Obviamente no iba a explicarle que me puso sumamente nervioso el hecho de verlo casi desnudo delante de mis ojos.

Me aproximé a mi cama y me senté sobre ella. David y Wes también se hallaban con el torso al descubierto. ¿Acaso les costaba a los muchachos mucho colocarse una endemoniada remera y no hacer un evento exhibicionista con sus propios cuerpos? Intenté no mirarlos directamente a los ojos y me limité a tapar la jaula de Pavarotti para que este pudiera dormir. Zack entró a la habitación y, curiosamente tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tenía que admitirlo, esa habría sido la postura que hubiera esperado de mis tres amigos. Los cuatro nos recostamos cada uno sobre sus respectivas camas.

- No tengo nada de sueño- comentó David

- Yo tampoco, supongo que las vacaciones nos tienen bastante alterados- sugirió Wes.

- Pues yo estoy muriendo de sueño- Les dije intentando entrar en conversación.

- Tengo curiosidad Kurt. ¡Cuéntanos sobre tu otro colegio!- me pidió David.- Ya que no tienes pareja podrías contarnos un poco.

- Bueno, exceptuando a los Bullies y bueno, la mayoría de los chicos populares. Mckinley era grandioso. Las instalaciones no eran perfectas pero eran eficaces. Los profesores eran muy buenos en general salvo un par.- comencé a relatar.

- ¿Qué hay de tu club Glee?- preguntó Wes.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi menté al instante y comencé a reír con un poco de nostalgia.

- Era una locura- respondí- en total éramos doce, doce personas totalmente diferentes y sin nada en común. Solo teníamos algo, y era el deseo de expresarnos a nosotros mismos mediante la música. Si supieran, creo que no lo creerían.

Comencé a hablar de cada miembro del club en general, sobretodo de Rachel, de ella si que había mucho que decir. Les hable del embarazo de Quinn, del saboteó en las seccionales del año pasado, de las tretas de Vocal Adrenaline. De los millones de líos y momentos que compartí con los chicos, del señor Schue, incluso llegué a mencionar a Sue. Sylvester. No podía negarlo, por más genial que fuera Dalton, nada se comparaba con mi amado colegio, con mis amados compañeros del Glee. A pesar de tantas contrariedades que podía poseer cada uno, eran mi familia, mis amigos. Eran realmente de las personas más importantes que había llegado a conocer. Más que nada, la diferencia entre el club Glee allí y aquí era que, a pesar de ser los parias del colegio, a pesar de ser los perdedores, allí era parte de algo especial, de una familia.

Los muchachos me miraron bastante entretenidos mientras hablaba y quizás hasta bastante conmovidos.

- Realmente los extrañas ¿verdad?- me preguntó Wes.

- Los extraño mucho, si- contesté con amargura. Amargura e impotencia por haber dejado mi colegio, y todo por culpa del maldito abuso. – Pero ahora Dalton es mi hogar.

- Quizás no sea lo mismo Kurt, pero debes saber que estamos aquí para ti. Veras como pronto encontraras un lugar. – Me animó David.

Zack salió finalmente del baño cambiado. Tenia que darlo creidito, a pesar de estar desabrochada, por lo menos llevaba una camisa puesta.

- Escuchen, lamento interrumpir su emotiva charla sobre club glees y viejos colegios pero realmente necesito dormir ya que si se han enterado, mañana debemos despertarnos para clases muy temprano.-Empezó a hablar Zack.

Los cuatro dejamos de hablar al instante y nos acomodamos bajo las sabanas casi simultáneamente. No tenía gracia hablar estando este estirado invadiendo la conversación.

-Buenas noches caballeros- nos saludó a todos mientras se colocaba el también bajo las sabanas.

- Buenas noches Zack- le constató únicamente Blaine.

Había llegado la otra parte la cual quería evitar. Tenía frente a mis ojos el rostro de Blaine intentando conciliar el sueño. La distancia que nos separaba era de una pequeña mesita de unos cuarenta centímetros como mucho. Podía oírlo respirar claramente. Cada suspiro, por más ligero que era, erizaba mi piel por completo. Intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Blaine. En eso, recordé lo que Rachel me había pedido. Quizás no era la ocasión perfecta para pedirlo ya que estaba sumamente nervioso, pero de cierta forma, servicia como una distracción.

- Oye Blaine- le susurré de forma que solo él pudiera oírlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó entre un bostezo. Verdaderamente se veía muy tierno cuando bostezaba.

- El otro día me junte con mis amigas del club Glee y bueno, me dijeron que les gustaría conocerte. ¿Te molestaría si saliéramos con ellas uno de estos días?- me sentía bastante torpe preguntándole eso.

- Me encantaría.- Me respondió con su radiante sonrisa habitual. - ¿Qué dices este viernes?- Realmente no esperaba una fecha tan próxima.

- Suena genial- le contesté- hablaré mañana con ellas así organizamos algo.

- Muy bien. Entonces, buenas noches Kurt- Se despidió de mí cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches Blaine. – le respondí.

Él no tardó mucho en dormirse profundamente. Yo, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Aun así, no me importaba. Me acomodé bien en mi cama y me quede por un largo rato contemplando el perfecto rostro de Blaine. Observe con sumo cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. No podía evitarlo, había algo en él que me atrapaba completamente. Algo me tenía completamente loco, me hacia actuar como tonto y sonrojarme. Algo en su forma de mi mirarme, algo en su forma de moverse. Quizás no algo si no todo. Todo lo que era Blaine daba vuelta mi cabeza, me hacia desearlo a mi lado como nunca quise a nadie. Y si bien me encontraba solo quería poder alcanzar su gentil mano y tomarla. Quería que fuera el quien me cuidara aquí, de ahora en adelante. Estaba completamente enamorado de Blaine, verlo allí durmiendo, tan placidamente e inocente me causaba una ternura sobrehumana. Era quizás la imagen más bonita que había visto antes. Moría de ganas de aproximar mi rostro hasta su cara y besarlo. Me estaba conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero se me hacia verdaderamente difícil. Comencé a entristecer. Pensé en que jamás Blaine sabría todo esto, pues, era demasiado cobarde para confesármele y realmente no podía darme el lujo de alejarlo, mucho más lejos de lo que ya lo tenía. Era increíble como una persona en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en algo tan importante para mí. En algo tan especial. Tan Blaine. Ya no podía más. Las fuerzas que utilicé para controlarme estaban comenzando a agotarme. Lentamente mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse solos en contra de mi voluntad. Intenté evitarlo pues quería seguir contemplando el rostro durmiente de Blaine. Pero el sueño terminó venciéndome por completo dejándome antes de dormir su bella y radiante sonrisa en mi mente.


	4. Out Tonight

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Al fin y despues de mucho tiempo les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic Not Alone. Estaré de vacaciones un tiempo asi que no actualizare por un rato. Espero que este capitulo ( el cual es un poco más extenso que los otros) calme sus hambres un tiempo. **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4: Out Tonight

Las ansias de que el viernes finalmente llegara, me consumieron toda la semana. Para mi fortuna, debo admitir, los días se pasaron bastante rápido. Las clases, aburridas y monótonas. Las noches, tortuosas y angustiantes. De a poco me iba acostumbrando a la imagen del torso desnudo de Blaine. Claro que aun no controlaba mis mejillas coloradas. Por suerte, aprendí a llegar primero a la habitación y encerrarme en el baño a cambiarme antes de que los muchachos decidieran desvestirse. Con respecto a la orientación, comenzaba a guiarme un poco más por los pasillos de Dalton. Tuve que seguirle el consejo a Zack y conseguirme un mapa. Aproveché mientras los chicos dormían para estudiarlo un poco y ya le iba tomando la mano. Aún no habían comenzado las reuniones de los Warblers ya que todos estábamos tratando de ponernos al día con las tareas del colegio y la lista kilométrica de los exámenes venideros. Debía admitirlo, la educación de Dalton era bastante más sofisticada que en Mckinley. Eso no quiere decir que Mckinley fuera mala escuela, era excelente de hecho. Pero las exigencias de Dalton eran mayores. Una mala calificación en Mckinley, significaba tener que pasar las vacaciones en la escuela de verano. Una mala calificación aquí, significaba decadencia para la familia del joven desaprobado. Quizás el noventa por ciento de los alumnos aquí se encargarían del negocio de sus padres o seguirían universidades como Harvad, Columbia, Princeton, Yale etc. En ese aspecto, Dalton era un mundo totalmente ajeno al mío. Nunca me había sentado a planear seriamente mi futuro. Es decir, claro que soñaba ser estrella en Broadway, o tener mi propia revista de moda, o quizás ser un diseñador exitoso. Pero no tenía plena idea de que estudiaría luego de terminar la secundaria. A diferencia de los jóvenes de aquí, yo no estaba preparado para un futuro ni tenia un rumbo fijado.

Volviendo al tema, el viernes finalmente llegó. Al sonar el timbre de la última clase me sentí completamente aliviado. Ese alivió no duró mucho pues recordé que saldría con mis amigas y Blaine. Por un lado la ansiedad me absorbía, por otra parte comencé a temer que hubiera sido una mala idea. La última vez que había salido con Mercedes y Blaine no había resultado muy entretenida para ella. Bueno, digamos que el asunto de las frituras también la estaba afectando. Aún así, era solo Mercedes. En este caso tendría que lidiar con los chistes de Santana, la perdida Brittany, los comentarios de Rachel y posiblemente el mal humor que estas cosas le provocarían a Quinn. Había que admitirlo, no éramos un grupo muy parejo. Me preocupaba que estas cosas pudieran llegar a espantar a Blaine.

Caminé hacia la cafetería del colegio pues necesitaba calmarme un poco la ansiedad. Compré un frappé en el Starbucks del colegio y me dispuse a buscar un lugar.

-¡Hey, Kurt, por aquí!- oí a una voz llamarme.

Mire en varias direcciones hasta finalmente hallar a Wes y a David sentados en una de las mesas. Tímidamente me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿Les molesto si los acompaño?- les pregunté

- Para nada, por algo te llamamos- me sonrió Wes.

Tomé prestada una silla de otra mesa y me senté junto a mis compañeros de habitación. Esta era la primera vez que me encontraba a solas con ellos sin que Blaine estuviera presente así que la situación se me hizo un poco extraña.

- Entonces dime, ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?– me preguntó David.

- Si. Blaine y yo saldremos esta noche con unas amigas mías de Mckinley. Y temprano mañana partiré a casa a quedarme el fin de semana. ¿Qué harán ustedes?

- Nosotros nos iremos esta misma noche- Declaró Wes. – yo iré a mi casa. La familia de Cassie se quedara un fin de semana con nosotros.

- En mi caso, esta noche iré a la casa de Linda. Me quedaré allí hasta mañana por la tarde y luego iré a mi hogar- dijo David.

- Blaine también ira a su casa ¿verdad?- Dije casi afirmando. En ese momento me percaté ¿Por qué lo había mencionado?

Extrañamente David y Wes se miraron entre si un poco desconcertados e incómodos.

- ¿Qué no te contó?- me preguntó David incrédulo. ¿Qué tenia que contarme?

- Blaine por lo general suele quedarse en el colegio- me confesó Wes.- No le gusta mucho estar en casa.

- Aguarden ¿Se queda en el colegio solo? -pregunté bastante confundido.

- Bueno, el personal y el casero están aquí.- dijo David- Algunos alumnos también se quedan habitualmente.

- Suena un poco solitario.- razoné. Comencé a sentir lastima por Blaine ¿Tan mala era la relación con su familia?

-Blaine es un poco misterioso- confesó Wes- tardó su tiempo en entrar en confianza con nosotros.

- Aun así tú también eres una persona un poco misteriosa, Kurt- me dijo David un poco divertido.

-¿Yo? – no comprendía

- Bueno, tienes algunas actitudes un poco raras. Como eso de entrar corriendo a la habitación cada noche. – declaró David.

- Ah, eso. Soy un poco… vergonzoso.- les respondí en mi defensa.

David y Wes volvieron a intercambiar miradas y comenzaron a reír. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- les pregunté sonando un poco rudo.

- Por favor Kurt, no somos bobos- Dijo Wes súper divertido. Oh no, mi pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

- No es muy difícil darse cuenta que estas completamente muerto por Blai…

-¡Shhhhhhhh!- Me abalancé sobre David para callarlo antes de que dijera el nombre.

¡Diablos! Me puse tan nervioso que olvide que estaban todas las bebidas encima de la mesa. Volqué absolutamente todo encima de mí y, para colmo, logré que nuestra mesa fuera el centro de atención de todo el lugar por unos minutos. Me separé de David esperando que de esa forma todos dejaran de vernos, pero aun así sus miradas se encontraban fijas en mi uniforme manchado y el desastre en el suelo. Algunos reían por lo bajo mientras que otros cuchicheaban. Me sentía increíblemente idiota, más que de costumbre. De a poco, las miradas se alejaron y tomé mi lugar nuevamente en la mesa bastante apenado. Wes amablemente me dio unos pañuelos descartables para intentar secarme un poco. Fue inútil, pues la mancha café en mi camisa seguía vigente.

- Lo siento- pedí disculpas avergonzado. Esos dos debían estar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mí. Quería que la tierra me tragara. Conocían mi verdad, lo sabían. Sabían que estaba enamorado de Blaine.

- Descuida Kurt.- me animó Wes.

- Vaya, entonces estaba en lo cierto. Si estas bien muerto por él.- dijo David con picardía.

Baje la cabeza, avergonzado y preocupado. Si ellos lo sabían… era el fin. Mi secreto ya no estaba a salvo, Blaine se alejaría de mí y toda chance de estar cerca de él se acabaría. Sin contar que seguramente todos pensarían que era una especie de depravado o algo así.

- Deja de angustiarte, Blaine no sabe nada de nada – me contestó Wes como si leyera mis pensamientos.

- Él si es un poco bobo- Bromeó David.

- No se lo diremos. No te preocupes. Lo prometemos ¿verdad David?

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Oh dios- comencé a reír nerviosamente- seguramente deben estar pensando cualquier cosa de mi.

- Nah- me contestó David.

- Solo que eres un poco tierno.- me contestó Wes con una sonrisa.-eres un buen partido para Blaine.

- Tienes nuestra aprobación Kurt- Me animó David.

- La de ustedes muchachos, no la él- les sonreí. No podía creer lo bien que lo habían tomado. En Mckinley, cualquier chico se hubiera alejado veinte metros de mí, o quizás me hubieran arrojado a la basura o algo. Al parecer la política anti-abuso aquí era muy eficiente.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?- Me sugirió Wes.

-¿Acaso estas loco? No, no podría- le contesté sumamente avergonzado. No podía creer que estaba discutiendo esto con dos chicos heterosexuales.

- Vamos, no están difícil, digo, hablamos de Blaine.- intentó incentivarme David

- De ningún modo.- me negué.- Esto se queda aquí y punto. No quiero volver a tratar el tema. No diré nada y ustedes tampoco.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que te rechace simplemente.- insistió David.

- ¿Simplemente?- Lo miré extrañado. – Me parece que eso es más que suficiente. Además, no podríamos seguir siendo amigos después de eso

-Linda me rechazó unas diecisiete veces antes de acceder a salir conmigo- refunfuñó David. Ese chico si que no tenía limite.

- Basta. No le diré y punto.- Me levanté de la mesa y los chicos me imitaron.

- Como quieras. Pero creo que deberías – se resignó David

- En fin. Es mejor que vaya a la habitación a darme un baño y cambiarme para salir.- les dije intentando cambiar el tema.

- Mejor te seguimos el ejemplo.- me dijo Wes.

Los tres tomamos camino hacia nuestro dormitorio sin decir una palabra más. Como soy de los que suelen tardar años cuando se trata de higiene personal, dejé que los chicos pasaran primero. El primero en entrar, fue David quien no demoró casi nada, realmente me sorprendió o quizás me desagradó la idea de que terminara de bañarse en tan corta cantidad de tiempo. Luego le tocó al turno a Wes quien demoró bastante mas tiempo que David. Me dio un poco de vergüenza encontrarme con los chicos vestidos únicamente con una toalla, después de todo, no es que muchos chicos se animaran a estar cerca de mí semi-desnudos. El mismo Finn me lo había admitido en cierta ocasión. En último lugar me tocó pasar al baño a mí, dejando a mis compañeros del otro lado de la puerta cambiándose. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y un poco de la fría para no quemarme y me zambullí en la ducha. Suspiré con pesar. Me preocupaba de sobremanera que David y Wes lo supieran. Y me preocupaba aun más que se les cruzara por la cabeza que pudiera decirle a Blaine que… bueno, no podía decírselo. Tenía mucho miedo. Este asunto de que me gustara Blaine estaba poniendo seriamente en peligro nuestra amistad. No podía pedirle peras al olmo, y no podía pedirle a Blaine que me quisiera como yo lo quería. Y vaya que lo quería. Porque tenía que admitirlo, no era solo por lo guapo y amable que estaba atrás de él. Él era mucho más que eso.

Quizás Wes y David pensaran que yo era un buen partido para Blaine pero por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía de tal forma. Si bien sabía que yo era muy guapo, talentoso y, dejando la modestia a un lado, una persona increíble, Blaine, por mucho, estaba por encima de mi. Emanaba talento, belleza, simpatía, compañerismo, carisma y, al menos en mi, inspiraba en mucha ternura. Parecía casi perfecto. Realmente no encontraba ningún error en él. No al menos ninguno que en ese momento pudiera percibir. Ciertamente esto me daba ganas de llorar. A diferencia de lo que pasó con Sam o quizás con Finn, el punto aquí era que, la relación que había formado con Blaine era algo hermoso, algo que valía la pena. Pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba sus caricias, quería tenerlo solo para mí. En el caso Sam, él simplemente me gustaba, era un chico interesante pero jamás llegué a conocerlo realmente. Y bueno, digamos que si bien quise mucho a Finn y también sufrí bastante, en el fondo lo estaba idealizando bastante…y bueno… era más que obvio que no jugaba en mi equipo. Este dilema con Blaine me estaba matando tanto como lo hizo alguna vez Finn. Pero como ya dije, esto era diferente. Finn y yo no teníamos nada armado, estábamos en un limbo. La destrucción de nuestra relación fue casi imperceptible. De hecho, dudo que se hubiera rearmado si no fuera gracias a nuestros padres. Con respecto a Blaine, ambos teníamos una bella amistad. Nuestra relación era muy fuerte. Si le decía la verdad, corría el riesgo de perder todo esto. De derrumbar todo. Y francamente, si bien la distancia era insoportable, prefería seguir aferrado a Blaine de esa forma que tener que arriesgarme a soltarlo para siempre.

Llegó el momento donde recobre la noción del tiempo. Terminé de bañarme lo más pronto posible ya que había dejado a Wes y a David bastante tiempo afuera, seguramente esperándome. Me coloqué mi bata y salí del baño aprisa. Lamentablemente fue un poco tarde ya que ninguno de mis dos compañeros estaba allí. Me aproximé a mi cama y vi que un pequeño papel blanco se hallaba encima.

"_Lamentamos irnos sin despedirnos, pero realmente te tomas tu tiempo Kurt. Buen fin de semana y suerte esta noche con Blaine. Wes y David"_

Arrugué aquel papel al leer eso último. Decidí guardarlo dentro del cajón de mi mesa de luz, para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera leerlo. Miré a mi alrededor descubriendo que tanto las valijas de Wes, David e incluso Zack habían desaparecido. Solo quedaban mis cosas y las de Blaine. En eso me percaté ¿Dónde estaba él? Mire el reloj de la pared. Ya iban a ser casi las seis. Se suponía que a esa hora nos encontraríamos en la habitación. Pero al parecer él no daba señales de vida. De cierto modo, me beneficiaba, ya que podría prepararme con un poco más de calma. Me coloqué unos jeans ajustados de y una camisa celeste manga corta. Encima, un saco de algodón negro. Para completar la vestimenta, me coloqué unos borregos negros y un cinturón. Me miré al espejo. No era nada muy extravagante, ya que se trataba de una salida casual. Acomodé mi cabello y me coloque algo de base en mi piel. Me puse algo de perfume para dar un toque final. Hice un último chequeo al espejo del armario para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Como siempre, impecable. En eso, la manija de la puerta giró. Frente a mi apareció Blaine, algo agotado y realmente con un estado fatal. Ni siquiera se había cambiado, llevaba consigo el uniforme del colegió.

- Perdona la demora, Kurt- me dijo jadeando- tuve un par de… asuntos que resolver.

Me quedé mirándolo un poco sorprendido. En eso, Blaine miró el reloj.

- ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de tomar un baño.- me dijo bastante molesto consigo mismo.

- Descuida, podemos retrasarnos un poco.- traté de animarlo.- llamaré a las chicas, tu ve a bañarte.

- Lo siento de veras- se disculpó apenado.

Me hizo reír un poco. Se veía muy tierno pidiendo disculpas de esa forma. Inmediatamente Blaine tomó algo de su armario y se encerró en el baño. Saqué mi celular y le envié a Mercedes un mensaje diciéndole que llegaríamos un poco más tarde. Acto seguido, me senté sobre mi cama. Comencé a juguetear con Pavarotti, quien al parecer hoy se encontraba de muy buen humor. Cantaba a todo pulmón como si no hubiera un mañana, lo cual me alegró mucho. Hace tiempo que lo veía bastante decaído y comenzaba a preocuparme. Quizás estaba aceptando su nuevo hogar. Quizás había encontrado algo que lo hacia feliz.

Exactamente en veinte minutos el sonido de la ducha cesó. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego se oyó un quejido por parte de Blaine.

- ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté.

-Acabo de percatarme de que se ha acabado mi gel para el cabello.-dijo con un tono tímido.- No pienso salir así.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo por que ya nos hemos demoraron demasiado- le dije riendo. Me recordaba un poco a mi cuando no encontraba que ponerme.

- No puedo. Te reirás de mí. Se reían de mí.-dijo bastante apenado.

-Blaine es solo cabello, no creo que sea tan malo.-traté de calmarlo.-Ven, pruébame.

La perilla de la puerta del baño giró. Allí frente a mis ojos un Blaine libre de su uniforme y con el cabello revuelto, lleno de bucles, apareció. Al principio fue un poco impresionante ya que, no acostumbraba ver ese lado suyo. Pero luego… no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se veía bellísimo, incluso, pienso que me gustaba mucho más verlo así. Llevaba consigo una remera en corte en v negra y, encima, una chaqueta del mismo color. Todo esto estaba combinado con unos pantalones de Jeans y unos borcegos marrones.

- Dilo, me veo horrible.- me dijo casi frustrado.

- De hecho, estaba pensando que te ves mejor que nunca-le confesé con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué le dije eso?

- ¿Lo crees así?-me preguntó sorprendido, como si nunca esperara que le dieran esa respuesta. ¿Acaso no se veía al espejo?

- Por supuesto. Yo que tu cancelaría el gel, realmente te sienta bien el cabello rebelde.-le dije.

Blaine me sonrió amablemente, con esa sonrisa única y suya. En esa ocasión, era muy difícil mantener la compostura. Me perdía con mucha facilidad en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Por suerte, siempre podía contar con que de alguna u otra forma me llevara nuevamente a la realidad.

- Entonces… ¿Vamos?- me preguntó

- Si- le respondí ahora siendo yo un poco tímido. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando. No se si por la excitación o por Blaine. Pero me sentía totalmente alterado.

Nos dirigimos al parking del colegio, donde decidimos que llevaríamos mi auto. Acordamos que yo conduciría a la ida, y Blaine de vuelta. Fue así como nuestro viaje de al menos dos horas hasta Lima comenzó. Al principio intenté mantenerme sereno, concentrándome únicamente en mi objetivo, manejar hasta el centro de Lima. Pero francamente la presencia de Blaine, sentado al lado mío me incomodaba de sobre manera. Cada tanto podía oír algunos suspiros proviniendo de él, los cuales, lograban que mi piel se erizara por completo. Decidí que la mejor defensiva sería una ofensiva así que tomé la iniciativa de iniciar una conversación.

- David y Wes me dijeron que te quedarías en el colegio.- comencé.

- Ah, si- dijo restándole importancia al asuntó.- Me cansa un poco ir y volver tan seguido. Eso suele hacer enojar un poco a mi abuela. Ella desearía que pasara más tiempo en casa.

- Suena como que en verdad no desearas volver.- Le dije. Al menos esa era mi sensación.

Soltó una risita muda.

- Si, también puede ser eso- me confesó. No se si era mi impresión o no, pero su tono de voz sonaba un poco triste- Mi relación con mi abuela no es muy buena. O al menos ya no. No digo que no la quiera, es una excelente mujer. Ha sabido llevar la compañía sola, después del fallecimiento de mi abuelo y se ha mantenido con la frente en alto todo este tiempo. Además de hacerse cargo de un nieto… como yo.- Ese último comentario me angustió.

-¿Cómo tu? ¡Pero si eres endemoniadamente perfecto! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Le espeté. Caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un vivido rojo al instante. Blaine me miró sorprendido.

-¿Perfecto?- Me preguntó.

- Me refiero… eres el vocalista de los Warblers, tienes excelentes notas, eres una persona sumamente interesante y por favor tienes un excelente gusto en vestimenta y portadas de revistas- Le dije tratando de camuflar un poco mis palabras. Blaine comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le dije que era perfecto? Quería golpearme fuerte contra una pared hasta quedar inconciente.

- ¿De veras me ves perfecto?- Me preguntó atacándome con su encantadora mirada. Si seguía mirándome así me perdería en sus ojos y causaría un accidente en la ruta.

- Bueno, no veo absolutamente nada malo en ti. Eres… un príncipe. Siempre lo he dicho- No se por que, pero me daba la sensación de que entre más hablaba más me un día. ¿Podía venir alguien a auxiliarme y cortarme la lengua?

Blaine siguió riendo a carcajadas. Ya era obvio. Se había dado cuenta. Se había dado cuenta. Quería soltar el volante y tirarme en medio de la ruta a ver si algún camión hacia el favor de aplastarme.

- Entonces debo devolverte el cumplido Kurt, tú también eres perfecto.- Creo que era imposible estar mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. Así que diré que me puse morado. Intenté recordar como respirar e inhale profundamente antes de proseguir.

- Eso no es cierto. Soy temperamental, un poco engreído y bastante exigente- le contesté- Sin contar el malhumor que poseo por las mañanas y cuando no encuentro nada apropiado que ponerme.

- No creas que eres el único, también tengo mis días- me dijo. Hicimos una pausa de unos breves segundos. Intenté calmarme un poco y bajar el color de mis mejillas. No tuve mucho tiempo ya que Blaine me sonrió y volvió a hablarme- Gracias

Lo miré un poco desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté

- Por creer eso de mí.- Sonaba tremendamente sincero.

- No veo por que no. – le respondí avergonzado. Su tierna expresión me estaba matando. Me aclaré la garganta – Como sea, no me agradezcas por eso.

Blaine me sonrío nuevamente. Nos quedamos unos minutos totalmente en silencio. Yo, intentando conducir mientras Blaine jugaba con sus manos. Decidí finalmente colocar algo de música para alivianar la tensión. Nada mejor que eso para distraer la mente de uno. Encontré entre mis cds la banda sonora de Rent que Blaine me había regalado. Me sonrió al verlo lo cual reafirmo mi idea de colocarlo. Comenzamos en el momento a cantar "Seasons of love" sumamente entusiasmados. La voz de Blaine sonaba mucho más liberada cuando no se trataba de cantar para los Warblers. Era como si una parte de él se perdiera y un Blaine un poco más rebelde se diera a conocer. O quizás era ese look, con el cabello despeinado, rizado, chaqueta de cuero y jeans ajustados el que lo hacia ver más suelto.

Finalmente después de las dos eternas horas de viaje llegamos a Lima. Estacionamos mi auto en un garaje y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de un pub donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con mis amigas. Las chicas ya estaban allí esperando un poco hartas. Nos aproximamos timidamente al grupo de las seis chicas quienes sonrieron al vernos.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieran- nos regañó Mercedes.

- Mi culpa- Admitió Blaine.

Los nervios me dominaron por completo. Mis amigas miraron picaramente a Blaine y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos, Kurt?- Me dijo Tina sonriendo de oreja a oreja asustándome un poco.

- Claro. Chicas les presento a Blaine. Blaine ellas son Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y ya conoces a Mercedes. – Le dije señalándolas una por una.

Blaine se aproximó a darle un beso a cada una.

- No sabía que Kurt tenía un amigo tan guapo- Dijo Santana mientras lo saludaba. Lo dijo solo para molestarme. Estaba seguro.

- El tampoco me mencionó que sus amigas eran tan lindas- Contestó Blaine haciéndome reír un poco.

El problema surgió cuando le toco saludar a Rachel. Como era de imaginarse, inspecciono de arriba abajo a Blaine con mucha suspicacia. Blaine miró la miro bastante desconcertado. Claro, había olvidado advertirle sobre Rachel. Finalmente Rachel dirigió su vista hacia mí.

- De acuerdo, esta aprobado. - Declaró mi amiga. No podría explicarles como deseaba tener en ese momento un martillo y darle bien fuerte en la cabeza a Rachel. Mis ex compañeras comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Por suerte Blaine parecía no entender muy bien a que se refería Rachel.

- ¿Es una especie de código?- me preguntó Blaine.

- Solo ignórala- le rogué.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Breadsticks. No había mejor lugar para cenar en todo Lima. Brittany se aproximó a mí mientras Rachel tenía entretenido a Blaine hablándole sobre las regionales, técnicas vocales o cosas así.

- ¿Probaste lo del corazón?- me preguntó Brittany. Realmente esperaba que lo olvidara.

- Si- le contesté en voz baja.- no puedo creer lo que diré pero tenías razón Britt, funciona.

Brittany me sonrió con ternura haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté tratando de no ser tan obvio.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando llegaste junto a él me di cuenta. Realmente te gusta- me confesó mi amiga.

-¡Shh!- la callé nervioso. Brittany comenzó a reír ante mi reacción.

-... y es por eso que creo que si bien la sincronía de los Warblers es muy buena, necesitaran un poco más de sazón para las regionales. No es que quiera presumir, pero si hubiera cantado yo en las regionales seguramente hubiéramos ganado nosotros. - era imposible ignorar la voz chillona de Rachel.

- No me digas- le contestó Blaine sonriendo.- Aun así creo que las otras chicas cantaron muy bien. Tu interpretaste _"The Time of my life"_ con el otro muchacho rubio ¿no es cierto?- dijo dirigiéndose a Quinn.

- Si- respondió Quinn.

- En teoría ese dueto nos pertenecía a mi y a Finn- interrumpió Rachel. El rostro de Mercedes reflejaba que quería meterle un calcetín en la boca, y ciertamente la idea sonaba tentadora.

- Realmente fue un muy buen número. Tu voz es sumamente dulce. Déjame adivinar. Ese chico era tu novio ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Blaine.

- ¿Tanto se notó?- preguntó Quinn un poco ruborizada a lo que Santana desvió la vista con hartazgo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Blaine? ¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó Santana con una sonrisa siniestra. No sabía si acabar con ella o con Rachel primero. Los cabellos se me estaban poniendo de punta

Blaine soltó una carcajada

- Oh no, estoy soltero por el momento.- respondió Blaine.

¿Por el momento? ¿Por qué por el momento? ¿Qué significaba ese por el momento? ¿Acaso me estaba poniendo un poco paranoico?

- ¿Eso significa que estas interesado en alguien? ¿Por casualidad lo cono…?

- Ya, Santana, déjalo en paz. – La frené antes de que desatara una catástrofe. Si Blaine estaba interesado en alguien, no quería enterarme.

Blaine me miró por un par de segundos y me guiñó el ojo. Desvié la mirada un poco incomodo ante el gesto. Finalmente llegamos a Breadsticks donde tomamos una mesa.

- No voy a discutirlo, quiero frituras, un plato lleno de frituras.- exigió Mercedes.

- ¿Podrías dejar de comer esas porquerías?- le pedí un poco angustiado por su obsesión- Terminarás con una sobredosis de colesterol.

- Déjame vivir la vida – me respondió mi amiga.

- Oye, Santana, tu fuiste la que interpretó "Valerie" ¿Cierto?- le preguntó Blaine.

- Otro solo que debió ser mío- se quejo Rachel.

- O cállate enana verde- Le dijo fastidiada Santana- y si, fui yo.

- Debo admitírtelo, realmente tu interpretación fue puramente sobria. Y con el baile de Brittany y el otro chico dio un complemento muy dinámico a la presentación. Comenzamos a preocuparnos con los muchachos.- le dijo Blaine

- Pues gracias- contestó Santana, orgullosa de si misma. – ustedes también lo hicieron de maravilla.

-Oh por cierto tengo una pregunta desde hace tiempo.- Comenzó Rachel. Genial, soltaría la lengua una vez más. Ya me estaba mentalizando para atajarla en caso de que dijera algo impropio.- ¿Por que no dejaron a Kurt hacer un solo?

Todos la miramos en silencio. Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Por qué a Rachel le importaba si yo hacia un solo o no?

-Bueno, realmente a mi me hubiera encantado darle un solo- Respondió Blaine sonriendo- pero los chicos dijeron que era… "demasiado pasional." Los Warblers no tratamos de destacar individualmente, nos lucimos en conjunto.

- Francamente no le encuentro el sentido-declaró Rachel- ¿ Que caso tiene formar parte de algo cuando no puedes destacar? Quiero decir, no es que este criticando el sistema de los Warblers, pero en New Direction cada miembro del Club Glee es único por sus cualidades individuales y eso es lo que nos hace especiales. No es por menospreciar a mis demás compañeros, pero Kurt ,después de mi claro, era la persona con más talento del club. Digo, ¿Cuántos chicos contra tenores conoces? Además del buen gusto musical.

Por un lado me sentía tremendamente conmovido de que Rachel pensara eso de mi. No esperaba realmente que apreciara así mi talento. Me parecía tierno que mi ex rival ahora intentara defenderme como solista dentro de los Warblers, a pesar de que algunos de sus comentarios ofendieron bastante a las otras chicas. Seguramente todas estaban pensando seriamente en tirarle un Slushie en el rostro. Blaine la miraba en silencio con bastante asombro hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

- Bueno, quizás no pusimos lo suficientemente a prueba.- pensó Blaine- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Hay algún karaoke cerca? Podríamos…

- No tienes que decirlo para que esta completamente de acuerdo- Sonrió Rachel

- No poseo ninguna objeción- Declaré alegremente.

- Entonces esta decidido- Declaró Tina.

Continuamos la velada con comida y más charlas. Mercedes claramente no siguió mi consejo y se devoró un plato entero de frituras. Las chicas continuaron hablando con Blaine totalmente entusiasmadas. Me sorprendía lo rápido que el logró adaptarse a mis amigas, después de todo No podía decir que eran un grupo muy normal. De cierta forma me llenaba de alegría verlo convivir de esa forma tan natural con mis ex compañeras. No esperaba que las cosas salieran tan bien. Finalmente al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos al único Karaoke de todo Lima. No era fabuloso pero había que admitirlo, tenía todo lo necesario para pasar una buena noche.

- Diablos, no se que cantar- dijo Tina mirando la lista de canciones disponibles

- Oye Kurt- me llamó Blaine quien se aproximo a mi acortando bastante la distancia- más te vale cantar bien porque te pondré a prueba personalmente.

- Observa y aprende- le dije completamente seguro de mi mismo. Ya sabía que tema cantar, pero no lo haría solo- Rachel, tengo una idea y sé que te fascinara.

- Habla- me ordenó. Le susurré algo al oído para que nadie más escuchara y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro- eres un genio.

- Por supuesto que lo soy- le dije con mucha soberbia y haciéndola reír.

Ambos nos paramos en el escenario sin dar aviso a nadie.

- Esto se va a poner interesante- la escuché decir a Mercedes.

- Mira bien Blaine- pude oír la voz de Tina hablando- cuando Rachel y Kurt trabajan en conjunto no puedes esperar nada menos que algo fabuloso.

- Pista cuarenta y nueve por favor- pidió Rachel

Ni bien colocaron la canción todos la reconocieron al momento y saltaron de emoción. Blaine nos miró con asombró quizás por la osadía de haber elegido tal tema. Fue así como comencé a cantar.

_Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
And all that jazz_

Rachel siguió la próxima línea

_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz_

Nuevamente me tocó a mí seguir la canción

_Start the car I know a whoopee spot_

Y otra vez Rachel

_Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot!_

Y otra vez yo

_It's justy a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly crawl_

Rachel se colocó en una pose provocativa y prosiguió

_And all _

Le seguí el juego y también imité su pose

_that _

Ahora cantábamos al unísono.

_Jazz_

Mientras la canción seguía y nosotros dominábamos el escenario pude observar con atención a Blaine quien miraba con una sonrisa nuestra fabulosa presentación. Quizás si hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar en ese momento me hubiera ruborizado y portado como un tonto. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Estaba pisando un escenario. No era un escenario como el de las seccionales pero un escenario al fin. El único lugar donde me sentía completamente seguro de mí. No iba paralizarme, no iba a quedar en ridículo frente a Blaine. Iba a mostrarle todo mi potencial aunque me costara todas mis cuerdas vocales.

_Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz  
Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To all that jazz_

Ahora Rachel y yo cantábamos juntos mostrándole al mundo todo nuestro poder y glamour. Si había alguien con quien amaba cantar era con ella. Solo nuestras voces alcanzaban tal magnitud. Todos los presentes nos miraban con mucha atención algunos chillando o aplaudiendo. Juraría que los ojos de Blaine no se despegaban de mí lo cual me daba más ánimo para seguir cantando. Era el momento del gran final, Rachel y yo comenzamos a cantar con toda nuestra energía y espíritu.

_No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all  
That  
Jazz!  
That Jazz!_

La canción finalizó. Los aplausos y silbidos ocuparon todo el salón. Las chicas aplaudían y gritaban entusiasmadas. Blaine simplemente sonreía y aplaudía mirándonos fijamente a Rachel y a mí. Al parecer lo habíamos impresionado.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de diversión y música se hicieron las doce. Era hora de ir volviendo a Dalton. De hecho, ya estábamos completamente retrasados. Comenzé a despedirme de mis amigas en una esquina.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Blaine- dijo Tina saludándolo.

- El placer fue mío. Me la pasé muy bien con ustedes señoritas. – le contestó besando su mejilla

-Hay que juntase de nuevo, realmente fue muy divertido – admitió Quinn.

- Eso dependerá exclusivamente de Kurt.- Les dijo Blaine

- Eso significa que te veremos muy a menudo- Dijo Santana guiñándome un ojo. Mis instintos homicidas se incrementaban cuando esa chica habría su boca.

Me despedí de mis amigas dándole a cada una un fuerte abrazo. Ya nos encontrábamos a una distancia prudencial cuando claramente se hoyo la voz de Rachel a lo lejos

-¡Cuida bien de Kurt, Blaine! Si lo lastimas caerá toda New Direction sobre ti. – Le advirtió mi amiga.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron completamente al oírla. Blaine, como siempre solo soltó una carcajada. Me impactó el hecho de que le respondiera.

- ¡Descuida Rachel! Lo cuidaré mejor que a nadie

La vergüenza ajena que me había dado Rachel se transformó en un instante en propia. ¿Acaso Blaine acaba de decir que me cuidaría? ¿Mejor que nadie? Quería saltar como un bobo de la alegría. No creía que estas palabras hubieran podido salir de su boca. En todo el camino de regreso no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra. No sabía que decirle. Además, el sueño me fue venciendo y terminé por dormirme. Fue una delicada sacudidad de Blaine la que terminó por despertarme.

- Hey Kurt, ya estamos aquí.- me dijo en susurro.

-¿Qué?- dije frotándome los ojos mientras intentaba despertarme. Efectivamente, ya estábamos en Dalton.

- Ahora debemos ir con precaución, no vaya a ser que nos descubran. – me susurró nuevamente.

Realmente no fue tan difícil como esperaba. Nos movimos con agilidad y, sorteando cada tanto a un vigilante, logramos llegar hasta el cuarto. Blaine fue quien abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba totalmente desierto. Esta noche, quizás, sería una de las peores. Tenía el cuarto solo para mí y para Blaine. Suspiré con fuerza y decidí hacer a un lado aquellas horribles ideas que se estaban cruzando por mi mente. Pero claro, Blaine nunca me lo iba a hacer más fácil. Ni bien puso un pie en la habitación se quitó los zapatos, su chaqueta y luego su remera, dejando otra vez reluciendo ese pecho desnudo que tanto me enloquecía. Dejándome nuevamente en una de mis tantas luchas internas.

- Buff… estoy totalmente exhausto- Dijo Blaine tumbándose… sobre mi cama. ¿Por que diablos tenía que tumbarse sobre mi cama?

Tomé mi pijama y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme. No demore mucho por que estaba inmensamente cansado y necesitaba ya mismo ir a dormir. Debería haberme quedado en el baño. Al salir, encontré nada mas ni nada menos la silueta casi dormida de Blaine sobre mi cama. ¿Ya había expresado antes lo hermoso que se veía cuando dormía? Supongo que si. De todas formas, el cabello revuelto de aquella forma lo hacia ver mucho más guapo y angelical. No me cabía la menor duda de que Blaine era un príncipe. Me costaba mucho pensar que tendría que correrlo. Con cautela me aproxime a él. Dude un poco en si tocarle un hombro o no pero finalmente lo hize. Mis mejillas, que raro, se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente.

- Oye, Blaine… lo siento pero debo moverte de lugar. – le dije dulcemente

-¿Por qué?- se quejó él. Me dio un poco de risa debo admitir, su voz de dormido era muy tierna.

- Estas en mi cama… ve a la tuya- lo regañé.

- No quiero- se siguió quejandose.

- Blaine yo también tengo que dormir- le dije un poco harto. ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacerlo tan difícil?

-Nadie te lo impide. Hay lugar de sobra y no pienso mover un músculo más- me dijo.

Juro que mi corazón casi sale volando por los aires cuando pronuncio esas palabras. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que yo durmiera… con él? Oh diablos… ¡Demonios, maldición y mil rayos! ¿¡Acaso Blaine quería matarme de un infarto? Esto parecía hecho a propósito. Mi indecente menté recordó el beso, su torso y… ¡Agh! Ahora si me estaba volviendo completamente loco. ¿Aceptaba la invitación de Blaine y me abstenía a las consecuencias? ¿O me negaba y me maldecía a mi mismo? De cualquier forma saldría perdiendo. Mire unos segundos fijamente a Blaine. Si no fuera por que estaba enamorado él lo hubiera estrangulado por haberme hecho tal sugerencia. Suspire profundamente antes de zambullirme a lo que seria mi perdición. Finalmente me acosté junto al lado de Blaine (No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto) mirando en dirección contraria a su cuerpo.

- Al menos puedes correrte y hacerme algo de espacio- le pedí un poco molesto.

Ambos intentamos de acomodarnos como pudimos hasta que finalmente terminamos pegados, uno al lado del otro mirando al techo. Tomar contacto con el cuerpo de Blaine, tan próximo al mío me volvía loco. ¿Por que diablos había aceptado tal idea? Claro, por que no pude resistir la tentación de estar tan cerca de Blaine. Si bien me ponía nervioso y me enloquecía por completo, también una sensación de paz y estabilidad me invadían. Era totalmente relajante encontrarme a su lado, me sentía inmensamente feliz y a la vez inmensamente perturbado. No podía continuar así. Si no sofocaba este amor por Blaine terminaría por perderlo.

- Realmente son muy simpáticas tus amigas- comentó el mirando fijamente al techo.- incluso Rachel me calló muy bien.

- Eso es por que eres una persona muy paciente- le contesté disimulando todas esas emociones que me colmaban.

- Me pareció un poco soberbia cuando dijo que si hubiera cantado ella habrían ganado. Aunque sabes, creo que tenía razón. Su voz es espectacular, esa niña nació para estar en un escenario.

- Si al menos una pizca de su talento fuera humildad… aunque debo admitirlo, de a poco va mejorando su mal genio. El año pasado realmente me contuve de cocerle los labios.

Blaine hecho una carcajada. Su voz se oía mucho más potente a esa distancia. Se me heló la sangre.

- Tu también eres muy talentoso Kurt- me dijo. No podría explicarles la felicidad que sentí. Que alguien tan brillante como Blaine me reconociera era más de lo que podía pedir- Se equivocaron mucho al no dejarte hacer un solo. Aquella versión tuya de "All that Jazz" fue sensacional.

- Por favor, continua- le pedí haciéndolo reír nuevamente. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mirando el techo hasta que Blaine decidió continuar.

- Mañana te iras no es así- me dijo sonando un poco nostálgico.

- Si. Papá y Carole deben estar extrañándome – le respondí. Miré a los ojos de Blaine. Recordé entonces que él se quedaría solo aquí en el colegio y me morí de pena. No quería dejarlo solo. - ¿Seguro que prefieres quedarte aquí? – le pregunté.

- Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa- respondió con un aire triste.

Me partía el corazón aquel tono de su voz. En eso, una idea surgió en mi mente. Una idea realmente peligrosa. Intenté reprimirla de verdad lo hice, pero supongo que mis impulsos fueron más fuertes.

- Estaba pensando…- comencé. Quise detenerme, de verdad que lo intenté. No pude- ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a casa? Realmente no me gustaría que te quedaras solo aquí.

Blaine volteó a verme, todavía recostado. Esperaba que me respondiera algo. Sus ojos clavados en los míos me ponían sumamente nervioso.

- No quiero molestarte ni a ti ni a tu familia, Kurt- me dijo- Esta bien.

-¿Bromeas? Será sensacional tenerte allí. Tendré con quien discutir cosas importantes todo un fin de semana como cual fue el mejor vestido de los Golden Globes.- lo incentivé. Ok, debía estar enloqueciendo completamente.

Blaine comenzó a reír a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Todos saben que fue el de _Olivia_ Wilde.- me contestó Blaine bastante seguro de su decisión.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué me dices del de Natalie Portman? Era una obra maestra- les discutí.

Ambos nos quedamos nuevamente en silenció.

- Vamos, ven. No te quedes solo aquí- insistí.

Blaine suspiró y me miro a los ojos sonriéndome.

- Esta bien, de acuerdo.

Comencé a chillar feliz. No se por que hice un gesto tan tonto e infantil. Me sonrojé al instante. Al parecer verme como idiota se estaba volviendo una de mis mejores cualidades. Blaine simplemente me sonrío. Oh al menos, eso pensé. La cosa no acababa aquí. Quizás el momento que estaba por acontecer fue uno de los momentos más peligrosos de toda mi vida. Creo que ningún enfrentamiento con Karofky habría sido tan peligroso como esto. Ya sea por el cansancio o por que simplemente no había más que decir nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mutuamente. Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras no fluían y posiblemente no lo harían. Solo era mi rostro frente al de Blaine, mi cuerpo frente al de Blaine. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era mínimamente de diez centímetros. Solo estaba a veinte centímetros de su rostro. Observé con cuidado cada mínimo detalle de su cara. Recorrí sus cejas, ojos, nariz, hasta terminar en el lugar más peligroso de todos: sus labios. Mi mente, traicionera e infiel, me mostró nuevamente aquel beso. Esta vez, de todas formas, pude experimentar nuevamente aquella sensación del contacto con los labios de Blaine, las mariposas en el estomago. Esa sensación tan placentera y asesina. Era oficial. Quería besarlo, moría de ganas de besarlo. Con todas mis fuerzas intente reprimir aquel deseo, quedarme quieto, pero era como si mi cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, y cada vez mi cuerpo, claro que con una lentitud imperceptible, se acercaba más y más a Blaine. Eso no fue lo peor de toda la situación, juraría. Que había algo extraño allí no parecía como si yo fuera el único que estaba arrimándose. Oh no, si fuera creyente, juraría por todos los santos que Blaine también se estaba aproximando a mí. Ya no quedaba una distancia mayor que cinco centímetros. Cinco benditos centímetros me separaban de los labios de Blaine. Una parte de mi se negaba a entregarse, si daba un paso en falso, si me acercaba un poco más acabaría con nuestra amistad definitivamente. La sangre se me estaba helando, no podía permitir que pasara. Pero de alguna extraña manera quería que sucediera, quería besarlo. Todo era una lucha de tire y empuje de mi mente y mi cuerpo. Y si tenía que ser franco, mi mente estaba perdiendo y por mucho. Eso era lo más terrorífico de todo estaba perdiendo la batalla, estaba solo a cinco malditos centímetros de arruinarlo todo. Jamás había experimentando hasta el momento tanta adrenalina, creía seriamente que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco. No se si para fortuna o desgracia. Si fue el destino o no. Pero Blaine sonrió con resignación mirándome fijamente.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi cama, antes de que cometa una locura- me dijo con su típica sonrisa

Se levantó sin decir nada más y se metió en su cama. Allí me dejo, solo en mi cama, totalmente pasmado y con el corazón latiendo como nunca antes en mi vida. Miré a la nada totalmente agitado. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? No había comprendido en absoluto como habíamos llegado a tal situación y menos aquel último comentario. Acomodé mi cabello como pude y me acosté mirando para el lado contrario de donde estaba Blaine. ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso… acaso estuvimos al borde de besarnos? Esta vez, no había muérdago para defender aquella actitud. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme algo totalmente descabellado y loco que hasta hace un par de semanas jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Cabía la remota posibilidad de que aquel beso que Blaine me había dado en navidad fuera algo más que solo un simple beso bajo el muérdago? La duda al menos, esta noche no sería contestada. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Aquello momento que acabábamos de pasar recién era el principio de algo más grande.


	5. Family Portrait

**Bien, despues de ausentarme un buen Tiempo, aqui les dejo este capitulo de mi fic. Espero poder darles un par de lagrimones a los sencibles o al menos converlos un poco. Si no lo logro pues descuiden, Esto recien esta comenzando XD. Recueden, todo lo que pongo aqui es ficticio y nada es cierto. Es mi imaginacion volando mesclandose con algunos sucesos :) **

**Espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Family Portrait**

Desperté con el rostro de Blaine frente al mío. Se veía increíblemente tierno con aquella expresión tan risueña. Casi hasta daba pena despertarlo. Pero el hecho era que, teníamos un largo viaje hasta lima y no podía desperdiciar ni un minuto más. Comenzaba a a extrañar mucho a papá y estaba seguro que sin mi compañía se sentía un poco solo. Debía agradecer que ahora Carole y Finn estuvieran ahora en casa, hace un par de meses, las cosas habrían sido mucho más solitarias y duras para mi padre. Supongo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mi presencia en la casa.

Me aproximé a la forma dormida de Blaine. No parecía dar señales de vida. Me quedé contemplándolo como un tonto, olvidando mi misión, totalmente eclipsado por su perfección. En eso, empecé a recordar los sucesos de anoche y las últimas palabras de él. Enrojecí por completo. ¿A que se refería? ¿Seria algo que podría preguntarle, o quizás era mejor ignorar aquello? Quizás debía preguntarle al respecto. Pero no ahora. No en este momento. Me encontraba con una tarea muy complicada entre manos.

- Blaine despierta – comencé a decirle dulcemente para no sobresaltarlo. Él ni se movió.-Blaine tenemos que irnos

Primero refunfuñó un poco. Seguí insistiendo un poco más hasta que decidió contestarme

- ¿A dónde?- me dijo con una voz ronca y dormida.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡A mi casa! – le respondí indignado ¿Se había olvidado?

- Pero si son recién las ocho- dijo mirando el despertador de su mesita.

- Te recuerdo que hasta Lima son al menos dos horas de viaje.- le dije.

- No quiero despertar… ve tu. Yo me quedaré aquí- me respondió el bendito perezoso

-¡Ah no! Eso si que no. ¡Me lo prometiste e iras! –lo regañé.

Acto seguido, cometí un acto de crueldad hacia Blaine y le quité las sabanas y frazadas. Blaine suspiró. Con un esfuerzo y una firme voluntad, se levantó de la cama. Me miró un poco resentido. Hasta me daba gracia.

-Ve a tomar un baño y vístete. Yo me encargaré de hacer tu maleta- le ordené.

En lo que a mi respectaba, estaba completamente listo. Ni bien desperté me vestí y arreglé y, desde el día de ayer tenia preparadas mis cosas. Además, me moría de ganas de revisarle el armario a Blaine y elegirle el vestuario.

Tardamos al menos media hora hasta que finalmente estábamos listos. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto y emprendimos aquel largo y conocido viaje hasta Lima. Por alguna razón en particular, Blaine se veía increíblemente agotado. Sus parpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Suerte que era yo quien conducía. Si era por Blaine, habríamos chocado hace unos kilómetros atrás.

- Te encuentras bien- terminé por preguntarle. Ya estaba preocupándome un poco

- No dormí muy bien anoche, es todo- me contestó con un bostezo.

Al parecer no fui el único. Luego de aquel incidente, me fue sumamente difícil poder conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Blaine tan próxima a mi se encontraba todavía allí dando vueltas y me había llenado de una extraña sensación. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de preguntarle de donde había venido todo eso. Pero tenía que contenerme. Me daba pánico mencionar el asunto ya que, podría terminar jugándome en contra. Me mordí la lengua y trate de ignorar mis pensamientos.

- Pues descansa un poco. Yo te avisare cuando lleguemos- fue lo que pude contestarle.

- No quiero dejarte solo conduciendo- Me respondió.

- No voy a chocar, si es lo que te preocupa. Ahora, duérmete- le dije con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- Lo decía por que podrías aburrirte sin mí- Me dijo el muy gracioso.

-Puedo pasarla muy bien sin ti. Tengo mis cds a la mano- le respondí

-¿Acaso me remplazas con un poco de música? Me siento un poco ofendido- siguió bromeando Blaine.

Suspiré.

- Blaine eres irremplazable, solo quiero que te duermas de una vez así te veras mas o menos decente al estar frente a mis familia. – Le respondí un poco arto. En eso, me percate de lo que había dicho. Al parecer este auto estaba maldito. Siempre decía algo impropio.

-Con que irremplazable- Dijo Blaine con aires de grandeza. Intenté no enrojecer y le di un codazo.

-¡Ya duérmete!- Le exigí riendo nerviosamente.

Él comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba sobre el asiento. No tardó mucho en quedar completamente dormido. Seguí manejando en silencio por un buen rato. Cada tanto, no podía evitar desviar la mirada de la ruta y contemplar la dulce expresión del rostro dormido de Blaine. Al aparecer lo apresuré bastante. Otra vez se encontraba sin su gel para él cabello. Pero de cierto modo, era mejor así. No comprendía porque odiaba tanto sus rizos. Le daban un toque muy personal y realmente agradable. Todo en él era bellísimo, si íbamos al caso. A veces incluso, dolía verlo. ME llevaba a la cruel realidad de que seria lo más cerca que estaría de él. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, los hechos de anoche me hacían cuestionar un poco eso. Aun seguía preguntándome que fue esa extraña…química. Si, Química, esa era la palabra correcta. Porque estaba seguro, no lo había imaginado. Además, Blaine dijo que no quería hacer una locura ¿A que se refería? ¿A que en verdad no quería besarme? ¿A que temía arruinar las cosas? ¿A que solo fue un impulso momentáneo? Ya no sabía que pensar. Quería creer que lo de anoche significo algo. Estaba cansado de perder siempre las esperanzas, No quería descubrir que solo fue una loca fantasía mía. Necesitaba saber que creía Blaine de mí. No, mejor dicho Que sentía por mí.

Allí él, Tan calmado, sumergido en el mundo de los seño, totalmente impredecible para mi. Y aquí yo, al volante. Nervioso, locamente enamora de él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro bronceado. No podía escapar de mi maldición. Era como si mi cuerpo actuara solo. Con suma delicadeza, deslice una de mis manos, aproximándose cautelosamente hasta su cabellera. Acaricié sus oscuros bucles con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero no pude resistir la tentación. Su cabello era sumamente suave. La sensación de cada mechón escurriéndose entre mis dedos me estremecía por completo. Su rostro tan perfecto agitaba mi corazón de forma tal que creí me daría un infarto. En efecto, casi me infarto. Un estruendoso bocinazo me llevo a la realidad apareciendo frente a mi auto un enorme camión en dirección hacia nosotros. Solté inmediatamente los cabellos de Blaine y de alguna extraña manera, me las ingenié con suma destreza para esquivar aquel camino. Pude escuchar a lo lejos los insultos de su conductor. Supongo que el proverbio de "hay amores que matan" se aplicaría a esta circunstancia. Casi hago que nos maten a los dos… por perderme en los cabellos de Blaine. Debido al brusco giró a la izquierda que debí dar, Blaine se sacudió y despertó de un susto casi cayendo sobre mí.

-¿¡Que? ¿¡Que paso!- Me preguntó terriblemente agitado.

- Umm… me desconcentre un minuto y aquel camión- intenté contestarle señalando al camión que se alejaba con sus bocinas coreando.

- Sabia que no debía dejarte solo al volante- Dijo un poco molesto- ¿Cómo fue que te distrajiste? ¡Casi nos matas!

Ciertamente me moría de ganas de contestarle ya que técnicamente era su culpa que yo me distrajera. Pero bueno, no iba a decirle "Es que estaba totalmente embobado, mirando como dormías" Seria ridículo

Continuamos viajando por un buen rato mas hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Estacioné el auto en la en la callé ya que, los autos de Papá y Carole acaparaban todo el garaje. Ayude a Blaine a bajar sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Seguramente mi humilde morada no era ni la décima parte de la suya. Pero Blaine nunca se había quejado al respecto. De Hecho, en diversas ocasiones, me admitió que le parecía encantadora. No era un hecho muy novedoso que Blaine apareciera por mi casa. Al menos en unas diez oportunidades la había visitado. El problema aquí era que, solo había pasado a saludar o Papa y Carole no se encontraban en casa. Jamás había convivido más de cinco minutos con mi padre. Y ya estábamos hablando de un fin de semana completo. Percibía lo nervioso que Blaine estaba y debía admitirlo, yo también estaba temblando por dentro. Había olvidado contarle ciertos detalles a mi padre sobre Blaine. Como el hecho de que mi amigo era gay o que estaba completamente enamorado de él. Dudo que a mi padre, si bien siempre me apoyó en mis decisiones, le agradara Blaine conociendo estos detalles.

- Será mejor que entremos- le dije a mi amigo.

Ambos suspiramos para liberar la tensión. Nos acercamos a la puerta. Ya estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguien del otro lado se me adelanto. No creí lo que veían mis ojos. No pude evitar abrir la boca completamente sorprendido. Esperaba encontrar a cualquier otra persona. Pero no. Allí estaba, la mismísima Quinn Fabray saliendo de mi casa. Supongo que ella también se pego un increíble susto al vernos. Y supongo que Finn, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, tampoco esperaba encontrarnos.

-¡Kurt!- Exclamó Quinn nerviosa.

-¿Quinn?- le pregunté sumamente incrédulo.

- ¿Quien rayos es él?- Preguntó Finn señalando a Blaine.

- ¡Finn!- Exclamé. No se ni porque lo hice.

- ¿Blaine?- Ahora Quinn era la desconcertada.

- Quinn- Saludó Blaine.

-¿Blaine?- Me preguntó Finn mirándome extrañado.

- Oh rayos, esto es un poco incomodo- admitió Blaine.

Los cuatro nos miramos dejando un molesto silencio entre nosotros. ¿Que hacia Quinn en mi casa? Mejor. ¿Qué Hacia Quinn con Finn? Lo gracioso, o quizás triste, de esta situación era que seguramente Finn y Quinn se estarían preguntando lo mismo con respecto a nosotros. El pobre Blaine parecía no entender absolutamente nada. Y no lo culpaba, yo tampoco estaba comprendiendo esta situación.

- Yo… solo venia a buscar unos libros así que ya me voy… lo siento- Quinn se retiro apresurada de la casa, dejándonos solos a nosotros tres. Era claro, Quinn no tenía ningún talento para mentir. No llevaba ningún libro consigo. Además, los únicos libros que vi. En sus manos alguna vez hablaban de embarazos y estrías.

- Este…- Finn no quiso decir nada. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras sin darme ninguna explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. Empecé a temer lo peor. Definitivamente si mis sospechas eran ciertas, iba a matar a Finn.

- Estoy un poco desorientado… ¿Acaso Quinn no tenía novio? - me preguntó Blaine. Al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba.

- Si… si lo tiene- Le respondí sumamente molesto.- Blaine ¿Me disculpas un segundo? Mientras puedes ir dejando tus cosas en mi habitación. En seguida estaré contigo.

- Uuuh… Claro- Me respondió un poco desconcertado.

Me inquietaba dejar solo a Blaine de esa forma, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Podría decir que era un código rojo. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y tomé dirección hacia el cuarto de Finn. La puerta estaba cerrada. Como, a diferencia de mi hermanastro, soy sumamente respetuoso, toqué primero la puerta. Nada. Volví a tocar. Otra vez sin respuestas. Me estaba comenzaron a irritar severamente. Toqué una tercera vez.

- Finn se que estas allí abre la vendita puerta- le ordené.

Al parecer decidió no oponer más resistencia y me abrió. Miraba a cualquier parte menos a mis ojos.

- No es lo que piensas- comenzó a hablar Finn un poco nervioso.

- Aun no estoy pensando en nada. ¿Acaso debería?- Le dije

-Quinn pasó ayer por casa a dejarme unas cosas. Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y como no quería irse sola se quedó en casa. Eso es todo. Por cierto durmió en tu habitación.

- Bueno entonces… un segundo… ¿¡Cómo que durmió en mi habitación?- Me alteré. Odio, que la gente entré a mi cuarto sin mi permiso y más si ni siquiera tiene una invitación- ¿¡Acaso se te cruzo por la cabeza preguntármelo? ¿¡Y quien te dio derecho a invitarla?

-Bueno, suponiendo que eran las tres de la mañana y que vives a dos horas de viaje, no , no se me ocurrió- me dijo intentando sonar irónico. Odiaba cuando Finn pretendía ser el sabelotodo- Y esta casa es tan tuya como mía Kurt, y era mas que obvio que Quinn no iba a dormir conmigo.

- Eso quisieras ¿Verdad? – le dije sumamente molesto- Escucha Finn, mas te vale que no estés planeando nada con ella de nuevo ¿Entiendes? La última vez, las cosas no resultaron y lo sabes perfectamente. Y se que estas todavía herido por lo de Rachel pero te recuerdo que Quinn fue la que se acostó con tu mejor amigo.

- Un segundo… ¿Como te enteraste de lo de Rach…?

- Además.- Agregué ignorando su comentario- Quinn es la novia de Sam, tu amigo ¿Lo recuerdas? Estarías haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Puckerman te hizo a ti.

-¡Oh no te metas! ¡No tienes por que retarme! Es solo problema mío lo que haga con mi vida. Y por cierto ¿Quién ese tipo que te acompañaba?

- Es Blaine, mi amigo de Dalton y se quedará aquí el fin de semana. ¿Algún problema con eso?

No me había dado cuenta, pero Finn y yo estábamos elevando demasiado nuestras voces. Casi diría que estábamos gritándonos mutuamente.

- ¿Otra vez estas con esas cosas tuyas, Kurt? Terminaras por espantarlo.- Me dijo. No se por que pero de repente la idea de golpear a Finn muy fuerte se apoderaron de mi.

-Y tu homofobia vuelve a hablar de nuevo- Le dije gritando con un tono sarcástico- ¿¡Que acaso piensas que soy un…?

-¿Acosador? ¡Definitivamente!- Me respondió Finn también gritándome.

-Oh esta bien. ¿Sabes que? ¡Espero que te la pases muy bien con la señorita Fabray! ¡Pero esta vez, Asegúrate de ser TU quien la embarace!

Dirán que fue un golpe bajo. Si, seguramente, pero si hay alguien, aparte de Rachel, que puede sacar lo peor de mi, ese es, definitivamente Finn. Salí totalmente furioso de la habitación. Al parecer también Finn no se quedaria con la humillación de las ultimas palabras asi que decidió seguirme.

- ¡Al menos yo si tengo éxito en el amor!¡ Tengo mucho éxito con las chicas!- dijo haciendo énfasis en el mucho.

-¡Oh seguro, acostarse con Santana es un gran éxito! ¡Oh por favor hasta yo podría hacerlo si quisiera! – le contesté iracundo. Era un presumido, arrogante, estúpido ¡Agh!

- ¡Te recuerdo que hace un año atrás hubieras muerto por ser Santana!- Me gritó. Esto era el colmo. Pero de cierta forma, no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco ante aquel comentario.

-Eres terriblemente pretencioso Finn. Ignora todos mis consejos y haz lo que quieras. Simplemente asegúrate de dejar de lastimar a las otras personas cuando cometes una estupidez. Por que siempre que empiezas con tus tonterías somos los demás los que tenemos que pagar. Pero a ti no te importa un comino que pase con Rachel, o con Sam ¿verdad?. ¡Se un poco más hombre! ¡Madura y deja de ser tan estúpidamente egoísta!- Le grité completamente colerico.

-¡El día que dejes de jugar al acosador lo haré!- El gritó que Finn dio me recordó demasiado a aquella vez en el sótano. Era el mismo tonto furioso.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que diablos sucede allí arriba?- La voz de mi papa interrumpió el combate.

Rápidamente, comenzó a subir las escalares. Supongo que ambos nos excedimos un poco… mucho. Pero realmente estaba iracundo con Finn. Si Rachel lo supiera la destrozaría por completo. No quiero imaginarme tampoco que sería del pobre Sam. Finn era un completo desconsiderando. Nunca llegué a conocerlo bien, pero me pareció un chico sumamente agradable. Y si bien su relación con Quinn era prácticamente del mismo nivel de superficialidad que una historia de Disney, estaba seguro de que él realmente la quería y viceversa.

- No pasa nada papá- le respondí seriamente esquivando la mirada de Finn con mucho rencor.

- Más les vale que sea así. Están dando unos gritos infernales, todo el vecindario puede oírlos- nos regañó mi padre.

- Lo siento- dijimos a coro.

- Por cierto Kurt ¿Por qué no me saludaste al llegar? ¿acaso perdiste tus modales o es que no extrañas ya a tu padre?

-Perdóname, papá- corrí inmediatamente a abrazarlo.

Lo había extrañado demasiado. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo lejos de casa y menos de mi papá.Finn aprovecho el momento para escurrirse tras la puerta de su habitación y desaparecer dejándonos solo a nosotros dos en medio del pasillo.

-Te extrañé mucho- le dije a mi padre.

- Y yo a ti- me respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso me percaté, me había olvidado completamente de Blaine. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. No le había informado tampoco a mi padre sobre el hospedaje de Blaine en casa… No le había contado prácticamente nada de él ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

- Esto… pa ¿Te importaría si mi amigo Blaine se queda este fin de semana aquí?

- ¿Te refieres a ese niño de Dalton?- Asentí con la cabeza. Mi padre dudó- Pues… no… supongo que no es ningún problema. Pero dime, ¿Donde esta tu amigo?

- Digamos que en mi habitación- le respondí tímidamente.

- ¿Para qué me pides permiso si de todas formas lo habías invitado?- Me preguntó mi padre con una mueca de desaprobación. Suspiro profundamente y prosiguió- Será mejor que vaya a saludarlo

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. Allí, Blaine estaba sentado sobre mi cama mirando con suma curiosidad mis pósters de Lady Gaga. Debió darse un buen susto al encontrar a mi padre en la puerta de la alcoba justo al lado mío. Y realmente, papa no tenía un rostro muy hospitalario.

- Señor Hummel- dijo levantándose de mi cama. Se aproximó a mi padre y le estrechó la mano.

- Blaine- le dijo seriamente mi padre. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolo con mucha desconfianza, intimidándolo tanto a él como a mí. Mi papa no era para nada tonto. Estaba seguro de que algo sospechaba, lo cual me hace temer por la vida de Blaine. Mi padre era sumamente amable, pero un poco aterrador a veces. De verdad, la situación era muy incomoda. Papa no despegaba sus ojos de Blaine y parecía que fuera a tragárselo vivo. Blaine, por su parte, se veía calmado, aunque no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

- El almuerzo es a las doce- Dijo mi padre secamente. Acto seguido, se marchó de la habitación. Blaine se tumbó sobre mi cama y respiró profundamente.

-Kurt, creo que tu padre quiere dañarme- me confesó Blaine- Temía terminar mojando mis pantalones

Aquel comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas. Al parecer no en todas las circunstancias Blaine podía mantener su "coraje".

- Ya veras que con el tiempo te querrá- lo animé- es un poco duro

-Oh, por cierto. Tu y tu hermano si que gritan – Me dijo. Mi expresión cambio completamente.

- Agradezco no tener que compartir mi ADN con él. Un segundo ¿Escuchaste algo?-Le pregunté un poco nervios. Particularmente me importaba la parte donde Finn me llamaba acosador.

- Si, un poco – me confesó- Aun así no comprendí muy bien. Algo sobre que querías ser Santana.

Enrojecí por completo. Era oficial. Iba a matar a Finn.

- Espera… ¿Si quieres ser Santana?- me preguntó Blaine desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es… es una larga historia. – le dije evitando el tema. Recordad que junté a esta familia por querer estar con Finn me hacia sentir como un tonto.

- Tenemos tiempo hasta las doce. – insistió Blaine.

- Te lo ruego, no me hagas decírtelo por favor- Le supliqué. No quería que Blaine supiera de aquel tema.

- Pensé que no habían secretos entre nosotros- Bromeó Blaine. Eso me hizo sentir inmensamente mal. En verdad, Tenía demasiados secretos que esconderle a Blaine. Supongo que se lo debía.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te cuento –Le dije resignado.

Si Blaine volvía a hablarme después de esto le daría una medalla de santo. Mi amor por Finn no había sido una de las cosas mas sanas, debo admitirlo. Comencé así a relatarle como me enamore de Finn y las cosas que hice para llamar su atención. Desde el sabotaje a Rachel, Ayudarlo con Quinn hasta juntar a nuestros padres para que se conocieran. También le hablé de la pelea en el sótano la cual terminó por acabar con mis esperanzas. Juro que mientras hablaba me sentía un loco. ¿Tanto así me gustaba Finn? Sinceramente se me había olvidado.

Termine finalmente mi relato. Blaine estaba boquiabierto. Creo que me había undido con el Titanic.

- wow- fue lo primero que le salió- eres… realmente intenso.

- Que puedo decir, me entrego completamente al amor- le dije totalmente colorado- Solo que este suele cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

-Bueno, es por que no encontraste nadie adecuado para ti. O al menos, no nadie dispuesto para ti. Veras que la vida te sorprenderá y terminaras enamorándote de la persona que menos esperabas.

- Te creo- le contesté. Claramente enamorarme de él había sido algo inesperado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso encontraste ya a alguien?- Me preguntó alarmado. Yo también me inquieté. Me había descuidado. Intenté con mucho esfuerzo no enrojecer y poner mi mejor… cara de Póker.

- No, para nada- le respondí al instante. La culpa me estaba devorando. Me molestaba muchísimo tener que mentirle así a Blaine.

- Oh, esta bien- me respondió convencido- Más q te vale que sea yo el primero en enterarme cuando encuentres a alguien ¡Promételo!- me ordenó. Suspiré con pesar y odiándome a mi mismo.

- Te lo prometo. Serás el primero en saber- Otra mentira más. Nunca le diría que me gustaba y en saberlo, al parecer era el último.

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Al ver a Carole, la saludé de inmediato con un beso y un abrazo. Blaine la saludó cordialmente con un beso. Acto seguido, tomamos lugar uno al lado del otro en la mesa. Finn se encontraba enfrentado a mí. Esquive con la mirada su rostro. Estaba todavía super enfadado y si lo miraba seguramente iba a comenzar a gritarle. Carole trajo a la mesa un pollo asado con verduras. Papá y ella tomaron asiento, Carole al lado de Finn y papá en la cabecera. Acto seguido y en silencio comenzamos a comer. Nadie parecía querer decir nada. Papá no dejaba de acechar con la mirada a Blaine. Y yo no dejaba de mirar mi plato conteniéndome de matar a Finn.

-Dime, Blaine ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Kurt?- Interrumpió Carole la atmosfera de tensión.

- Oh, bueno…creo que fue un poco extraño sinceramente no lo recuerdo muy bien.- le contestó él.

Yo si. Recordaba a la perfección el momento donde Blaine entro a mi vida. En aquellos pasillos de Dalton, se me ocurrió hacerle una inocente pregunta a un muchacho. Un muchacho que me cambiaria la vida completamente.

- Me infiltre en Dalton para espiar a su club Glee ya que éramos rivales. Resulta que Blaine era el vocalista principal y me tope de casualidad- comencé a explicar totalmente entusiasmado. Blaine parecía sorprendido de que lo recordara – Blaine fue de mucha ayuda con el asunto Karofky- Agregué. De mucha ayuda era muy poco. Prácticamente fue mi salvación

- Oh, entonces se conocían hace ya un buen tiempo ¿no?- dijo mi papa un poco molesto.- No me habías mencionado nada sobre aquel asunto, Kurt.

-¿Y como es eso de gran ayuda?- preguntó Finn ¿Por qué diablos se metía?

- No si sea tanto así como dice Kurt, pero… le di un par de concejos, nada del otro mundo- dijo modestamente Blaine.

- ¿Qué clase de consejos?- preguntó bastante desconfiado mi padre.

- Papá… - dije intentando persuadirlo.

-Bueno… digamos que estuve en una posición similar – le contestó Blaine. ¡Dios! ¿¡Por que mi familia tenia que ser tan incomoda?

- ¿En su lugar? ¿Qué Lugar?- otra vez, papá y su tono sospechoso.

- Papá no tiene por que responder a tu…- Blaine me interrumpió

-Oh descuida Kurt, no tengo en problema en decirlo- Me dijo Blaine con una sonrisa- no me avergüenzo de nada.

- ¿De que se trata muchacho?- Insistió mi padre.

- Yo también soy gay, señor Hummel- Confesó Blaine. Carole casi se asfixia con un pedazo de pollo. Mi papá miro a un costado incómodamente, supongo, y espero, sintiéndose culpable por entrometerse tanto.

- Ya me lo imaginaba- susurró Finn por lo bajo. No pude contenerme pero le di, discretamente, una fuerte patada en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

- Oh… bueno- Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió a decir a Carole. Sonreía nerviosamente, como si se sintiera puramente incomoda.

Quería golpearme fuerte contra la mesa. De ninguna forma Blaine se merecía esto. En eso papá me miró fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Estaba mirándome con esa expresión de " ya se lo que esta pasando aquí".

- Antes de entrar a Dalton, también tuve algunos problemas con abusivos. Es por eso que quise ayudarlo un poco.

- Se ve que eres muy seguro de ti mismo- Le dijo mi padre casi como si fuera un cumplido.

- No realmente, pero lo intento.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.- Le dijo dulcemente Carole.

- No sabría decirle… ellos… bueno, fallecieron hace un par de años- Dijo con una triste sonrisa. Otro silencio incomodo. Era oficial: al parecer es una maldición en los Hummel-Hudson el incomodar al prójimo

-Lamento eso hijo- Le dijo mi padre con pesar.

- Descuide señor Hummel- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Otra vez el silencio. Solo los cubiertos chocando contra los platos podían oírse. Miré a Blaine un poco preocupado. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haberlo invitado. No esperaba que mi familia pudiera ser tan molesta.

- Bien… cuéntanos un poco sobre ti Blaine- pidió mi padre.

- Bien pues… estoy en último año, soy bastante aficionado a la musica, me gusta mucho tocar guitarra. También me interesan bastante los deportes…

- ¿Deportes?- Al parecer este detalle cautivo la atención de mi padre.

- Me gusta mucho el Football Americano, señor. Soy un fanático de los intercolegiales.

- ¿De veras? Soy el mariscal de campo en Mckinley. – se metió Finn en conversación- Podría conseguirte boletos para el próximo juego.

- Eso sería estupendo- Le respondió Blaine entusiasmado.

En eso, mi papá, Finn y Blaine comenzaron a parlotear sobre Football y todas esas cosas que ignoro completamente. Que raro, terminé siendo excluido de la conversación, aunque, esta vez realmente no me importaba. Necesitaba que la relación entre mi padre y Blaine fuera buena y al parecer esta era la forma más efectiva de lograrlo. Papá hablaba enérgicamente haciendo unos cuantos gestos bastante peculiares y graciosos con la mano. Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima y cada tanto Finn agregaba un comentario. Suerte que esos tres estaban bien entretenidos. No podía evitar mirar a Blaine y sonreír como un completo bobo. Me llenaba de ternura verlo tan metido en la conversación y tan alegre. Y sinceramente, me encantaba que rompiera el estereotipo de gay en el que todo el mundo cree. ¿Qué me importaba si no entendía ni un poco de lo que esos tres decían? Si Blaine estaba feliz hablando de eso, yo estaba feliz de verlo hablar. En eso mi mirada se desvío un segundo y contemple a Carole. Me sonreía pícaramente y acto seguido me guiñó el ojo. Mire a mi plato totalmente apenado.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también formé parte del equipo de Football del colegio. Tengo un par de anuarios y cosas en el sótano ¿Por que no luego bajan tú y Kurt a verlas? - Dijo mi papá.

Al oír mi nombre resucité.

- Eso sería genial- Exclamó Blaine sumamente entusiasmado.

- No estarán pidiéndome que vaya a ese lugar polvoriento lleno de cosas viejas ¿verdad?- No quería bajar. Menos para enseñarle un par de trastos sucios de mi padre. Odiaba de sobremanera aquel sótano.

- Oh, te lo ruego, Kurt- me suplicó Blaine. Con esa cara de cachorro abandonado tan tierna que tenía, no pude resistirme. Suspire resignado.

- Esta bien, luego te llevo- Le dije. Blaine me sonrió como si fuera un niño al que le dan su golosina.

- Yo también voy- Dijo Finn. ¿Acaso Finn intentaba colarse conmigo y con Blaine? Si el era tan torpe de arruinar sus amistades no tenía porque venir y apoderarse de las mías. Si, como habrán notado, todavía estaba enojado.

- Oh no, tú tienes que lavar la vajilla conmigo y luego ayudarme a preparar un pastel para la merienda. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para bajar cuando quieras.- Le dijo Carole. Dicen que las madrastras son unas villanas malvadas, pero Carole, era una salvación divina. Finn la miró un poco decepcionado.

Finalmente terminamos de comer. Ayudamos a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina. Inmediatamente y a pedido de Blaine, tomamos rumbo al sótano. Realmente odiaba ir allí abajo. No, no particularmente por lo sucio. Ese lugar era básicamente un vertedero de recuerdos. Recuerdos totalmente nostálgicos y, en su mayoría, muy tristes. Desde que nos mudamos todos juntos, las cosas se poblaron más allí abajo. Ahora se sumaban los recuerdos tristes de Carole y Finn a la montaña de basura. Era totalmente deprimente.

Abrí la puerta y entramos. Como lo recordaba. El lugar era totalmente gris. Si bien estaba en muy buen estado ya que la casa era nueva, la cantidad de cosas que había allí habían llenado de polvo todo el lugar. A penas si habían unos pequeños pasillos entre las cosas para poder caminar. ¿Cómo esperaba mi papá que encontráramos su bendito anuario?

- Supongo que las cosas no tienen un orden concreto- dijo Blaine sarcásticamente.

- Tendremos que buscar entre todas estas porquerías.- dije de mala gana.

- Entonces sugiero que nos separemos. Yo revisaré por allí tu mira por aquí. –me dijo.

Realmente tenía que querer demasiado a Blaine para estar haciendo esto. Comenzamos así la interminable búsqueda. Cada tanto podía oírse el sonido de objetos cayendo. Este lugar me asqueaba por completo. No podía creer la cantidad de porquería que guardábamos. Aun así debo decir, encontramos un par de cosas interesantes. Revolviendo un poco, pude divisar mi viejo horno de juguete, y todo mi juego de te, con scones, tacitas, muffins y pasteles. Sonreí inmediatamente al verlos, recordando como obligaba a papa a sentarse a jugar conmigo y de paso enseñarle buenos modales.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto…?- Dijo Blaine riendo, mostrándome una cobija de los Power Rangers.

- Eso es de Finn. – le dije.

- Eh encontrado también un par de Barbies y Ken por allí.- me comentó.

- Esos si son míos- admití un poco avergonzado.

- Y… unos tacones altos…para pies diminutos.

- También míos. – Confesé

- Entonces desde pequeño has tenido tus decisiones muy en claro ¿verdad? – me dijo riendo.

- Cállate- le dije muerto de vergüenza.

Ambos seguimos buscando. Increíblemente después de veinte minutos encontramos la vieja chaqueta de la escuela de papá. Realmente tenía que darle creído, estaba intacta. Me recordaba mucho a la que tenían los footballistas en Mckinley, solo que era verde y el logo tenían una D y una S. Encontramos un balón autografiado, y un par de cosas más pero no había señal de los anuarios. Fue en eso que Blaine la encontró.

- Oye, Kurt, ¿Quién es la chica del cuadro?

Me dirigí hacia donde mi amigo estaba y mire. Suspire con pesar. Aquel rostro tan gentil me sonreía nuevamente. Hacia ya muchos años que no la veía aquella cara. Esta era la razón por la que odiaba bajar al sótano. Al menos, acompañado.

- Es mi mamá- le contesté.

Nos quedamos en silenció contemplando la magnificencia del retrato. No era que lo necesitara. Recordaba perfectamente a mi madre. Desde su larga cabellera hasta esos hermosos ojos claros. Las delgadas facciones, su naricita chata y su piel pálida llena de pequeñas y lindas pecas. De cierta forma, tenía un aspecto súper frágil, pero era su radiante sonrisa la que daba fuerza a la imagen.

- Es realmente hermosa- Me dijo Blaine- te pareces mucho a ella.

- Es lo que siempre dice mi papá.

La voz se me quebraba. Siempre era igual, cuando la tenía frente a mis ojos, no podía evitar sentirme indefenso. Sonreí con amargura.

- Ven, te enseñaré algo.- Tomé la mano de Blaine y lo guié a un lugar que conocía muy bien.

Era una vieja estantería llena de libros y demás cosas. De allí saqué un álbum que ya conocía muy bien. Abrí una de las primeras páginas y le mostré unas fotos a Blaine. Mi madre, con un aspecto un poco más joven que en las fotografías se hallaba en la puerta de una vieja casa, aferrada a una versión más joven y con cabello de mi padre. Blaine sonrió al ver la foto y yo tampoco pude evitar hacerlo. Verdaderamente, se veían muy lindos juntos. El álbum estaba lleno de imágenes de ellos y otras personas tanto extrañas como conocidas. Una foto de mi madre y mi tía, otra de mi madre con un numeroso número de chicos de su edad, la boda de mis padres…toda clase de recuerdos felices y nostálgicos se depositaban allí adentro.

- Mi mamá estudiaba en la universidad cuando mi padre la conoció- comencé a relatarle a mi amigo- El era unos quince años mayor que ella y se ocupaba del taller de la familia. Al parecer su auto se averió o algo y por esas casualidades de la vida se encontraron. Al instante mi padre se enamoró de ella. Como lo habrás notado, el no era del tipo romántico, más bien era un poco tímido, así que le fue muy difícil lograr enamorar a mi madre. Ella era muy joven y estaba completamente metida en sus estudios. Pero papá no desistió. Varias veces la fue a buscar a la universidad o le ofreció invitarla a cenar. Creo haber oído mencionar a tía Mildred que una vez intentó escribirle un poema. Al parecer mi madre terminó enamorándose de su ternura. Salieron unos cuatro años hasta que finalmente decidieron casarse. En ese entonces y como veras en las fotos de la boda, ella… estaba embarazada de mí.

- Es una historia realmente apasionante.- me dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.- Pareces conocerla muy bien.

- Era mi cuento para dormir- confesé un poco avergonzado.

Seguimos viendo un par de fotos más. Finalmente aparecí yo. Al principio eran fotos mías de bebe. Una en los brazos de mi madre completamente dormido, Mi primer baño. Una foto mía sonriendo, totalmente sin dientes.

- Tienes exactamente la misma sonrisa que cuando bebé- dijo Blaine a carcajadas. Le dí un codazo bastante fuerte en el estomago.

Proseguimos. Ahora había fotos de mi tercer cumpleaños. Una usando los tacones de mamá. Otra con el rostro completamente maquillado…Esto se estaba poniendo un poco vergonzoso. A veces me sorprendía un poco lo desarrollado que estaba mi lado femenino. En eso, llegó el momento de la humillación pública.

- ¿¡Tenías el disfraz de la sirenita?- Exclamó Blaine casi muriendo de risa.

- Créeme que intenté conseguir el del príncipe Eric. Pero al parecer no son muchos los niños que se disfrazan de cuentos de Disney. Solo estaba el de Aladín y el de hercules. Y ninguno de ellos me agrada mucho que digamos.

- Es mi película de Disney preferida- Comentó Blaine alegremente.

- También la mía.- Le respondí.

Blaine me miró unos segundos como si quisiera preguntarme algo pero luego volvió su vista al álbum. Había un par más de fotos con el traje de la sirenita. Una con mi mamá quien me estaba abrazando y otra más con papá quien me miraba un poco confundido.

- Oyer Kurt…- empezó Blaine tímidamente. Juraría, estaba enrojeciendo.

- ¿Si?- le pregunté extrañado.

- ¿Podría… podría quedarme… con… esa foto?- me dijo señalando la del traje de la sirenita.

- Em…- no sabía que responder. Estaba ruborizándome- Si… pero… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tú tienes una foto mía- me recordó.-Y… realmente me gustó mucho. Es... divertida.

Avergonzadísimo, le entregué la fotografía. Blaine me había pedido una foto. No podía creerlo. Y menos que fuera una, a los cinco años, vestido de Ariel.

-Gracias- me respondió avergonzado.

- Espero no la publiques en ningun lugar extraño... o internet.- Le dije casi amenazandolo.

-No lo haré, lo juro.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Proseguimos a seguir viendo el álbum. Encontré mi primer día de escuela, algunas reuniones familiares y diversas fotografías con mis padres. Bueno, no del todo. Llegamos a las fotografías a partir de mis ocho años. El rostro de mi madre había desaparecido. No había rastros de ella. Solo eran fotos mías y de papa. A veces con algún que otro pariente. De repente al aire parecía más denso. Una extraña sensación de vació cubrió todo mi cuerpo. Me crucé de brazos intentando aferrarme a mi mismo. Estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Supongo que Blaine pudo percibirlo ya que cerró el álbum de fotografías. Me miró un par de segundos. Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo distinto del de siempre. Era un tono melancólico y de cierta forma comprensivo. Como si el estuviera en mis zapatos.

- Cuando tenía ocho años, mamá enfermó repentinamente. Empezó siendo una gripe común y corriente…pero nunca mejoró.- Mi voz temblaba. Pero necesitaba decírselo. No se porque, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo- Intenté de todo para que se curara, grullas, plegarias, magia… nada funcionó. Fue muy duró perder a mamá. Mi papá y yo éramos muy diferentes y realmente ella era nuestro sostén. Una vez, mi papá intentó cocinar una de sus recetas, pastel de calabaza, mi favorito. Debo decir que fue un incidente muy accidentado, la cocina casi arde en llamas.- reí lleno de dolor. Recordar todo esto, era como abrir una vieja herida que jamás termino de sanar- Pero el siempre se esforzó por que las cosas funcionaran. Mi padre amaba demasiado a mi madre todavía la ama, estoy seguro… es por eso que estoy feliz por él y Carole. Mi papa se sintió muy solo en todo este tiempo.

Blaine me miró fijamente a los ojos. Involuntariamente, la distancia entre nosotros se volvió más corta, como si ambos quisiéramos abrazarnos, pero algo nos detuviera. Parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. La miel de sus ojos había tomado un tono más gris y triste. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír con resignación. Se alejo nuevamente de mí y comenzó a caminar por el sótano. Decidí seguirlo en silencio. Se paró delante de la única ventana de la habitación, de espaldas a mí. Pude oírlo suspirar ligeramente.

- Cuando mis padres fallecieron… yo… tenía trece años. Decidieron hacer un viaje a las montañas rocosas canadienses de excursión. Ellos solían llevarme consigo, ya que hacían muchos viajes de ese tipo por año. Pero esa vez no querían que me salteara más clases. Me molestó pues… en verdad quería ir. Cuando vinieron a despedirme, yo estaba enojado, así que solo les dije adiós. Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que los vería… supongo que les habría dicho que los amaba. Dos días después, nos notificaron que hubo un derrumbe y… bueno…eso.- Hizo una breve pausa y volvió a suspirar- Estaba completamente solo cuando la noticia llegó a mi. Solo los sirvientes eran mi compañía. No lloré, no sabía como hacerlo. Pero un gran peso se posó sobre mis hombros desde ese momento. Mi abuelo había fallecido y mi padre también. Y claramente yo no podía hacerme cargo de la compañía. Fue por eso que, la abuela vino a vivir conmigo y se hizo cargo de todo. Si no hubiera sido por ella, no se que hubiera hecho. La abuela siempre tubo un lazo muy estrechó conmigo. Digamos que era algo así como su nieto favorito. Y yo también la amaba. Mis padres lo eran todo para mí, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Es por eso que dio lo mejor de si para ayudarme a salir adelante.

Sonreí tristemente. Aun no podía ver el rostro de Blaine pues estaba de espaldas, podía imaginar la expresión en su rostro. Esta historia no tendría un final feliz.

- Fue hace un año y medio… cuando las cosas cambiaron.- prosiguió- Desde temprana edad lo sabía, pero creo que al llegar a mi adolescencia pude confirmarlo. Nunca había dicho nada a mi familia, pues no sabía como decirlo. Ni siquiera si era necesario hacerlo. De cierta forma pensé que se sobreentendía. Al menos, la escuela entera lo sabía o se había dado cuenta. Ahí fue cuando empezaron los golpes, amenazas e intimidaciones. Como ya te había dicho, pasé por lo mismo que tu Kurt. Pero no le dije a nadie. Bueno, hasta el momento donde llegué completamente herido a casa.- Blaine volvió a tomar un respiro. Pero cada vez la respiración se hacia mas fuerte y mas pesada. Como si de esa forma pudiera quitar todo el dolor que se guardaba en su corazón.- La abuela fue a hablar con el colegio y de esa forma citaron a los padres de mis agresores. Todos tuvimos una fuerte. Finalmente exploté. En medio de la charla, no pude soportarlo más. Tenía que dejarlo salir. Confesé. Le dije a mi abuela que era… gay.

Blaine volvió a callar. Esta vez parecía no querer seguir.

- ¿Que pasó luego?- le pregunté

- La abuela se levantó de la silla agradeció al rector y se retiró.- Me contestó secamente. Fue como si una daga hubiera atravesado mi pecho.- Al día siguiente, me notificó que me había transferido a Dalton y claramente, no me opuse en lo absoluto. Quería huir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Después de eso, mi relación con la abuela cambió drásticamente. Comenzó a hablarme cortante, como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad peligrosa y desagradable. Un par de veces intenté hablar del tema, pero nunca quiso escucharme. Como te imaginaras, deje de ser el nieto favorito. Aun así, por derecho la empresa me pertenece a mí, así que, quiera o no, la abuela no puede hacer nada. Es por eso que ella intenta… enderezarme. En todas sus gigantescas fiestas, se dedica a presentarme toda clase de chicas. – Blaine comenzó a reír a carcajadas, de una forma tan triste que no podía evitar romperme el alma- Como si fuera a cambiar de un día para el otro. Como si pudiera dejar de ser quien soy. Yo…

No lo soporté más. Me quebré por completo. Corrí en dirección a Blaine y lo abrazé con mucha fuerza. Creo que el no esperaba esa reacción por parte mía. Pero... de todas formas se volteó y me abrazó tambien.

- Ya es suficiente Blaine, Ya es suficiente- le dije con debilidad.

Hundí mi rostro en su hombro. Él, no dijo ninguna palabra más. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, sumidos en nuestro interminable abrazo. Creo que jamás la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos había sido tan corta. Incluso, la distancia de ayer era increíblemente inmensa en comparación. Pero había algo distinto. Hoy no existía aquella química que habíamos experimentado. Oh no, esto era muy distinto. Como si con este abrazo, pudiéramos compartir el dolor del otro, cagar con su peso. No diría que fue un momento romántico, para nada. Ambos estábamos completamente abatidos. Aquel sótano, gris como era, nos sumergía en un mar de melancolía y soledad. Por eso necesitábamos este contacto, cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos necesitábamos saber, que no estábamos solos. Podía sentir como el corazón de Blaine, que latía agitadamente, comenzaba a apaciguarse hasta tomar una velocidad semejante a la mía. Nuestros laditos estaban en la misma sintonía, creando una melodía calmada y triste. Pero aun así, sentí la paz invadir mi espíritu. El cuerpo de Blaine era calido y grato. No quería soltarlo. Me gustaría haberme quedado así para siempre. Solo así. No pedía un beso, ni mucho menos. Solo poder abrazarlo infinitamente.

Blaine me obligó a levantar el rostro. No me había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar, pero podía sentir mi cara un poco hinchada y mis ojos ardiendo. Lo miré fijamente, pero el solo sonreía. Sonreía con esa sonrisa tan suya que iluminaba mi día, con esa mirada tan dulce y tan bella que me hacia temblar. Con delicadeza corrió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se derramaban por mis mejillas.

- Lo siento…- le dije conteniéndome de llorar nuevamente.

Blaine se hecho a reír.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Soy yo quien te ha hecho llorar! Discúlpame por haberte puesto tan triste.

- Es que… no debí… no debí forzarte a…

- Quise contártelo, por que necesitaba hacerlo. De la misma forma que tu me constaste lo de tu mamá.- Me dijo Blaine.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban hablándome. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Pero era algo realmente hermoso, algo único. Y deseaba con todo mi corazón que esa mirada fuera solo y exclusivamente para mí.

- Gracias Kurt. Gracias por todo. Si no fuera por ti… bueno, no es que a mucha gente le interese oírme hablar y…

- El que debe agradecerte soy yo. Desde que apareciste realmente fuiste de una gran ayuda. Tampoco digamos que mucha gente se moría por oírme y nadie... Quiero decir… Eres la única persona que realmente me entiende. Oh al menos lo intenta. Conocerte fue quizás una de las mejores cosas que me paso.- esta totalmente rojo.

Nos miramos un momento fijamente. Blaine comenzó a reír.

- De acuerdo… esto parece una confesión amorosa de una película de adolescentes- Dijo a carcajadas.

Intenté fingir una risa, aunque realmente no tenía nada de gracioso. Realmente, era un poco triste.

-Bueno… reza que mi padre no este escuchando… si no bajara aquí con su escopeta.

Blaine comenzó a reír.

-Aun así… yo también lo creo.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

No comprendí a que se refería. Pero aún así lo sentí como un cumplido. En eso nos percatamos, todavía nuestros cuerpos estaban bastante próximos. Con vergüenza nos alejamos el uno del otro. Fue hermoso mientras duró.

- Será mejor… subir- le dije un poco triste. En verdad deseaba poder quedarme un rato más así con Blaine. Pero si no subíamos pronto, posiblemente mi padre bajaría preocupado a ver que pasaba.

- Si… tienes razón- me dijo.

Blaine y yo comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la puerta en silencio. No fue mucho lo que este mismo duró. Aunque sinceramente, prefería el silencio, antes que aquellas palabras

- Kurt… prométeme… que siempre seremos amigos.- Me pidió Blaine seriamente.

Mi corazón se desgarró. Prometer algo así, sería una vil mentira. Por que a estas alturas, ya no podía ver esto como una amistad. Pero… si Blaine quería que fuéramos amigos, si el pedía solo eso de mi, no podría negarme. Estaba enamorado de él, si, y porque lo quería no podía ser egoísta. Si me estaba pidiendo esto, el suceso de anoche fue claramente un tonto impulso. No significó nada. El solo podía ofrecerme su amistad y solo buscaba eso en mí. Nada más. No dejaría de gustarme. Para nada, no al menos por ahora. Este estúpido sentimiento había crecido tanto que ya me consumía. Pero estaría para lo que el necesitara. Me entregaría a todos sus caprichos.

- Lo juro, seremos amigos todo el tiempo que tu quieras- Le respondí con una débil sonrisa. Blaine me devolvió la sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras y cerré con llave. Los recuerdos, las palabras y las tristezas, se habían quedado allí abajo. En el momento que estábamos por ir a mi habitación mi padre nos detuvo.

- Blaine- lo llamó mi padre- hay alguien en la puerta que dice conocerte.

Miré a Blaine sumamente desconcertado. Él, al principio, se veía un poco asombrado. Pero luego cerró los ojos y suspiró. Nos dirigimos a la puerta donde un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, alto, delgado, casi esquelético, con un traje negro, nos esperaba. Blaine lo miro un poco fastidiado.

- ¿Wallace que haces aquí?- le preguntó mi amigo

- He venido a recogerlo, señorito. Su abuela lo estaba esperando. – su voz era tan débil como su cuerpo.

- Yo le dije que no iría este fin de semana.- Le respondió Blaine seriamente. Había un extraño cambio en su voz. De cierta forma, sonaba bastante…imponente… quizas hasta enojado.

- Toda la familia se reunirá en su casa, señorito. Madame me ha pedido exclusivamente que fuera a buscarlo.

-¿Pero como diablos me encont…? Oh, claro. El localizador ¿cierto? –Blaine miró a su celular con disgusto. Supongo que con el rango de importancia de mi amigo, seria bastante practico tenerlo controlado.

- Así es, señorito. Disculpe que interrumpa su visita a su... amigo.- El hombre de nombre Wallace posó su vista en mi un segundo- Pero este es un evento muy importante para Madame. Dijo que era esencial su presencia.

Blaine lo miró seriamente y dudo unos segundos.

- Por favor, no le dé otro disgusto a Madame, señorito.

- Ya, aguarda un segundo. Recogeré mis cosas.- Le contestó Blaine un poco fastidiado.

Sin decir más tomó dirección hasta mi cuarto. Lo seguí un poco preocupado. En silencio, Blaine comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Perdóname- me dijo con un tono triste en su voz- Sabes realmente que no deseo ir.

- Lo sé. Descuida. – Me sentí un poco decepcionado. Esperaba poder pasar estos dos días enteros con Blaine. Pero supongo que era mejor así. No iba a interponerme en sus asuntos familiares.

Blaine miro fijamente unos segundos y se aproximo lentamente a mi. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, algo que, si debo admitir, me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

- Quiero que entiendas, que, si realmente pudiera elegir, me quedaría aquí. La estaba pasando de maravilla y...pero no puedo…

- Blaine, relájate. Entiendo perfectamente- Traté de tranquilizarlo. Realmente se veía preocupado y muy culpable.

- Te prometo, ni bien estemos de vuelta en Dalton, haremos algún plan. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. – Me dijo.

- Ya, deja de ser tan fastidioso y ve. – Le dije riendo.

No se porqué pasó, pero Blaine me abrazó fuertemente, dejándome totalmente pasmado. Intenté no enrojecer, pero creo que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Gracias - me susurró al oído. Mi piel se erizó por completo ante el dulce sonido de su voz.

Blaine salió de la habitación dejándome a mí atrás. No acababa de entender nada. Pero de alguna forma, no pude evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz. ¿Será que Blaine me necesitaba? Quizás no como yo quería pero…La sensación de sentirme útil, de poder hacer algo por el me llenaba de emoción. Como si lo único que deseara fuera estar para él.

Traté de despejarme un poco y salí de la habitación. Blaine estaba despidiéndose de mi familia y disculpándose por las molestias. Acto seguido, Blaine estaba saliendo por la puerta, de camino a su increíble auto. Me dirigí a la puerta donde lo saludé alegremente con la mano. Blaine me sonrió. Pero no como antes, no. Esta quizás fue, la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto hasta ahora. Una sonrisa, que esperaba, fuera única y exclusivamente para mí.

- Es un muchacho agradable- Declaró mi padre. Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiró junto con Carole, quien empezó a reir con mucha sutileza.

Solo quedamos Finn y yo, contemplando como Blaine subía a su lujoso auto junto a su chofer.

- Oye Kurt…- dudó Finn.

- ¿Qué Ocurre?- Le pregunté secamente, sin despegar mi vista de Blaine.

- ¿Que tanto te gusté?

No esperaba jamás que Finn me hiciera esa pregunta. Medité un poco antes de contestar. Luego de dar un breve suspiró respondí a su pregunta.

-Mucho Finn. Me gustaste muchísimo.- Le dije.

- Y… ¿Si tuvieras que compararlo con lo que sientes por Blaine?

Otra pregunta que no esperaba. En ese momento, miré fijamente a los ojos de Blaine. El también me estaba mirando. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y sonreí con pesar.

- No tiene punto de comparación Finn- le dije- Lo que siento por Blaine es totalmente distinto… mucho más profundo… y mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

En ese momento mire a Finn. Estaba sonriéndome abiertamente.

Eso pensé- Me respondió.

El auto de Blaine comenzó la marcha. De a poco, se fue alejando de la cuadra dejándome a mí junto a Finn en la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que Blaine y yo nos vimos de esa forma.

Seguramente, si alguien me hubiera advertido, que las siguientes semanas, serian las mas dolorosas y horribles de toda mi vida, no le hubiera creído.

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo "Hurt"**


	6. Hurt

**Hola! aqui les traigo a todos ustedes el sexto capitulo de mi Fic, Not Alone. Wow bueno, voy a admitirlo. Este es el capitulo que menos me ha gustado escribir. No solo porque ya de por si es deprimente, si no porque creo que no alcanzé a describir el estado de emoción que quería. En Fin, les pido, antes de dejar de leerme ( que más de uno despues de esto se indignara) les recomiendo seguir, todo esta friamente calculado gente.**

**Como saben estos personajes pertecen a la seríe Glee y ninguno (expeto Zack) es de mi pertenencia. **

**Espero lo disfruten (o no) y me dejes sus reviews, sus opiniones cuentan :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Hurt**

Me levanté muy temprano para intentar llegar puntual a Dalton. Había pasado un fin de semana interesante con mi familia. Estuvimos dándole algunas lecciones de cocina a mi papá con Carole, viendo películas y jugando algunos juegos de preguntas y respuestas. Todas actividades recreativas y familiares. De alguna increíble forma, terminé arreglando las cosas con Finn, aunque le deje bien en claro que no me gustaba para nada su postura. Debo decir que fueron dos días muy agradables. Pero estaba ansioso por volver al colegio y ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa que tanto me regocijaba.

Obviamente, mi puntualidad fue impecable. En el hall principal solo éramos unos diez estudiantes reunidos. Busqué un asiento y me acomodé, esperando la aparición de Blaine, David o Wes.

A diferencia de la semana pasada, mi valija era un poco más pequeña. Decidí llevar solo tres mudas de ropa esta vez. Aun así, llevando conmigo la jaulita de Pavarotti era prácticamente lo mismo que no haber quitado nada.

Le envié un mensaje a Blaine, notificándole que lo estaba esperando. No comprendía el por qué pero me encontraba con un increíble buen humor. La charla en el sótano con Blaine, aquel abrazo y todos los sentimientos que se produjeron el sábado me habían dado otra perspectiva a la situación. Era como si hubiera adquirido una nueva conexión con él. Me sentía demasiado feliz con respecto a la relación que estábamos llevando, si bien mis pretensiones eran completamente distintas a las suyas. Ya el hecho de que Blaine me hubiera compartido su historia me hacia sentir más parte de su vida. Y si bien quizás solo era un simple buen amigo para él, que me permitiera esa proximidad era un lujo. No voy a negárselos, estuve todo el fin de semana esperando volver a Dalton para poder hablar con Blaine, después de todo, él había prometido pasar tiempo conmigo, luego de haberse escapado así de mí casa. Aun así había un aspecto negativo para todo esto. Era como si mis sentimientos por Blaine hubieran incrementado el doble, si es que eso era posible. Cada vez que pensaba en él, lo que sucedía la mayoría del tiempo, mi corazón se aceleraba al instante y comenzaba a suspirar tontamente. Este fin de semana, había adoptado el extraño habitó de encerrarme en mi cuarto, recostarme sobre mi cama, escuchar en mi I-pod _"Teenage Dream" _y recordar aquel momento donde por primera vez oí cantar a Blaine. Solo que esta vez, no había nadie más que nosotros en la habitación, estaba cantando exclusivamente para mí y para nadie más.

Hice contacto con la realidad y me percaté que la sala estaba comenzando a llenarse. Ya no había muchos asientos libres en la habitación, pero con mucho empeño, intenté reservar los más próximos a mí. En eso lo vi. Blaine acababa de entrar al salón, acompañado por Zack, Wes y David. Instintivamente me levanté de mi asiento. Una estúpida sonrisa se proyecto en mi rostro ¿Cómo lo sé? Por que la gente a mí alrededor me miraba de una forma bastante peculiar. Comencé a llamarlo para que se aproximara, pero al parecer no podía oírme. Aun así, juro que, por al menos tres segundos, su mirada apuntaba en dirección a mí. Estaba bastante lejos, así que no podía estar seguro, pero su rostro, poseía extrañamente una expresión bastante seria. Creo que era una de las primeras veces que veía esa clase de gesto en su rostro Al instante Zack comenzó a comentarle algo, lo hizo sonreír a Blaine ligeramente. Miré un poco más adelante, Wes y David susurraban algo entre ellos. Intenté nuevamente llamarlos a todos. Fue completamente en vano. El griterío del cuerpo estudiantil, no dejaba ni escuchar el propio pensamiento.

Terminaron quitándome los lugares que había reservado. Suspiré. Al fin de cuentas, no era tan grave, tenía todo el resto del día para hablar con Blaine. El rector dio nuevamente unas palabras, a las cuales no presté atención. Mientras, me dispuse a buscarlo la mirada a él y a los demás. Entre tantos muchachos, era verdaderamente difícil encontrar a esos cuatro. El discurso terminó. Como una estampida, los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse saliendo por las distintas puertas dependiendo de la ubicación de su habitación. El ambiente era totalmente caótico. Intenté visualizar a mis compañeros de cuarto, pero ni rastros había de ellos. Por suerte ya había comprendido como llegar a los cuartos, si no, quizás hubiera estado completamente desorientado. Resolví esperar a que la mayoría de los chicos saliera para poder comenzar a moverme. Mientras tanto, intenté calmar a Pavarotti. Se veía terriblemente alterado por todo el griterío. ¿Por él griterío solamente? No estaba seguro. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde que comenzamos el viaje a Dalton, se había comportado de una forma poco usual. Como si algo realmente lo inquietara. No había parado de piar en todo el viaje.

El salón ya estaba casi vacío. Comencé a moverme por Dalton rumbo hacia mi cuarto. Subí un par de pisos y escalones, tratando de hacer memoria. Al menos sabía que ya había llegado al ala oeste. Reconocía muy bien el pasillo principal. Seguí caminando derecho esperando llegar al final del pasillo para poder doblar a la izquierda. En eso, alguien que venía de esa misma dirección, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo. Era Blaine. Llevaba consigo su bolso, por lo que pude deducir que estaba camino a lo que seguramente era el laboratorio de ciencias. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte en el instante que lo reconocí. Otra vez la estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi rostro.

- ¡Blaine!- lo saludé alegremente.

No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí que lo note. Por primera vez, Blaine no me saludó. Solo hizo una débil mueca y siguió caminando elegantemente. Algo había allí. Su rostro no parecía proyectar ninguna emoción. Era como si su sonrisa se hubiera desvanecido. Me comenzó a dar la sensación de que su fin de semana no fue tan bueno como el mío.

- Lo siento Kurt, voy tarde a clases.- Me respondió.

- Oh… bueno… hablaremos luego- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Blaine pasó de largo, sin decir nada más. Me sentí bastante mal por eso, pero en el fondo, sabía que no debía tomarlo personal. Por lo que se podía ver, las cosas con su abuela no habían ido muy bien. Suspiré profundamente intentando calmar mi angustia. Ahora antes de comenzar las clases, sería una mala idea ir a buscarlo. Lo mejor sería esperar a terminar el día para hablar del asunto.

Con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de ignorar lo sucedido continué el camino hasta mi cuarto. No me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie, después de todo, fui el último en subir. Acomodé lo mas velozmente que pude mis cosas. Deposité a Pavarotti, quien todavía piaba enérgicamente, en mi mesa de noche y emprendí viaje a clase de historia.

En todo el día no pude prestar atención a ninguna clase. Si bien mi cuerpo estaba allí mi mente solo tenía lugar para pensar en Blaine y su actitud de hoy. Él no era del tipo de persona que se mostraba desagradable. Para nada. Algo malo había pasado allí, y la duda me estaba matando. Lo raro de todo esto, es que si en verdad fue tan malo, debió haberme avisado el fin de semana o algo. Por el contrario no tuve noticias de él en esos dos días.

Ustedes sabrán que soy una persona correcta, con buen comportamiento en clase. Pero esta situación lo ameritaba enteramente. Tomé mi I-phone y, evitando la mirada del profesor, le envié un mensaje a Blaine.

"_Sal antes de que la campana toque, estaré esperando en la puerta"__ – K _

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, de hecho, era la primera vez que me atrevía a hacer algo por el estilo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de actuar. Levanté la mano interrumpiendo al profesor.

- ¿Si, Señor Hummel? – me dijo.

- Profesor, no me siento muy bien, ¿Podría ir a la enfermería por favor? – mentí.

- Si… claro- me respondió dudando un poco.

Tomé mi bolso y me levanté. Acto seguido salí del aula. No creí que sería tan fácil como en las películas, pero al parecer me resultó bastante bien. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Hoy era lunes así que Blaine estaría en clase de literatura. Me sorprendía bastante como sabía yo aquel detalle. A veces creía que conocía mejor sus clases que las mías. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar bien donde quedaba la clase de Blaine pero finalmente lo logré. A unos veinte minutos de sonar la campana que indicaba el final de clases, me encontraba frente a la puerta del aula. Me acomodé contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta.

Las ventanas de este pasillo, daban en dirección al patio central del colegio. Podía ver que no era el único que se había escabullido de clases. Un par de chicos se encontraban abajo haciendo… bueno, no entendí muy bien la situación. Parecían estar hablando y luego uno comenzó a molestar al otro. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio y otro de cabello oscuro. El muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba alborotando el cabello del rubio mientras el otro lo alejaba con golpes de su cabellera. Algo se me hacia familiar en esos muchachos, como si los hubiera visto ya antes. En eso un chico robusto apareció atrás de ellos asustándolos bastante. Toda esta situación me hizo reír un poco. Seguramente esos tres no se imaginaban que yo estaba observándolos.

Toda esta escena se vio interrumpida en el exacto momento que la puerta se abrió. Blaine salio del lugar con un aspecto fatigado. Ahora podía verlo mejor. Su rostro se veía serio, casi enojado, como si todo lo que lo rodeaba le molestara. Cuando Blaine me vio a los ojos, experimenté una sensación horrible. Me miró con una mezcla de asombro… y despreció. Nunca antes Blaine me había mirado de una forma tan fea como esa. Jamás. Siempre me dedicaba hermosas sonrisas, siempre me miraba con afecto. Esto era algo completamente nuevo. Y , desde ese momento, me comenzé a asustar.

Fingiendo que no estaba allí, Blaine comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde yo había venido.

- ¡Oye! ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- le pregunté corriendo tras él. Realmente se me dificultaba ya que su paso era sumamente veloz.

- Si.- Me dijo. Siguió caminando sin decir nada más, acelerando el paso.

-¿Entonces…?

- No salí para hablar contigo, simplemente terminé el informe antes que los demás, es todo.

Aquello me chocó. De repente, la amabilidad y la cortesía de Blaine habían desaparecido. Estaba siendo frió y áspero conmigo. Aquel tonó molestó, como si nada le importara estaba dañando seriamente mi autoestima.

- Blaine… ¿Ha sucedido algo?- le pregunté inocentemente.

Blaine no contestó. Me ignoró por completo y siguió su camino como si nada. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil seguirle el paso. No porque verdaderamente fuera tan rápido. Era como si cada gesto, cada movimiento de él estuviera lastimándome. No creí nunca capaz a Blaine de tratarme así. No él. Menos después de lo que sucedieron los últimos días. Algo aquí andaba realmente mal. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte por la conmoción.

-Blaine…- lo llamé.

Nada

- Blaine… - volví a llamarlo

Nada

-¡BLAINE!- Esta vez eleve mí tonó de voz, totalmente desesperado.

Al pie de la escalera, los dos detuvimos el paso. Blaine volteó a verme, esperando que dijera algo. Estaba totalmente agitado y me faltaba el aire. Pero proseguí. No lo iba a dejar lidiando con sus problemas solo.

- Escucha, no se que ha pasado este fin de semana. Y quizás no quieres hablarlo, lo entiendo…

-No lo haces, Kurt- me dijo secamente.

- …Pero te lo pido, no me trates así.- Estaba casi suplicándole. En verdad no sabía bien que decirle- Si he hecho algo que te ha ofendido, o algo que te haya molestado, lo siento ¿si? Pero no me ignores.

Un silencio espantoso se produjo. No toleraba esta situación. No toleraba que Blaine se estuviera comportando así conmigo. Si había hecho algo mal, quería enmendarlo, si se trataba de su familia, quería ayudarlo. Pero si había algo que me dolía más que cualquier cosa, era esto. La frialdad de Blaine me estaba matando.

- Blaine…somos amigos… deja que te ayude… dime que puedo hacer.

En estos momentos, me moría de ganas pode decirle. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería y que estaría para él cuando fuera. Pero tenía que. Lo último que me faltaba en este momento era decirle que me gustaba.

Blaine me miró seriamente. Sus ojos, siempre brillantes, se veían terriblemente opacos. Su ceño fruncido, su aire prepotente y asqueroso… Este nuevo Blaine no me gustaba. No me gustaba para nada.

Entonces, fue cuando aquel momento tan horrible llegó, cuando dijo aquello. Esas palabras que tanto miedo y que solo en mis peores pesadillas él había pronunciado. Palabras que jamás esperé que fuera capaz de decirme.

- Lo siento Kurt…- dijo- pero… creo que es mejor que dejemos de ser amigos.

Juro que nada, absolutamente nada, ni todas las amenazas juntas que recibí en todos mis años de Mckinley, ni las cosas que me dijo Finn en el sótano, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora en mi vida, había sido tan espantoso, tan horripilante, y tan devastador, como este momento. La presión comenzó a bajarme de repente y la sensación del mundo derrumbándose encima mí se apoderó completamente. No podía moverme de donde estaba, pero tampoco podía mantenerme en pie. Aquellas palabras, cada una de ellas había penetrado en lo más profundo de mí ser y comenzaron a cortarme internamente, causándome millones y millones de pequeños tajos y hemorragias. No sabía que expresión poner en el rostro, no sabía si quiera que debía hacer. Sonreí incrédulamente, como si no hubiera oído nada de eso.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude articular.

Estaba por comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Esto era completamente absurdo. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

- Lo que acabas de escuchar Kurt… ya no veo conveniente esta amistad- dijo nuevamente

Quería vomitar. No lo aguantaba, no lo toleraba. No. No estaba pasando. Esto no estaba pasando. ¡No podía estar pasando! Era una maldita pesadilla. Si, solo eso. Tenía que despertar. ¡Kurt, despierta! ¡Despierta de una endemoniada vez! ¿Despertar? Si, seguro. Oh no. No lo estaba soñando. Esto estaba pasando. Esta porquería estaba pasando. El momento al que más escalofríos y más pánico le tenía, estaba sucediendo. Estaba perdiendo a Blaine.

- No… no… no lo entiendo- dije. Me encontraba en un estado de Shock.

- No tienes que entenderlo. Simplemente es eso, no podemos ser más amigos.- Blaine volvió a ignorarme y comenzó a subir los escalones.

-No tiene sentido…tu… ¡TU ME HICISTE PROMETERTE QUE SERIAMOS SIEMPRE AMIGOS!- No pude evitar gritarle. No me hubiera extrañado que todo el colegio hubiera oído aquello. Estaba… exasperado.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué pasó con aquel sábado? ¿Qué pasó con ese abrazo, con nuestras confesiones, con todo lo que compartirlos? Nuestros duetos, nuestras salidas, nuestros momentos juntos. Todo, todo lo que Blaine y yo éramos. ¿Acaso absolutamente todo ahora era… nada?

- Tú me prometiste que serías mi amigo todo el tiempo que yo quisiera- Dijo con su tono frívolo-… y ya no quiero que seamos amigos.

- No lo estas diciendo en serio- Dije molesto, aguantándome cada lagrima que quería emerger de mis ojos- ¡Estas jugando conmigo! ¡Y no tienes derecho a hacer esto! ¡No puedes simplemente decir que todo lo que pasamos juntos no significo nada! ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRÉ TRATARME ASÍ?- Volví a gritarle.

La mezcla de dolor, rabia e impotencia no podría describirla. Era como estar caminando por un sendero iluminado, donde al final del camino se veía un bello paraje. De repente el camino se oscurecía y aquel hermoso lugar de fantasía se transformaba en una horrible y espantosa ciénaga.

-Lo digo bien enserio. Créeme, será mejor así. Lamento si te hice creer cosas que no eran pero deja de ser tan escandaloso ¿Quieres? Llamaras la atención de todo el edificio - Me pidió seriamente, mirándome como si yo fuera alguna especie de niño malcriado.

Traté de calmarme un poco. Respiré hondo y mire ahora yo, completamente furioso y dolido a Blaine, aquel chico a quien tanto admiraba, del cual me había enamorado completamente, el cual me había salvado tantas veces.

- Solo respóndeme algo sinceramente…¿Esto significa…que absolutamente todo lo que pasamos… todo… lo que me dijiste en el sótano, navidad, la salida con las chicas, el asunto con Karofky… todo eso… no significo nada?

Temía oír la respuesta, pero ya que estábamos, si iba a despedazarme, que fuera por completo. Quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo.

Un silencio se produjo. Mi mirada no se apartó de Blaine. Lo miré fija y seriamente esperando su respuesta. Esperando que aquella bomba cayera sobre mí. Blaine no parecía ni un poco afectado por la situación. Como si en verdad, esto fuera solo una simple situación molesta.

- En absoluto- me respondió.

La campana sonó. La multitud de estudiantes comenzó a salir de las aulas. Blaine subió las escaleras sin más. Yo, en silenció lo vi subir. Ya no había más nada que hablar. De esa forma, corta, seca, y amarga, se daba por finalizada mi amistad con Blaine.

Comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a las escaleras, a la ola de gente y en contra del mundo. No llevaba ninguna expresión en particular conmigo en el rostro. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa conversación no hubiera existido. Como si la relación entre nosotros dos jamás hubiera sucedido. Simplemente caminé para el otro lado, aun sabiendo que mi habitación estaba en la otra dirección. Solo quedaba un vacío dentro de mí. David y Wes, quienes acababan de salir del aula me vieron. Se aproximaron a mí alegremente pero luego se detuvieron. Al observar mi rostro, sus sonrisas de repente desaparecieron. Los pasé de largo sin decirles nada. Ellos, tampoco se atrevieron a hablarme. Esto me hacia creer que, al parecer habían un par de personas más enteradas sobre la decisión de Blaine.

Seguí caminando, mirando a la nada, esperando encontrar un lugar tranquilo, sin ningún estudiante circulando. En eso llegué al pie de una escalera. Comencé a bajar. Solo cuando llegué a la mitad la reconocí. Bajando estas mismas escaleras, encontré por primera vez a Blaine. Encontré el mundo seguro de Dalton y encontré la compañía que necesitaba. La misma compañía que hace un par de segundos, acababa de perder hace solo un par de minutos. Al diablo con la seguridad de Dalton. ¿Qué importaba estar a salvo si eso me mantenía solo? Comencé a sentirme sin fuerzas y tuve que sentarme sobre uno de los escalones. La vista comenzó a nublárseme, a penas si mis sentidos respondían. Era esa misma sensación previa al desmayo. Pero aún así no podía desmayarme.

Se oyeron unos pies bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras. En eso, oí mi nombre.

-¡Kurt!- clamó una voz

-¡¿Kurt estas bien?- Preguntó otra angustiada.

Unas… manos se posaron sobre cada uno de mis hombros. Pude visualizar dos manchas frente a mí. Intenté esforzarme un poco y conseguí percibir a Wes y a David, delante de mí.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estas totalmente pálido!- Exclamó David horrorizado.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- Me preguntó Wes angustiado.

-No…- les respondí con mis pocas fuerzas. El aire se me estaba escapando, respirar estaba siendo una tarea casi imposible.

Un silencio largo se produjo. Ambos permanecieron al lado mío, tomando mi mano, hasta que pude recuperar un poco mi lucidez. De a poco recuperé mi vista y mi respiración se normalizó. Ambos me miraban con mucha tristeza.

- Ustedes… ustedes lo sabían. ¿Verdad? Sabían que él…- les dije. Hasta yo podía percibir que mi voz se oía débil y quebradiza.

- Si…- me contestó Wes con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dijo…? No puede ser cierto…él no...Acaso… ¿Hay algo que estoy ignorando?- otra vez, se me dificultaba hablar.

Wes y David intercambiaron miradas.

-… Eso es algo que debes hablar exclusivamente con Blaine- Me dijo David.

- Pues no lo veo muy factible después de lo que dijo- Intenté pararme como pude.

-Kurt… - Wes no terminó la oración. Supongo que no sabía que decir. No había mucho que decir que digamos.

- Por favor… si hay algo que sepan, que pueda ayudarme entender, o a recuperarlo…por favor… solo díganmelo.- Mi voz, mi cuerpo… todo en mi estaba temblando.

- Kurt…no podemos decir nada, lo sentimos- Dijo David.

En eso me percaté de lo que les estaba pidiendo a esos dos. No pude evitar comenzar a reírme a carcajadas. Ambos me miraron bastante asustados. Quizás en esta clase de situaciones no es muy normal reírse descontroladamente.

- Por supuesto que no van a hablar…Después de todo, ustedes son sus amigos…- No pude evitar sonar rencoroso. Pero el dolor estaba haciéndome agonizar.

- Kurt, también somos tus amigos.- Habló David nuevamente.

- Eso no es cierto. La única razón por la que me hablan es por que Blaine… - En eso lo vi venir. Ya no aguantaba más.-… como sea, ya no importa.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que esos dos no me seguirían. Ya solo, busqué como tomar un atajo hacia la habitación. Al parecer la hora de cenar ya estaba llegando. No me había percatado de ello. En parte me aliviaba, significaba que no habría nadie por los corredores que pudiera importunarme. Eso también significaba que… ya podía dejar de contenerme. Poco a poco, y casi sin que pudiera darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Sentía el calor de cada gota rodando por mis mejillas. Quería llegar lo antes posible a mi habitación. Apresuré el paso lo más que pude. Diría que casi empecé a correr. En un momento tropecé cayendo al suelo, dañándome un poco las rodillas. No tardé en pararme y continué corriendo. Subí escaleras, doble esquinas. Ya prácticamente me estaba moviendo por instinto.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Saqué la llave. Nerviosamente intenté colocarla dentro de la cerradura. Tardé un poco ya que mis manos estaban temblando. Al fin coloqué la llave. Giré media vuelta. Coloqué mi mano sobre la perilla.

Abrí la puerta.

No había nadie en la habitación. Fue una suerte. Ahora sí, podía hacer aquello que desde hace ya un buen rato quería hacer.

Juro que nunca grité tanto como en ese momento. Jamás había gritado con tanto dolor, con tanta impotencia, con tanta ira. Nunca antes nadie, había destruido de una forma tan horripilante mi corazón. Me lancé sobre mi cama, llorando y gimiendo sin consuelo, aferrándome a las sabanas, hundiendo mi rostro sobre la almohada. Era irónico que un día que comenzó tan bien hubiera terminado de la forma más cruel posible. Me ardían los ojos, mi cara estaba completamente mojada, mi nariz, sumamente congestionada y mi corazón totalmente machacado. Como si fuera poco, los momentos felices que había pasado con Blaine, se reproducían en mi mente una y otra vez. ¡¿Qué importaba eso ya? ¡Al diablo con cada escena alegre! ¡Al diablo con su sonrisa! ¡Al diablo con su compañía! ¡Al diablo aquel condenado momento en el que comencé a quererlo tanto! ¿¡Por qué comencé a enamorarme de él? ¿¡Qué porquería vi en él? ¡¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo?

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan mal antes por una persona. Ni por Finn había llorado y sufrido de tal manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero claro… nunca me había gustado tanto una persona como Blaine. Pensar que todo lo que fuimos, ya no sería Pensar que cuando más creí estar cerca de él. Saber que todo su afecto, todo lo que me dio, todo lo que necesitaba de él, no lo volvería a tener.

Sufrimiento y rabia. Solo eso. Blaine se había llevado todo. Me había dejado completamente vacío, en la mitad de la nada. Y el lugar seguro de Dalton, ahora se volvía el infierno más tenebroso. No tenía a nadie, estaba completamente solo. Todas esas pesadillas que había tenido, esas predicciones de lo que sucedería si Blaine se alejaba de mi se habían cumplido. En Dalton, solo era un parasito aferrado a él todo el bendito tiempo. No tenía idea de que hacer, no tenía donde ni en quien refugiarme.

Lo único que hacia era llorar y gritar. Gritar su nombre. Su maldito, estúpido y feo nombre. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Me había reducido completamente. Había transformado al confiado, orgulloso y valiente Kurt Hummel, en un llorón depresivo. Y lo peor de todo esto, es que me estaba mintiendo a mi mismo. No lo odiaba, todo lo contrario ¡Lo quería con locura! Lo necesitaba tanto en estos momentos. Justo ahora, cuando sentía que no podía más, cuando no quedaban más fuerzas, cuando iba a rendirme, en este mismo instante, era siempre Blaine quien aparecía a levantarme. No, no siempre Blaine. Si bien, el era quien solía ayudarme, quien solía sacarme a flote, había alguien más. Mi cuerpo temblaba completamente, mis labios habían comenzado a sangrar, posiblemente a causa de las innumerables veces que me los mordí. Tiritando y con mucha fragilidad, tomé el teléfono. Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba al menos saber que estaba allí, que yo no estaba completamente solo. Marqué su número. Bueno, lo intenté varias veces. Era tal mi estado que no pude evitar confundirme al menos cinco veces antes de dar con su teléfono. Empezó a sonar. Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos.

Finalmente, alguien levantó el teléfono. Antes de que pudiera decir algo me precipité a hablar con mi frágil y baja voz.

- Mercedes…- Pronuncié entré sollozos.

_- ¡¿Kurt?- __contestó ella sumamente alarmada._

Al oír su hermosa voz, comencé a llorar nuevamente al instante. Dolía tanto, tanto que sentía que no lo soportaría.

_- ¡Kurt, por todos los cielos! Bebé, por favor dime que sucede__- Me pidió mi amiga sumamente preocupada. _

No podía parar de gemir. Quería correr al lado de mi amiga y que me abrazarla. Esta situación, por teléfono era totalmente absurda. La necesitaba al lado mío. Pero no, Dalton estaba a dos horas de mi hogar en Lima. Solo podía contentarme con escucharla.

Quería contarle, pero las palabras no salían, no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo perdí….- fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

No recuerdo mucho más de la conversación. Creo que llegué a contarle parte de lo sucedido a Mercedes, no estoy seguro. Solo sé que termine profundamente dormido, cubierto de pies a cabeza por las sabanas y mantas de mi cama. Tanto llanto me había dejado completamente exhausto.

A la mitad de la noche desperté. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla…Oh, esperen, no. No era una pesadilla. Era un hecho que Blaine y yo no éramos más amigos. No éramos más nada. Me destapé y miré las camas de mis compañeros, quienes ya se encontraban allí, completamente dormidos. No pude evitar voltear a ver la cama de Blaine. Efectivamente, él se hallaba allí. A diferencia de las otras oportunidades, se encontraba completamente de espaldas a mí. Realmente no me extrañó, pero no pude evitar sentirme muy dolido. Volví a taparme nuevamente. Otra vez la horrible sensación en el pecho, la falta de aire y la frustración. Comencé a sollozar en silencio, esperando y r no ser oído por ninguno de los residentes del cuarto. Lloré. Lloré hasta volver a dormirme.

* * *

Desperté sumamente exaltado. ¡Dios! Me había quedado completamente dormido. Ya eran casi las diez, me había perdido la clase de Filosofía. Rápidamente y como pude, comencé a vestirme. La campana que indicaba el cambio de clases estaba a punto de sonar. Intenté arreglarme, aunque en verdad era en vano. Mi aspecto de todas formas era deplorable y ni todas las cremas faciales y tratamiento me harían ver mejor. Mis ojos se veían minúsculos y vidriosos. Mi piel, seca y asquerosa. Mi cabello… bueno, prefiero no hablar de él.

Comencé a correr al aula de biología, la que sería mi próxima clase. Suplicaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de mi ausencia. El timbre sonó. Nuevamente, la oleada de estudiantes salía de sus aulas para cambiar de clase. Intenté cruzar el pasillo como pude, pero con la cantidad de gente era casi imposible. Llegué totalmente destruido al aula de biología. Todo el mundo se encontraba allí.

- ¿Se ha quedado dormido, Señor Hummel?- me dijo ásperamente el profesor- Me han notificado de su ausencia en la clase de filosofía.

¡Maldición!.En estos momentos, odiaba la eficiencia de Dalton.

- Lo siento- respondí muerto de vergüenza.

Todas las miradas iban hacia mí. Como si fuera alguna especie de circo andante. Las cosas podían andar mejor ¿eh? A penas si tenía fuerzas para moverme, para colmo, tenía que soportar esto.

- Es su primera falta así que la dejaré pasar. Espero no se vuelva a repetir.- Me advirtió el profesor.

- Si. Perdone.

Tomé asiento en la esquina, al lado de la ventana. La clase comenzó. Como si me importara. No tenía el ánimo para prestar atención ni la fuerza para tolerar el ambiente diplomático de Dalton. Se me hacia todo tan tedioso, tan espantoso, tan…gris. Mi mente solo tenía lugar para los acontecimientos de ayer. A partir de ahora, este colegio sería completamente distinto a lo que era. Tendría que arreglármelas solo. Aun no terminaba por entender lo que había sucedido. Era como si una parte de mi se negara a creer que las cosas habían terminado. En el fondo, esperaba que algo más ocurriera. Porque no tenía sentido que dos personas que se llevaban tan bien, como lo hacíamos Blaine y yo, terminaran en esta situación. Era ya más que obvio que el no sentía lo mismo que yo por él, pero no podía creer que todo lo sucedido fuera tan solo un juego. Él mismo me había contado cosas que, según aseguró, nadie más sabía. Él me había agradecido por escucharlo. ¿Acaso tenía algún maldito sentido que dos días después, luego de momentos estúpidamente emotivos como los del sábado, decidiera que no le interesaba saber más nada conmigo? ¡Dios! ¡Ese chico estaba quemando completamente mis neuronas! Y otra vez, las ganas de llorar me colmaban.

Prácticamente todo el día fue así. Era un zombie, copiando todo lo que nos dictaban sin darle importancia a lo que fuera. No tenía ni la menor idea de si estaba escribiendo realmente lo que dictaban. Pero no podía tener la mente en otra cosa. Simplemente no podía. Al parecer, los profesores se aliaron todos en mi contra, pues no dejaban de darnos tareas y modelos de exámenes. ¿¡Por qué no me dejaban todos en paz de una maldita vez?.

Fueron las peores cinco horas que viví desde que llegué a Dalton pero por suerte terminaron con la campana de las cinco.¡Yupi! ¿Qué haría ahora? Iría a buscar a mis amigos… ¡Oh, esperen! No tenía ninguno. Si, todo este sarcasmo estaba acompañando ala idea de que, ni bien las clases terminaran, no tendría absolutamente más nada que hacer. Ni siquiera en mi propio dormitorio, con mis cuatro compañeros estaría a salvo de la soledad. Ahora más que nunca, carecía de actividad posible en este colegio.

Al salir comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo pensando que haría en este preciso momento. Si iba al cuarto, me encontraría con los chicos... o con Blaine. No podía esconderme por los pasillos tampoco, era absurdo. Y no tenía más nadie con quien hablar (y si tenía que ser sincero, hoy no era mi mejor día para hacer amistades). Comencé a pensar que quizás si sería bueno volver a Mckinley. Cualquier golpe contra los casilleros era menos doloroso que esta situación. Incluso diría que estaba comenzando a odiar Dalton.

En eso, el destino me volvió a jugar una mala pasada. Blaine, Zack, Wes y David se encontraban caminando en dirección hacia mí. Otra vez, Blaine llevaba consigo su cara llena de prepotencia e irritación. Zack, simplemente era pura prepotencia. Mientras que los otros dos me miraban culpables y distantes. Si bien el dolor me estaba devorando, la furia que sentía hacia Blaine era mayor. Intenté mirarlo escondiendo todas mis emociones. No lo dejaría verme mal otra vez. Él dio un paso adelante y me entregó una hoja de papel

- Son los horarios de los Warblers- me explicó.- a partir de mañana comienzan los ensayos.

Blaine dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marchar con el grupo. Esto era el colmo. No lo dejaría irse así.

- Te es muy fácil pretender que aquí no pasa nada y esta todo superado ¿Verdad Blaine?- Le espeté

No respondió. Que raro

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que la conversación del sábado fue una farsa o algo por el estilo?- Seguí presionándolo.

Blaine volteó a verme, súper molesto. Al parecer no quería tocar aquel tema delante de sus amigos. Aun así, como si eso me fuera a cambiar las cosas. Yo estaba mucho más molesto que él, se los puedo asegurar.

-¿Te molestaría ser un poco más preciso y decirme por qué rayos llegaste a tomar esta decisión? ¿O acaso piensas seguir jugando al frío y misterioso? Sabía que eras de los que se escapan de las situaciones, Blaine Anderson, pero no esperaba esto- Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Pero no iba a detenerme.

Al parecer mis ataques funcionaron ya que Blaine se digno a contestar.

- En primer lugar, mis decisiones no son problema tuyo y si no deseo compartirlas no lo haré. Y en verdad no, no deseo hacerlo. En segundo lugar deja de hacer de todo un gran escándalo. Solo estas poniéndote en ridículo. – Me respondió

Hace un par de días nunca hubiera creído a Blaine capaz de responderme de tal forma. Hoy, todo me parecía posible.

- Yo que tu buscaría otra habitación Hummel- Intervino Zack – Después de todo, no creo que tengas mucho que hacer con nosotros. Solo ocupas espacio en el armario.

No me extrañaba para nada que estuviera metiéndose en esta conversación. Después de todo, siempre se me hizo obvio el hecho de que no le agradaba. Aunque ya empezaba a ver algo positivo en el asunto. Lo bueno de ya no ser amigo de Blaine, era que podía decirle a su primo lo que fuera, sin importarme las consecuencias.

-Oh, descuida, en cuanto encuentre una oportunidad, lo haré. Después de todo, no me interesa compartir la habitación con un Snob sin clase.- Le respondí. Estaba terriblemente devastado y furioso con Blaine, pero no iba a dejar que alguien como Zack me pisoteara.- Oh y por cierto, dudo que a mis pertenencias les guste compartir lugar con tus atuendos de segunda mano. Son de muy mal gusto ¿Sabes?

Blaine suspiró. Hizo unas señas a los muchachos para que se marcharan. Zack, ofendido y sumamente indignado, algo que debo decir disfrute mucho, dio media vuelta seguido por Wes y David, quienes al parecer, no podían verme a los ojos directamente.

Quedamos solos. Blaine se aproximó a mí y con su nuevo rostro distante y calculador.

- ¿Podemos dejar esto de una vez?- Me dijo fastidiado.- Estas haciendo las cosas más difíciles en vano.

- Oh perdona, ¿Te estoy incomodando? – Le dije con todo mi sarcasmo.

- De hecho, si.- Me respondió fríamente.

- Pues lo siento, pero creo que al menos por el tiempo que fuimos amigos me merezco al menos una explicación decente.- Increpé

- Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso darte explicaciones de nada.- me respondió elevando el tono de su voz. Cerro los ojos eh hizo una pausa. Abrió los ojos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo lleno de ira y frustración. Me acechaban y me ataban dejándome acorralado- Pero si quieres saber una de las razones por la que pienso que no debemos ser amigos es esa molesta obsesión que tienes conmigo.

Mi sangré se heló por completo. Oh dios, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. Mucho, mucho, mucho peor. De pronto, comencé a sudar exageradamente.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres?- Le respondí a la defensiva, tartamudeando un poco.

- A esto mismo. Persiguiéndome, tratando de llamar mi atención todo el tiempo. No creas que no me di cuenta…

De repente toda mi furia desapareció. Ahora el sentimiento de angustia y paranoia me perseguía. No, no era posible que lo supiera. No era tan obvio… bueno, si lo era, pero Wes y David juraron que él no sabía nada ¿O acaso mentían? ¿Le habrían dicho? ¿Lo había descubierto él? Oh dios…esto no estaba pasando. ¿Entonces Blaine se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿O quizás no? Estaba confundido y los nervios me estaban haciendo colapsar.

- Desde que te conocí siempre has estado pegado como uña y carne a mi… simplemente… es irritante.- dijo Blaine.

- Nunca antes lo habías manifestado así- Le respondí. Mi voz se oía cada vez más débil.

Pensé que cuando comenzáramos esta conversación podría tener el control ya que mi furia lo ameritaba. Pero no, al fin y al cabo, era Blaine quien dominaba la situación y me hacia sentir cada vez mas miserable y patético.

- Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Te lo pediré cortésmente por última vez. Aléjate de mí. No quiero volver a hablar contigo a menos de que tenga alguna relación del tipo diplomática o referente a los Warblers. A partir de ahora, tú y yo solo somos conocidos. Solo eso.- Dijo. Hizo una pausa y siguió- Por tu bien, consideraría la opción de Zack de mudarte... ya no queda más nada para ti en aquel dormitorio.

Blaine se fue. Dejándome estúpidamente parado en medio de la nada. Sin darme la oportunidad de responder a sus ofensas. Bueno, en verdad no tenía respuesta que dar. Entonces si, en gran parte la razón por la que Blaine se alejaba de mi era por mi culpa. Por mi maldita culpa. Por haberme enamorado tan torpemente de él.

Otra vez el aire me oprimía y mi corazón se desgarraba. No quería estar un día más allí. Y no lo haría. Es por eso que, decidí cometer una de las más grandes tonterías de mi vida. Sin avisar, sin recoger nada de mis pertenencias, dejando a Pavarotti en la habitación, dejando todo a su suerte, me dirigí corriendo hacia el parking, tomé mi auto y comencé a manejar a toda velocidad hacia Lima. Estaba quebrantando una de las reglas más importantes del colegio. ¿Pero que importaba? ¡Al diablo! No me quedaría allí para estar completamente aislado y solo. Quería llegar a mi hogar en Lima y refugiarme en mi cuarto. Ver a mis amigas, a mi papá. Alguien que pudiera hacerme sentir al menos un poco más querido. Manejé furiosamente, llorando todo el bendito camino hasta mi casa.

Fue el mejor momento de todo el día cuando pude llegar a ver la entrada principal. La calle estaba totalmente oscura. Debían ser las ocho de la noche o algo así. Me dirigí a la puerta y toqué el timbre, pues claro, había dejado todo, inclusive las llaves de mi propia casa. La puerta se abrió. Finn se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, mirándome totalmente paralizado y shockeado. Mi aspecto debía ser totalmente desastroso. Antes de que el pudiera decir palabra alguna, me abalancé sobre él y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Finn no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación. No lo culpo. Primero pues esta posiblemente era la primera vez desde que lo conocí que teníamos un contacto físico tan estrecho. Segundo, ¿Quién esperaría que su hermanastro quien se encuentra a varios kilómetros de distancia apareciera en la puerta de su casa completamente lloroso y arruinado? Sobretodo cuando se trata de alguien tan cuidadoso con su imagen como lo era yo.

- Kurt, estoy comenzando a preocuparme…Por favor, cálmate- Me pidió Finn angustiado y todavía un poco estupefacto.

Finn, con mucha cautela, y supongo que cerciorándose que nadie lo viera, me abrazó también. Pensándolo fríamente, esta situación era completamente bizarra. Posiblemente, si no hubiera estado tan mal como me encontraba, me hubiera impactado profundamente aquella escena. Pero que más daba, necesitaba tanto un abrazo en ese momento que no importaba quien fuera. Y, con pesar admito, que en sus brazos me sentía sumamente protegido.

Entramos a la casa. Finn me ayudo a sentarme en uno de los sillones, tomando el también lugar al lado mío. Me miró con su típica cara de bobo confundido. Un silenció incomodo. Intente mantener la compostura y me sequé las lagrimas.

-Umm… ¿Quieres un té?- me preguntó

- Si… por favor…- Le respondí tratando de serenarme.

Finn desapareció unos instantes dejándome solo en el la sala. En eso me percaté.

- ¿Dónde están papá y Carole? – Le pregunté.

- Salieron. Al parecer mamá tenía una especie de encuentro con sus compañeras de secundario y decidió arrastrar a Burt con ella.- Me respondió Finn desde la cocina.

-Oh- fue lo más inteligente que me surgió

Permanecí callado mientras esperaba que Finn terminara preparar el té. Realmente estaba exhausto, pero desde que había llegado a casa me sentía un poco más tranquilo. Claro, no podía decir que me sentía mejor, por que nada en el mundo me quitaría la miseria que llevaba encima.

Finn apareció con el té en sus manos, entregándomelo. Di un sorbo. Era lo primero que me atrevía a tomar en dos días de ayuno total. Desde que mi problema con Blaine comenzó mi estomago estaba cerrado. Si no fuera por que esto me calmaba los nervios, posiblemente no me hubiera atrevido a tomar nada.

- Bueno…-comenzó Finn.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Coloqué mi taza sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón. Hubiera sido muy ingenuo de mi parte pensar que no tendría que darle explicaciones a Finn.

- Es por Blaine ¿verdad?- Empezó a sacar conclusiones.

- Mi rostro me delata ¿cierto?- Le respondí sonriendo amargamente.

-Digamos que te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando se trata de un chico.-me dijo sonriendo.

Comencé a reír y a llorar al instante. Intenté secarme las lágrimas y aclarar mi garganta.

-… Blaine no quiere volver saber más nada de mi, es todo- le respondí – Supongo que tenías razón. Lo espanté.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente. Dolía tanto pensarlo como sentirlo. Sentir la ausencia de Blaine. Era como si un gigantesco hueco me hubiera quedado dentro y no había forma de taparlo. Dolía hasta en las entrañas, dolía mucho. Más después de la última charla. Prácticamente me dijo que se alejaba de mi por estar enamorado de él.

Finn, preocupado tomó una de mis manos y la apretó delicadamente.

- Hey, sabes que cuando dije eso no hablaba enserio – Me dijo Finn con un tono sumamente dulce- Kurt, eres una persona sorpréndete. No creo que Blaine…

- Todo terminó Finn- dije entre lágrimas.- Dijo que le molestaba que esté dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

-No… tiene sentido hace dos días tu y él estaban tan amigos…

-¿¡Y crees que no lo sé!- Grité furioso.- ¿¡Por qué justo cuando las cosas estaban tan bien tubo que venirse todo abajo? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Si al menos el me diera una respuesta sincera de por qué no quiere saber más nada de mi…! ¡Pero solo esquiva las cosas! ¡No es justo!

Finn posó los brazos sobre mis hombros, intentando calmarme. Me miró fijamente, con unos tristes ojos.

- Sabía que Blaine no sentía lo mismo que yo por él pero…pensé que al menos… me quería mucho más que eso…

Finn simplemente se quedó en silencio. Sin saber que decir. Pero estaba bien. Solo necesitaba que alguien escuchara. Se quedó a mi lado toda la noche, oyéndome, dándome palmadas de consuelo o simplemente dejándome sujetar su mano. Y por primera vez, tuve que agradecerle muchísimo al a vida, que me diera un hermano como Finn.

Siendo ya la medianoche, me escoltó hasta mi cuarto. Supongo que lo mejor sería descansar un poco luego de tantas emociones. Además, Finn tendría clases mañana. No podía ser tan egoísta y mantenerlo desvelado. En lo que a mí respecta, había decidido no presentarme a Dalton mañana. Necesitaba aclarar bien mi mente. Supongo que mi padre daría un grito en el cielo cuando descubriera que estaba en la casa. Pero prefería eso a volver. Quería pensar un poco más las cosas

- ¿Estarás bien?- Me preguntó Finn angustiado.

- Dudo poder dormir esta noche- le dije intentando sonreír- pero descuida, ya has hecho suficiente… Gracias.

Finn me contempló en silencio, mientras, yo me acomodaba bajo las sabanas de mi cama. Me estaba incomodando un poco, a decir verdad. En eso, y por más extraño que parezca, se sentó sobre mi cama.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas- me dijo.

- Oh por favor Finn, tu tienes clases mañana. No tienes que actuar como mi niñera.

- De todas formas quiero quedarme. Tendrás que hacer un mayor esfuerzo si piensas librarte de mí

- ¿Me he perdido algo más de tu historia con Quinn?- Esté comentario era mi mejor material. Si no se marchaba con esto, no se que más podría pensar.

Finn me miró unos segundos y sonrió incómodamente.

- Ese fue un muy buen intento- me dijo mirando al techo dibujando una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Se tomó una pausa para contestar- No realmente. Y ya te lo he dicho, no pasa nada entre nosotros.

Me preguntó si quería convencerse a si mismo o a mi. En eso… una duda me vino a la mente.

- Finn… ¿Como te sentiste cuando terminaste con Rachel?

-¿Tanto así quieres me vaya?- me preguntó a la defensiva, haciéndome sonreír un poco.

- Hablo en serio. Bueno… si no quieres contestar…

- Fue... intenso.- Empezó- Una parte de mí quería obviar el tema y seguir con ella, pero… no podía perdonarla.

- Aun así sabías como se pondría Rachel cuando se lo dijiste ¿no es así?

Finn se quedó en silencio y me miró, adoptando un aire bastante serio.

- No trates de trasladar tu situación con Blaine a la mía con Rachel. Ella era mi novia y estuvo con otro muchacho. Me engañó.

- Lo se – respondí mirando hacia abajo.-… ¿Te arrepientes de haber terminado?

- Es lo que estoy intentando descubrir. En estos momentos no se muy bien que quiero. No te lo negaré, sigo queriéndola… mucho. Pero de todas las personas que conocí, nunca pensé que Rachel me haría algo así. Creí que su amor por mí sería más fuerte que su egoísmo y sus celos. Creo que fue un poco decepcionante descubrir que no era así.

Wow, después de tanto tiempo, mi primer charla emotiva con Finn. Si no fuera por que estaba más deprimido que el demonio, hubiera puesto un poco más de empeño en la situación. Finn se quedó mirándome un rato antes de proseguir a hablar

- Creo que Blaine debe tener alguna buena razón para…

- No se si la tenga o no, pero el hecho de que no me la haya querido explicar me dice algo ¿No crees?- Le respondí

- De verdad lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?- me preguntó.

- Mas de lo que debería- Le respondí frustrado. No iba a volver a llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para eso, pero el dolor en el pecho no se alejaba. Ya estaba agotándome, así que era momento de darle un cierre a la charla- Finn… creo que ya me ha estado entrando sueño, ya puedes irte. No tienes que vigilar que me duerma… De hecho, no podría dormir si lo haces.

- En ese caso…- Finn se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

- Muchas gracias, Finn. En estos momentos… no me arrepiento de haberme obsesionado tanto contigo como para lograr juntar a nuestros padres. – Le dije un poco avergonzado.

Desde la puerta, Finn me sonrió gentilmente, con su graciosa mueca, antes de retirarse de mi alcoba.

Sería una noche dura y larga. Si bien estaba cansado, las pesadillas y los recuerdos no me dejarían dormir. Blaine ya no estaba conmigo. Y no estaría mas a mi lado. El mensaje se había grabado en mi cerebro. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir sin él, no sabía si realmente quería regresar a Dalton, después de todo, ya no quedaba ninguna cosa para mí allí. Este dolor, por un buen tiempo seguiría y me atormentaría, dejándome una horrible cicatriz. Pero quizás ese dicho era cierto: Cuando tocas fondo, lo único que te queda es subir.

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: " With a little help from my friends" Nuevos conocidos, comenzaran a aparecer ;)**


	7. With a little help from my friends

**Y aquí damas y caballeros, el capitulo 7 de mi fic Not alone. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindas reviews, no esperaba tal cantidad y me alegró mucho y me motivo bastante a seguir escribiendo cada comentario que hiciero :) ( Eso significa que si quieren más del fic dejen sus reviews mujajaja). Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. En teoria esto iba a ser todo un capitulo con el 6 pero como veran hubiera sido muuuy extenso y debí cortarlo. **

**Unas aclaraciones: El personaje Edward es Aaron Page él Warbler ( Dolió buscarle un nombre ya que Logan le quedaba demaciado perfecto XD) Mientras tanto deleitense con la aprición de otros warblers como Eddy Martín ( Thad), Brock Baker, Luke Edgemon y la actuación estelar de Riker Lynch (Jeff). También haré mención de Dominic Barnes (Trent) y Curt Mega (Nick).**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: With a little help from my friends**

Voces. Eso era lo que podía oír alrededor mío. No quería abrir los ojos y empezar un nuevo día. Básicamente porque no quería comenzar un día sin Blaine. Pero debía admitirlo, había una voz familiar en particular que estaba irritándome. Tomándome mi tiempo comencé a abrir los ojos. Al principio solo veía figuras borrosas, hasta que finalmente las vi. Los rostros de Rachel y Mercedes se encontraban a una corta distancia de mi cara. Me asusté bastante. En verdad no esperaba encontrarlas en mi casa. Menos sabiendo que ninguna de las dos estaba informada de mi repentina llegada. Ambas me miraban angustiadas, como si una gran catástrofe hubiera sucedido. Y siendo sinceros, o al menos en lo que a mí respecta, sí había pasado.

- ¡Oh Kurt!- Dijo Rachel con un tono apenado al verme despertar.

Prácticamente saltó sobre mí a abrazarme, sin darme la opción de despertarme de una forma decente. Mercedes también optó por abalanzarse encima de mí. Y si bien, no era lo que esperaba, después de estos dos días de tortura y sufrimiento, sentía una enorme felicidad al encontrar a mis dos mejores amigas junto a mí. Las necesitaba y extrañaba tanto…

- Chicas… por favor… ¿Al menos puedo levantarme?- les pedí amablemente.

Ambas se separaron de mí y dejaron que me sentara. Mercedes comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con mucha delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo sabían que me encontraba en casa? – les pregunté desconcertado

Mercedes miró a Rachel, por lo que imité el gesto. Rachel se quedó mirando los motivos de mis sabanas sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros dos

- Finn me llamó anoche y… bueno... sonaba preocupado. De hecho fue él quien nos dejó entrar. – Me contestó.

-¿No deberían estar en Mckinley?

- Kurt, son las cuatro de la tarde.- Me contestó Mercedes.

¿Ya eran las cuatro? Vaya. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras dormía. Aun así, en teoría, las muchachas deberían estar en la práctica del Club Glee.

- Acordamos que iríamos a verte ni bien termináramos las clases. Decidimos saltearnos el club Glee hoy.- Explicó Rachel respondiendo a mi pregunta.

- Tina también quería venir, pero no podíamos faltar todos a la práctica.- Agregó Mercedes.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Las chicas debían estar pensando que decirme. Pero en verdad no había nada que decir. Con que estuvieran allí, era más que suficiente.

-¡Juro que le daré una paliza cuando lo vea!- Exclamó Mercedes furiosa-¡¿Quién se cree que es?

- Simplemente decepcionante- Dijo Rachel indignada.- Esperaba de Blaine otra cosa totalmente diferente. Me había caído muy bien.

No dije nada. No por que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que las chicas decían. Lo que sucedía era que, el recuerdo de los últimos dos días y caer a la realidad de que Blaine no estaba ya a mi lado, no era la mejor forma de despertar. No las culpaba, no lo hacían a propósito, pero hablar del tema solo abría mis heridas. Supongo que las chicas pudieron percibirlo. Ambas se acercaron a mí y me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Olvídalo, Kurt.- Me dijo Rachel. Como si fuera tan fácil.

- Creo que por obvias razones Rachel, eres la persona menos indicada para sugerirme tal cosa.- Le respondí- Pero de cierta forma, creo que ahora puedo comprenderte mejor. Cuando realmente quieres a alguien, es muy difícil dejarlo ir… aún si se trata de un cretino.

- Oh bebé- Mercedes me besó en la mejilla.

No quería comenzar a llorar delante de las chicas. En verdad, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarme. Cerré los ojos unos instantes y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Mercedes y Rachel, me miraban con aire triste.

- No saben lo feliz que estoy de tenerlas aquí.- les dije forzando mi sonrisa.- Allí en Dalton…no es que tenga muchos amigos con quienes hablar.

Ambas sonrieron ligeramente.

- Sabes que estamos siempre contigo. En las buenas y en las malas- Me dijo Mercedes.

Otro silencio incomodo. Aún así, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rachel decidió hablar. En estos momentos, su imposibilidad de quedarse callada, era una bendición.

- Kurt, quisiera que me contaras mejor como fueron las cosas. Mercedes me explicó algo de lo sucedido, pero preferiría oírlo de tu propia boca- Me retracto de lo dicho, ojala Rachel se hubiera quedado callada.

- Yo también quisiera volver a oírlo- Afirmó Mercedes- Cuando me llamaste estabas hecho un mar de lagrimas y… realmente no comprendí muy bien la situación. Quisiera que nos explicaras con lujo de detalles. Quizás… quizás halla alguna razón por la cual Blaine…

- No la hay, Mercedes- Le dije- O por lo menos, el dejo en claro que no me la dirá. Simplemente decidió cortar los lazos, es todo. No es gran cosa.

-Al menos explícanos un poco mejor la situación- Pidió Rachel.

Suspiré. Contarle todo a Finn y ahora a las muchachas era más de lo que mis nervios podían tolerar. Tendría que pasar otra vez más por el horrible recuerdo. Pero de cierta forma se los debía. Estando cerca de las regionales, ellas habían decidido ir a verme a mí. Lo cual me sorprendía, viniendo de parte de Rachel. Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos en los últimos tiempos pero nunca imaginé que dejaría sus ambiciones a un lado para apoyarme con mis problemas amorosos.

Comencé a relatarles todo nuevamente, Desde la charla en la escalera, la discusión de ayer, como me fui de Dalton, todo. Las chicas escuchaban atentamente sin perderse ni un detalle de mis palabras, como si estuvieran analizando cada escena, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. Pero era inútil. Ya lo había intentado y sabía que ellas no encontrarían nada nuevo. Desde que el problema ocurrió, estuve horas y horas encerrado en mi cabeza analizando y buscando una lógica al asunto. Pero la respuesta más lógica es que… no había ninguna razón en particular. Ninguna acción de Blaine tenía razón de ser.

Finalmente terminé el relato. Que raro, las muchachas me miraron pasmadas, intentando asimilar la información.

- Esto no tiene sentido…- Declaró Rachel con la mirada perdida.

- Dime algo que yo no sepa- Le respondí con sarcasmo.

- Siento la necesidad de golpearlo contra una pared con mucha fuerza.- Dijo Mercedes rompiéndose la cabeza, buscando algo que justificara el cambio de actitud de Blaine- ¡Es como sí ese chico de un día para el otro hubiera dejado de ser él mismo!

- Si- Afirmé. No había nada nuevo en lo que mis amigas me decían.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Las chicas me miraban, esperando que dijera algo más. Y la verdad tenía un pensamiento guardado desde ayer. Una idea que estaba volviéndose más fuerte a medida que el tiempo iba transcurriendo.

- Creo… creo que le pediré a mi padre que me deje volver a Mckinley.- Declaré.

Las chicas me miraron asombradas por mi decisión. ¿Acaso no esperaban eso? Porque para ser sinceros, ya había quedado más que claro que no había nada más en Dalton para mí. ¿Por qué me quedaría en un lugar que ahora me resultaba tan ajeno, si podía regresar junto a mis amigos?

-Oh, claro que no. De ninguna manera- Me regañó Mercedes.

- ¿Me dirás que no quieres que vuelva con ustedes?- Le pregunté no entendiendo por que mi mejor amiga se estaba oponiendo a mi regreso al colegio. Pensé que estaría brincando en una pata.

- Kurt, amaríamos tenerte de regreso, pero simplemente no es razón suficiente para que vuelvas.- Dijo Rachel.

- Solo estarías huyendo del problema- Agregó Mercedes.

- Y recuerda porque te fuiste.- Insistió Rachel. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

- Creo que puedo manejarlo.- Le dije.- Me han lanzado contra los casilleros y lanzado cosas en la cara toda mi adolescencia. Y sinceramente, prefiero eso antes que volver a Dalton y…

- Ok, si sigues con eso la paliza la recibirás tu- Me calló Mercedes.

-Kurt, fuiste amenazado de muerte- Dijo Rachel haciendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras- ¿Qué puedes manejarlo? Por favor, estuviste todo el año pasado con los nervios de punta. Tu mismo admitiste estar muerto de miedo. No Kurt, tu seguridad esta primero.

- ¿Entonces me están diciendo que me quede en Dalton, sufriendo como un condenado, viendo a Blaine pasar frente a mis ojos, evadiéndome constantemente?- Les contesté malhumorado.

Esperaba seriamente que estuvieran de mi parte. ¿Por qué insistían en que no debía regresar? Lo sé, Karokfy que mataría ¿Y qué? Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que ver a Blaine. A este nuevo Blaine. Cualquier daño físico que pudieran proporcionarme sería ínfimamente menor al daño emocional que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. ¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?

-No. Te estamos diciendo que te quedes en Dalton y afrontes la situación de una manera racional. Y que por favor no seas tan dramático- Me dijo Mercedes elevando el tono de voz.- Además, piénsalo bien. Estarías siendo muy desagradecido con tu papá. Después de todo, él y la mamá de Finn utilizaron el dinero de su luna de miel para pagar el colegio.

La mire bastante molesto. Para ella era muy fácil pedirme que no fuera tan dramático. Seguramente si hubiera estado del otro lado del mostrador no habría dicho lo mismo. Aunque debía admitirlo. Su último punto era totalmente valido. Papá y Carole habían hecho un sacrificio enorme para llevarme a Dalton. Irme sin más era prácticamente hacer que todo el esfuerzo invertido hubiera sido en vano.

- ¿Puedo darte mi sincera opinión Kurt?- Me preguntó Rachel. No iba a negarle el habla, hubiera sido inútil de todas formas así que daba igual- Creo que puedo entender muy bien en que situación te encuentras. Quizás no de la misma forma, pero nuestros escenarios son muy similares. Se perfectamente lo que es ver a la persona que te gusta todos los días y solo conseguir que te esquive. La diferencia aquí puede ser que de cierta forma, me lo tenía merecido. Tu no. No hiciste nada malo. Blaine sí. Lo sé, la situación es asquerosa y en estos momentos te gustaría salir corriendo para Mckinley. Pero si lo haces, solo estarías haciendo lo que Blaine y su primo quieren. Que te renuncies. Y es por que eres Kurt Hummel que no lo harás. No dejes que el dolor y la tristeza superen tu orgullo. Eres mucho más que eso. Doy fe de ello.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida escuche atentamente a Rachel. Podía ver en sus ojos claramente todos sus sentimientos, exteriorizándose. Era cierto. A diferencia de Mercedes, Rachel si sabía que era estar locamente enamorado de alguien. Aquellas palabras, tan firmes y serías que acababa de decir, fueron como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

- Pero… no tengo más nada allí… es decir… fuera de Blaine, Wes y David... no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera a los profesores. Me siento como un intruso.

-Entonces ya es hora de que eso vaya terminando ¿No te parece?- Me dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa en el rostro- Si Blaine cree que no puedes valerte sin él esta muy equivocado. Es hora de empieces a mostrarles a esos niños ricos, lo que es ser una _Diva._

Sonreí ligeramente cuando mi amiga utilizó esa expresión.

- No te será difícil socializar, Kurt- prosiguió Rachel – Si en verdad te lo propones.

- Ese es el problema, no se que tan dispuesto a socializar estoy.- Le respondí débilmente- Al menos ahora, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

-Eso lo veras con el tiempo. Todavía estas procesando la información- Me respondió Mercedes- No han pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas de la pelea. Pero que sobrevivirás en Dalton, definitivamente lo harás. Aun tienes el club Glee. Estoy segura de que allí encontraras tu lugar. Esos Warblers van a amarte.

- Te recuerdo que los resultados no fueron muy positivos cuando canté _"Don't cry for me Argentina."._ Las cosas allí son muy distintas. Tienen una especie de jurado y presentan audiciones… Además, Blaine es quien tiene el monopolio de los solos en su poder- Dolía admitirlo. Pero desde que entré a los Warblers, solo la voz de Blaine resonaba en los salones de Dalton.

- Con más razón todavía- Insistió Mercedes con más entusiasmo.- Es hora de que destrones a su rey.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunté extrañado.

-Kurt, ¿Recuerdas cuando Finn comenzó a salir con Santana y Brittany y decidió terminar conmigo?- Intervino Rachel.

- Emm… si.- Le contesté cada vez más confundido, haciendo algo de memoria. No entendía la relación de aquello con esto.

- ¿Que hice en ese entonces?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa muy confiada.

- ¿Llorar desconsoladamente?- Le respondí arqueando una ceja.

Rachel me miró en silenció unos segundos.

- Si…bueno… además de eso- Dijo esquivándome con la mirada.

- ... Tu…- Realmente no recordaba muy bien. ¿¡Como esperaba que lo recordara?

- Cante _"Gives you Hell" _como tarea en el club Glee. – Me contestó indignada por no recordarlo. Como si fuera a recordar, más en un momento como este, toda bendita canción que mi amiga hizo.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a...?- Pregunté con un suave tono de ironía.

- Lo que Rachel esta sugiriendo es que cantes una canción que exprese tu rabia en este momento- Me iluminó Mercedes.

- De esa forma, podrías expresarle a Blaine todo tu enojo, liberarías algo de tensión y harías una estupenda canción- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa Rachel- Creo que mi problema al sugerirte que cantaras "_Don't Cry for me Argentina_" fue que elegí la canción perfecta para mi. Todo el mundo sabe que las canciones suenan mejor cuando reflejan los sentimientos de uno.

Me quedé meditando las palabras de mis amigas. Quizás tenían razón, quizás debía olvidar todo este asunto y continuar mi vida. Pero era tan difícil desprenderse de algo que me hacia tan bien. Blaine había sido todo para mí. Mi fuente de confianza, de alegría. Deposité todas mis esperanzas en la vida en él. No era tan simple. Si bien era obvio que debía superarlo y que era la decisión más sabia, me daba miedo. Me daba miedo pensar que todo lo que sentía por Blaine, todo lo que fuimos sería olvidado. Si el deseaba olvidarnos, era su problema, pero no quería que aquello desapareciera para siempre. Tampoco podía quedarme deprimido toda la vida. Aun si se trataba de alguien tan grandioso como Blaine. Bueno, alguien que creí tan grandioso. Ya no sabía que pensar sobre él. Pero las chicas tenían razón en algo. Quedarme sin hacer nada, dejando pasar las cosas, era completamente tonto. Aún sin él, la vida continuaba, mi vida continuaba, y no podía dejarla pasar. No podía huir a Mckinley. Tendría que enfrentar las cosas cara a cara aún si eso implicaba darme de lleno contra el suelo. De todas formas ya estaba en el fondo. Mis únicas opciones eran quedarme allí o levantarme. Y creo que ustedes saben bien que, no soy de aquellos que se dejan caer. Para decirlo de una forma metafórica, siempre me gustó desafiar la gravedad.

Dolor, lo sentía. Sufrimiento, vaya que sí. Agonía, ni hablar. Pero siempre fui un luchador y nunca me di por vencido ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?. Tenía el suficiente orgullo como para poder secar mis lágrimas y mirar al frente, aun si aquel molesto nudo en la garganta no me dejaba en paz. Por más débil que me sintiera, ya no iba a mostrarle fragilidad a Blaine. Oh no. Mis amigas estaban totalmente en lo cierto. Si Blaine creía que podía arrojarme así nada más y lograr que sucumbiera, estaba muy equivocado.

Volví a la realidad. Mis amigas estaban observándome atentamente, esperando que dijera algo. Simplemente sonreí resignado.

- Haré el intento…de sobrevivir-Les dije. Las muchachas parecían un poco más aliviadas por mi respuesta.

- Oh lo harás, bebé. Sé que lo harás- Me dijo Mercedes sonriéndome.

Acto seguido, mi amiga me dio un fuerte abrazo. Me sentía tan bien y tan cuidado, en los calidos y maternales brazos de Mercedes que no pude evitar, que aquello que estaba guardando en mi interior saliera. Lagrimas. En silencio, hundí mi rostro en su cuerpo y comencé a llorar y sollozar discretamente. Tan tierna y dulce como era, Mercedes comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi cabeza, deslizando sus manos por mis cabellos, intentando calmar mi dicha.

-Shh… Shh… tranquilo… todo va a estar bien.- Me dijo intenta serenarme.

Quería dejar de llorar. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Era como si estuviera quitándome todo aquel peso que tenia encima.

Rachel, también se aproximo a mí y me abrazó. La imagen era bastante extraña. Yo, entre Mercedes y Rachel, ambas, protegiéndome con todo su afecto y su amistad. Eran momentos como este en los que me preguntaba como fue que conseguí tan buenas amigas.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos, hasta que tomé la determinación de secar mis lágrimas. Las chicas decidieron distraerme un poco de mis tristes pensamientos y comenzaron a hablar del club Glee. De cómo esta chica nueva, Lauren Zizes estaba tomando de las riendas a Puckerman, Las decisiones sobre los temas del señor Schue, incluso llegaron a hablar de la relación de Sam y Quinn. Al parecer, las muchachas comenzaban a notar un desequilibrio entre esos dos. No quise decir nada del incidente de la otra vez. Más que nada por miedo a como Rachel podría tomar esto. Ya era suficiente drama por un día.

El tiempo terminó pasando demasiado rápido. Ya eran las siete y comenzaba a oscurecer.

- Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos- Opinó Mercedes- mi mamá se preocupará mucho si no llego antes de las ocho.

- Puedo llevarlas si desean- Me ofrecí.

- No es necesario, Kurt- Dijo Rachel.

- Además, tus condiciones no son las óptimas para conducir.- Agregó Mercedes.

Las miré un poco preocupado. No podía pedirles que no se marcharan, pero me aterraba un poco pasar solo lo que quedaba del día. Además, acababa de recordar un detalle. Mi padre. No había hablado con él desde que llegue. Ni siquiera lo había visto. Seguramente Finn le habría informado algo sobre mi llegada, aun así. Supongo que como estaba dormido, decidió esperar para hablar. En pocos minutos debería estar regresando de la tienda de neumáticos. Era inevitable, tendríamos que hablar. Tendría que explicarle por qué había vuelto a la casa. Y seguramente no le agradaría oírlo. Lo que mas me preocupaba era que terminara odiando a Blaine o algo así. Porque, si bien, en estos momentos incluso yo lo estaba detestando, mi padre sería capaz de cazarlo con su escopeta.

En fin, volviendo al asunto, acompañé a las chicas fuera de la habitación hasta la puerta de entrada. Fue a mitad de camino que Finn, casualmente, bajó las escaleras.

- ¡Finn!- Exclamó Rachel.

-Oh- Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Finn- ¿Siguen aquí?

- No, es solo tu imaginación- Contestó Mercedes con un toque de sarcasmo

Claramente, la vida no quería hacerme las cosas simples. Por unos instantes, permanecimos todos en silencio. Rachel mirando fijamente a Finn y él esquivándola con la mirada. Mercedes intentando no meterse en el pleito de estos dos. Y yo sabiendo aquel molesto detalle en el cual Finn estaba viéndose a escondidas con Quinn, algo que, supongo, Rachel ignoraba completamente.

- Ya nos íbamos- Dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a Finn.

- …Las acompaño- se ofreció Finn.

- No tienes porque hacerlo- Le respondió Rachel débilmente.- No quisiéramos molestarte.

- Descuida. Además, Burt quiere hablar contigo Kurt. Creo que él preferiría que la casa quedara sola para ustedes.- Respondió Finn.

Este comentario me hizo saltar de golpe.

-Espera, ¿Papá ya esta aquí?- Pregunté un poco nervioso.

- Ha estado hace una hora esperando en la cocina- Comentó Finn en voz baja.- Intenté contarle un poco lo que pasó pero no quería meter la pata. Será mejor que vayas, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. Yo me encargaré de Rachel y Mercedes.

Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse de una forma horrible. Estaba por entrar en pánico. Tenía que mentalizarme para oír un discurso bastante largo. Y tenía que comenzar a pensar bien que iba a decirle. No pude evitar palidecer. Mercedes sujetó una de mis manos con fuerza para darme ánimos. Suspiré. Lo mejor sería ir ya y acabar con todo esto. Despedí con un beso tanto a Rachel como a Mercedes, quienes se marcharon junto con Finn. Me preocupaba un poco eso ya que, la casa de Mercedes era la más próxima a la mía, lo que implicaría que Finn y Rachel tendrían que caminar solos un buen rato. Pero en estos momentos yo tenía que lidiar con mis propios problemas amorosos… y paternales. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Mi corazón estaba bombeando sangre muy rápido de los nervios. Aun no sabía que iba a decirle. En eso, frente a mí, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Burt Hummel yacía mirándome, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. O quizás si. Proyectaba seriedad, molestia, angustia, y decepción. Sobretodo esto último me inquietaba. Quise intentar decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca. Fue él quien decidió hablar primero.

-Toma asiento Kurt- me dijo.

No reproché. Tomé asiento en la otra punta de la mesa. Mi padre mi miraba fijamente, con suma seriedad. Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar su interrogatorio.

- Finn me dijo que, ayer a la noche, regresaste repentinamente de Dalton sin dar aviso ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó.

- Si- contesté enfocando mí vista en el florero que estaba frente a mí. No podía ver a papá a los ojos.

- Dijo que tu motivación fue una… pelea con tu amigo Blaine.

- Así es.- Le respondí.

Papá se paró y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Kurt cuando decidimos enviarte a Dalton fue por tu bien, tu seguridad y por que tu lo pediste.- Comenzó- Dijiste que tenías un buen amigo allí que te podría ayudar a ponerte al día. Carole y yo decidimos utilizar nuestros ahorros para poder costear tu educación allí y asegurarnos de que permanecieras a salvo. Tu dijiste que estarías bien allí y te tomamos la palabra. Te concedimos tu deseo de trasladarte.

-Lo sé- respondí de forma automática.

- Pues, si sabes esto. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué, a la mitad de la noche, te escapaste del colegio, rompiendo las reglas? ¿Pensaste acaso en las consecuencias que habría si algo llegaba a pasarte? Kurt, lo que hiciste no solamente estuvo mal, pusiste en riesgo tu integridad física y además, comprometiste a tu escuela. – Me dijo papá plenamente furioso.

No respondí. No tenía nada que decir a mi favor.

- Kurt, ninguna pelea, por más grande que sea, es motivo para actuar así, tan irresponsablemente. No puedes simplemente huir. Si hubieras tenido un accidente o algo ¿En quién recaería toda la responsabilidad? – Papá tomó una pausa y suspiró se aproximó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Aquella expresión dura cambió repentinamente. Ahora me miraba preocupado, algo que debo decir, me hizo sentir infinitamente culpable- Te conozco. Y estas no son la clase de cosas que sueles hacer. No se que halla pasado, que sea tan grave como para hacerte venir hasta aquí, pero quiero que entiendas, ya no tengo la energía para lidiar con esta clase de angustias. Si algo malo estaba ocurriendo, debiste avisarme. Pude haberte ido a buscar o simplemente hablarlo. No debiste aparecer sin avisarme.

- Lo siento mucho papá- Respondí casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Si ya me sentía mal por todo lo que me había hecho Blaine, aquellas palabras de mi padre, me hacían sentir mucho peor. Fui muy egoísta al no pensar lo mucho que podría preocupar a mi papá. Papá tomó asiento al lado mío y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te está dañando tanto? – Me preguntó papá.

Suspiré. Tenía que responder. Por cuarta, quizás quinta vez, tenía que encarar los hechos.

- Blaine… él…él me dijo que no quería que fuéramos más amigos. – Le conté.

Papá dudo unos segundos.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para…?- Preguntó él seriamente.

-No. Ni siquiera intentó justificarse. Simplemente dijo… que no quería saber más nada de mi.- Contuve todas mis emociones como pude. Pero era tan difícil. Era tan difícil tragarse la tristeza.

Papá me miró en silencio. Como si estuviera asimilando la información. Ahí fue cuando preguntó lo que seguramente, hace ya un par de días rondaba por su cabeza.

- No es solo un amigo para ti… ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó. Más bien lo afirmó. A estas alturas, creo, nadie podía dudarlo.

- No- dije sonriendo amargamente.

Otra vez, papá calló. No creo que haya querido indagar más al respecto. Al parecer, intentó ser comprensivo al respecto o al menos, ya no se veía tan molesto como antes.

- Hablé esta tarde con el rector de tu colegio, notificándole que estas aquí en casa. Solo por esta vez te cubriré. Te acompañaré mañana al colegio y diré que te retiraste por problemas personales. Espero no vuelva a repetirse este incidente.

- Descuida papá. No se repetirá… Gracias- Le dije.

- Aun así, espero que entiendas que no puedo permitirte salir impune. Como castigo, me quedaré con tu auto hasta nuevo aviso.- Me dijo. No me sorprendía, realmente esperaba algo así- Yo o Finn iremos a recogerte los fines de semana ¿Queda claro?

- Si- respondí resignado. No podía quejarme, había salido bastante bien parado de esta situación.

- Y con respecto a Blaine…si aquel muchacho no sabe apreciarte, la perdida es toda suya. Eres mucho más de lo que ese chico puede aspirar. No lo dejes pisotearte, Kurt.- Terminó por decir mi papá.

- No lo haré. Ya no- Le respondí determinado.

Papá, Mercedes y Rachel tenían toda la razón. No podía dejar que Blaine pasara encima de mí como si nada. De ahora en más, mi dolor y mi rabia, serían mis aliados. Y mi ego, mi mayor arma.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un nuevo día había comenzado y con el, mi camino de regreso a Dalton. Esta vez, yo era solo un pasajero en el auto de mi padre. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría a mi auto. Las dos horas permanecí mirando a la ventana, tratando de mentalizarme para lo que vendría. Ya era el cuarto día desde que Blaine y yo rompimos lazos, y si bien la herida estaba todavía abierta, me sentía un poco más calmado. Ver a mis amigas había resultado bastante bien, me sentía con un poco más de fuerzas para poder encarar a Blaine y al resto del colegio. Quizás era momento de seguir uno de los consejos que mi ex amigo me había dado: Dejaría de jugar el papel de la victima y mostraría valor ante todo. Si tenía que estar solo allí, sobrellevaría todo con fuerza, sin entristecer, sin mostrar debilidad. No derramaría una sola lágrima más.

Finalmente llegamos a Dalton. Nos dirigimos a la oficina del Director, donde él y papá tuvieron una larga charla sobre mi actitud del día anterior y de por qué me había retirado. Intente ignorar todo el sermón del director. Solo presté atención a la parte donde se me prohibía por lo que quedaba del mes, utilizar el tiempo libre de la noche. ¿Qué implicaba esto? Ni bien terminara de cenar tendría que ir directamente a la habitación sin excepción. De hecho, fuera del club Glee, se me prohibía realizar cualquier otra actividad que no implicara el estudio. Bueno, no era que tuviera mucho por hacer de todas formas. Daba igual. Inmediatamente después, me despedí de papá y el director, quienes se quedaron discutiendo algún que otro tema y emprendí viaje hacia mi cuarto. Obviamente, vacío. Todos debían estar en sus respectivas clases. Eso era un alivio para mí. Postergaría el momento donde tuviera que verlos. Encontré a Pavarotti piando un poco fastidiado. Otra razón por la cual el irme fue tonto. Dejé a mi pobre amigo aquí solo. De todas formas, no lo descuidaron. Alguien había llenado su alpiste y su canastita de agua. Quien quiera que fuere, debía agradecerle el gesto. Revisé el armario. Al parecer mis cosas seguían allí. Esperaba que Zack las tirara o algo por el estilo. Me coloqué un uniforme limpió y suspiré. Ya era hora de enfrentar al mundo. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de Dalton, en dirección a mi próxima clase: Algebra. No voy a mentirles, estaba sumamente nervioso. Pero ya no me iba a detener. Empezaría todo de cero, sería como entrar por primera vez a Dalton. Esta sería una nueva era para Kurt Hummel.

Abrí las puertas del salón. Al parecer, acababa de interrumpir la clase. Todos los estudiantes me miraron un tanto asombrados por mi presencia. El profesor, también parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso pensaron que me iría del colegio?

- ¿Señor Hummel?- Preguntó extrañado el maestro.

Me aproximé al profesor y le entregué una nota.

- La ha firmado el director- Le dije.

Obviamente, no iba a interrumpir en el aula sin tener un justificativo. El profesor de algebra fingió leer por unos instantes aquel pedazo de papel y me miró.

- Puede tomar asiento- Fue lo único que dijo

Sin ninguna expresión en particular. Tomé uno de los asientos libres saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a copiar todo lo escrito en el pizarrón. Podía sentir los pares de ojos curiosos observándome y cuchicheando por lo bajo. Simplemente los ignore. Si deseaban hablar que lo hicieran. No iba a detenerme por eso.

Por primera vez, en muchos días, comencé a prestar atención a la clase. Copiando, levantando de vez en cuando la mano con alguna pregunta o duda sobre el tema. En general, todo el día fue así. Me sorprendía a mi mismo el nivel de concentración que había adquirido. Era como si hubiera dejado todas mis emociones a un lado para enfocarme en las materias. Pero eso no haría que la jornada escolar no acabase. Seguido a eso, tendría que enfrentarme a lo peor: Los Warblers. Sí, según mi horario, hoy las clases terminaban a las cuatro, con lo cual cuatro y cuarto comenzaría el ensayo. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera estado ansioso por que llegara la hora. Hoy, en particular, lo aborrecía. Traté de pensar en lo que me había dicho Rachel. Cantar una canción que reflejara mis sentimientos. No sería algo muy fácil. Primero, estos tipos no me dejarían cantar porque sí. Segundo, no se me venía ningún maldito tema al a mente. Podría decir que la situación ameritaba cantar _"Hot N' Cold "De_ Katy Perry, pero no era algo que realmente pudiera llegar a funcionar con mi voz. Solo una vez tuve la oportunidad de cantar un tema estando molesto:_ "Rose's Turn",_ y de hecho, debí cambiarle ligeramente la letra.

Fue en ese momento que la campana de fin de clases sonó. Ya era tiempo. Decidí pasar por mi habitación antes, para poder arreglarme un poco y dejar mis cosas. Fue al abrir la puerta cuando descubrí que, una sorpresa desagradable me esperaba. Zack se encontraba en la habitación. Deberían haber visto su cara, llena de asombro y desagrado.

- ¿Hummel? – Dijo incrédulo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dejo mis cosas en mi habitación ¿Algún problema?- Le conteste con el mismo tono descortés.

- No. En absoluto.- Mintió aquel cretino- Solo que pensábamos que te habíamos marchado del colegio. Es todo.

- ¿Solo por un día de ausencia?- Le pregunté un poco irritado.

- Digamos que no es un comportamiento muy corriente, que un estudiante se escape de la institución.- Me respondió con aquel tono desagradable e irritante.

-Lamento haberte desilusionado, pero para tu infortunio, me quedaré aquí en Dalton. Espero que esto no sea molestia para ti- Le dije con una gran dosis de sarcasmo.

El rostro de Zack se veía bastante colérico. De alguna forma esto me deleitaba.

- Te crees muy gracioso Hummel, pero yo que tu cuidaría más mi vocabulario. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.- Dijo.

- Vaya, tu intento de intimidación es bastante vago –Le contesté bastante molesto pero siempre conservando mi posición calmada.

En eso, Zack tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me miro fijamente. No quisiera admitirlo, pero me asustó un poco aquella reacción.

- Aléjate de Blaine, Hummel.- El tono de su voz sonaba más grave. Eso me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso- Él no es como tu.

- No estoy comprendiendo lo que dices- le dije intentando soltarme de su mano.

- Desde el primer día que te vi lo supe. Sé cuales han sido siempre tus intenciones con él. Y te aseguro, no estas a su nivel. Lo diré solo una vez más. Déjalo en paz. – Me dijo seriamente.

No se bien el por qué. Pero comencé a reír ante su amenaza. Posiblemente también por que ahora podía ver bien, quien era el que le había metido en la cabeza a Blaine que yo lo perseguía.

- Descuida, no tengo intención te volver a relacionarme con él- Le contesté con frialdad- y en lo posible, me gustaría evitarte. Encontraré otra habitación donde estar, tenlo por seguro.

- Me alegra que coincidamos- Sonrió cínicamente

Inmediatamente, Zack soltó mi brazo y salí, sin mirar atrás, de la habitación. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por aquel dialogo que habíamos sostenido recientemente. Sabía que no quería que acercara a Blaine, siempre lo supuse. Después de todo, no era nadie de la alta sociedad o adinerado. Pero aquello sonó tan…era como sí el en verdad estuviera preocupado, como si yo representara una amenaza para él. Podría haberme quemado la cabeza pensando en ello, pero a fin de cuentas, era solo el molesto primo de Blaine. Nada más. Ahora tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

Frente a mi, las puertas del gran salón donde las reuniones de los Warblers tenían lugar. Comencé a sudar. Estaba unos cuantos minutos atrasado. Inhale y exhalé repetidas veces antes de decidirme a entrar. Suspiré. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Abrí la puerta. Como era de esperar, ya se encontraban los muchachos discutiendo y debatiendo. Wes con su martillo, intentando imponer orden. David gritándoles a todos para que se callaran. Aquel otro muchacho que conformaba parte del consejo, discutiéndole a un muchacho rubio alguna cosa. Y allí, sentado en uno de los sillones, Blaine observando seriamente toda aquella escena. Cuando lo vi, otra vez sentí que iba a desmoronarme. Sentí el impulso de salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondían. De todas formas, ya era muy tarde para correr. Todos los Warblers me habían visto. No solo eso, si no que, aquel barullo había cesado, en el momento que las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Parecían incrédulos. ¿Acaso solo un día de ausencia en este colegio era para tanto escándalo?

-Kurt- dijo David, bastante asombrado- No esperábamos que…

- Tuve un par de problemas ayer es todo- Contesté.

Intenté no mirar directamente a los ojos a Blaine. No era el momento para que mis emociones salieran a la luz. Mi orgullo tenía que prevalecer. Wes y David, por otro lado, me miraban bastante preocupados, llenos de compasión y también arrepentimiento. Ellos debían haberse imaginado el porqué de mi ausencia.

- Toma asiento, Kurt- Me pidió Wes.

Busqué algún hueco en alguno de los sillones, intentando que encontrar el asiento más alejado de Blaine. Al final encontré un lugar junto a un muchacho de cabello corto, castaño, ojos claros y rostro simpático. Me acomodé y comencé a estudiar atentamente a los miembros del consejo.

- Antes de que llegaras Kurt, estábamos debatiendo la posibilidad de hacer algo un poco distinto.- Me explico el chico de cabello oscuro sentado al costado de Wes. Si bien lo recuerdo, se llamaba Thad- Entre el día de ayer y hoy decidimos intentar un tema de R&B para las regionales, en estos momentos estábamos decidiendo algún posible artista para representar.

- Insisto en que deberíamos intentar algo de Usher- Dijo bastante molesto el mismo muchacho rubio que hasta hace unos momentos estaba discutiendo con Thad.

- Ya lo hemos discutido Edward. Y hemos dicho que esa idea estaba descartada.

- ¿Qué tal algo Rihana?- Sugirió un chico de rasgos finos, cabello oscuro y ojos sumamente claros- Podríamos intentar algo de su nuevo CD.

- No se si Rihana sea una buena opción para nosotros, me parece bastante alejada de nuestro estilo- Opinó David.

- Pensé que esa era la idea- Bufó muchacho rubio otra vez.

Instantáneamente, los muchachos comenzaron nuevamente con el barullo. Apenas si podían oírse los propios pensamientos. Aquel muchacho Edward discutía ferozmente con Thad mientras que los otros Warblers se enfrentaban unos a otros. Wes agitaba con fuerza su martillo pidiendo silencio mientras que David, nuevamente, gritaba a todo el mundo. Para ser un colegio de chicos tan civilizados, estas reuniones eran de lo más salvaje. Claro, ninguno jamás abandonaba su lenguaje aristocrático, pero créanme, no hubieran disfrutado de ninguna forma permanecer allí.

No pude evitarlo, pero automáticamente mi vista cayó sobre Blaine. Éramos quizás los únicos que permanecían en silencio, observando aquel panorama caótico. Dolía verlo, más cuando en sus ojos solo se proyectaba esa mirada tan vacía, llena de disgusto, molestia y frialdad. Y creo que lo que más dolía era el descubrir que, ni por un segundo, desde que entré a la habitación, había volteado siquiera a mirarme. Era el colmo. Furia, tristeza y amargura. Quería quitarme todas esas sensaciones de encima. Más que nada, quería llamar la atención de Blaine, que me mirase un momento y hacerle sentir al menos una décima parte de todo mi dolor. Eso fue lo que me iluminó. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? R&B. Que mejor que eso para desquitar dolor e ira. Por favor, había pasado horas y horas con Mercedes escuchando ese tipo de música. Y ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Sabía que tema cantar y que sugerir.

- Destiny's Child- Dije en voz alta. La emoción se estaba apoderando de mí. Tanto así que me paré estrepitosamente- Deberíamos intentar con un tema de Destiny's Child.

Increíblemente todos callaron al oírme hablar. Fue bastante extraño. Oh quizás no lo había notado y había elevado mucho mi tono de voz. Las miradas incrédulas de los muchachos me estaban incomodando un poco. Estaba seguro que mi idea no era para nada mala.

- No lo se Kurt… ¿No sería un poco extraño que un grupo de jóvenes cantara temas de un grupo femenino de R&B?- Comentó Wes

- Oh por favor, recuerdo la primera vez que pise Dalton, dieron un concierto con un tema de Katy Perry. – Dije bastante inquieto.- Además, eso es justamente lo que lo hará mas interesante. Destiny's Child es sin duda uno de los grupos mas representativos de R&B. Creo que al público le interesaría muchísimo más ver un grupo de jóvenes a capella intentar cantar temas de Destiny Child que un grupo de chicas haciendo Covers de sus canciones.

-Hay que admitirlo, tiene un buen punto.- Dijo el chico que se hallaba sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Y que sugerirías tú?- Me preguntó suspicazmente el muchacho rubio de nombre Edward. -¿Acaso tienes algún tema pensado?

- Casualmente, si- Le contesté.- Si me permitieran hacerles una demostración, caballeros…

Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre sí. Prácticamente estaba cruzando los dedos para que mis planes dieran resultado. Los tres deliberaron en voz baja unos minutos hasta que finalmente oí su respuesta.

-Permiso concedido- dijo Wes golpeando su martillito contra la mesa.

Sonreí con mucha satisfacción. Era hora de vengarme un poco de Blaine. Aclaré mi garganta. Seguramente Wes y David, comprenderían instantáneamente el significado de aquel menaje, pero ¿Qué importaba? El solo hecho se saber que tendría el poder de incomodarlo me llenaba de placer. ¿Creía que no podía sin él? Eso estaba por verse. Rayos, que estaba comenzando a sentirme mucho mejor. Era como si mi Diva interna estuviera saliendo a la luz nuevamente.

Las miradas de todos los Warblers, incluida la suya, estaban dirigidas a mí. Ya era tiempo. Comencé a cantar.

_Now that you're out of my life - I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya - But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya - But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya - I laugh harder _

Realmente jamás me imaginé cantando un tema de este estilo a capella, era un poco complicado. No se asemejaba en nada a los temas que solía cantar. Pero de cierta forma era interesante. Comencé a moverme por la habitación.

_Thought I wouldn't grow without ya - Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpess without ya - But I'm smarter  
Thought that I'd be stressed without ya - But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya - Sold my million_

Mis ojos no se despegaban de Blaine. Quería que entendiera, este tema era sola y exclusivamente para él. Me alegró ver que mi canción estaba resultando. Un par de muchachos comenzaban a corear la canción.

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on survivin'_

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on survivin'_

De a poco, la cantidad de voces iba en aumento. La gran mayoría de los Warblers se hallaban cantando y haciendo distintos coros y sonidos con sus voces. Creo que esta de más aclarar que, Blaine era uno de los que permanecía inmóvil, mirándome fijamente. Lo desafié con la mirada. Me había buscado, me había encontrado. Era momento de mostrarle todo mi potencial.

_Thought I couldn't breathe without ya - I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without ya - Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't laugh without ya - But I'm laughin'  
Thought that I would die without ya - But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya - But I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now - But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self-destruct - But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here_

Comencé a realizar movimientos más osados. Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de ver a Blaine. Estaba disfrutando tanto el momento, que por unos segundos, olvide su presencia en la habitación.

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on survivin'_

_I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it  
I will survive and keep on survivin'_

Nuevamente, y ahora acompañado por todos, lleno de gloría, dirigí mi última mirada a Blaine.

_After all of the darkness and sadness  
Do come happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity_

Terminé la canción. Todos en la habitación comenzaron a aplaudir. Algunos, digamos, por puro compromiso. Me sentía totalmente satisfecho, orgulloso de mi mismo y sobre todo más ligero. Todos esos horribles sentimientos que estuve acumulando en los últimos cuatro días, de cierta forma habían sido liberados con esta canción. Claramente no quitaban mi tristeza, pero al menos el mensaje había sido claro. Iba a sobrevivir. El rostro de Blaine había permanecido tieso durante toda la canción. Por otra parte, David y Wes se miraban entre sí, bastante consternados.

- Fue una excelente performance –Declaró David. Obviamente lo fue.

- Aun así… no creemos que este sea el tema más adecuado para que cantemos- Opinó Wes.

Eso no me molestaba. No necesitaba cantarlo en las regionales. Con esto era más que suficiente

-Aun así, Destiny's Child es una excelente opción- Agregó Thad- Hagamos una votación ¿Los que estén a favor de Destiny's Child?

Todos exceptuando a Blaine y el chico Edward levantaron sus manos.

- Entonces esta decidido. Destiny Child.- Otra vez, Wes golpeó su martillo contra la mesa.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- Le susurró David.

Los muchachos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a salir del salón. Blaine, fue el primero en salir del recinto, seguido luego de David y Wes.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunté bastante incrédulo. Solo había pasado media hora desde que comenzó la reunión.

- Por ahora- comentó el muchacho que hasta recién estaba sentado al lado mío.

Imitó a todos los demás y comenzó su viaje a quien sabe donde. Solo quede yo, y aquel magnifico salón. Era como si en verdad nadie hubiera estado aquí. Agotado por tantas emociones juntas, me tomé la libertad de recostarme sobre uno de los sillones. Después de todo, no había nadie allí que estuviera viendo. O al menos eso creí.

Solo parpadeé unos segundos. Ya sea por pura suerte u obra del destino, conocí a este muchacho. Parado en la puerta del salón, un joven de cabello rubio, con tonos más oscuros en sus raíces, de ojos claros , se encontraba observándome de una manera muy particular. Supongo que no esperaba encontrarme allí, recostado sobre uno de los sofás.

- Estem… solo venía por mi bolso y mis partituras…- dijo tímidamente- Creo que… estas encima de ellas.

Y así otra vez, cumplía con mi habitual rutina de hacer el ridículo en Dalton. Inmediatamente me senté sobre el sofá descubriendo que, efectivamente, había colocado mis piernas sobre su bolso.

- Oh, perdona- Me disculpé muerto de vergüenza.

- Descuida.- Me contesto con una sonrisa.

Mire nuevamente aquel chico y logré hacer una asombrosa asociación. Era el mismo muchacho que, minutos antes de comenzar mi pelea con Blaine, había estado observando desde la ventana. En eso, otra asociación. Era por esa misma razón que él y su amigo me resultaban bastante familiares. Conformaban parte de los Warblers. No recordaba con preescisión sus nombres, pero tenía registro de los rostros de todos

El muchacho me dedicó una tímida sonrisa y extendió su mano.

- No nos hemos presentado formalmente. Soy Jeff- Dijo el muchacho de forma entusiasta.

-Kurt- Estreché su mano.

Ahora que lo recordaba mejor, ese chico también había hecho una audición para un solo en las seccionales pasadas.

- Por cierto, tu presentación de hoy fue asombrosa- dijo con entusiasmo – Fue… como decirlo, muy cargada de emociones. Pensé realmente que ibas a golpear a alguien.

Intenté no reír ante el último comentario.

- Supongo que en verdad quería hacerlo- Confesé.

- Oh… Entonces ustedes han peleado. Me refiero a ti y a Blaine – este chico Jeff comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.- Vi como se miraron durante toda la performance.

- Vaya, eres muy perceptivo- sonreí un poco resignado. Al parecer, luego de esto, ya no sería novedad para nadie.

- No, es solo que eres un personaje que tiende a llamar mucho la atención- Me contestó Jeff. Ese comentario había sido extraño.

-¿Como es eso?- Le pregunté desconcertado.

- Bueno, después de Blaine, diría yo, eres la persona más llamativa de toda esta escuela. Es imposible no notarte. Sobretodo porque tu y Blaine siempre están siempre juntos. O al menos hasta hace unos días lo estaban.

No contesté. No era culpa de este chico. Pero luego de aquel comentario mi escasa alegría comenzó a desaparecer. Supongo que mi rostro me delato, ya que Jeff inmediatamente me miró lleno de culpa.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no debí entrometerme. – Me respondió sonando muy arrepentido.

- No, descuida.- Le dije forzando una sonrisa- Prefiero que lo hagas. Después de todo, eres el único de este colegio que se ha dignado hablarme. El único junto con… bueno, Blaine y sus amigos.

Era cierto. Exceptuando al grupo de Blaine, este chico era la primera persona en todo Dalton que se había acercado a hablarme.

- … Supongo que si estas peleado con Blaine no tienes mucho que hablar con Wes y David ¿Me equivoco?

Sonreí ligeramente. Verdaderamente, era increíble su capacidad analítica.

- Bueno…si sirve de algo, tampoco tengo muchos amigos aquí. Solo a mis compañeros de cuarto. Pero a Nick lo conozco desde que éramos niños pequeños. Y a Trent también lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Odio admitirlo, pero pedí ser "acomodado" para compartir cuarto con ellos.

Supuse que hablaba de los dos muchachos con los que lo había visto en el patio.

- Debe ser una ventaja para ti, tener a tus amigos en Dalton- afirmé sonriendo ligeramente.

- Quizás…- Jeff desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El sol estaba ya casi ocultándose. Jeff nuevamente me miró- ¿Has pensado en cambiar de habitación? Bueno, lo digo por que, no debe ser muy cómodo permanecer en ese ambiente. .

- No voy a mentirte, estoy buscando la primera oportunidad para salir de allí.- Confesé.

Ante esto, Jeff sonrío amablemente.

-¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra habitación? Tenemos un lugar de más. – Me ofreció.

Estaba casi atónito. Realmente no esperaba que las cosas se movieran tan deprisa. Y menos que un chico que acababa de conocer me diera tal oferta.

- No quisiera molestarte a ti y a tus compañeros- Le dije.

-¡Claro que no lo harás! Quizás te sientas un poco incomodo, ya que somos un grupo bastante escandaloso, pero me agradaría tenerte en la habitación. Y seguramente a los chicos no les molestara, son terriblemente amigables. ¿Qué te parece?

Sencillamente no podía dar opinión al respecto. Quiero decir, la aparición de este chico era casi milagrosa. No solo había conseguido que alguien de Dalton me hablara, si no que estaba por conseguirme un cuarto nuevo. ¿Era posible tanta buena suerte? Bueno, digamos que después de los sucesos con Finn, Sam, Karofky y recientemente Blaine, la vida me debía este favor.

- Claro- contesté intentando no sonar tan desesperado.- Si en verdad no tienes problemas con eso…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Me contestó alegremente.

- Solo una pregunta… ¿Por qué?

Jeff me miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-¿Por qué que?- Me preguntó

-¿Por qué estas siendo… tan amable? Apenas si nos acabamos de conocer.

La sonrisa de Jeff tomó un aire totalmente distinto, un poco avergonzado, un poco triste.

- Soy una persona muy observadora, Kurt. Creo que lo haz notado. Puedo ver muy bien lo que pasa a mi alredor con las demás personas. Digamos que la respuesta sería que me agradas y siento que estas bastante solo- Jeff hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente- … y también porque… se lo que es estar lo suficientemente cerca de la persona que amas…sin que esta sepa que estas allí. Digamos que en eso, somos bastante parecidos.

La respuesta de Jeff me hizo ruborizar. Pero luego suspiré y asentí resignado.

- Supongo que para ti no soy ningún misterio. – Le dije intentando no reír.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Se meterme muy bien en la mente de todos… de todos menos de la única cabeza que me importa- Dijo riendo.

* * *

Otra vez, no tenía mucho apetito, así que decidí subir inmediatamente a mi habitación. Encontré a Pavarotti ya dormido y decidí imitarlo. Mañana mismo, Jeff y yo iríamos a hablar para solicitar el cambio de habitación. Tenía la suerte de que su cuarto, estaba también en el ala oeste, solo que al final del pasillo. Unas doce habitaciones de distancia de esta. Lo suficientemente lejos para no cruzarme seguido con Blaine y compañía. Si tenía suerte, sería esta mi última noche en este cuarto y quizás… La última cerca de él. Solo lo vería en los ensayos de los Warblers así que, no habría contacto directo. Comencé a cambiarme. Pensar en esto último me destrozó por completo. Ahora sí, sería un adiós permanente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, mojando mi pijama. Dolía tanto pensar, que hace solo un par de días, las cosas entre nosotros estaban tan bien. Dolía tanto creer que todo había acabado así. Había intentado ser fuerte todo el día, lo había logrado, de hecho. Pero la noche me llenaba de recuerdos y nostalgia. Costaba aceptar que realmente todo había acabado. Y si bien, las cosas hoy habían resultado, no sentía esto como una victoria.

Miré hacia las camas, más bien miré la cama de Blaine, vacía. Me acerqué a ella y tomé asiento. No se por que hice eso si sabía que lo único que me provocaría sería más ganas de llorar. Como hice aquel lunes, comencé a sollozar y gemir nuevamente. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, intentando quitarme todas las lágrimas de la cara. Decidí que si iba a echarme a sufrir en algún lado, no lo haría sobre la cama de Blaine. Me recosté sobre la mía y por al menos media hora más estuve llorando. ¿Por qué solo media hora más y no toda la noche? Simple, alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Mejor dicho, varias personas. Simulé estar dormido pues, no iba a dejar que me vieran llorar. Fue allí donde aquella charla comenzó.

- Bajen el tono de voz, Kurt esta durmiendo.- Susurró la que supuse era la voz de Wes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Zack que demoraría en subir?- Preguntó en voz baja David.

- Unos quince minutos- Esa era sin lugar a duda la voz de Blaine.

- Con eso será suficiente- Dijo Wes.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Blaine?- Dijo casi a los gritos David. Si no querían "despertarme" no estaban haciendo un muy buen esfuerzo.

-shhhhh- lo callaron a unísono Wes y Blaine.

- Aun así, me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Wes- Dijiste que esto no te afectaría, sin embargo, yo no lo vi así hoy en el ensayo.

- No se de que están hablando- Respondió Blaine. Y sinceramente, yo tampoco sabía.

-Oh, por favor. Prácticamente huiste del Salón. ¡Vamos! Se honesto, ¡Tu no quieres hacer esto!- Dijo Wes.

- Ya les expliqué mis motivos, solo estoy considerando el mal menor para él.- Respondió Blaine.

- Amigo, te estas quebrando por dentro.-Le recriminó David.

-¿No es más simple ser sinceros y ya?- Opinó Wes- Seguramente él comprenderá que…

-No. No es más simple. Además, te recuerdo que tengo a Zack respirándome sobre la nuca todo él tiempo. Mi primo ya tiene algunas sospechas, si se llegara a enterar que… -Blaine no terminó la oración.

Mi corazón estaba comenzando a acelerarse, definitivamente, esta no era una conversación que debería estar escuchando.

-¿Acaso temes que Zack pueda hacerle algo?-Preguntó bastante incrédulo David.

- No seas ridículo. El problema no es lo que Zack pueda a hacer, es lo que él puede decirle a "alguien"- Dijo Blaine.

-Pero eso no… Blaine… simplemente no podemos verte así. No es justo… ni para ti ni para él.- Dijo Wes tristemente.

- Claro que no lo es, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada. Simplemente nada – Blaine sonaba bastante frustrado.

- Podrías intentar hablar con él- Sugirió nuevamente Wes.

- No es una opción. Ya lo he dicho, es mejor que las cosas sigan así.

- ¿Entonces simplemente te quedaras sufriendo para siempre? ¿Acaso tu cobardía es mas fuerte que tus sentimientos?- Wes sonaba bastante enojado.

- Yo estaré bien, puedo soportar…

-Blaine, Puedes engañar a Zack, puedes engañar a Kurt y puedes engañarnos a nosotros, pero si hay alguien a quien no puedes engañar es a ti mismo. Y lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente. Sabes muy bien que estás enamorado de Kurt. – Dijo David seriamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, casi pensé que saldría corriendo. El cuerpo entero me sudaba, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, simplemente entré en un estado de Shock. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? No… no, no podía ser cierto. Esto, no estaba pasando. Era un sueño e iba a despertarme, esto no era real…. ¿O si?

Silencio. Al menos 5 minutos de silencio, hasta que Blaine decidió hablar.

- Lo sé… por esa misma razón es que estoy haciendo esto.- Dijo.

Mis palpitaciones eran cada vez más aceleradas y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. En verdad estaba ocurriendo. Blaine Anderson, acababa de confirmar que estaba enamorado de mí.

* * *

**Nota: La canción utilizada para este capitulo es "Survivor" De Destiny's Child**

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo " Express yourself"**


	8. Express yourself

**Mejor tarde que nunca, aquí les tengo el octavo capitulo de mi fic. Agradezco todos sus cometnarios y aqueñllos que me amenazaron de suicidio si n oescribia espero sigan vivos si no no podrán leerlo xD. Debo decirles que esto es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento y no le hace jsuticia a lo que tenía planeado. Me demoré lo intenté corregir, pero nada. Me decepciona y me averguenzo de admitir que no alcanzó mis espectativas. Sepan perdonarme T_T. Otra vez, los Warblers haran su aparicion siendo esta vez Riker Lynch (Jeff), Curt Mega ( Nick) Dominic Barnes (Trent) y Luke Edgemon ( Flint) los centros de atención. Tambíen apareceran mencionados Eddy Martin ( Thad) y Aaron Page ( Edward -este nombre es mio, el nombre oficial en la serie es desconocido) Espero no me arrojen muchos tomates y sepan disfrutarlo :)**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Express yourself

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Jeff me acompañó a hacer todos los trámites necesarios para poder solicitar el cambio de habitación. Fue más simple de lo que creí, esperaba que tardara un par de días o algo así. Pero el mismo, ya tenía pase para cambiarme. Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto me ayudó a hacer las maletas. Fue imposible no notar la felicidad de Zack cuando me vio empacar. Prácticamente se ofreció para ayudarnos. Pero nada de esto me importaba. Si bien había efectuado el cambio de habitación como quería y, había pasado sin percances mi jornada escolar, seré franco: era como si en verdad no estuviera allí. Y pienso ¿Quién lo estaría cuando indirectamente la persona que te gusta te confiesa que esta enamorada de ti? Ya no podía ni reconocer los sentimientos que llevaba adentro. No estaba feliz, ni triste, ni molesto, ni… nada. No superaba el Shock. Intenté disimularlo lo más que pude, pues no quería decepcionar a Jeff, quien ponía tanto empeño en el asunto de la mudanza, pero con toda franqueza, en esos momentos, era lo último que me importaba. Todo era cada vez más confuso. Si supuestamente Blaine estaba enamorado de mí ¿Por qué demonios me estaba haciendo pasar por todo esto? Si era una nueva técnica de seducción en el mercado, no estaba siendo para nada efectiva. De acuerdo, hablando seriamente, no tenía el menor sentido. Lo único que me quedó en claro es que Zack estaba involucrado en el asunto. Al parecer, él vigilaba que Blaine se mantuviera alejado de mí. Y Según Blaine, él debía alejarse por mi propio bien. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Volviendo un poco a la realidad y a los sucesos cotidianos, al terminar de hacer las valijas me despedí de Zack lo más cordialmente que pude. Para mi fortuna, o quizás desgracia, ni Blaine, ni Wes ni David, se encontraban en la habitación en el momento que la mudanza se efectuó. Quizás era mejor así. O no. Comenzaba a sentir remordimientos. Es decir, mudándome, dejaba todo este asunto totalmente en la nada. La duda de lo que pasaba por la mente de Blaine quedaría ahí para siempre. No tendría a partir de ahora muchas oportunidades de verlo, y simplemente no iría a buscarlo. Menos sabiendo la ilegalidad con la que escuche aquella conversación. Y si Blaine quería alejarme de él, no se acercaría a mí. Básicamente, me encontraba exactamente en la misma situación que antes con la diferencia de que, ahora sabía que sí había una razón mas o menos lógica para su comportamiento.

En fin, insistiendo con volver a los hechos de aquel viernes, Jeff ayudó a cargar mis cosas hasta la habitación. Recuerdo bastante bien la escena. Jeff se ofreció a cargar mi equipaje mientras que me encargaba personalmente de transportar a Pavarotti. Me sorprendió que a pesar de su aspecto enclenque Jeff poseyera tal fuerza. Por lo menos, no se veía tan torpe como yo al moverse. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación 414, mi nueva habitación. Era exactamente igual a la otra exceptuando el picaporte. En eso me percaté de que no había devuelto la llave de mi antiguo dormitorio. En teoría debería haberla entregado a alguno de sus residentes, pero no volvería allí. No una vez que había salido de aquel lugar. Si la devolvía sería más adelante, después de todo ¿De que me serviría ahora esa llave? Miré a Jeff quien se encontraba con una amplía sonrisa de payaso en su rostro. Hizo tiempo antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Estas listo?- Me preguntó entusiasmado.

-Eso creo- Le respondí un poco inseguro de a que se refería

No tardé en descubrirlo. Al abrir la puerta, una lluvia de papeles y alaridos cayó encima de mí. Increíble fue escándalo ya que, solo se trataba tres muchachos. Pude reconocer a cada uno de ellos como miembros de los Warblers. El muchacho de cabello oscuro y el muchacho robusto que había visto el otro día en el patio se encontraban allí. Reconocí al primero como Nick, haciendo un poco de memoria al día de la selección para los solos en las seccionales. Por deducción entonces, el otro muchacho debía ser Trent. Me sorprendió mucho encontrar que mi otro compañero de cuarto, era el mismo que se había sentado junto a mí el día anterior en la reunión de los Warblers.

- ¡Bienvenido Kurt!- Saludó el muchacho de nombre Nick.

- Espero que no haya sido una bienvenida muy exagerada.- Dijo entre risas el chico Trent.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Cuántas personas en Dalton son capaces de dar una bienvenida como esta? ¡Solo nosotros!- Exclamó el tercer muchacho cuyo nombre todavía me era desconocido.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente. Realmente no esperaba esto pero, no podía negarlo, era un detalle muy lindo de parte de esos muchachos.

- ¡Tienes suerte de que les haya pedido moderación!- Dijo muriendo de risa Jeff- Ayer a la noche estaban planeando rosearte con crema de afeitar.

- Esa fue idea de Flint- Acusó Nick al tercer muchacho.

- Fue una sabía idea de su parte no hacerlo, si una gota de crema llegaba a tocar mi cabello no hubieran vivido para contarlo.- Dije sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Si… la idea era hacerte sentir parte de la habitación, no espantarte- Comentó Jeff.

- Bueno… creo que oficialmente podemos darte la bienvenida a la habitación 414- Anunció el chico Flint.- Descubrirás que estamos completamente locos y no tendrás ni un minuto de sosiego con nosotros. Olvídate de poder dormir o estudiar para un examen.

- ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que serías un estupendo publicista? – Le dijo Trent con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo

Aquel comentario me hizo reír bastante. Si bien mis pensamientos seguían firmes en los sucesos de ayer, me había sorprendido bastante aquella extraña y poco usual bienvenida. Me tomé la libertad de mirar un poco la habitación. Era muy similar a la otra. La distribución de las camas era exactamente igual, incluyendo el baño a la derecha. Incluso el armario, la chimenea y la ventan se encontraban allí. La diferencia estaba en el color del cuarto, un azul pálido.

- Tu cama es la de la izquierda, al lado de la ventana. - Me informó Jeff.

-Muchas gracias por toda su atención muchachos, en verdad no lo esperaba. – Les dije sonriendo abiertamente.

En eso, Flint dirigió una cara curiosa a la jaula que estaba en mi mano. El chico sonrió como si hubiera encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante y se abalanzó sobre mí quitándome la jaula de la mano.

-¡Había olvidado que tenías a Pavarotti!- Dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Pavarotti comenzó a piar bastante excitado, no sabría decirles si de gusto o de terror. Con delicadeza, Flint apoyó su jaulita sobre la que sería mi mesa de luz y comenzó a silbarle cantando una melodía bastante interesante.

- A Flint le gustan mucho las aves- Me explicó Jeff.

- En casa tengo una pajarera repleta.- Contó Flint- Si no tuviera que encargarme de los negocios de la familia, posiblemente me dedicaría a eso.

Aquel comentario final me deprimió un poco. ¿Cuántos muchachos de Dalton estarían en esa situación? Seguramente muchos, quizás, la gran mayoría.

- Supongo que ser parte de los Warblers te sienta bien.- Le contesté.

- Bueno, eso a cualquiera de nosotros- Dijo Nick- Ser parte de un sofisticado coro de muchachos es algo que atrae mucho a las mujeres.

En eso Jeff bufó casi burlándose de aquel comentario.

- Oh por favor, ni tu te lo crees- Le contestó.

- El que no tengas éxito no significa que a todos nos vaya igual- Le contestó Nick sonriendo con alarde.

- Consideró éxito el sostener una relación más de un mes.- Les respondió Jeff.

-Entonces felicítame, por que hace un mes y medio tengo novia.

- Felicidades, ahora repíteme ¿Cuántas veces te han botado?- Preguntó Jeff con sarcasmo.

-Alguien aquí no está jugando limpio- Le respondió Nick con una sonrisita bastante siniestra.

- Y alguien esta diciendo puras necedades- Le devolvió la sonrisa Jeff.

En eso y ,sin que lo viera venir, Nick se abalanzó sobre Jeff arrojándolo sobre una de las camas y comenzó a despeinarlo completamente. Los muchachos comenzaron una lucha de tamaño colosal, donde pies y manos se movían de un lado al otro. Debo admitirlo, lograron asustarme un poco.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- suspiró Trent.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me dejes en paz!- chilló Jeff

- ¡No hasta que te retractes!- Nick rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello Jeff y comenzó a frotar con fuerza su puño sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eres un lunático!- Le gritó Jeff.

-Vamos, sepárense, ¿Acaso quieren que Kurt salga corriendo de regreso?- Dijo Trent bastante fastidiado.

- Oye Kurt- Preguntó Flint, en medio de todo el griterío, sin despegar su vista de Pavarotti.- ¿Qué te hizo mudarte de cuarto?

En eso Nick cayó al suelo siendo empujado por una patada de Jeff. Los cuatro muchachos quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Quizás Jeff se hacía una idea de cual sería. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, considerando los últimos sucesos, no sabía por que me había mudado. Un día atrás, la respuesta hubiera sido clara. Ahora, todo era diferente. Blaine había dicho estar enamorado de mí. **De mí**. Y sin embargo había tomado la decisión de portarse como alguien desagradable y frío sin darme ninguna explicación. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

- No tiene que contestar si no quiere- Me defendió Jeff parándose nuevamente.

-¡Oh, vamos! Seguro todos aquí tienen curiosidad de saberlo- Exclamó Flint.

- No es que no me muera de ganas de saberlo, pero creo que Jeff tiene razón. Aún así, compartiendo el cuarto con Zack me imagino el problema.-Opinó Nick sentándose en el suelo.

Su comentario me sorprendió bastante.

-Veo que Zack tiene muy mala fama.- comenté.

-Es un parasito- Dijo Flint casi gruñendo- Y últimamente ha consumido mucho a Blaine.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunté.

Empezaba a creer que no solo era impresión mía. Al parecer un claro síntoma de este nuevo Blaine era Zack. Y no solo eso, no parecía ser una persona muy agradable para Dalton en general.

- ¿No lo has visto? Pensé que eran muy amigos.- Me miró bastante extrañado Trent- Últimamente esta muy… callado.

- Es como si estuviera deprimido, frustrado y muy enojado.- Como esperaba de Jeff, estaba leyendo con bastante precisión a Blaine.

El comentario de Jeff era increíblemente acertado. No, más que acertado, era casi perfecto. Si lo pensaba bien y recordaba con precisión aquellas horrendas caras que Blaine hacía, no parecía enojado conmigo, más bien, con él mismo como si… fuera algo contra su voluntad. Si, como seguramente se imaginan, me sentí increíblemente idiota al darme cuenta de todo esto tan tarde. En eso, fue Nick quien terminó por dejarme pasmado.

- Y no quisiera echarle los perros a nadie, pero... todo esto comenzó cuando Blaine comenzó a juntarse con Zack, la semana anterior.- Dijo.

Lo miré bastante impactado, intentando controlar mi corazón, que latía bastante fuerte.

-¿La semana anterior?-Pregunté. Eso no tenía sentido. Yo y Blaine habíamos pasado toda la semana anterior, juntos. En ningún momento lo vi con Zack.

- Si… bueno, no se bien con precisión los detalles, pero una noche salí al pasillo para llamar a Charlotte, mi novia, y los encontré a los dos hablando. No escuché qué decían pero deberías haber visto el rostro de Blaine, se veía muy alterado.- Contó Nick.

Me quedé pasmado. En ningún momento Blaine había hablado de esto conmigo. Básicamente, significaba que todo este desastre estaba ocurriendo sin que yo tuviera la menor noción de él. Blaine me había estado ocultando hace un poco más de tiempo las cosas. Por alguna razón, no dejo de hablarme esa semana, de hecho, se acercó mucho más a mí. Eso dejaba en claro, que el detonante del asunto, había sido aquel fin de semana en que no nos vimos. Algo allí había ocurrido, que había hecho cambiar a Blaine abruptamente de opinión.

-¿Kurt estas bien?- me preguntó Trent bastante preocupado- Te ves un poco pálido.

Volví a la realidad. Jeff me miraba fijamente, supongo que intentando deducir que estaría pensando.

- Estoy bien, simplemente un poco extrañado, Blaine no me había comentado nada al respecto.- le respondí.

Por suerte y para liberar tensión, un celular sonó.

- ¡Oh, es Charlotte!- Dijo Nick sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Acto seguido, se retiró de la habitación dejándonos a los cuatro. Jeff se sentó sobre una de las camas suspirando profundamente.

- Y hablando de parásitos chupa sangre- Bufó Flint con mucho hartazgo.

- ¿Aun no le ha roto el corazón?- Preguntó Trent mirando a Jeff.

- No. Aunque sea sorprendente, están durando mucho más de lo esperado.- Contestó Jeff

- Si no fuera porque se trata de Charlotte, me estaría alegrando de que al fin una relación le este funcionando- Comentó Flint un poco irritado.

Miré a Jeff buscando una respuesta a este dialogo.

- Nick es bastante difícil para llevar relaciones. Ha salido al menos con seis chicas en lo que va de los últimos tres meses- Me respondió Jeff mirando al techo- Lleva como ya dijo un mes y medio con Charlotte pero…

- Es chica es puro veneno para él- Terminó la frase Flint- Para él y para todos los hombres.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté bastante extrañado.

- Es bastante manipuladora y muy caprichosa- Declaró Trent-. Forma parte Crawford, la escuela hermana a Dalton, es de allí de donde la conocemos. Fue también novia de Jason hace un año. No resultó.

- Ahora decidió poner sus garras sobre otro de nuestros Warblers, Nick- Dijo Flint.

- Y Nick es un poco iluso en lo que respecta a materia de mujeres- Dijo Trent moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Jeff no hizo ningún otro comentario. Quizás básicamente porque los otros dos lo habían dicho todo. Realmente traté de interesarme en el asunto, pero mis pensamientos claramente seguían digiriendo la información que Nick me había proporcionado. En eso, el chico entró nuevamente a la habitación.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Nick con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro- ¿De que estaban hablando?

Mis tres compañeros se miraron entre sí. Fue ahí donde aproveché a hacer mi escape.

- Nada en particular- Le respondí - Les pregunté si les molestaba que saliera unos minutos, antes de dirigirnos al comedor.

Ahora los otros tres me miraron sorprendidos.

- Oh, no necesitas pedir permiso para irte- Me sonrió Nick, se lo veía de muy buen humor.

Le devolví la sonrisa y salí del cuarto. El pasillo estaba desierto. Solo la luz del anochecer que, pasaba a través de las ventanas, se encontraba allí conmigo. Miré a los jardines de Dalton impregnados de los últimos rayos de sol. Me acerqué hasta la ventana y me apoyé sobre ella. Suspiré. Necesitaba respirar un poco y absorber la información. Todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido, sin que yo hubiera hecho algún movimiento. Todo avanzaba y yo me quedaba atrás. ¿Qué hacer? No podía pensar con claridad en ninguna sabia jugada. Y por más que conociera los sentimientos de Blaine, no se sentía completamente seguros sobre ellos. Es decir ¿Por qué no quiso explicarme nada? Si al menos tenía que separarse de mí en contra de su voluntad, pudo haberlo expresado ¿no? ¿Acaso no teníamos ese nivel de confianza ya?

En eso me percaté, no estaba completamente solo. A unas cuantas puertas de distancia, como si lo hubiera convocado mágicamente, Blaine se hallaba parado, mirándome fijamente. Me incorporé y también lo miré. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi dolía. La miel de sus ojos, llenos de rencor y furia, estaban posados sobre mi rostro. No sabía que cara poner. Ni siquiera si debía decir algo. Por más que quisiera hablar con él, no podía. En su mente, yo desconocía completamente sus sentimientos. Dolía mirarlo. Más que de costumbre. Porque más allá de toda esa ira, más allá de todo ese hielo, había un Blaine que acarreaba con un peso muy fuerte que lo estaba quebrando. Un secreto, que había optado no compartir conmigo. Y yo, no podía forzarlo a hablar, y tampoco tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Todo seguiría exactamente igual, ambos cargando con los propios asuntos a la distancia.

Jeff salió de la habitación y se aproximó a mí. Tomó mi hombro y comenzó a llamarme.

- ¿Kurt?- Me preguntó mirándome preocupado.

Pero yo no respondía. Estaba atraído como un imán hacia Blaine. Mis pensamientos y atención eran solo para él. Al parecer Jeff también dirigió su mirada a Blaine. Fueron no más de veinte segundos que duró esto hasta que finalmente Blaine decidió entrar a su habitación. En el exacto momento que este desapareció tras la puerta, mis piernas comenzaron a tambalearse hasta hacerme caer. Tuve la suerte de que Jeff estaba allí para sostenerme, de otra forma, me hubiera lastimado.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó mi compañero angustiado.

- No…- Comencé a sollozar- No realmente.

Quizás este fue uno de los actos más penosos que pude cometer. No tenía la confianza suficiente como para comenzar a llorar delante de Jeff. Pero mis lágrimas emergieron solas sin que pudiera contenerlas. Me senté sobre el suelo del pasillo, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me eché a llorar. Jeff, no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó a mi lado, dándome suaves palmadas sobre mi espalda.

* * *

Tres semanas transcurrieron luego de aquel suceso. A excepción de las reuniones de los Warblers, no volví a cruzarme con él. Entre tanto comenzaron los ensayos para las regionales. Se decidieron por la canción _"Bills, Bills, Bills"_ lo cual no me molesto. Como era de esperar, fue designado Blaine como la voz principal. Tampoco me opuse. Ya empezaba a resignarme con el hecho de conseguir solos, después de todo, siempre terminaba todo en manos de él.

Por otra parte, las finales de Football llegaron a Mckinley. Papá, Carole y yo fuimos a alentar a Finn quien, últimamente se veía bastante estresado por el asunto. Sorprendentemente Mckinley salió victoriosa, al parecer el cambio de entrenador había hecho una notable mejora en el equipo. New Directions ocupó el medio tiempo para interpretar una mezcla entre las canciones _"Thriller"_ y _"Heads will roll"_. Fue un espectáculo increíble y, si debo admitirlo, me hubiera encantado poder estar allí junto con ellos. Extrañaba inmensamente a mis compañeros de Mckinley. Aún así, no podía quejarme. Empezaba a creer que había hecho un muy buen grupo dentro de Dalton. En aquellas dos semanas, había afianzado bastante mi relación con los muchachos de la habitación 414. Especialmente Jeff, se había vuelto una gran compañía y casi un salvador. Se encargó de no dejarme ni por un momento solo o aislado. No solo eso, era lo suficientemente caballeroso y decente como para no hacer ninguna pregunta, con respecto a mi estado de animo. Supongo por que no necesitaba hacerla. Creo que le habían quedado más que claros mis sentimientos por Blaine. Aun así de la misma forma que Jeff no preguntaba, tampoco respondía. Prácticamente no sabía nada de él, solo que su padre era embajador, su madre tenía un cargo importante en algún departamento de relaciones exteriores y que desde que tenía memoria, Nick era su mejor amigo. Eso era algo que podía verse claramente. Jeff siempre se mostraba tranquilo y alegre cuando estaba conmigo. Solo cuando Nick entraba en escena su carácter se daba a conocer. Aún así por lo que Jeff había contado, con todo el asunto de su novia, Nick estaba un poco más disperso y no estaba prestándole mucha atención que digamos. Si lo pensaba mejor Nick era, quizás, el miembro de la habitación con el que menos relación tenía.

Había descubierto en Trent un muy buen compañero de estudio. Quizás el único que estudiaba en ese cuarto, aparte de mí. Era un muy buen conocedor de historia y arte. Al parecer, su familia era dueña de un museo. Sumándole a eso, tenía un exquisito gusto para el cine clásico. Puedo asegurarlo, pues, coincidíamos en casi lo mismo. En el caso de Flint, si bien me había hecho buen amigo de este, digamos que terminó construyendo una muy estrecha relación con Pavarotti. Mi amarillo amiguito, se veía muchísimo más a gusto en esta habitación que en la otra. Flint se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo silbándole, jugueteando e incluso hablándole. A veces comenzaba a creer seriamente que entre esos dos, podría llegar a surgir un romance.

Con respecto a mí día a día, aun seguía castigado, me limitaba simplemente a estudiar, cenar y permanecer en mi cuarto. Mis compañeros por suerte fueron comprensivos con el asunto, y, mayoritariamente, permanecían conmigo en la habitación hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al finalizar las clases los viernes por la tarde, eran papá o Finn quienes venían a buscarme. De esa forma, también, los lunes, regresaba escoltado por mi padre a Dalton. Esos últimos dos fines de semanas fueron dedicados especialmente a mi familia y amigas. Rachel, Mercedes y Tina, habían decidido visitarme en un par de oportunidades. Por otro lado, los fines de semana familiares se basaron prácticamente en caminatas o noches de películas. Aun así, pude notar que, luego de las finales, hubo un ligero cambio de actitud en Finn. Era como si estuviera distraído… más que de costumbre. Y realmente esperaba que nada de esto, tuviera que ver con Quinn.

Creo que esta demás aclarar que, ni a mis amigas ni a mi familia les conté sobre lo que Blaine había dicho en la habitación. Decidí no abrir la boca con respecto al asunto, no quería oír los comentarios de Mercedes o Rachel con respecto al asunto. No quería oír la opinión de nadie.

Resumiendo un poco la idea, fueron dos semanas completamente sin noticias de Blaine. Ahora, ¿Eso significaba que estaba superándolo? Para nada. Me era muy difícil no pensar en mis ratos libres en su confesión y nuestro último encuentro. Básicamente me era muy difícil no para de pensar en él en general.

Fue el jueves de la tercer semana cuando las cosas comenzaron a torcerse todavía más. Recuerdo muy bien la situación. Luego de cenar, nos dirigimos inmediatamente con los muchachos a nuestra habitación. En teoría, esta aparentaba ser una noche totalmente normal, dentro del concepto de este dormitorio. Jeff y Nick se veía en vueltos en una de sus luchas monumentales que ya resultaban cotidianas, siendo Nick el que llevaba la ventaja.

- ¡Te dije que dejes mi cabello en paz! ¡¿Por qué siempre te desquitas con él?- Comenzó a gritarle Jeff

- ¡Porque no me agrada que tiñas tu cabello!- Contestó Nick riendo mientras despeinaba a mi amigo.

- ¡Nick me conoces desde que éramos un par de niños¡¿Me dirás que me estoy tiñendo desde los cuatro de edad?- Dijo Jeff intentando darle un par de golpes a Nick.

Como solía suceder, Trent y yo nos quedábamos sentados en nuestras respectivas camas mirando un poco fastidiados el escándalo que estos dos provocaban.

-¡Muchachos, Pavarotti quiere que dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡Lo ponen nervioso! – Declaró Flint quien no despegaba su vista del ave.

- ¿Me dirás que ahora puedes entender lo que dice?- Le preguntó Trent arqueando una ceja.

- Se llama instinto.- Dijo Flint con mucha determinación- Deberías usarlo de ves en cuando.

-Si, pero espero que no para hablar con pájaros- Trent suspiró. Realmente comenzaba a sentir compasión por él. Al parecer, éramos los dos únicos cuerdos de la habitación.

La pelea de Jeff y Nick se trasladó hacia el baño. Se podían escuchar los alaridos del primero acompañados de las risas del segundo. La situación se invirtió hasta que ambos salieron, muertos de risa y casi sin alientos, cubiertos de lo que aparentemente era crema de afeitar.

- ¿Y la contienda como termina?- Pregunté sin ningún rastro de emoción en mi voz

- Es un empate- Declaró Jeff riendo.

-Por favor, te llevaba kilómetros de ventaja.- Alardeó Nick.

Comenzó un nuevo griterío aunque, sorprendentemente, no pertenecía a este cuarto. Se oía bastante lejano, pero claramente dos voces masculinas estaban en medio de una fuerte discusión. Permanecimos los cinco en silencio, tratando de comprender que era lo que se estaba diciendo. Lamentablemente la distancia era tal, que no se podía entender con claridad las palabras. Debía haber al menos unas ocho habitaciones de distancia… quizás más. De repente, el griterío cesó. Sucedieron así cinco minutos de puro silencio.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Flint fue el primero en preguntar.

- Posiblemente Thad Y Edward- Opinó Nick.

- Ahora que lo dices, esos dos han estado peleando mucho últimamente.- Pensó Jeff.

- Según dicen, tiene que ver con la novia de Thad. Al parecer salía con Edward o algo así- Agregó Trent

Ignoré los comentarios de mis compañeros para percatarme de alguien estaba tocando la puerta de nuestra habitación. Dudamos un momento, pero finalmente Flint tomó la iniciativa de abrirla. Allí, parado frente a nosotros, se hallaba Zack. Se veía bastante alterado. Sus ojos miel, poseían un brillo fogoso y bastante peligroso, su cabello claro, siempre perfecto y ordenado, tenía un aspecto un poco más alborotado. Creo que mi intuición era lo suficientemente buena para deducir de donde provenía el griterío.

-¿Tu Aquí?- Preguntó bastante disgustado mi compañero.

No voy a negarlo, también fue una gran sorpresa para mi encontrar a aquel cretino en la puerta de nuestra habitación, después de todo, habíamos acordado evitar vernos la cara.

- No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo, Wilson. Vengo aquí por Hummel. Necesito hablar con él.

Mis cuatro compañeros me miraron perplejos. Fue una acción totalmente inútil, porque, tampoco entendía que podía querer de mí.

- Kurt está castigado- Nick se aproximó a la puerta, mirando con suspicacia a nuestro visitante- No puede salir de la habitación.

-Oh por favor, como si al rector le importara que se escapara por unos minutos.- Dijo Zack bastante impaciente.

- Lo lamento Zack pero creo que debes marcharte antes de que te sea yo quien te de una patada en tu…

- Descuiden, yo me encargo- Dije interrumpiendo el discurso de Flint.

Mis compañeros me miraron un poco inquietos aún así, los ignore y salí de la habitación acompañado por Zack. No sabía que buscaba, pero creo que era tiempo de enclarescer algunas cosas. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta la otra punta del pasillo, donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Zack, me invitó a tomar asiento y, sin dirigirle palabra alguna, tome lugar en uno de los primeros escalones. El, simplemente se apoyó sobre una de las paredes.

- Debo deducir que el griterío de recién provino de tu habitación ¿No es así?- No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

- Eso no te incumbe, Hummel.- Me dijo con aquel tono frío, tan propio de él. Un tono de voz que, estaba seguro haber oído en boca de otra persona.

- En todo caso, me gustaría que me explicaras a que se debe esta decorosa invitación de tu parte.-Le dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude encontrar.

- Sabes muy bien a que vengo.- Me respondió.

- No realmente. Después de todo, he cortado mis lazos con Blaine tal como querías.- Le respondí.

Pude ver como Zack comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro permanecía rígido.

- Dime Hummel, ¿Cuánto me costara hacerte marchar de aquí?- Me preguntó.

Lo miré bastante indignado, ¿Acaso creía que podía comprarme?

- Descuida, que dinero no me falta- Le dije bastante desafiante-No me marcharé de aquí. Tenlo por seguro.

- No me provoques. Tú no perteneces a este mundo y no tienes derecho a interferir. Eres patético y mediocre. ¿Verdaderamente creíste que tenías alguna remota posibilidad con Blaine? Él me lo ha dicho, para él simplemente fuiste un proyecto de ciencias. Solo sintió lastima por ti, después de todo eres el objeto de caridad de este colegio.- Dijo.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas. Con esto último estaba seguro, ya lo había atrapado. No iba a dejar que me humillara de esta forma.

- Has cometido un torpe error en tu jugada - Le contesté- No soy tonto, y se que si estas haciendo esto, es porque represento una amenaza para ti. Seamos sinceros, ¿Fuiste tu quien le dijo a Blaine de alejarse de mi verdad? Porque aunque intentes negarlo, sabes que esto no es lo que Blaine quería.

- Digamos que en un principió tuve algo que ver- Declaró Zack- después de todo, yo le sugerí la idea. Fue el quien decidió tomar acciones. Y a fin de cuentas, termino dándome la razón. Ya lo estabas fastidiando y que salieras de su vida, según dijo, fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomó… Considérate afortunado pues, No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Admítelo, en el fondo, temes que pueda arruinar tus planes. Te aterra la idea de que si me acerco nuevamente a Blaine…

Zack no me dejó terminar la oración. Se aproximo a mí, casi acechándome, invirtiendo totalmente la situación. Su rostro se veía incluso más aterrador que la última vez. Si no fuera por su contextura delgada y bastante parecida a la mía, hubiera estado mucho más asustado. Su mirada abusiva y voraz delataba sus deseos de destriparme.

- Déjame ser bien claro con respecto a esto. Tú no volverás a acercarte a Blaine. No si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Hummel. Aún si lo hicieras, no resultará. Blaine conoce sus responsabilidades y sabe muy bien lo que cada acción suya puede desencadenar. No seas ingenuo. Ya te lo he dicho, tus tontos intentos de conquistar a mi primo están destinados a fracasar. Ambos pertenecen a mundos totalmente opuestos. No solo eso, hay una clara diferencia entre los dos Y es que Blaine no es un marica.

No respondí. Estaba estupefacto. Y no particularmente por la amenaza. Fue aquel último comentario, despectivo, intolerante, colmado de odio… No solo me recordó a aquellos días en Mckinley, donde solía ser torturado por los abusivos, me hizo pensar en la última conversación decente que había tenido con Blaine, hacia un par de semanas atrás en el sótano. Había algo claro en todo esto. Al parecer nadie en la familia de Blaine, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. La intolerancia no solo lo había perseguido en el colegio, estaba bajo su propio techo.

Zack apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dedicó una mirada penetrante, cargada plenamente de furia y rencor.

- No oses si quiera a intentar acercarte a él. Si llego a enterarme de que andas importunándolo, no solo tu corazón saldrá herido. Me encargaré personalmente de mostrarte el infierno.

Zack no dijo nada más. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome solo. Tardé al menos diez minutos en componerme. Diez minutos de puro silencio y oscuridad. La escasa luz de la luna, iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo permitiéndome así encontrar una figura aproximándose a mí. Era Jeff. Supongo que le llamó un poco la atención encontrarme prácticamente tirado en las escaleras, tratando de asimilar todos los sucesos de recién.

-¡Dios mío Kurt! ¿Te hizo algo?- Me preguntó mi compañero bastante preocupado.

- No…- Contesté secamente.

Jeff, se me quedó mirándome fijamente unos segundos. No tardó mucho en deducirlo. Bueno, no se necesitaba ser un genio para hacerlo.

- Supongo que el griterío de recién no fue producto de Thad y Edward.

No respondí. La respuesta ya estaba en mi rostro. Miré a Jeff fijamente. Este, tomó lugar a mi lado, sentándose sobre la escalera. Fue en el momento que vislumbre de cerca los ojos avellana de mi amigo, que supe lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el asunto. Alguien que pudiera darme una opinión sensata y racional. Y quien mejor que Jeff, una de las personas más perceptivas que había conocido para hablar del asunto.

- Jeff... ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- Le pregunté dudando mucho de mis palabras.

- Claro- Respondió.

Se veía bastante asombrado. Supongo que no esperaba que fuera a confiar en él tan pronto. De cierta forma, tampoco yo lo creía. Pero había algo en Jeff que me hacia creer que podía confiar en él. Era como si de alguna forma supiera que, todo lo que fuera a decirle, permanecería exclusivamente entre nosotros. Seguí con mi discurso, un poco inseguro de lo que iba a hacer.

- Con esto quiero decir, no debes hablarlo con nadie… ni siquiera con Nick. Tienes que prometer que…

- Te doy mi palabra, Kurt. No soy un chismoso. No te presioné nunca para que me contaras nada de lo sucedido entre tu y Blaine, solo esperé a que quisieras hacerlo.- Me dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¿Acaso lees mentes?- Le pregunté un poco irónico. Ese muchacho siempre se anticipaba a mis pensamientos.

- No, ¿Pero de que otra querrías hablarme además de eso? No creo que en estos momentos y bajo esta circunstancia tengas alguna otra cosa que decirme.

-Es un buen punto- Dije sonriendo forzosamente.

Suspiré. Estaba a punto de cometer lo que seguro sería un error y una traición. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se que sonará raro, teniendo amigas como Mercedes y Rachel, deberían haber sido ellas las primeras en saberlo, pero no quería consejos. Solo… alguien que escuchara. Necesitaba alguien fuera de la situación, que no supiera nada al respecto, que se viera imparcial ante el asunto.

- La noche antes de mudarnos… oí a Blaine hablando con Wes y David.- Hice una pausa. Jeff me miraba, poniendo toda su atención a mis palabras- Blaine dijo que… estaba… enamorado de mí.

Tragué saliva. Esas últimas palabras, fueron bastante difíciles de pronunciar. Miré a Jeff esperando una reacción de asombro o algo. Sonrió levemente, casi como se sintiera aliviado.

- Ya me parecía- Dijo.

Esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. Intenté ignorar el comentario. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos y proseguí con mi explicación, mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Nosotros no peleamos por algo en particular. Fue Blaine quien me dijo que no quería que fuéramos más amigos. Sin darme ninguna otra explicación. Al principio, creí que en verdad no quería saber más nada de mí. Pero luego dijo eso y Zack… Esta no es la primera vez que me amenaza y me dice que no me aproximé a Blaine. Él esta involucrado en el asunto, estoy seguro de eso.

- Esa es una de las razones por las que no nos agrada.- Me comentó Jeff- Como sabes, Dalton tiene una estricta política en contra del abuso. Zack no esta de acuerdo con eso. Quiero decir, no es que sea un tipo agresivo, simplemente… tiene una mentalidad muy cerrada. No acepta lo que considera diferente o…"impropio". En general toda su familia es así. Al menos esa rama de los Anderson, pues ya ves que Blaine rompe totalmente con las condiciones de su familia.

Ambos callamos. Sin decir nada, Jeff se incorporó ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Ambos nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestra habitación, oyendo solo nuestras pisadas por los mudos pasillos de Dalton.

- No se que hacer- confesé- Estoy totalmente perdido…y no puedo hablar con Blaine, no en estas circunstancias.

- Eso es cuestión de que decidas arriesgarte o no.- Me dijo Jeff- Creo que si Zack tuvo que amenazarte es porque en verdad teme que tu relación con Blaine pase a otro nivel.

Esas palabras me hicieron ruborizar. No lo había pensado. Jeff comenzó a reír al ver mi rostro, totalmente colorado.

- Aun así…- Proseguí- siento que hay algo más, atrás de esto. No creo que solamente se trate de un capricho de Zack.

- Yo también lo creo así.- Declaró Jeff.- Blaine y tú se parecen bastante en eso. Ninguno de los dos puede engañar a sus sentimientos y se dejan guiar por ellos. Si Blaine quiso alejarte, es porque definitivamente hay un dato que nos esta faltando. Y temo decepcionarte pero hasta aquí llega mi poder deductivo.

- Aún así es suficiente- Le respondí.

Llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Jeff se detuvo antes de girar la perilla.

- Kurt… ¿Por qué decidiste confiarme esto?- Me preguntó.

Una pregunta de la cual ni yo sabía la respuesta.

- Realmente es una buena pregunta… no sabría responderte- le confesé- Quizás porque… eres la única persona en Dalton con la que podría hablar del tema. Además, fuiste de mucha ayuda estas últimas semanas, supongo que merecías una explicación. Es raro, pero de cierta forma me inspiras confianza.

- Muchas gracias por eso- Miré a los ojos de Jeff, me sorprendió bastante, ya que, en verdad se veía muy agradecido y contento.

- De nada… supongo- Le respondí sin comprender bien.

- No soy tan bueno expresándome como tú Kurt. Pero te prometo, que si logras descubridlo, compartiré contigo mi secreto.

- No tienes que decirme nada que no…

- Creo que no me entiendes. Te estoy pidiendo que lo descubras- El rostro de Jeff se mostraba bastante serio.

-Haré el intento… aunque no soy tan bueno como tú para deducir las cosas.

Luego de eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Nuestros compañeros ya estaban todos en sus respectivas camas, con las luces apagadas.

- ¿Qué quería ese imbecil?- Preguntó Flint con una voz dormida

- Nada importante, descuida- Le respondí.

-Oh… de acuerdo- Al parecer el sueño era más potente que su curiosidad.

Jeff y yo imitamos a los demás muchachos y nos acostamos. Jeff, se quedó dormido casi al instante. En mi caso, divagué casi toda la noche, sin dejar de pensar en la escena de esta noche. Tendría que decidir que hacer con respecto a mi asunto con Blaine. Conociendo sus sentimientos, y empezando a comprender que quizás no fue algo que el buscó estaba completamente seguro de algo: Nuestra historia no iba a terminar aquí.

* * *

Fue rápido el transcurso del viernes. Intenté concentrarme lo más que pude en las clases intentando que fueran lo menos tediosas posibles. En dos semanas tendríamos un examen de historia. Agradecía al cielo ser compañero de Trent a quien, obviamente, le pediría me explicara todo lo que mi perturbada mente no había llegado a comprender. Al finalizar las clases nos quedamos con los muchachos de la habitación 414 hablando en el patio. Por ser viernes, ya se me permitía salir del dormitorio. Finn había quedado en pasar a buscarme por Dalton en unas dos horas así que, simplemente dejamos nuestro equipaje ya armado en el cuarto y nos dirigimos a tomar algo de fresco. No podía negar que pasar el tiempo con esos cuatro era increíblemente divertido. Sentía de cierta forma que me había integrado muy bien a aquel grupo de lunáticos. Y agradecía muchísimo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, quizás cambiar de habitación si había sido una buena idea. Aun así sentía un poco de nostalgia de Wes, David y… bueno creo que esta de más decir lo mucho que extrañaba a Blaine. Porque, si bien los momentos con cualquiera de los muchachos eran divertidos, nada se comparaba a aquellos momentos que había pasado con él. Cuando fuimos a ver musicales, o nos juntábamos a ver películas… O quizás simples momentos de risa. ¡Diablos! si pensaba en todo eso daban ganas de llorar. Recordar todo eso y luego pensar en esta situación en la que habíamos sido colocados, era totalmente deprimente.

Tratando de no desviarme tanto en mi relato, fue Trent el primero en partir. Un camaro negro con su respectivo chofer fue a buscarlo…. malditos niños ricos de Dalton. Flint decidió que quería despedirse de Pavarotti antes de marcharse, con lo cual terminé quedándome con Jeff y Nick quienes al parecer, partirían juntos rumbo al a casa del primero. Esos eran los momentos donde me sentía un poco incomodo. Cuando aquellos dos comenzaban a hablar entre sí, sobre cosas que no comprendía y me excluían completamente de su conversación.

- Margaret prometió cocinar esta noche- Decía Jeff con entusiasmo.

- Hace mucho no la veo, ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Sigue saliendo con ese idiota?- Preguntó Nick

-No, terminaron el mes pasado- Comentó Jeff.

- Entonces podría ir yo y ofrecerle un hombro para llorar ¿No lo crees? – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Te prohíbo le toques un pelo a mi hermana.- Lo retó Jeff- Eres prácticamente de la familia Nick. Además, ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

-No creo que a Charlotte le moleste la poligamia.- Dijo Nick riendo a carcajadas.

- Eres un degenerado.- Sonrió Jeff bastante divertido- Y lo peor de todo es que ni tú te crees capaz de hacer algo así.

En eso, el celular de Nick sonó.

- Y hablando del Rey de Roma...- Sonrió Nick atendiendo su teléfono - ¿Cómo esta princesa? ¿Yo? Aquí con mis amigos.

Al parecer Nick había olvidado que nos hallábamos junto a él ya que, se mostraba bastante entretenido hablando, sonriendo bobamente al teléfono. En eso, mire a Jeff. Su sonrisa de recién había desaparecido y se lo notaba un poco más resignado, como si supiera lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¿Esta noche?-Prosiguió Nick- Pero princesa esta noche iba a quedarme en casa de… ¿No hay forma de cambiarlo? ¡No seas boba! ¡Claro que muero de ganas de ir! ¡Por supuesto que si! Descuida. Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes. Nos vemos ¿Si? Te amo. Adiós.

Nick colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Inmediatamente miró a Jeff con ojos suplicante. Este simplemente suspiró.

- Jeff…- Rogó Nick- Perdóname, pero Charlotte y su familia me han invitado ha pasar el fin de semana con ellos y…

-Hace dos semanas habíamos arreglado esto- Dijo Jeff un poco decepcionado.

- Lo sé y me siento pésimo al respecto pero no puedo no…

- Ve con ella- Terminó cediendo Jeff.- No te preocupes.

Nick sonrió se aproximó a Jeff, abrazándolo con fuerza y despeinando como de costumbre sus cabellos.

- Eres el mejor amigo sobre la faz de la Tierra, tenlo por seguro- Le dijo Nick.

-Lo que digas Nick, lo que digas- sonrió levemente Jeff.

- Entonces iré a buscar mi coche ahora mismo. Pídele disculpas a Margaret de mi parte y…dile que la extraño ¡Y que muero por probar un poco de su comida!- Nick volteó a saludarme. Supongo que se había olvidado de que estaba allí con ellos.- Adiós Kurt, pasa un lindo fin de semana- Estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta qué recordó algo- Jeff dime, tu que siempre eres tan precavido ¿No tendrás un par de…?

-En la gaveta de mi mesita tengo algunos, elige los que quiera- Contestó mi amigo un poco fastidiado- Podrías empezar a prever esas cosas. ¿No crees es tiempo de que te ocupes de eso? Llevas más de un mes saliendo con ella.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó tímidamente Nick- Eres el mejor Jeff. Adiós muchachos- Se despidió de una vez por todas

Nick desapareció de nuestra vista dejándonos solos a Jeff y a mí bajo la luz del crepúsculo, exactamente como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Ambos, tomamos asiento sobre uno de los bancos más próximos, contemplando al sol que desaparecía tras los gigantescos y aun desconocidos, para mí, jardines de Dalton. Fue quizás en ese momento donde miré a los tristes ojos avellana de Jeff observando fijamente el ocaso, con un aire solitario y llenos de anhelo, que lo descubrí. No me había percatado, ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Posiblemente jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, si no hubiera observado esta situación. Dicen que los ojos no mienten, y no había mentira en la mirada de Jeff. Era una mirada que yo conocía perfectamente, que había visto en mis compañeros de Mckinley en un par de ocasiones y, quizás, hasta yo la tenía. Una parte de mí se quebró por completo, comenzando quizás a comprender algunas de las palabras que Jeff había mencionado en el pasado. Pero al menos estaba seguro de algo, había cumplido con su pedido. Había descubierto su secreto.

- Jeff…Cuando te conocí, cuando me ofreciste estar en la habitación contigo, dijiste que… sabías lo que era estar cerca de alguien y que este no te viera…

Jeff suspiró y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Conocía muy bien ese triste sonido. Era la risa de quien sufría.

- Vaya. Pensé que demorarías un poco más en averiguarlo.- Dijo Jeff sonriendo tristemente.

- Lo quieres ¿No es así?

-Más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.- Confesó sin mirarme a los ojos.- De todas formas…creo que no puede hacerte idea de la complejidad del asunto.

- Tal vez no.- Declaré.

Era la primera vez que mi amigo me estaba enseñando un poco de él. Y se sentía extraño. Oír las palabras de Jeff, era prácticamente como oírme a mi mismo.

-Kurt… no soy como tu o como Blaine.- Comenzó a relatar Jeff, todavía esquivando mis ojos.- Estoy muy seguro de que me gustan las mujeres. He tenido un par de novias en el pasado, de hecho. Pero… hace un par de años... comencé… no se como, no se por qué y, quizás, hasta preferiría no saberlo...comencé a notar que veía a Nick de… bueno…otra forma… más que un amigo, muchísimo más que un mejor amigo. Creo que me costó un tiempo asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Jeff tragó saliva y calló por unos minutos. No iba a apresurarlo en su relato. Supongo que debía ser bastante duro para él, admitir todo esto. Más sabiendo que siendo heterosexual estaba enamorado de un hombre. Y no un hombre cualquiera… su mejor amigo.

- … Estuve mucho tiempo cuestionándomelo. Demasiado. Quizás básicamente por eso ya no puedo saber que soy. No creo que haya una calificación para alguien como yo. Digo… ¿Qué importancia tiene que me gusten las mujeres, cuando la persona que amo resulta ser un chico? No creo que eso me haga versátil, o bisexual. Para nada. De hecho, y sin ánimos de ofender, créeme, me parece espeluznante la idea de que me encuentre tan enamorado de un hombre. ¿Pero sabes qué? No es cualquier hombre, no es cualquier persona, es… es él. Lo conozco prácticamente desde que nacimos. He soportado todas sus etapas, defectos, y demás cosas. Y me alegra demasiado haber tenido ese privilegio, de poder conocerlo tan bien. Mejor que nadie, me atrevería a decir. Aunque quizás… ese también es un problema.

Jeff volvió a hacer una pausa. Quizás por puro instinto tomé su mano y deje que me sujetara con fuerza. Jeff seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, pero no importaba. No iba a pedirle nada más.

- ¿Has pensado en…?

-¿Hablarlo?- Me interrumpió Jeff. Acto seguido comenzó a reír con amargura.- Creo que sería un poco ingenuo de tu parte sugerir eso Kurt. Y no lo digo por el hecho de que Nick este súper enamorado de Charlotte. Dime, ¿Como crees que le llegaría la noticia de que la persona en la que más confía, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, hombre, esta enamorado de él? Se sentiría completamente devastado, culpable y quizás peor todavía, traicionado. Y no sabes lo difícil que ya es ocultarle esto. Tener que fingir que apoyo todas las benditas relaciones en las que se ve envuelto. Porque Charlotte no es la primera. He soportado sus mil noviecitas. Mil noviecitas que le destrozaron el corazón. ¿Sabes? Nick es sumamente romántico y sensible, aunque pretenda fingir lo contario. Todas sus relaciones terminan en caos. Siempre es abandonado ya sea por otro muchacho o simple aburrimiento. Ahora, adivina quién estuvo allí viéndolo llorar una y otra vez. Quién secó cada una de sus lágrimas, tragándose todos sus sentimientos y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, solo para no llenarlo de más presión. Adivina quien es el estúpido que cuida y vela por el todo el tiempo, no solo sentimentalmente hablando, si no en lo que involucra a su salud, a su bien estar. Como ya has visto soy su maldita caja de condones. Soy el imbecil que debe sonreír y apoyar todas sus idioteces, fingiendo que no me importa que me deje plantado más de un millón de veces para correr a los brazos de una desgraciada, que terminara tarde o temprano rompiéndole el corazón como todas. Una arpía que no sabe a preciarlo ni una milésima parte de lo que yo…

Al parecer los impulsos de Jeff fueron más fuertes que su habitual autocontrol. Y por fin alguien me había quitado la autocompasión de encima. No iba a negarlo, la situación de mi amigo era terriblemente difícil. Pensar en todo lo que él debió acarrear, en todo lo que debió esconder, en lo difícil de aceptar aquella situación en la que se encontraba… sentí una inmensa tristeza de solo pensarlo.

Juré ver una lágrima derramarse de uno de los ojos de Jeff. Al parecer él lo notó. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su uniforme.

- No es simple, Kurt- Dijo finalmente, rendido ante las circunstancias- No tengo esperanzas de ningún tipo. No puedo decirle la verdad pero tampoco puedo olvidarlo. Estoy completamente atrapado.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Jeff me miró. Sus ojos brillaban y reflejaban los escasos rayos de sol, que todavía quedaban.

- Se que no debo meterme, pero realmente no te comprendo. Tienes todas las de ganar si te arriesgas, ¿Por qué aun no has ido a hablar con Blaine? Creo que si dos personas se quieren deben estar juntas, sin importar lo demás. Y tú tienes la suerte de saber que es lo que quieres, y de ser correspondido. Si al menos tuviera el mínimo de probabilidades yo…- Jeff suspiró- Lo siento no debí meterme. Es tu decisión.

Pero él tenía razón. ¿Qué era lo que me detenía? Por que claramente, no me importaba lo que Zack pudiera pensar al respecto. Era un hecho que ambos nos queríamos, aun si Blaine lo negara, aún si quisiera estar solo. El me quería, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Y yo lo quería a él. Era tan simple como eso. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado así antes?

- De todas formas tienes razón- Admití.

Dejamos que el tiempo pasara, sin decir nada más. No podía desviar mi vista del horizonte y dejarme llevar por los pensamientos. Quería a Blaine. Demasiado. Quizás mas de lo que debía. Podía estar al cien por ciento seguro de que, no era un simple capricho. Me gustaba más de lo que cualquier otra persona me había gustado antes. Su carisma, su sonrisa, su personalidad, sus tonterías. No había prácticamente nada que me disgustara. Y en estos momentos, lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero tenía miedo. No sabría decir a qué. Solo… sentía miedo.

Jeff no dejaba de mirarme. Podía percibirlo, el dolor, de estar tan cerca y tan lejos de quien quería. El dolor de guardar con un secreto que estaba decidido a jamás revelar. Un dolor con el que lidié durante un buen tiempo, por temor a no ser correspondido. La diferencia aquí, es que, al fin y al cabo yo estaba equivocado.

En los ojos de Jeff había un aire desafiante y bastante angustiado. Como si se sintiera terriblemente culpable de haberme confesado todo.

- Te lo suplico Kurt… no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie.- Me rogó.- Eres… eres el único que lo sabe y preferiría que así quedase.

-¿Que hay de Flint y Trent?- Pregunté. Me sorprendía ser el primero. Después de todo, ellos habían sido sus amigos durante un buen tiempo.

- ¿Cómo crees que me mirarían si lo supiesen? Son mis mejores amigos pero… no creo que puedan entenderlo… Tampoco planeaba decírtelo, en un principio. No. Estoy mintiendo. Lo tenía fríamente calculado. En el momento que te vi en el salón de los Warblers, supe con certeza que… podrías… comprenderme.- Jeff se ruborizó.- Creo que te tomé mucha estima, Kurt. Y mucha confianza. Más de la que poseo con cualquier persona… cualquiera menos, claro, Nick.

Aquellas palabras realmente me conmovieron. No pude contener una sonrisa. Yo También le había tomado un fuerte cariño a Jeff en este último tiempo. Y el comprender que estaba depositando uno de sus mayores secretos de cierta forma me halagaba. Aun así, no me sentía feliz por eso. Podía ligeramente comprender como se sentía. Podía intentar compadecerme de él y ver por cuanto tiempo había estado… solo.

- Jeff…- me animé a decirle. Tragué saliva, esto iba a sonar demasiado meloso- Sé que quizás no sirva de nada que lo diga pero… cuando te sientas triste, cuando necesites desahogarte y soltar un poco de presión, puedes contar conmigo. Has sido de mucha ayuda para mí estas semanas y creo que tienes razón, puedo comprenderte. Por eso mismo no quiero que pienses que estas solo en esto. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte a sentirte aunque sea un poco mejor…házmela saber.

Jeff soltó una risita. Sus ojos me miraron con pleno afecto y con gratitud. En estos momentos, mi amigo se me hacia totalmente transparente, podía ver a través de él y entender lo que significaba para él que le dijera estas palabras.

- Gracias por todo Kurt. En serio.- Me dijo. Suspiró profundamente y me miró- ¿Sabes? Pienso el destino quiso que nos conociéramos.- Dijo con un tono de ironía.

- Eso parece- le respondí sonriendo levemente.- Quizás ambos necesitábamos un poco de apoyo.

-Quizás- Dijo Jeff.

Ambos nos quedamos contemplando la caída del sol hasta que vinieron a buscar a Jeff. Me despedí de mi amigo con un fuerte abrazó, habiendo así concluido con la etapa de los secretos. Jeff se había llevado una parte de mí y yo una de él. Quedábamos a mano.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas, después de todo, en un rato Finn vendría a buscarme. Para mi sorpresa, Flint todavía se encontraba en la habitación con Pavarotti. Estaba silbando junto con el pequeño pajarito, intentando llevarle el ritmo.

- ¿Aún no te has ido?- Le pregunté extrañado.

- En eso estaba- me contestó- Pavarotti comenzó a cantar y… bueno, no iba a abandonarlo.

Lo miré un poco extrañado. Flint resultaba ser un poco extravagante a veces.

- Supongo que te has hecho un buen amigo, Pav- le dije a mi amarillo amiguito, intentando seguirle un poco el juego a Flint. En respuesta Pavarotti pió.

- No deberías dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, Kurt, el pobre se aburré.- Dijo Flint tomando sus cosas- Después de todo… a nadie le gusta estar encerrado en una jaula. Aun cuando esta sea su hogar.

Miré a Flint desconcertado. Eso quizás no fue lo peor, al parecer, había subestimado el genio de mi compañero. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y abandonar la habitación, volteó a verme por última vez, sonriéndome con sus ojos celestes.

- Lo sabes muy bien, él no es el único que se encuentra atrapado. Me parece que deberías ayudarlo. Por cierto, dudo que vuelva a casa es noche… y Zack se ha marchado. Es una buena oportunidad ¿No lo crees?- Dijo.

Me quedé helado. Mudo. ¿Cómo es que Flint sabía…? ¿Acaso había escuchado la charla de la otra noche? No podía ser, Jeff lo hubiera sabido.

- ¿Cómo….?- No pude terminar. Flint sonrió y miró a Pavarotti.

- Me lo contó un pajarito.- Dijo casi al borde de la risa.

Acto seguido, Flint dejó la habitación. No entendía que había pasado aquí y quizás era mejor que así se quedara o empezaría a creer que efectivamente Pavarotti podía hablar.

Me senté sobre mi cama, contemplando desde ella al inquieto pájaro que se movía de un lado a otro. En cualquier momento me vendrían a buscar. No quería. Ahora no quería irme. Algo me retenía aquí en Dalton. Aquella información que Flint me había proporcionado…las palabras de Jeff. Y en eso, la mirada de Pavarotti. Mi amiguito me miró fijamente. Sus ojitos negros no dejaban de observarme, como si tratara de decirme algo. Fue cuando yo también comencé a mirarlo que pude verlo. En los ojos de Pavarotti, se hallaban los ojos Blaine. Ahí fue cuando comprendí el mensaje. Blaine no iría a buscarme. Estaba solo y atrapado. No podía ir tras de mí y no lo haría a menos de que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Cuando lo fui a buscar la primera vez, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía. Aún seguía sin tenerla. Pero ahora, contaba con un poderoso dato, un dato que en su descuido, él me había proporcionado. ¿Iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así? No. ¿Iba a dejar que mi relación con Blaine se estropeara? No. No iba a permitirlo. No podía dejar que esto sucediera. Habían pasado ya tres malditas semanas, desde que habíamos peleado. Y en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en él. Me había hecho llorar, rabiar, suplicar y sufrir. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Blaine. El Blaine que hace un tiempo, tomó mi mano y me enseñó lo que era la fuerza, lo que era el valor. Un Blaine que desde el primer momento me apoyó y me quitó la soledad. Aún estaba allí aquel muchacho del que me había enamorado. Y ya estaba harto. Era cuestión de carácter, de armarme de valor. Si la cobardía de Blaine era más fuerte que él, entonces yo tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Ahora me tocaba a mí darle una mano y hacerle ver, que todavía seguía allí para él. A partir de ese instante, dejaría de llorar porque Blaine me quería lejos e iría a buscar respuestas. Lo iría a buscar. Buscar… ¡Diablos! ¡Finn! Estaba viniendo directo para Dalton. Tomé mi celular y lo llamé. La primera vez, atendió su contestador. Esperé unos cinco minutos, muerto de nervios y angustias. Ni yo me creía lo que tenía planeado hacer. Volví a llamar y esta vez Finn contestó.

_-Estoy llegando, no te preocupes-_ Me dijo Finn sin dejarme hablar.

-No, no lo estas. Decidí que quiero quedarme esta noche en Dalton.- Le dije.

_-¿Qué? Pero… estoy a medio camino…._

-Perfecto, entonces estas a tiempo de volver.- Si que me encontraba decidido sobre el asunto.

_-¿Me estas diciendo que hice este viaje en vano? Además, no puedo volver sin ti. ¿Qué dirá Burt si…? _

- Inventa algo… dile que mis compañeros de cuarto todavía están en Dalton y que decidimos quedarnos o algo así.

_-Espera, ¿No esta con…? ¿Kurt que estas haciendo_? – Me preguntó Finn lleno de desconfianza.

- Algo completamente tonto.- Le respondí con franqueza.- Solo cúbreme ¿Quieres? Si no lo haces publicaré en_ Facebook_ "aquella carpeta" si sabes a lo que me refiero.

_-De acuerdo, no tienes que amenazarme. Solo garantízame que no harás nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida. _

- Estaré bien, descuida- Lo tranquilicé. Sinceramente no estaba seguro que tan bien estaría, pero permanecería dentro de Dalton, supongo que con eso bastaba.

Corté el teléfono. Suspiré profundamente. Debía haberme vuelto completamente loco. En estas últimas semanas y, con todo este asunto, me había escapado de clases, del colegio y ahora le mentía a mi padre. Tendría que agradecerle a Blaine todo esto. Me dispuse a buscar en mi gaveta la llave. Si, aquella dichosa llave que se me había olvidado devolver y que ahora agradecía haberla conservado. Pavarotti se dedicaba a piar con curiosidad mientras me espiaba. Finalmente la hallé. Ya estaba prácticamente listo para embarcarme en mi odisea. Le coloqué alpiste al pajarito antes de salir.

-Espero que esta vez seas un poco más disimulado y no le andes contando mis cosas a Flint- le dije. Si, era oficial, había enloquecido.

Pavarotti pió en respuesta. Así, salí de mi dormitorio y me dispuse a caminar hasta la habitación 402. Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía que me esperaría ni lo que pasaría. Solo una cosa estaba clara, debía enfrentar a Blaine de una vez por todas, y absolutamente nada iba a impedírmelo. Ya casi era de noche, solo quedaban vestigios de sol. El cielo poseía un tono azul profundo y solo quedaba una pequeña franja roja en el horizonte. Cuanto más me acercaba a la habitación, más fuerte mi corazón latía. Tenía ganas de echarme atrás. Pero no lo haría. Coraje. Necesitaba tener coraje y terminar con todo este absurdo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba frente a la habitación. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y exhalé profundamente. Mis hombros estaban tensos y mis manos temblaban. Solo debía insertar la llave y girar la perilla, eso era todo. Intenté relajarme un poco antes de hacerlo. Ya era hora, estaba a segundos de encarar a Blaine. Si esto no resultaba, posiblemente sería todo. Pero si había una oportunidad de recuperar lo que era nuestro, de volver a estar juntos, debía intentarlo. Y como Jeff había dicho: tenía todas las de ganar.

Con todo el valor que pude juntar, abrí la puerta. Miré a mí alrededor, esperando encontrarme con aquel rostro tan bien conocido. Me tomó por sorpresa descubrir, que solo había una persona en la habitación: Yo. No había señales de Blaine. Comencé, entonces, a decepcionarme. Quizás Flint se había equivocado y se había ido. Me estaba sintiendo como un idiota. ¿Por qué rayos le había hecho caso a un lunático que le hablaba a los pájaros? Había inventado todo y me había llevado a creer y delirar una desquiciada misión que llevó a meterme en una habitación ajena. Esto era terriblemente deprimente. Me hubiera gustado golpearme a mi mismo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ya me había resignado, que la puerta del baño se abrió. Haciéndome saltar de un susto, mis esperanzas volvieron. Blaine se encontraba secándose el cabello con una toalla, vestido -por suerte- con una remera blanca en v y unos pantalones pijama cuadrillé rojos. Me miró impresionado, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Yo, creo que tuve más o menos la misma reacción. Automáticamente Blaine dejo caer la toalla sobre una de las camas y me miró atónito. Me encontraba totalmente paralizado, muerto de miedo y mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Kurt que haces aquí?- Me preguntó horrorizado.

Pensé unos minutos la respuesta. Casi se me olvida.

- Quiero hablar contigo.- Intenté sonar firme en mi respuesta.

Me adentré más en la habitación, aproximándome hacia donde Blaine se encontraba.

- No hay nada que hablar. Vete- Me dijo intentando adoptar su ya usual tono despectivo. Se podía oír en su voz, Blaine estaba nervioso.

- No me iré- Le dije- No hasta que hayamos hablado.

- Ya te dije no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?- Me respondió con crueldad.

- Primero que nada, Zack se ha ido, no hay nadie aquí para vigilarte, así que puede dejar de usar ese irritante tono prepotente.- Le dije armándome de coraje- En segundo lugar, no me importa si dices que no quieres hablar o no hay nada que decir, sabes que no es cierto. Hay mucho de lo que debemos charla y creo que este es el momento.

- Kurt, entras sin permiso a mi cuarto ¿Y pretendes que hablemos? Te dije claramente que no quiero volver a saber más nada de ti. Creo que fui muy preciso sobre eso. Hazte un favor y sigue con tu vida. Aléjate de mí de una buena vez.

Me quedé en silenció. Estaba comenzando a enojarme. ¿Por qué Blaine seguía jugando a este estúpido juego? Era como si en verdad quisiera lastimarme. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, furioso. No iba a dejarlo decir esas boberías tan libremente.

- Creo que ninguno de los dos se cree más ese cuento Blaine. Sabes que no es así. Yo sé que no es así. Sé un poco más valiente y habla con la verdad.

- No se de que estas hablando- Negó nerviosamente

-¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!-Le dije sumamente enfadado.- Al principió me engañaste. Pero ya no lo harás. ¡Tú no quieres que estemos peleados! ¡Lo sabes y no quieres admitirlo!

- ¡Solo sé que te quiero lejos de mi vida! ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender eso?- Me dijo Blaine elevando su tonó de voz.

Se aproximó bruscamente a mí, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos. Lo miré sin dudar a los ojos. Podía verlo, allí adentro, estaba Blaine, atrapado, escondiéndose a si mismo. Y no lo iba a abandonar.

- ¡Lo entenderé cuando sea cierto!- Le respondí elevando también mi tono de voz- ¡Pero no lo es! Deja de esconderte Blaine Anderson y muéstrate. ¡Esto es totalmente absurdo! ¡Si en vez de huir me explicaras que…!

-¡Cállate!- Me gritó Blaine.- ¡No sabes nada de mí!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero porque tú no me dejas saber nada! ¡Me ocultas cosas! ¡Ocultas tus sentimientos y usas una pésima mascara para encubrirlos! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡El Blaine que conozco sonríe, es optimista, carismático y una persona digna de admirar!

Blaine se alejó de mí esquivándome con la mirada. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Se lo veía sumamente frustrado. Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme un poco.

- Blaine desde que te conozco nunca me dejaste compartir nada de tu vida. Siempre estuviste allí, alentándome, apoyándome. No me diste la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Solo aquella vez en el sótano, fuiste sincero conmigo y me dejaste conocer un poco más de tu mundo. Y en verdad deseo ser parte de él. Por que quiero ayudarte y permanecer a tu lado. No me importa si dices que no quieres que sea así. Lo sé Blaine. Tú no quieres esto. Solo estas dañándonos

Traté de aproximarme a él deteniendo su caminar. Ambos nos miramos firmemente. Sus hermosos ojos que, usualmente solían brillar, iluminados por su sonrisa, ahora estaban apagados, tristes. Solo una incomoda mueca se proyectaba en su rostro. Sabía que todo lo que diría a continuación me podría condenar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Había guardado mis emociones por mucho tiempo. Si iba a pedirle franqueza a Blaine, yo también debería ser sincero. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes preparándome para lo que se avecinaba. Abrí los ojos y volví a mirar el rostro de Blaine.

- Te extraño. Mucho.- Le dije.- ¿Qué nos pasó? Hace un par de semanas, éramos tan cercanos y ahora… Quiero volver a eso Blaine. Quiero volver a pasar tiempo contigo, verte reír, decir tonterías… Desde que todo comenzó, desde que empezamos a pelear, en ningún momento te vi sonreír. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, de que estés lastimándome, de que me hagas enojar… me siento mucho más preocupado por ti. Yo solo… quiero entender por qué haces esto.

Blaine no dijo nada. Ni siquiera estaba mirándome. Se alejó de mí lo más que pudo. Estaba esquivándome.

- No tienes que entender nada, solo dejarme en paz. Es lo mejor para ambos.- dijo secamente

- Te equivocas. Ninguno de los dos la esta pasando bien. Y no puedes negarlo.

- En lo que a mi respeta, no me ha afectado en nada. En tu caso, es solo temporal hasta que te acostumbre. Después de todo, veo que lo estas sobrellevando con tus nuevos compañeros de…

- ¿Sobrellevándolo?- Le respondí indignado.- Me encantaría decir que es así. El problema es que, a diferencia de ti… yo no puedo alejarte. Lo intenté, créeme que me dispuse a hacerlo. Pero… no puedo. Simplemente te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Creo que ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Si en otra situación hubiera dicho estas palabras, posiblemente me hubiera sonrojado o algo así. Ahora, solo podía pensar en decir todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba expresarlo todo. Blaine posó su vista en mí. Se produjo un largo silencio durante al menos cinco minutos hasta que Blaine decidió contestarme.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles? Se acabó Kurt. Todo lo que fuimos… olvídalo, eso no significo…

-¡Deja de mentir Blaine! ¡Significo! ¡Significo Mucho!- Me aproxime a él furioso- ¡No entiendo por que no eres un poco más valiente y…!

-¡No se trata de valentía! ¡Se trata de que no soporte que estés haciendo de todo esto un gran espectáculo! ¡Es suficiente ya! ¡Se acabo! ¡Compréndelo!- Blaine también dio un paso al frente.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo- Le dije adelantándome un paso más.-Aquella noche, antes de marcharme del cuarto, oí lo que hablaste con Wes y David. Admitiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

- Debiste haber mal interpretado las cosas, en ningún momento yo…

-¡¿A que le temes Blaine?- le dije volviendo a gritar nuevamente.- No dije nada por qué no estaba seguro. Porque creía que si hablaba estaría arruinando nuestra amistad. Pero ya da igual, tú te encargaste de hacerlo así que no pienso callarme. Y aunque me vea como un tonto delante de ti no me importa.- Lo miré seriamente. Otra vez, iba a hablar de más- Blaine yo también estoy enamorado de ti. No se porque, pero me estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Estuve tratando de ser tu amigo todo este tiempo pensando que eso era lo que esperabas de mí. Soporté mil y un situaciones molestas, absurdas y me tragué mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya no más. Si estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero de una maldita vez seamos sinceros entre nosotros. Quiero que me permitas ayudarte. Y si no puedo hacer nada para ayudar quiero al menos estar a tu lado. No te abandonaré y no te dejaré solo.

Blaine no respondió. Di otro paso adelante. Estábamos frente a frente, a unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Estaba totalmente firme en mis palabras. Me gustaba Blaine, era un hecho. Y no iba a dejar que una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida se escapara de mí.

-Ahora quiero que hables. Se honesto y mírame a los ojos. Di la verdad Blaine. No hay nadie vigilándote, no hay nada de lo que debas temer.

- No entiendes nada…

-¡Pues ayúdame a comprender! ¡Si no me dices lo que sientes no puedo hacer nada! Blaine, tienes que soltarte y decir las cosas- le reproché.

-¡Te he dicho que termines de una maldita vez, Kurt!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te permitiré que hagas eso! ¡No te voy a dejar sufriendo! ¡Di la verdad Blaine!

- ¡La verdad es que no quiero saber más de ti!

-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres increíblemente cobarde!- Grité furioso

- ¡No lo soy!- Rugió Blaine.

- ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Di lo que sientes!

-¿Quiere que sea sincero? ¡¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres?- me desafió Blaine gritándome furioso.

-¡Si! ¡Exprésate de una maldita vez Blaine Anderson!- Le grité.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero efectivamente, estaba pasando. Blaine me había tomado con fuerza y arrastrándome cerca de sí. Muy cerca. Blaine había perdido totalmente el control. Lleno de cólera, se encontraba besando mis labios, sosteniendo mi cuerpo, evitando que escapara. Como si fuera a hacerlo. Como si pudiera hacerlo. El tiempo simplemente se congeló. Sentí el sabor amargo de su beso, sus labios húmedos, rozando los míos. Ya no sentía a mi corazón latir. Posiblemente me había muerto. Después de tanto tiempo, por segunda vez, nuestros labios se volvían encontrar. El problema era que, las cosas eran muy distintas ahora. Si bien otra vez me había tomado por sorpresa, había algo muy diferente. Fue en el momento en el que Blaine despegó sus labios de los míos cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a mí cuerpo y comenzó a desplomarse lentamente. Al ver su rostro, sentí que me quebraba y retorcía de dolor. Blaine, por primera vez, estaba llorando delante de mis ojos. Hundió su cara sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar dolorido, desarmado, completamente indefenso arrepentido y cansado. Si, cansado de pelear tanto tiempo contra si mismo, cansado de guardar su dolor y cansado de tanto sufrimiento. Caí junto con su cuerpo, desplomándome sobre una de las camas. Paralizado por aquella escena tan triste y devastadora. Me destrozaba por completo verlo sufriendo así, como si ya no pudiera más, dándose por vencido.

Estaba claro, había ganado la batalla contra Blaine. Pero de alguna forma esto no se sentía como una victoria. Solo la amargura nos atestaba y nos desgarraba.

- Perdóname Kurt.- Decía Blaine mientras lloraba- Perdóname por todo.

Ante sus palabras, no pude evitar comenzar a derramar unas lágrimas. Me dispuse a abrazarlo y no soltarlo. Sobre mi cuerpo, Blaine lloraba sin consuelo. Yo, lloraba junto a él sin entender muy bien porque. Supongo no necesitaba entenderlo. Era cuestión de sentir su dolor, sentir todo aquello que por tantos días había estado guardando y sufriendo en soledad. Reconocer todo el daño que esta horrible pesadilla nos había causado.

Sin decirnos nada más, permanecimos durante un par de horas, abrazados, llorando, hasta quedar totalmente dormidos. Estábamos completamente dolidos, pero juntos

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: Here in your arms**


	9. Here, in your arms

**Después de casi un mes y medio de no poder subir nada, debido a los exámenes tortuosos del colegio, aquí tengo listo y recién terminado el noveno capitulo de mi fic. Disculpen seriamente las demoras, hice lo posible por escribir pero entre la falta de inspiración y el colegio se me hizo muy difícil. Espero que haya valido la pena y solo puedo prometerles mucho Klaine para este capitulo. En este capitulo utilizaré el tema "Bubbly" de Colbie Callait el cual recomiendo escuchar si no lo han hecho ya. Con respecto a los personajes, solo quiero decir que presten atención a un nombre que próximamente se verá presente en los próximos capitulos. Espero disfruten de el fic y espero sus comentarios y criticas al respecto!**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Here, in your arms

Esperaba despertar y encontrarme en mi dormitorio o quizás en mi casa. Esto no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño. Pero no, allí estaba yo, despertando a la mitad de la noche, justo al lado de Blaine. No tenía noción de cuanto tiempo habíamos permanecido dormidos o cuando fue que terminamos cediendo al sueño. A duras penas si recordaba lo que había sucedido. De todas formas, creo que en estas últimas semanas no me había pasado algo tan hermoso como despertar a escasos centímetros del su rostro. Se veía tan relajado, tan sereno, que hasta en mí provocaba una enorme paz. Hace tanto que no veía una expresión tan dulce en su cara. Caí en la cuenta de que sobre nuestros cuerpos se encontraban las sabanas y un par de mantas. Estaba seguro que yo no las había colocado. En ese momento, mire al rostro de Blaine, quien me esperaba, ya con sus ojos bien abiertos. Me sobresaltó un poco ya que, esperaba que siguiera dormido.

- Hola.- Me susurró tímidamente.

- Hola- le contesté también susurrando, intentando no ruborizarme.

Permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su sonrisa, que comenzaba a asomar de a poco. La había extrañado tanto. Lo hacía prácticamente perfecto. Todas sus facciones eran perfectas. No podía encontrar nada allí que no me pareciera adorable o bello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunté intentando romper el silencio.

- Mucho mejor- Contestó casi en un susurro.- Necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión.

- Creo que sí- le dije sonriendo levemente.

- Muchas gracias Kurt- Me dijo dulcemente.

Aquel tono suave y sigiloso de su voz me ponía la piel de gallina. Intenté cambiar un poco el tema antes de que descubriera lo ruborizado que estaba.

-¿Hace cuanto despertaste? – Le pregunté.

- Unos veinte minutos.- Me contestó.

- Me hubieras despertado a mí también- Le reproché.

- ¿Y perderme tu expresión dormida? ¡Ni hablar! – Dijo mostrando su blanca sonrisa- Te veías increíblemente adorable.

Escondí mi rostro muerto de vergüenza algo que, hizo reír a Blaine a carcajadas.

- Oh, Kurt, te sonrojas con mucha facilidad- Me dijo todavía riendo.

- Es que me tomaste desprevenido. No esperaba que dijeras algo así- Me defendí- Te recuerdo que hace un par de horas estabas diciendo que no querías saber más nada de mi.

- Hace un par de horas no era yo mismo.- Me respondió Blaine con seriedad- O al menos… no quería serlo.

La sonrisa se borró de nuestros rostros. Habíamos tocado un tema fuerte e incomodo.

-Con respecto a eso… Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- le dije.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Nos miramos por un par de segundos, como si esperáramos que el otro dijera algo. Suspiré.

-¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto?- Le pregunté.

Comenzaba a sentir el vació de los últimos días regresar nuevamente. El dolor, aún no había desaparecido, aún había muchas preguntas que responder. Ni siquiera había entendido si nos habíamos reconciliado o no… todo fue tan… extraño, tan repentino.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor para ambos- confesó Blaine.- Temía… hacer las cosas mas difíciles y… como no estaba seguro de si en verdad sentías…tenía mis sospechas pero… bueno… Además, Zack me estaba presionando Quería buscar la solución menos dañina. Supongo igual no terminó resultando.

- No, de hecho, creo que hubiera sido más simple que me hubieras dicho la verdad.

- No lo creas así. No es tan simple, Kurt.

-Tampoco es tan complicado- Respondí.

- Lo es. Lo es.- contestó Blaine mirándome con tristeza.

- Bueno… podrías empezar por decirme que es lo que pasa.. Me gustaría entender de una buena vez, por que quisiste alejarme de ti.

Blaine suspiró, mirándome tristemente.

- No quiero arruinar el momento Kurt. Prometo, ni bien encuentre una oportunidad, decirte todo. Pero ahora… quisiera que tener un poco de paz. Quisiera…volver a estar bien contigo. No creo que puedas imaginarte lo mucho que te extrañé todo es te tiempo.

Los ojos de Blaine no mentían. Estaba firme en sus palabras. Una parte de mi se conmovió. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

- ¿Sabes?- Prosiguió- me gustaría…me gustaría dejarme llevar por unos instantes, olvidarme de todo y poder estar a tu lado. Quizás no lo sé…- Blaine no terminó la frase, estaba completamente colorado.

Comencé a reír. Me resultaba hermosamente tierno verlo así. Debo confesar que también me ruboricé, después de todo, acababa de entender perfectamente de que estaba hablando. O al menos entendía a que apuntaba lo que decía.

- Bueno, digamos que sí hiciste caso a tus emociones. Después de todo… me besaste sin pedir persmiso- Le respondí intentando esconder mi rostro.

- Oh… siento eso- se disculpó tímidamente- No, espera, no lo siento. De hecho, volvería hacerlo…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Baje la vista. Mis mejillas ardían. Sobre todo por que era conciente de lo que diría a continuación. Me condenaría por completo. Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí. No podía retroceder.

- Puedes besarme otra vez…si quieres, claro.- dije ahogando mi voz.

Esperaba realmente que no hubiera podido oírme, o simplemente que hubiera ignorado el comentario. No podía mirar el rostro de Blaine, ¿Cómo se me ocurría plantear una cosa así? Para mi sorpresa y quizás casi provocándome un infarto, Blaine acarició una de mis mejillas con cuidado, tomando mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo.

- Me gustaría hacerlo- me respondió en un susurro.

Ninguno podía despegar la mirada del otro. Como si hubiera una fuerza magnética que nos mantuviera unidos. Conocía aquel sentimiento. Era terriblemente similar a aquella vez, cuando Blaine y yo nos encontramos hace un par de semanas, recostados de la misma forma, en una situación bastante similar, en este mismo cuarto. Aquella química única que se había producido en ese momento, estaba presente ahora, quizás con una fuerza 10 veces mayor. Lentamente comenzábamos a aproximarnos, llegando hasta un punto donde podíamos sentir la respiración del otro. Nuestros cuerpos incluso, empezaban a apegarse más, siendo casi imperceptible la separación entre nosotros. Fue Blaine quien tomó la situación en sus manos. Con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez, aproximó sus labios a los míos, tímida y cautelosamente logrando un ligero roce. No era suficiente. Supongo que era algo que hace tiempo esperábamos, algo que ambos deseábamos. Fue por eso que nos armamos de valor, logrando el contacto total y completo de nuestros labios. Experimentaba nuevamente aquella fantástica sensación de retortijones en el estomago. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el mundo había dejado de existir para mí. No, aun quedaban los labios de Blaine, húmedos, suaves... Ese sabor dulce y cautivante me hacía permanecer vivo. Solo en otras dos oportunidades lo había besado, más aun así, esta era la primera vez donde el consentimiento de ambas partes, y mutuo cariño y deseo de ambos se expresaba. Necesitaba de él como si fuera lo único que realmente importara, todo lo demás podía desaparecer no importaba. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: lo quería a él.

Las cosas se tornaron un poco más… pasionales por así decirlo, dejando de ser un simple roce de labios a algo más. Estaba aterrorizado, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo me dejaba llevar por el momento, dejando que Blaine fuera el que guiaba. Sentía la calida mano de Blaine tomando con cuidado mi rostro, acariciándome. No pude contenerme pero, tomándome todo el atrevimiento del mundo, deslicé mis manos por detrás de sus hombros, subiendo hasta su cabeza, aferrándome a aquellos rizos oscuros, que por tanto tiempo me habían enloquecido. Llámenme fetichista o pervertido, pero si había algo que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer, era acariciar sus desordenados cabellos. En fin, supongo que ya podemos afirmar que Blaine me tenía condenadamente loco y a su merced. Mariposas en el estomago, fuegos artificiales, sensaciones que ni siquiera podía reconocer, recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel. Por extraña y confusa que resultara la situación, puedo decir que este, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Ninguno de los dos quería que esto terminara, pero nos vimos forzados a separarnos y tomar aire, despegando con cautela nuestros labios. Aun así, la distancia seguía siendo extremadamente corta. Sentía los latidos agitados del corazón de Blaine y sentía su respiración agitada, y escuchaba cada uno de sus suspiros. Nos miramos sin decir nada, bastante aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Acabábamos de besarnos de una manera que nunca antes habíamos llevado a la practica, al menos, yo no. Y quizás ahora empezaba a comprender porque a Santana le gustaba tanto salir con cuanto chico se le cruzara por el camino. Blaine acarició suavemente una de mis mejillas, sonriéndome a gusto.

- ¿Qué…qué tal estuvo?-me preguntó tímidamente

- No estoy seguro…-contesté sonriendo con timidez- supongo que necesitaré otro beso para darme cuenta.

Blaine comenzó a reír enseñando sus blancos dientes y se aproximó nuevamente a mi rostro para darme un corto beso.

-Todos los que quieras- me dijo.

Acto seguido Blaine me acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándome. Se sentía increíblemente bien, estar bajo el calor y protección de él. No necesitaba nada más. Sus brazos me rodeaban, impidiendo que cualquier mal se acercara a mí. Me apoyé del lado donde su corazón se encontraba para escuchar sus latidos. Su ritmo era acelerado, pero producía una hermosa harmonía que me daba paz. Allí, en sus brazos, estaba seguro. Era Blaine la cura para cualquier mal. Todo el dolor que en estas cuatro semanas había experimentado se esfumó. Me aproximé todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Todos mis temores y miedos se habían alejado. Estaba en sus brazos ahora. Y en estos momentos, nada nos separaría. Me deleité oliendo el perfume de su cuerpo. Claramente, Jean Paul Gaultier. Deslicé entonces una de mis manos hacia su cabeza, y comencé a jugar con sus cabellos. Blaine me miró con curiosidad.

- Lo siento- le respondí con timidez- hace tiempo quería hacer esto.

Comenzó a reí mostrando su blanca sonrisa otra vez. Me encantaba verlo de reír de esa manera.

En eso, me miró abriendo bien los ojos, con un brillo especial de ternura y anhelo

-Oh Kurt, me vuelves loco.- Me dijo mientras corría los cabellos de mi frente con delicadeza.-. Créeme nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte… créeme que en lo único que pensaba era en protegerte. Si no fuera por eso, jamás habría intentado hacer algo tan...

-Lo sé- Le respondí intentando sonreír.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza ante sus palabras. Había soñado tantas veces con que esto pasara. Tantas veces imaginé que Blaine sintiera lo que yo. Y ahora, estaba sucediendo. No era mentira. Blaine me quería.

- No… No tienes idea.- Suspiró con tristeza- Cuando te dije todas estas cosas horribles, créeme, cada golpe que te provoqué, también lo estaba recibiendo. Alejarte fue total estupidez. Te estaba hiriendo y al a vez estaba torturándome. Simplemente verte a lo lejos, sufriendo. Créeme que nunca me sentí tan mal y enojado conmigo mismo. Quería correr y abrazarte. Pero no podía. Creí que iba a volverme loco. Y luego… cuando te mudaste de habitación. Creo que eso fue lo peor. Pensé que quizás te habías olvidado de mi… pensé que quizás tu ya habías encontrado a alguien más.

- Un segundo- Pregunté intentando decodificar aquello último- ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien más?

Blaine enrojeció de repente.

- No voy a mentirte… realmente me puse muy celoso cuando te fuiste con Jeff. Pensé que quizás te habías interesado en él y quizás era reciproco, ya que los veía siempre juntos… o con los otros muchachos… ¿Sientes algo por él, Kurt?- Me dijo Blaine totalmente angustiado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. Me causaba mucha gracia que Blaine todavía me esté preguntando eso.

- Wes y David tienen mucha razón sobre ti, a veces eres un poco ingenuo- Le dije sonriendo. Me acurruqué aproximándome más a su cuerpo- No hay nada entre Jeff y yo. Además él… ya está interesado en alguien.- Traté de cuidar mis palabras. Después de todo, no iba a revelar el secreto de mi amigo. Ni siquiera con Blaine- En lo que a mi respecta, por el momento solo estoy interesado en una persona.

Blaine sonrió con alivió ante mi última declaración.

- Me gustaría conocerlo.- Bromeó.

- Creo que se llevarían muy bien- Le seguí el juego.

Por tercera vez en la noche- teóricamente cuarta en el día- Blaine me besó nuevamente. Fue un beso largo y pronunciado. El contacto con sus labios me estremecía por completo, tensando mi cuerpo por completo y a la vez calmando mi mente. Se sentía demasiado bien. Sus besos tenían un sabor muy particular, por lo que había descubierto. Era único de Blaine, al menos, ninguna persona que hubiera besado – o me hubiera besado- con anterioridad tenía aquel particular sabor. A diferencia de las otras oportunidades, nos encontrábamos un poco más seguros, con respecto a lo que estábamos haciendo. Debo decir que, no fue un beso - o besos, no recuerdo bien si fueron varios o uno solo- corto. Más bien me atrevería a decir que, al menos por unos siete minutos, permanecimos así. De a poco, las mariposas en mi estomago se iban dispersando, y podía sentirme mucho más tranquilo. Otra nueva sensación me invadía. Algo me envolvía, rodeando mi cuerpo y haciéndome sentir vivo. Aquel beso me impregnaba de vida, de placer y sobretodo me enloquecía. Temía que a estas alturas, dependiera de él para vivir porque, si continuábamos así seguramente se volvería completamente adictivo para mí. Decidí entonces tomar un poco de distancia, antes de volverme irremediablemente loco.

Creo que utilizar la expresión "siete minutos en el paraíso" estaría totalmente errada para la circunstancia. Pero que fueron unos perfectos siete minutos, no me cabe la menor duda. Blaine se veía como en una especie de transe, hipnotizado y abobado totalmente. Tardó en percatarse de que finalmente habíamos dejado de besarnos. Me miró al principio un poco confundido y luego bastante apenado.

- Supongo… que me pasé un poco esta vez - dijo esquivándome con la mirada.

- Descuida, fue reciprocó- le respondí sintiéndome un poco tonto

Quedamos unos minutos en silencios, acurrucados en la cama. Blaine me rodaba con sus brazos, mientras yo me aproximaba a él, colocando los míos detrás de su cuello. Nos miramos tratando de decir algo lógico. Pero realmente no había mucho más que decir. Era como si ya lo supiéramos todo. Bueno, yo seguía con un montón de dudas en mi mente. Blaine, después de todo, había decidido no responder a mis preguntas. Sin embargo, había una pregunta más urgente a responder. Una que, diría, en estos momentos era crucial.

- ¿Blaine?- pregunté en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó sonriéndome.

- Esto significa que… estamos bien… ¿Verdad?-pregunté un poco inseguro.

- Más que bien, diría yo.- Me dio un beso en la frente- Ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado.

- Entonces… tu y yo…

La sonrisa de Blaine se disolvió tornándose en una expresión más incomoda. Al parecer había entendido el mensaje. Genial, me había metido en un territorio que no debía pisar Lo había arruinado todo. Blaine tomó distancia de mi cuerpo. Se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama. También me senté.

- Eso es un poco más complicado, Kurt.- Me dijo seriamente- Es decir, no quiero que lo dudes de ninguna manera. Solo estoy enamorado de una persona y ese eres tú. Créeme, estoy loco por ti y lo intenté, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti.

-Ve al punto antes de que termine por ruborizarme- Le dije ya un poco sonrojado.

-… Pero por más que quisiera olvidarme, la realidad sigue todavía allí. Zack me vigila sin cesar. Todavía cree que estamos peleados. Un pasó en falso y podría desencadenar un demonio. No estoy hablando de él. No le temo a Zack. Simplemente se que no es de los que cierra la boca y mucho menos de tolerar…

- …A personas como nosotros.- Completé la oración.

- Si…- respondió Blaine con un dejo de tristeza- En realidad, como debes haber notado, no es propio de la familia Anderson ser tolerante con las cosas. A lo que voy es que, no puedo exponerte ni a ti ni a mí a una situación de ese estilo. No ahora. No es el momento. ¿Qué si quisiera estar contigo formalmente? Créeme que sí, sería genial si pasara pero… simplemente no puedo. Además, aún queda mucho que debes saber sobre mi familia… sobre mí. Aunque me esté muriendo, no puedo hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya hice.

- De todas formas…creo que es un poco tarde como para plantear eso Blaine.- Le dije seriamente- Los dos ya caímos en este juego.

- Tienes toda la razón- Respondió sonriendo amargamente.

Unos segundos de silencio se produjeron antes de que me armara de valor. No iba a retractarme. El juego ya había comenzado, hace ya mucho tiempo. Sería tonto retirarme ahora.

- No me importa las consecuencias, soportaré lo que venga, Blaine. Si realmente hay algo que debes decirme, confió en que lo dirás. De todas formas, no voy a apartarme de ti. No necesito que cambies tu estado de Facebook o algo por el estilo. No tiene importancia. Solo con que me lo jures, que en verdad me quieres es suficiente. No debemos oficializar nada, simplemente, ser lo que fuimos, ser lo que somos. La relación que formamos… tú y yo… es simplemente sagrada. Ya hemos probado ser más fuerte que las adversidades y creo que podremos superar lo que venga. Así que estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo. Creo que es más tolerable eso a… no tenerte.

Se lo que estarán pensando. Ese fue uno de los monólogos más cursis que habré pronunciado. Si, probablemente sea así. De todas formas, aquel día se había dado de esa manera así que… era lo mismo. Pero necesitaba decirle esto a Blaine.

El simplemente me miró como si realmente hubiera sido tocado con mis palabras y estuviera otra vez al borde de las lágrimas.

- Kurt…yo…- Los ojos de Blaine se veían totalmente nublados por la tristeza. Intentó abrir la boca y decir algo, pero se contuvo y calló. Suspiró y me miró seriamente, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera determinante.- Por como está la situación. Dudo mucho que podamos establecer una relación. Realmente, no se si en algún momento podría llegar a pasar. Aún así, ¿Estas dispuesto a quedarte a mi lado, en secreto? ¿Estas dispuesto a callar y esconderte? ¿Estas dispuesto a que… a los ojos de los demás, en especial toda de mi familia tu y yo no seamos… absolutamente nada?

Lo miré confundido. Realmente no entendía a que se refería. Ok, había captado el mensaje. La idea de que Blaine fuera gay le parecía abominable a su familia. Aún así, ¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Debía asumir que tenía que ver con la falta de información que poseía? Seguramente. Blaine siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser quien era. En definitiva, lo que Blaine me estaba pidiéndome es que, seamos a escondidas, es decir, que para el resto no seamos. ¿Estaba yo dispuesto a aceptar tal oferta? De algo estaba seguro, estar sin él no era una opción.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa.- le dije sonando realmente serio- ¿Me quieres? Me refiero a ¿Acaso soy un capricho adolescente de momento o en verdad…?

- ¿Piensas que estaría durmiendo a tu lado, de incógnito, luego de haber intentado por todos los medios de sacarte de mi vida sin ningún resultado?- Me dijo.- Por supuesto que voy en serio, Kurt. Créeme, en verdad te necesito. Posiblemente más que a nadie.

Lo miré con ternura. Sus palabras eran suaves caricias sobre mi piel. Me recosté sobre su sus piernas y lo miré sonriendo, lleno de satisfacción.

- Entonces supongo que tendremos que mantener esto como un secreto. Solo nuestro. ¿Te parece bien?. –Le dije.

- Más de lo que podría pedir- Me respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis cabellos, mi rostro. Aproximó su rostro a mi cara y comenzó a besar mi frente, pasando luego a mis parpados, mi nariz, y por último mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor de sus labios. Estaba perdido, completamente a su merced. Pero creo que nunca me había sentido tan protegido. Estábamos completamente solos, en la paz de la madrugada. Nadie nos molestaba. Nadie nos recriminaba. Éramos él y yo y el silencio, solo interrumpido por ligero sonido de sus besos. De pronto Blaine dejó de besarme. Abrí mis ojos para comprobar que me miraba pensativo.

- No te dije que te detuvieras- Le sonreí intentando sacarle algo de información.

-Al parecer te estoy mimando demasiado. ¿Ahora te pones demandante?- Bromeó Blaine.

- Me lo debes.- Le respondí con sarcasmo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes- Es solo que… estaba pensando cómo haremos para que nadie se entere. Digo... No podré engañar a Wes y a David. Es decir, notarán de inmediato mi abundante felicidad.

- Supongo que ellos pueden saberlo.- Le dije- Creo que estaría bien hacer una breve lista de personas que podrían estar al tanto, después de todo, tampoco creo poder engañar a Jeff, es demasiado intuitivo. Mercedes y Rachel también lo notarán. Y de seguro Finn mañana, es decir, hoy, me preguntará por qué le impedí venir a recogerme. Me confiscaron a mi bebe, así que ahora dependo de un chofer- Expliqué a Blaine ya que, no estaba al tanto de eso.

- Entonces supongo que allí tenemos a nuestra lista. ¡Oh! También debo decirle a Victoria. Saltará de la alegría cuando se enteré. – Mencionó Blaine.

- ¿Victoria?- Pregunté extrañado- ¿Acaso debo ponerme celoso de alguna amiga tuya?- dije bromeando.

- Oh, no. Precisamente de ella no.- Blaine se quedó pensativo unos minutos- Victoria es una de mis tantas primas. La única persona en mi familia con la que puedo hablar con franqueza. Algún día te la presentaré. Es la novia de Thad, ya sabes, el miembro del consejo de los Warblers.

En este tiempo, había aprendido los nombres de cada uno de los Warblers así que, sabía de quien estaba hablando. Además, los muchachos habían mencionado ayer algo de una pelea entre Thad y Edward por una muchacha. Al parecer, he allí la responsable del problema.

- Entonces aquí tenemos a nuestra lista de personas.- Declaré- Mi pregunta es, cómo haremos para vernos es decir… si supuestamente estamos peleados.

- Ya pensaremos en algo.- Dijo Blaine- Por lo pronto creo que encontrarnos como ha sucedido hoy es un buen inicio. No creo que sea prudente utilizar todos los viernes, ya que, Zack podría comenzar a sospechar pero podríamos intentar cada dos semanas vernos ¿Qué piensas?

- Supongo que por ahora tendré que conformarme con eso.- Suspiré afligido

Sería un poco frustrante poder encontrarme con Blaine cada tanta cantidad de tiempo, pero supongo que, debíamos ser prudentes. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que no verlo. Nos acomodamos dentro la cama, cubriéndonos bien con las mantas, aproximándonos al cuerpo del otro, Blaine rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me sonrió levemente, intentando subirme el ánimo.

- Te dije que pensaré en algo, descuida. No dejaremos de vernos. Simplemente tendremos que buscar una manera. No te preocupes, no dejaré de quererte y extrañarte ni un segundo.

- Eso me deja un poco más tranquilo.- Bromeé.

Blaine soltó una risita.

- Oye Kurt, quisiera pedirte, no dejes de hablar con Wes y David. Arréglate con ellos. Los muchachos se sienten terriblemente mal contigo. Han estado muy preocupados por ti y se sienten muy culpables. No debes enojarte con ellos, simplemente yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada.

- Lo sé- suspiré- simplemente se me hacía difícil mantener mi amistad con ellos, después de todo, son tus mejores amigos. Aún así supongo que no le molestará a Zack si estoy en buenos términos con ellos ¿Verdad?

- Zack solo quiere que tú y yo estemos distanciados, es todo. Cualquier otra cosa que hagas en Dalton no le importará.

- Hablaré con ellos entonces- Le contesté.

Blaine se quedó mirándome unos segundos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me causaba un poco de risa su expresión, era como si se sintiera conmovido o quizas aliviado. Pero se veía increíblemente adorable.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme Kurt.- Me dijo- Esta vez tú me salvaste. Realmente eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado ese año.

Si, podía haber muerto allí en ese instante porque, si vamos a ser honestos, mi corazón acaba de pararse.

- En verdad…dime… ¿Esto está pasando? Quiero decir… no puedo creer que sea real.- Dije totalmente atónito- Hace un par de horas creí que nunca más volveríamos a hablarnos y ahora…

- Quizás un beso podría ayudarte a reaccionar.- Sugirió Blaine conteniéndose de reír ante mi comentario.

- Creo que es una excelente idea- Le dije.

Blaine me besó. Si, efectivamente todo esto era real. Podía sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo. Estaba junto al chico que me enloquecía. Era lo único que me importaba. Estaba allí, en los brazos de Blaine.

* * *

Fue el molestó sonido del celular el que me apartó de mis sueños. Con dificultad, abrí los ojos y comencé a tantear sobre la mesita. Estaba comenzando a lamentarme de utilizar _"Some People_" como tono, cuando uno esta despertando, realmente es un dolor de cabeza. Finalmente logré atender.

- ¿Diga?- dije totalmente dormido.

_- Kurt, soy Finn ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? – Me dijo bastante preocupado. _

- ¿Qué mensaje? Estaba durmiendo.- Le dije bastante irritado. No fue hasta bien temprano en la madrugada que pude conciliar el sueño.

_- Estamos en la puerta de Dalton… esperándote.- Dijo Finn sonando impaciente. _

En ese momento mi cerebro se activo.

-¿Estamos?- Pregunté. Empezaba a sospechar a que se refería, aún así rezando que no fuera así.

_- Burt y yo.- Respondió- Le dije lo que me dijiste que le dijera, pero no insistió en que quería cerciorarse él mismo. Te recomendaría que bajaras de inmediato antes de que decida ir a buscarte, no sé cuanto tiempo más podré retenerlo._

En ese comentó oí un bostezo al lado mio. Por unos segundos, me había olvidado de que me encontraba junto a Blaine, durmiendo.

- Kurt deja ese teléfono y vuelve a dormir- me dijo Blaine entré bostezos.

Me quedé helado, esto no podría ser peor.

_- Espera… esa voz… ¡¿ Kurt que…! _

- Luego te explicó- Dije secamente.

Corté el teléfono y suspiré. Si, esto sería un desastre. Aún así, había valido la pena. Miré a Blaine quien de a poco comenzaba a despertarse. Sonreí. Se veía increíblemente hermoso, con sus cabellos revueltos y aquel aspecto desordenado. Intenté arreglarme, lo más que pude. Había olvidado quitarme mis prendas, cuando quedamos dormidos así que, seguía con la misma ropa de ayer. Me sentía un poco sucio y no me faltaban ganas de correr a mis valijas y cambiarme. Pero dadas las circunstancias, entre menos me demorará mejor. Podría tomar un baño cuando llegará a casa de todas formas. Miré el reloj, eran las once de la mañana. Blaine se incorporó mirandome un poco extrañado mientras me arreglaba el cabello y e intentaba con mis manos, alizar y acomodar un poco mi imagen.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Finn y papá están abajo esperándome. Debo ir antes de que mi padre decida venir a buscarme. Tuve que inventarme algo para poder quedarme aquí hablando contigo. No creo que le haga ninguna gracia descubrir que lo engañé y mucho menos saber que tu y yo…- No pude terminar la oración. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

Siempre supe que en la noche, la gente tiende a cambiar de humor, ponerse más romántica e incluso perder la cabeza y decir tonterías. Pero recapitular y pensar todo lo que había pasado entre Blaine y yo me apenaba terriblemente. Es decir, jamás había llegado tan lejos con una persona. Si, se que puede sonar muy gracioso que diga esto, después de todo, no pasamos de primera base. De todas formas, este fue claramente el encuentro más íntimo que tuve con alguien. El único, diría. Volví a concentrarme en mi labor de arreglarme.

-Deja que te ayude- Me dijo Blaine.

- Descuida, creo que puedo manejarlo.- Le respondí.

De todas formas, Blaine se paró y me ayudó a acomodarme la camisa. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, a una distancia bastante corta de mi rostro. Claramente esta demás decir que me sonrojé.

- Sabes que voy a extrañarte cuando te vallas ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó mientras me arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

- Créeme, me quedaría contigo todo el día si tuviera lo oportunidad.-Le conesté con una sonrisa boba.

- Al menos, supongo que estamos mejor.- Suspiró Blaine.

Los dos miramos el suelo. Si, definitivamente estábamos mucho mejor. Después de todo, habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos. Aún había preguntas sin responder, pero supongo que este era el comienzo. Volvimos a mirarnos. No me había dado cuenta, pero la distancia entre los dos era muchisimo más corta.

- Te quiero- le susurré, dejándome llevar por el momento.

Blaine colocó una de sus manos sobre mi rostro y me miró con ternura. Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, deslizando luego su mano hasta mis cabellos.

- Yo También.- Me respondió

Esta vez no pude contenerme y tomé yo la iniciativa. Con mucha vergüenza y disimulo, me acerqué hacia su boca y lo besé. Solo pude rozar sus labios cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Fastidiado, me separé de Blaine y atendí.

- Finn estoy terminando de vestirme, dame unos minutos ¿Quieres?- Le dijé sumamente molesto.

_- No más de cinco, Kurt.- La voz de mi padre se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Se me heló la sangre. Podía sentirlo en su voz, estaba bastante enojado.- Si no estas aquí en cinco minutos me veré obligado a subir. _

- No tardaré mucho más, lo prometo.- Respondí nervioso.

Suspiré y miré a Blaine. Fue un hermoso momento mientras duró, pero al parecer, el tiempo se nos había agotado.

-Ya debo irme.- Le dije con pesar.

- Descuida- Respondió Blaine un poco Triste-

Lo miré a los ojos con pena.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí solo todo el fin de semana? - Le pregunté.

- Si… quisiera estar tranquilo y disfrutar un poco de mi libertar- Sonrió amargamente- No tengo ganas de encontrarme con el rostro de mi abuela.

-¿Podría…?-Dudé un poco antes de preguntar. No quería ser muy pesado- ¿Podría llamarte este fin de semana? Ya que no habrá nadie vigilándote…

Me sentía un poco tonto preguntando aquello. Para mi fortuna, Blaine sonrió y se aproximo a mí.

-Me encantaría – Me respondió.

Blaine me besó con bastante intensidad. Yo, me deje seducir por su boca y correspondí al instante. Sería nuestro último beso quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Hubiera permanecido así por horas, pero, según mi reloj, solo quedaban tres minutos. Me ví obligado a separarme de Blaine, con cautela. Sonreí colmado de felicidad y me dirigí hacía la puerta. Lo miré por última vez. Sus ojos brillaban nuevamente, como si los últimos días jamás hubieran sucedido.

- Adios Blaine- Me despedí.

- Hasta luego Kurt- Me respondió.

Finalmente y con una fuerte dosis de voluntad, salí de la habitación. Me dispuse a caminar por el pasillo hasta mi habitación donde tomé a Pavarotti y mis cosas que, para mi fortuna, ayer había colocado en las valijas. De está forma, cerré con llave la habitación y me dispuse a dirigirme a la entrada principal de Dalton donde Finn y papá me esperaban. Ya había aprendido en este tiempo a orientarme dentro del colegio, de hecho, había aprendido un par de atajos es por eso que, no tardé mucho en encontrar la entrada. Finn, Papá y la camioneta se encontraban allí. El rostro de papá se veía serio y un poco irritado.

- Hace más de media hora estábamos esperándote- Declaró mi papá molesto.

- Lo siento... me desvelé y…recién despierto – Respondí tímidamente.

Coloqué mis valijas y en el baúl y me acomodé en los asientos traseros junto a Finn quien al parecer no quería decir nada.

- ¿Así que pasaste la noche con tus compañeros?- Pregunto mi padre con desconfianza.

- Si.- Respondí sin dudar. En algún punto no estaba mintiendo.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos. ¿Por qué no bajaron contigo?.-

Era claro que mi padre estaba dudando del a veracidad de mi argumento. Por suerte, siempre fui muy hábil con estas cosas.

- Ellos se irán a sus casas en la tarde. Estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde así que los muchachos estaban muy cansados. No quise despertarlos.- Contesté.

- Entonces… ¿Se divirtieron?- Siguió interrogándome papa.

- Totalmente.- Contesté fingiendo entusiasmo- Debes conocer a Jeff, ha sido un muy buen amigo. Y Flint está totalmente loco.

Al parecer mis argumentos convencieron a mi padre, quien dejó de interrogarme. Acto seguido colocó uno de su de sus discos de Gram Parson en el reproductor. La música comenzó a sonar y no se dijo nada más. Sin embargo Finn no dejaba de mirarme. Comenzaba a tornarse un poco incomodo y molesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Le pregunté tratando de hablar bajo.

- No estabas con tus compañeros ¿Verdad?- Dijo Finn imitando mi tono de voz.

-…No- Respondí secamente.

- Esa voz… era Blaine- Afirmó Finn bastante seguro.

- Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa- Le respondí un poco nervioso.

No quería hablar del tema sabiendo que mi padre podría oirnos. Es decir, no es que mi padre no pudiera saberlo, después de todo, creó que todo el incidente con Blaine lo mantuvo preocupado, pero, tendría que encontrar un momento para hablar del tema con él tranquilamente.

- Bien, por que hasta lo que tenía entendido hace dos días estabas completamente molesto con él.- Dijo Finn.

- No te preocupes te explicaré luego.- Le respondí.

-Oh, por cierto- Papá nos interrumpió dándonos un terrible susto a ambos- Quiero informarte que tus amigas te estaban buscando esta mañana.

-¿Mis amigas?- Pregunté extrañado.

-Mercedes, la chica asiática y esa amiga tuya que habla demasiado.

- ¿Rachel?- Finn tragó saliva.

- Si, esa misma.- Respondió Papá- Dijeron que habían arreglado contigo para ir de compras por la mañana.

¡Rayos! Me había olvidado por completo de eso. Era cierto, había hablado hace un par de noches con Tina para verlas a las tres.

- Carole las invitó a almorzar- Contó papá- así que seguramente te estén esperando.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Contesté poco entusiasmado.

Seguramente iban a matarme, por haberlas dejado plantadas. Aún así , tenía que admitirlo. Tenía un excelente motivo para no haber asistido. No pude evitarlo, pero una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

* * *

Llegamos a casa donde Carole y las chicas nos recibieron. Tina, a quien hace un par de semanas no veía se abalanzó sobre mi y me llenó de besos. Mercedes me fulminó con la mirada y amenazó con destrozar mi colección de Armani. Rachel se dedicó a darme un sermón de cómo debí haberles avisado que no iba a presentarme. No importaba lo que dijeran, después del almuerzo todo sería aclarado. Por suerte al llegar la mesa ya estaba colocada y la comida servida. Al parecer, las muchachas habían ayudado a Carole a preparar todo. Creo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía un almuerzo tan agradable. Por primera vez, desde que había peleado con Blaine pude disfrutar del momento con mi familia y amigas. Las quejas de papá y Finn por la ausencia de carne en la mesa y de cómo un Souffle no era un almuerzo digno hacían rabiar a Carole quien los obligaba a comer como si fueran niños pequeños mientras yo reía a carcajadas. Tina comenzó a contar un par de acedotas divertidas sobre el club Glee con un poco de ayuda de Mercedes quien intervenía cuando ella se equivocaba en algún detalle. Finn, comenzó a alardear de cómo su popularidad con las chicas había ascendido después de la final de Football mientras que mis ex compañeras lo miraban con hartazgo. Solo Rachel, por muy extraño que fuera, se mantuvo callada, posiblemente incomoda durante el almuerzo. No la culpaba, después de todo, las cosas con Finn no parecían distintas. Hace mas o menos un mes habían terminado así que debía estar muy sensible con el tema. Ni bien terminamos, ayudamos entre todos a lavar la vajilla. Quería terminar rápido con eso ya que, tenía mucho que contar y explicar. Inmediatamente limpios los platos, Llevé a mis amigas hasta mi habitación. Les indiqué que se sentaran en mi cama y comencé lo que sería una larga charla.

- Supongo que todas ustedes se preguntara por qué olvide nuestra salida.- empecé.

- Ciertamente. No tiendo a ser plantada muy seguido- Me contestó con ironía Mercedes.

- Puedo decir a mi favor que las razones son totalmente validas- Contesté sonriendo.

- Si… Bueno… ahora me preocupa un poco más tu estado de ánimo. Estas… radiante. Hace un par de día parecías muerto en vida- Observó Mercedes.

- Si respecto a eso… sucedieron muchas cosas ayer y… bueno hay algunos detalles que no les conté de hace un par de semanas.- Ciertamente todavía no les había mencionado a mis amigas sobre la conversación que había escuchado.

En eso, Finn entró a la habitación, sin previo aviso, dandonos un fuerte susto a los cuatro.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Finn?- Preguntó Tina extrañada.

- ¿Ya comenzaron?- Preguntó él

- Supongo que también quieres oírlo- Dije un poco fastidiado.- No, estoy en eso.

- Genial, Quiero saber qué hacías con Blaine esta mañana.- Dijo un poco amenazante.

Las muchachas quedaron atónitas y comenzaron a proferir unos pequeños alaridos.

- ¡¿Estabas con Blaine?- Preguntó Alarmada Mercedes.

-Espera… ¿Cómo…?¿Qué…?- Tina estaba sin palabras.

- Exijo una explicación ¡Ahora!- Pidió Rachel.

- Finn ponte cómodo. Ustedes guarden silencio.- Tomé aire antes de continuar- Hace un par de semanas, antes de cambiarme de habitación, escuche a Blaine hablar con Wes y David. En dicha conversación él… afirmo que… estaba enamorado de mi.

Las chicas me miraron impactadas. Finn estaba totalmente paralizado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste…?

- No quería decir nada a nadie, Mercedes- Le contesté respondiendo a su pregunta- No sabía que hacer o… que pensar, después de todo, Blaine había dicho que no quería volver a saber más nada de mi y prácticamente me evitó durante un buen tiempo. Esto sucedió hace unas tres semanas. Estuve pensando que hacer respecto a ello además de que el jueves mismo Zack, el primo de Blaine, se acercó a darme un par de amenazas y un par de mensajes homo fóbicos. Prácticamente, me quedó en claro que la razón por la cual Blaine estaba haciendo todo esto era para mantener contento a su primo y con eso a su familia.

-Ese tipo puede irse al infierno- Declaró Mercedes molesta.

- En resumen, Blaine se vio obligado pelearse contigo ¿No es verdad?- Concluyó Rachel.

- Básicamente- Respondí.- Hay un par de detalles que aún no se han aclarado. En fin, volviendo a mi historia ayer gracias a algunas…. especie de estimulaciones por parte de mis compañeros decidí que debía hablar con Blaine. Simplemente… no podía dejar que las cosas terminarán así. Ahí es donde decidí llamarte y decirte que no vinieras por mi- Me dirigí finalmente a Finn.

- Supongo que tiene sentido.- Pensó Finn.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Tina intrigada.

- Me dirigí al cuarto de Blaine donde tuvimos una charla bastante intensa. Gritamos muchísimo. Él quería persistir en su postura de "No querer saber más nada de mi" y yo intentando que dejara su cobardía y que admitiera realmente lo que estaba pasando. Al final… lo conseguí.

Los ojos de las muchachas y de Finn parecían platos. Supongo que no habían captado el mensaje.

- De una manera poco usual Blaine admitió que estaba enamorado de mi y yo también se lo dije.- Me sonrojé un poco cuando contaba esto- Fue una escena al principio un poco dramática pero luego… bueno…digamos que nos besamos… varias veces.

Las chicas comenzaron a chillar alegremente mientras Finn miraba al suelo con su típica expresión de niño pequeño.

- ¿Entonces… eso significa que tu y Blaine son oficialmente…?- Preguntó Tina.

- De cierta manera retorcida… Es decir, no es nada oficial.- Las chicas apagaron sus sonrisas- ¡No! ¡No es malo! Es simplemente que queremos mantenerlo un tiempo en secreto. Sobretodo por la familia del Blaine. Así que les agradecería muchísimo si no lo divulgan, especialmente a los muchachos del Club Glee.

-¿Espera… Blaine y tu son novios o no?- Preguntó Mercede dudando un poco.

Me detuve a pensarlo. Creo que ni yo mismo conocía la respuesta.

- Francamente no lo se. Solo puedo decir que los sentimientos son recíprocos y que a escondidas seguiremos viéndonos.- Contesté

- Bueno, es un gran paso- Opinó Rachel.

- Si lo es- Sonreí bobamente.

Finn quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento decidió mirarme y sonrío.

- Supongo que te felicito y estoy feliz por ti Kurt.- Contestó.- La próxima vez de todas formas, la próxima vez que decidas hacer ese tipo de cosas, pídemelo antes de estar a medio camino.

- Gracias Finn- le sonreí. Supongo que era más de lo que podía esperar de él.

- Ahora ¡Detalles!. Finn dijo que esta mañana estabas con Blaine ¿No es así?- Sonrió Tina con picardía

- Si… dormí en su habitación… junto a él.- Dije también un poco de timidez. Las chicas me miraban con complicidad, abriendo sus bocas como si fueran a grita.-¡ No pasó nada!- Aclaré antes de que sacaran conclusiones sucias y fuera de lugar.

-Ok, esto es mas de lo que quería saber, me largo- Declaró Finn marchándose del cuarto bastante incomodo. Antes de salir volteó a verme- Solo diré que, quiero ver como le explicas esto a Burt. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

Dicho esto salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. El breve silencio que se había producido en la habitación se vió nuevamente interrumpido por la invasión de preguntas de las muchachas. Como lo pidieron, comencé a contar los detalles, omitiendo ciertas cosas claramente. Mercedes especialmente sonreía con satisfacción, como si nada de esto fuera sorpresa para ella. Tina intentó indagarme esperando enterarse de algún detalle sucio. Lamentablemente la decepcioné y solo logré un "son asquerosamente tiernos" de su parte. Prácticamente estuvieron celebrando toda la tarde mi reconciliación con Blaine y preparando los preparativos para nuestro casamiento. De todas formas, logré quitarles algo de información con respecto a Mckinley. La próxima semana tendría lugar San Valentín así que Tina se veía principalmente entusiasmada. Mercedes no parecía muy interesada en el tema, alegando que no necesitaba pasarlo con nadie para estar contenta, un pensamiento totalmente razonable y típico de ella. Tristemente Rachel, y yo tampoco debo admitir, teníamos esa determinación de mi amiga como para poder soportar aquella festividad, solos, principalmente en mi caso pues, si hay una fiesta que no tolero, es el día de los enamorados. Rachel posiblemente se sentiría mal de no poder pasarlo con Finn como seguro eran sus planes. No me hubiera extrañado que hubiera arreglado todo un plan para estas fechas con seis meses de anticipación.

Finalmente se hicieron las siete y las chicas debieron partir. Me despedí de todas en la puerta con un fuerte abrazo recibiendo todavía sus felicitaciones. Finn, como digno caballero que era, se dispuso acompañar a cada una hasta su casa. Debía admitir que me preocupaba un poco por Rachel. Si Finn no tomaba distancia de ella, difícilmente mi amiga podría superar lo ocurrido entre los dos. De todas formas, no podía meterme en los asuntos de ellos.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama, exausto y celebrando la momentanea paz. Habían sido dos días terriblemente largos, llenos de emociones pero habían bien valido la pena. Las cosas con Blaine estaban bien y era como si eso repercutiera en lo que era mi vida diaria. Podía disfrutar sin problema el tiempo con mis amigos y familia, cosa que, desde que me había separado de él, no había podido lograr al cien por ciento. En eso, mi celular sonó. Había recibido un mensaje. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al momento en el que vi quien era el remitente:

"_Te extraño mucho. No veo la hora de volver a verte.- B"_

Acto seguido le respondí el mensaje con un :

"_También te extraño. ¿Quieres que en un rato te llame?-K"_

En menos de dos minutos otro mensaje me llego. En este caso decía:

"_Me moriré si no lo haces. Estoy completamente aburrido.-B"_

Ese comentario me hizo reír a carcajadas. De todas formas iba a llamarlo aunque el no quisiera. Quería contarle un poco de mi charla con las muchachas. En eso, recordé un detalle muy importante. Había una persona que todavía no estaba enterada del tema y era de suma importancia que lo supiera. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me acomodé sobre mi cama antes de marcar su número. La línea comenzó a sonar. En ese momento, alguien atendió.

_-¿Diga?- Dijo una voz del otro lado_

-¿Jeff? Soy Kurt.- Le respondí

_-¡Kurt! Me alegra oírte ¿Cómo estas? Se me hace extraño que decidas llamarme- Me dijo bastante sorprendido._

- Mejor que nunca. Más que eso, radiante.- Le respondí riendo internamente. Quería imaginarme su expresión cuando se lo dijera.

_-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Jeff extrañadísimo- Un segundo se te oye muy alegre…demasiado…- No dijo nada por unos segundos- Kurt… estoy desarrollando una teoría así que por favor dime ya mismo que está ocurriendo_

- Hablé ayer con Blaine- dije- Decidí enfrentarlo, como tu me dijiste. Al principio fue una fuerte discusión pero…bueno digamos que… las cosas salieron bien….muy bien.

Jeff no dijo nada.

-¿Sigues ahí? – pregunté

_- Estoy intentando no gritar de emoción, por favor,¡ no presiones!- Me respondió Jeff bastante eufórico. _

Comenzé a reir a carcajadas.

_-¡Vaya!¡No puedo creerlo! Y sabes que soy una persona muy perceptiva. ¡Me tomas desprevenido! Esto… ¡Esto es genial! Estoy realmente muy alegre por ti y claramente por Blaine. Se merecen el uno al otro- Dijo mi amigo._

- Espera, no estamos comprometidos ni nada de eso.- Le dije- De hecho, no es nada oficial, queremos mantenerlo en secreto por…

_-Zack. Claro, debí suponerlo- se anticipó Jeff bajando los humos.- Descuida no diré nada, ni siquiera a Nick. Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hablar con él tampoco.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- De todas formas, es un gran paso el que acaban de dar. ¡Felicidades! _

- Debería agradecerte. Si no fuera gracias a ti y, extrañamente con un poco de ayuda de Flint, quizás nunca hubiera hecho nada al respecto.

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kurt. La iniciativa fue tuya. Simplemente te expresé mi punto de vista._

- De todas formas creo que serviste de inspiración- Le confesé.

_- Me siento completamente alagado-_ _Bromeó Jeff. _

- Aun así, insisto, no tiene que salir de tu boca.

_-Sabes que mis labios están sellados.- Me respondió mi amigo._

Estuvimos hablando por un rato más sobre trivialidades. Jeff me contó que su familia se había reunido este fin de semana y estaba asqueado de parientes. Le comenté sobre la visita de mis amigas y un poco más en detalle los sucesos con Blaine, omitiendo quizás más detalles de los que omití con las chicas. Finalmente después de unos veinte minutos terminamos nuestra charla.

Llegó la hora de cenar y, seguido a eso, jugamos un par de juegos de mesa mientras papá nos llenaba de anécdotas del taller. A eso de las once, llamé a Blaine por teléfono y estuvimos hablando hasta bien tarde en la noche hasta que el sueño finalmente nos venció.

* * *

La semana de clases transcurrió tranquila y agradable. El mismo lunes, terminado el ensayo de los Warblers, Me dispuse a hablar con Wes y David. Las cosas se aclararon y retomé los buenos términos con los dos. Me ofrecieron volver a la habitación, donde insistían que se extrañaba mi presencia pero les dije que me sentía más cómodo con los muchachos. De todas formas, me invitaron a tomar un café con ellos el martes después de clases. Antes de salir del aula, me dieron sus felicitaciones, sonriendo alegremente. Supongo que, de la misma forma que no pude contenerme y les dije a las chicas, Blaine tampoco aguantó mucho para contarles la noticia a sus amigos.

En cuanto a Blaine, volvió a adoptar esa postura fría que tanto me molestaba respecto a mí. Si lo cruzaba junto con Zack, o incluso a veces solo, me ignoraba por completo. Apenas si me dirigía la palabra. De todas formas, un par de veces pude notar una disimulada mueca en su rostro o incluso a veces, me guiñaba el ojo, haciéndome sonreír o incluso reírme. Zack, se veía muy seguro y conforme con la situación. No había vuelto a importunarme con alguna de sus amenazas. Al parecer, se había terminado de convencer que Blaine no volvería a hablarme. Eso me daba todavía mucha más satisfacción. Si Zack supiera lo que estaba pasando, seguramente se volvería loco.

En cuanto a las cosas en la habitación todo parecía ir cada vez mejor. Solucionada la pelea con Blaine y, si bien lo seguía extrañando. Pude concentrarme mucho más en las charlas con los muchachos, siendo participe de estas e incluso ahora mezclándome un poco más en sus locuras. Los primeros días, Nick estuvo deleitándonos a todos de su maravilloso fin de semana con su novia, Charlotte, a veces quizás, siendo demasiado grafico en las cosas que hicieron o no. Era increíble el poco tacto que él tenía sobre el asunto. Y más increíble que no pudiera notar el rostro de Jeff, seguramente aún resentido por que no hubiera asistido el fin de semana a su casa. Flint, prácticamente abrazó la jaula de Pavarotti, ni bien volvió a verlo. Pav, también se veía sumamente contento de verlo, pues piaba con más energía de la habitual y cantaba alegremente. Trent por otra parte, se había encargado se conseguir un par de películas clásicas que, obligamos a todos los demás en la habitación a ver mediante un proyector que el mismo Trent había conseguido. De esa forma, todas las noches después de cenar mirábamos una o dos películas.

Básicamente todo marchaba a la perfección. Era como si mi vida en Dalton comenzara nuevamente, me encontraba radiante y optimista. Con respecto a mis amigos. De todas formas intenté disimular un poco más mi euforia pues, no quería levantar sospechas de parte de Zack.

Fue el jueves cuando mi ánimo comenzó a decaer. Extrañaba mucho a Blaine. Demasiado. No había percibido lo lejos que todavía estábamos el uno del otro. Era como sí todavía una barrera estuviera allí. Verlo pasar cerca mío todos los días y no poder decirle nada me irritaba. Incluso cuando Zack no se encontraba cerca, o en los ensayos de los Warblers, Blaine no se descuidaba. No mostraba frente a nadie ninguna clase de simpatía conmigo. No lo culpaba, debíamos ser terriblemente cautelosos con el asunto. Un paso en falso y seríamos descubiertos. Eso no quitaba que me lastimara un poco verlo y no poder acercarme.

Recuerdo que estaba en clase de literatura cuando aquel mensaje me llegó. Cuando creí que mi estado de ánimo no podía ser peor, mi I-phone comenzó a sacudirse. Sin que el profesor me viera, mire el remitente. Era Blaine

"_Sal de tu clase y ve hacia los jardines de Dalton"-B_

Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Acaso Blaine se había vuelto loco? Estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande. De toda formas le emoción venció a la razón y utilicé la ya no innovadora técnica de la enfermería. Claramente se me concedió el permiso para salir. Me estaba comenzando a sentir culpable. Si mi padre supiera que estaba escapándome de clases seguramente se llevaría un disgusto.

Nunca antes había pisado los jardines de Dalton. Había estado en los distintos patios, en el campo cerca de las canchas de soccer, o incluso relativamente cerca pero, esta era la primera vez que me dirigía específicamente a los jardines. Sinceramente no entiendo por que jamás había asistido a ese lugar. Creo en mi vida haber visto un lugar tan bonito. Era prácticamente de la inmensidad de un jardín botánico, con invernaderos, arbustos de todos los tamaños y flores. Debía expandirse por un par de hectáreas, por lo que podía ver. Ya la entrada del lugar era increíble, estaba lleno de rosales, columnas al estilo grecorromano y un pequeño estanque. La entrada se dividía en distintas puertas o entradas que conducían a otros sectores del jardín. Estaba terriblemente fascinado con el paisaje que casi olvido que mi I-Phone volvía a sonar. Era otro mensaje de Blaine.

"_Entra al laberinto. Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha"-B_

Efectivamente, frente a mis ojos, se hallaban una puerta de rejas negras, de gran altura y , detrás de ellas, se encontraba un pequeño pasillo formado por dos paredes muy altas de arbustos. Un poco nervioso me aproxime a la puerta. Estaba abierta. Me dispuse entonces a adentrarme en aquel laberinto. Seguí las instrucciones de Blaine al pie de la letra, a medida que llegaba a una encrucijada tomaba la dirección que Blaine me había marcado. Finalmente salí a un espacio circular del laberinto donde una hermosa fuente se hallaba en el área central. Rodeando la fuente, había un par de bancas. En una de esas bancas, un rostro familiar, con una guitarra en mano, me sonreía alegremente.

- Demoraste más de lo que pensé- Me dijo Blaine.

Todavía me encontraba atontado, no sabía si era específicamente por el paisaje o por el hecho de que Blaine había preparado todo esto de una forma tan meticulosa.

- Bueno… digamos que es la primera vez que me entro aquí.- le confesé- Alégrate de que no me he perdido.

- Si te hubieras perdido con mis indicaciones me hubieras decepcionado bastante- Bromeó Blaine.

- A todo esto ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunté.

- Este es mi lugar secreto en Dalton. Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo y tomar aire fresco. No muchos alumnos visitan los jardines a menos de que sea por razones de estudio. Y aquellos que vienen no conocen en su totalidad el laberinto. Generalmente logran llegar al corazón, pero nunca a los espacios más pequeños, como este.

-Pareces conocer muy bien el lugar.-Observé.

- ¿Qué creías que hacía los días que me quedaba en Dalton? ¿Sentarme en mi habitación?.

- Supongo que no- Sonreí.- Por cierto ¿Para que es la guitarra?.

Una sonrisa gigante se proyecto en el rostro de Blaine.

-Toma asiento- Me pidió.

Obedientemente, seguí sus instrucciones, tomando asiento sobre uno de los bancos. Miré con curiosidad a Blaine, quien comenzó a tocar un par de notas y afinar un poco su guitarra. Cuando consideró que estaba lista. Tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente, frente a mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Comenzaron a sonar los acordes de un tema que conocía bastante bien. Acto seguido Blaine comenzó a cantar.

_I've been awake for a while now__  
__You've got me feeling like a child now__  
__'Cause every time I see your bubbly face__  
__I get the tingles in a silly place__  
_

Blaine repentinamente se paró y comenzó a caminar, sin dejar de tocar su hermosa música.

_It starts in my toes__  
__And I crinkle my nose__  
__Where ever it goes I always know__  
__That you make me smile__  
__Please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time__  
__Wherever you go_

Se aproximó a mí parándose a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

_The rain is falling__  
__On my window pane__  
__But we are hiding in a safer place__  
__Under the covers__  
__Staying dry and warm__  
__You give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes__  
__Makes me crinkle my nose__  
__Where ever it goes I always know__  
__That you make me smile__  
__Please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time__  
__Wherever you go_

Blaine tomó asiento ágilmente sobre la banca, pegado justo al lado mío. Su melodiosa voz resonaba por el jardín, haciéndome sentir cómodo, estremeciendo mi cuerpo y dándome escalofríos en la piel.

_What am I gonna say?__  
__When you make me feel this way__  
__I just..._

_It starts in my toes__  
__Makes me crinkle my nose__  
__Wherever it goes I always know__  
__That you make me smile__  
__Please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time__  
__Wherever you go_

_It starts in my soul__  
__And I lose all control__  
__When you kiss my nose__  
__The feeling shows__  
__'Cause you make me smile__  
__Baby just take your time now__  
__Holding me tight_

_Wherever, wherever__  
__Wherever you go_

La voz de Blaine se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco junto con las notas de la guitarra. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos. Era como si estuviéramos fuertemente atados. En eso y, de forma totalmente inconciente, me aproximé más a él y lo besé. No se bien ni por qué lo hice, simplemente, necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora, solo el canto de las aves sonaba en los jardines. Era una paz incalculable que invadía todo mi ser, relajaba mis músculos y llenaba mi espíritu. Estábamos a salvo allí de cualquier mirada curiosa. Solo nosotros y aquel secreto lugar, totalmente nuestro. Con delicadeza me separé de él sin apartar la vista de su perfecto rostro. Era terriblemente hermoso.

- Fue increíble- le susurré. – Gracias.

Blaine sonrió

- Solo quiero que tengas presente que, aunque para el mundo no somos nadas, eres todo para mí, Kurt. – Me dijo.

- Lo sé. – Respondí acariciando su rostro suavemente.- No dejaré que nos separen otra vez. Te lo prometo

Blaine me miró con un poco de tristeza o quizás con angustia, sin dejar de sonreír. Supongo que estaba preocupado un por nuestro porvenir.

- No quiero decepcionarte- Me confesó con pesar

-No lo harás. Estamos juntos ahora así que… disfrutemos al máximo lo que tenemos. – Contesté con seguridad.

Permanecimos toda la tarde juntos, sin decir una palabra. Disfrutando de nuestras caricias, nuestros abrazos y nuestros besos. Creo que pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en ese entonces. Tenía una corazonada que me hacía creer que las cosas entre nosotros estarían bien, que de ahora en adelante, todo sería mucho más simple y que nuestro futuro sería brillante y solo amor. Ojala hubiera estado en lo cierto.

* * *

**Spoiler del capitulo 10 "Grenade": La semana de San Valentin llega. Celos, revelaciones y tontas canciones de amor. **


	10. Grenade

**A Pesar de la demora, aquí entrego el décimo capitulo de mi fic, Not Alone. Realmente estoy un poco decepcionada de como salió ya que siento que no fui muy clara con algunas ideas, aun así espero que la espera haya valido la pena. En este capitulo volverán a ser mencionados miembros de los Warblers, algunos con nombres originales ya que no existen oficialmente. Principalmente estos seran Edward (Aaron C. Page) Jason ( Jon Hall) y Lyonnel (Brock Baker). Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y también ver sus comentarios.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Grenade

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre odié esa fecha. Los exagerados adornos en tonos rojos y rosados, los melosos y cursis mensajes de las tarjetas y, sobretodo, me irritaba solemnemente como las personas se vendían ante tales tonterías, como si ese día fuera el más importante de una pareja. Sumémosle también esa horrible presión que existe sobre los solteros, esa ley que impone que es esencial pasar San Valentín acompañado. Para mí, ese día solo representaba otro triunfo más para el consumismo y la celebración de la estupidez humana. Llevaba dieciséis años de mi vida, pasando solo o con mi padre el catorce de febrero, así que estaba acostumbrado a obviar esta fecha y dejarla pasar por alto. Sin embargo, este año las circunstancias habían cambiado bastante. Este año tenía una persona con la cual valdría la pena pasar el día. Es decir, no esperaba corazones o muñecos de felpa diciendo "te quiero" o ese tipo de tonterías. Pero sería divertido pasar el día con Blaine. Ese y cualquier otro día, claro. De todas formas, no habíamos hablado de eso. En verdad, no habíamos tocado el tema porque, supongo yo, ninguno le dio suficiente importancia o simplemente se nos pasó. Fue recien la tarde del lunes, a solo cinco días de San Valentín, que mi mente se activó y comencé a considerar seriamente la idea.

Todo se remonta a la práctica de los Warblers. Luego de trabajar sobre un par de temas para las regionales, tomamos asiento para votar los próximos temas que practicaríamos. Fue en ese momento donde Wes sin previo aviso decidió tomar el control de la charla y darnos una innovadora noticia.

- Muchachos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles- Dijo en un determinado momento, poniéndose de pie.

David se veía totalmente extrañado. Aparentemente esta situación era totalmente improvisada y ni el mismo parecía entender lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

- Como ustedes sabrán, llevo unos dos años siendo novio de Cassandra Greenwood, una de las chicas de Crawford y hace ya unos meses nos comprometimos

-Lo sabemos Wes. Vives llevándole regalos de todas partes del mundo.- Mencionó Edward con fastidio.

- No solo eso, ocupas el tercer lugar después de David en segundo y Nick a la cabeza del Warbler más…pegajoso y dedicado a su novia. Es casi vomitivo a veces.- Dijo un muchacho con cabello castaño peinado con abundante gel. Ya había aprendido todos sus nombres así que sabía que se trataba del muchacho Jason.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Protestaron a coro David y Nick

Unas cuantas carcajadas resonaron en la habitación. Wes hizo un leve gesto para calmarlos a todos y las risas cesaron. Prosiguió.

- Bien, a lo que voy con esto es que, este fin de semana…- Wes hizo una pausa y comenzó a sonreír con picardía- Cassie y yo decidimos acelerar un poco las cosas…Oficialmente caballeros, están invitados a la boda, a principios de abril, de Wesley Montgomery y Cassandra Greenwood

Silencio. Luego, un griterío impresionante se produjo en la habitación. David y Blaine se abalanzaron sobre Wes quien los recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Sinceramente, me encontraba pasmado. Me sorprendía quizás el hecho de que, siendo un muchacho tan joven, de apenas unos dieciocho años, tomará una decisión tan importante. Pero con lo poco que conocía a Wes, sabía que era una persona determinada. Si había tomado aquella decisión no se echaría atrás.

- ¡Blaine, David háganse a un lado! ¡Nosotros también queremos darle un abrazo!-Exclamó Flint riendo a carcajadas

- Olvídalo Flint, quizás puedas llegar a un trato con Blaine, pero sueñas si crees que después de esta noticia David lo soltará- Respondió Jason.

-Se comprensivo. David acaba de perder a su media naranja- Dijo con una risita Lyonnel, un Warbler de cabello oscuro y ojos azules bien intensos.

- Tan solo míralo, ya está llorando- Dijo Nick burlándose de David

- No es verdad- Dijo David limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.- simplemente me entró algo en el ojo.

Wes le dio un fuerte abrazo a David, riendo a carcajadas.

- David no seas tonto no voy a dejarte de lado. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.- Intentó consolarlo Wes.

- No es eso. Es simplemente que saber que ustedes dos van a casarse… me hace…inmensamente feliz- David comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Wes mientras este, conteniendo la risa, le daba unas palmadas sobre la espalda.

- Wes ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de novia? Estoy seguro de que David se vería hermoso con un vestido blanco- Dijo Edward.

La gran mayoría soltó una risa ante ese comentario. Personalmente no me pareció muy divertido. Luego de que David se calmara, todos fuimos a darle nuestros saludos y felicitaciones a Wes. Me parecía increíble como todos los muchachos habían aceptado la noticia con tanto entusiasmo. Quizás al ser el nuevo, me costaba un poco entrar en aquel espacio, pero era terriblemente claro el afecto y clima de compañerismo que reinaba en este grupo. A veces, incluso, llegaba a recordarme un poco a como eran las cosas en New Directions. Acompañado de mis compañeros de cuarto, fuimos a darle un fuerte abrazo a Wes.

Justo después de que terminaron los saludos y felicitaciones, Wes recordó un detalle no menor.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, hemos hablado con Cassie y nos gustaría que Warblers y Robins todos juntos, hagan una presentación en la boda. Es una buena oportunidad para ambos grupos.

Un gran barullo se armó entre los muchachos mientras tanto me aproximé a Jeff para que me ilustrara un poco.

-¿Robins?- Le pregunté a mi amigo.

- Es el nombre del club Glee de Crawford.- Me explicó Jeff-Son muy buenas, aunque no son tan populares como nosotros. No llegaron a presentarse en las seccionales por cuestión de tiempo.

- Charlotte está dentro del grupo- Comentó con orgullo Nick, metiéndose en la conversación Jeff lo esquivó con la mirada, un poco fastidiado.- Deberías oírla Kurt, tiene una voz hermosa.

-Aun así- Intervino también Trent- Ninguna supera a su líder.

- Victoria Anderson- Dijo Jeff- Esa chica es claramente una sirena.

Me sorprendió volver a oír ese nombre. Blaine me había hablado la otra noche un poco de su prima, pero al parecer era un personaje mucho más impactante de lo que pensé.

- Créeme que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad hubiera salido con ella- Dijo Nick suspirando- No se que hace con un tipo como Thad, incluso Edward es más atractivo.

-Aún así debes admitir que Edward es bastante escalofriante. No me extraña que lo haya dejado- Opinó Trent.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Thad?- Pregunté extrañado.

- Nada. Pero no parecen tener química. Es todo- Opinó Jeff.

En eso, Flint se aproximó a nosotros.

-¿De que están hablando y por que me dejan excluido?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Le estábamos comentando a Kurt sobre Victoria- Le respondió Trent.

-Oh… pensé que sería algo un poco más interesante- Dijo Flint sonando un poco decepcionado.- De todas formas, los muchachos me han dicho que cierren la boca, el consejo va a dar un último anuncio.

Todo el mundo calló repentinamente esperando el veredicto final de Wes, David y Thad.

-Esta misma noche me pondré en contacto con Victoria y acordaremos una fecha para comenzar a practicar todos juntos.- Declaró Thad- Intentaremos pedir unos días en el colegio para realizarlo pero muy posiblemente no obtengamos el permiso. Así que quisiera que todos estén considerando la posibilidad de que nuestros fines de semana se vean ocupados con esto.

-¿Cómo que ocupados?- Preguntó Trent.

- Aún tendremos que planearlo mejor, pero muy posiblemente debamos practicar durante todos los fines de semana, tenemos muy poco tiempo hasta las fechas. Eso implicaría que todos tendríamos que hacer el esfuerzo de perder la libertad los fines de semana.- Respondió Thad.

Debo decir que comencé a preocuparme. Los fines de semana eran los únicos días en los que podía ver a mis amigas y a mi familia. No quería perder la posibilidad de verlos.

- De todas formas intentaremos resolverlo de la mejor manera- intentó calmarnos David- Además, piénsenlo, estamos haciendo todo esto por nuestro querido Wes.

Wes sonrió al resto del grupo de una forma tan adorable que debo decir, era casi imposible negarse a su petición. Suspiramos resignados pero finalmente todos aprobamos la moción de presentarnos para la boda.

Se dio por concluida la reunión de los Warblers y todos comenzaron a retirarse del recinto. Como era de esperar, Blaine salió disparado junto Wes y David. Era su forma más efectiva de evitarme. Todavía me era difícil acostumbrarme al a idea de estar tanto tiempo durante la semana separados, de mirarlo y no poder decirle nada, auque me muriera de ganas de charlar aunque sea un rato. De todas formas, los mensajes de texto eran bastante frecuentes y habíamos logrado encontrar cada tanto algún momento aunque sea unos pocos minutos, para pasarlo solos.

Tomé mi bolso para prepararme para salir. Jeff se aproximó a mí y me ayudó a recoger las cosas.

- ¿Se está haciendo un poco difícil verdad?- me preguntó leyendo mis pensamientos.

- Solo un poco… pero vale la pena- Le respondí sonriendo levemente.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y emprendimos viaje. En la puerta, Trent y Flint nos esperaban.

-¿Dónde está Nick?-Pregunté

-Hablando con Charlotte por teléfono- Dijo Flint bastante incomodo - Salió proyectado ni bien tuvo la oportunidad.

- No quiero sonar cruel, pero esperó que terminen pronto- Declaró Trent- Nick siempre ha sido muy insoportable cuando se trata de mujeres, pero creo que ninguna a logrado fastidiarme tanto como ella.

- No solo eso, esa chica es… ¡Dios! ¡La detesto!- Declaró Flint- No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo Jeff. Después de todo, es tu mejor amigo.

- Simplemente no me preocupo por ello- Declaró Jeff con indiferencia- Si Nick está contento con su situación actual no voy a reprocharle nada. Está en su derecho de salir con quien quiera y nosotros como sus amigos deberíamos apoyarlo…aún si se trata de alguien como Charlotte.

-Jeff tiene un punto a favor- Dijo Trent.

Podía verlo en los ojos de Jeff. Por fuera se comportaba como si realmente no le afectara, pero por dentro, una batalla interna se estaba librando. Sus palabras eran pura hipocresía. Por supuesto que no estaba para nada contento con que Nick estuviera con Charlotte. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo y parecía feliz con ella. Podía sentir el dolor de mi amigo, y, hasta cierto punto creo que también comenzaba a dolerme a mí también.

Fue en ese momento, atacándome totalmente desprevenido, que Flint, decidió realizar aquella pregunta que, durante los próximos días sería un gran problema para mí y quizás, fuente de mis desdichas.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Kurt que tienes planeado para este sábado?- Me dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Mi mente colapsó. No había pensado en ello en ningún momento y, realmente, no sabía que responder. Es decir, jamás se me había cruzado la idea hasta ese entonces de hacer algo para San Valentín.

-No tengo nada hasta el momento… ¿Por qué preguntas?- Le dije calmadamente

Flint miró a Jeff y a Trent con una sonrisa. Los otros simplemente suspiraron.

-Por favor, explícaselo tú Flint, es demasiado tedioso para mí- Dijo Trent.

- Los chicos y yo pensamos que te podríamos incluir en nuestro pequeño grupo, _"Sgt __pepper's__lonely__hearts__ Club Band_" si tu deseas, claro- Declaró Flint.

Lo miré totalmente extrañado, sin comprender realmente a que se estaba refiriendo. Al parecer el pudo notarlo y comenzó a reír. Trent miraba con atención esperando, al igual que yo ver como se las ingeniaría Flint para explicarme de que se trataba esto.

-Y… ¿Supuestamente que es eso? obviando la clara referencia a los Beatles.- Pregunté.

- Veras,- Comenzó Flint- El año pasado, cerca de estas fechas, una de las tantas chicas con las que solía salir Nick lo botó. Deberías haberlo visto, solo quedaba una semana para San Valentín y el pobre estaba completamente desesperado, lamentándose de un rincón al otro. En ese entonces, ninguno de nosotros estaba saliendo con nadie, es por eso que, decidimos formar un pequeño grupo de solteros y dedicarnos el día de San Valentín a cantar en algún bar o restaurante donde se nos permita. Decidimos hacerle tributo a los Beatles y creamos entonces la _"Sgt __pepper's __lonely __hearts__ Club Band"._ Prometimos que en si nos encontrábamos solteros para el próximo San Valentín haríamos alguna presentación. Pero como te darás cuenta, Nick nos abandonará este año para pasar el día con Charlotte. Es por eso que pensamos que podrías unirte a nosotros, después de todo, tu voz sería una interesante mezcla a nuestro grupo y como no tienes nada que hacer y te encuentras soltero…

Fue en ese momento donde comencé a caer en la cuenta de varias cosas. Primero que nada, el comentario final de Flint. Soltero. Si, había olvidado por completo que mi relación con Blaine estaba totalmente oculta. Y aún así, nunca aclaramos exactamente que éramos el uno del otro. Es decir, nos queríamos y a simple viste se podía percibir nuestra mutua atracción, pero jamás planteamos absolutamente nada. Comenzaba a inquietarme un poco aquello ¿Acaso estábamos yendo en serio o no? Sumado a esto, estaba esa comenzando a pensar seriamente aquel asunto con San Valentín. Sabía que era algo tonto, comercial y que no valía la pena, pero una parte de mi se moría, terriblemente de pasar aquel día con Blaine. Es decir ¿Cuantas veces iba a tener la posibilidad de pasar el día con un chico que me gustara de la misma forma que Blaine? Realmente comenzaba a preguntarme por qué ninguno de los dos había pensado en ello antes.

-¿Te ocurre algo Kurt?-Preguntó Flint un tanto preocupado.

- Si, solo estaba pensando… no estoy muy seguro de lo que vaya a hacer aquel día, así que no podría definir nada por el momento. – Respondí intentando disimular un poco mi reacción.

-Piénsalo. Realmente te divertirás, te lo aseguro.- Me animó Flint.

-Descuida, lo tendré en mente- intenté calmarlo.

Nos dirigimos a cenar y los muchachos prosiguieron hablando de su grupo, mejor dicho, Flint .Cada tanto Trent hacía un comentario al respecto intentando clarificarme un poco las cosas. Jeff prácticamente no dijo nada en toda la cena. De vez en cuando hacía algún pequeño gesto o una sonrisa, pero no más que eso. Nick no se presentó a cenar. Yo, mientras tanto, traté que los pensamientos sobre San Valentín no me bloquearan por completo e intenté darle algo de mi atención al pobre Flint. Pero de todas formas era totalmente inútil, en mi cabeza solo urgía la necesidad de hablar con Blaine al respecto y preguntarle si podríamos hacer algo juntos. Una parte de mi temía ante la idea, después de todo sería algo arriesgado exponernos así. Pero, suponiendo que se trataba de un sábado y que todos estarían celebrando con sus respectivas parejas, dudaba terriblemente que Zack se dispusiera a vigilar a Blaine o algo semejante. No perdía nada con intentar sugerirle la idea.

La cena terminó terriblemente rápido y con esa misma velocidad nos dirigimos a la habitación. Fue cuando entramos que las cosas se pusieron algo tensas. Encontramos a Nick hablando aún por teléfono. Se hallaba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo, sonriendo torpemente.

- ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? Bueno, déjame volver a repetirlo.- Decía Nick como si estuviera bajo alguna case de embrujo

Flint y Trent lo miraron bastante asqueados. Debo admitir que tampoco me parecía muy agradable tener a mi compañero totalmente hipnotizado con esta chica, después de todo, Nick era una persona agradable, siempre y cuando no estuviera su novia metida en medio. En cuanto a Jeff, por su parte, comenzó a cambiarse velozmente, ignorando completamente la presencia de Nick y todo su discurso amoroso.

-¿Quieres dejar ese bendito teléfono?- Le pidió bastante molesto Flint arrojando sobre el rostro de Nick una almohada.

-¿Qué? Si… sí los muchachos acaban de llegar.- Siguió hablando por teléfono Nick.

- Y te destrozaran si no cortas en este mismo instante- Lo desafió Flint.

- Un segundo Flint- Le pidió Nick, prácticamente ignorándolo y retomando su charla con su novia- Si, si, por supuesto que nos veremos el sábado, hermosa. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?

- Vamos Nick, puede seguir hablando mañana.- Insistió Trent.

-¡Sabes que te daré lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo!- Siguió Nick como si nada.

Fue en ese momento donde Flint terminó por perder la paciencia, y le arrebató el teléfono a Nick.

- Lo siento Charlotte, pero los muchachos y yo estamos agotados y no soportaremos un segundo más de la platica de ustedes dos, continúen mañana, adiós- Dicho esto, Flint cortó el teléfono.

Definitivamente no debió hacer eso. Nick saltó como una fiera y comenzó a empujar a Flint.

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?- gritó Nick furioso.

- ¡Porque eres insoportable cuando se trata de esa chica! ¡Dios!

Los muchachos comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente quizás espantándome un poco. Al parecer, Jeff no iba a ignorar eso y se colocó en medio de esos dos.

-¡Cálmense!- Ordenó Jeff tratando de imponerse.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión con respecto a mi relación con Charlotte, Flint!¡Si estas frustrado porque el único ser vivo con el que tienes posibilidades de salir es un pájaro, no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo!- Le gritó Nick.

-¡Oh mas te vale que no hayas dicho eso o voy a matarte Nick! ¡Te lo aseguro!- Rugió Flint.

-¡Inténtalo, a ver si puedes!- Lo desafió Nick.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Gritó Jeff- Nick, por favor…

- Olvídalo Jeff, lo único que le interesa, es pasar el tiempo con su novia en vez de darles un poco de atención sus amigos… - Dijo Flint con mucho Rencor.

- ¿¡Podrían dejar de discutir ustedes dos e ir a dormir de una endemoniada vez?- Interrumpió Trent - ¡A veces son terriblemente fastidiosos e infantiles! ¿Lo sabían?

Unos segundos de tensión permanecieron entre los cinco hasta que finalmente Nick y Flint se separaron, dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectiva cama. Nadie más dijo nada a partir de ese momento. Seguramente todos pensamos que todo esto se debía al agotamiento y el estrés del día de hoy. Terminé de cambiarme y cubrí la jaula de Pavarotti. Acto seguido, me encontraba en mi propia cama intentando conciliar algo de sueño. Mis compañeros no tardaron más de quince o veinte minutos en quedar completamente dormidos. Personalmente no podía dormir. No solo por el mal sabor de la pelea de recién, sino por el hecho de que, todavía quedaba pendiente aquel asunto de San Valentín. Tenía que poder encontrarme cuanto antes con Blaine a hablar de aquello. Es por eso que con mucha discreción tomé mi celular y me arriesgué a enviarle un mensaje:

"_Mañana a las 5:00 en ya sabes donde. Debemos hablar-K"_

Era simple pero conciso. Solo esperaba que Blaine encontrara el mensaje y decidiera aparecerse a esa hora mañana. Con esto me resultaba un poco más reconfortante todo y podría al menos intentar dormirme. O al menos eso pensé. No pude evitar oír unos sigilosos sonidos próximos a mí. Agudicé el oído e intenté averiguar de donde provenía. No tardé mucho en descubrir que se trataba de un sollozo, procedente de la cama contigua a la mía, la cama de Jeff. Una parte de mi, no pudo evitar sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Martes después de clases. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Inmediatamente cuando sonó el timbre, salí disparado velozmente en dirección a los jardines de Dalton., esperando encontrar a Blaine allí. Fue difícil esquivar a la avalancha de alumnos desesperados por volver a sus habitaciones, pero de todas formas no imposible. Solo me preocupé un poco en el momento que vi a Zack caminando hacia mí. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono así que no me prestó mucha atención. De todas formas, me dedicó una mirada amenazadora, como si supiera que, cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer en ese momento, estuviera mal. Sin embargo, yo lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Si él supiera…

Llegué a los jardines de Dalton y me adentré al laberinto. A estas alturas, había memorizado muy bien todas las bifurcaciones que habían y que debía tomar para llegar a aquel hermoso lugar.

Se encontraba vacío. Al parecer Blaine no había llegado ¿O quizás nunca recibió mi mensaje? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme un poco, más cuando miraba la hora y veía que el no aparecía. Ya a eso de las 5:15 comencé a desesperanzarme un poco y resignarme a la idea de que quizás no vendría. En eso, sentí algo tocando mi hombro, que me hizo saltar del susto.

- ¡Blaine!- Grité exaltado.

-¡Tranquilo, no te alarmes!- Me dijo Blaine riendo a carcajadas.- Tomé otro camino hasta aquí, es todo. Lamento la demora.

Aún así, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Ya no era por miedo, si no, por el simple saber de que otra vez, no encontrábamos solos en aquel lugar seguro y escondido del mundo. Blaine me acercó a su lado y me besó. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndose terriblemente bien. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, abrazados, dándonos cortos y placenteros besos en medio de la caída del sol, que nos impregnaba con cada suave rayo. Blaine comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con una delicadeza que me deleitaba. Cada caricia podía sentirla en cada extremo de mi piel, recorriendo mi cuerpo, cubriéndome. Sería imposible hablar seriamente con Blaine si él continuaba mimándome de esa forma. Por más que me doliera en lo más profundo, tuve que tomar algo de distancia para poder comenzar un dialogo decente. Deje de besarlo y me aleje lo más que pude, es decir, un par de centímetros. Podía sentir la respiración de Blaine próxima a la mía, mientras una nube de aquel humo blanco producto del frío se formaba entre nosotros.

-¿Acaso hice algo mal?- Preguntó Blaine preocupado

- Créeme, el problema es que eres demasiado bueno. Y en verdad necesito hablar contigo y… solo me estás desconcentrando. – Le dije totalmente muerto de la vergüenza.

Blaine comenzó a reír y me dio un beso en la frente. Tomó una de mis manos y me guío en dirección a uno de los bancos. Nos sentamos juntos. Me acomodé sobre su hombro mientras él sostenía aún mi mano, congelada por el frío de aquel día.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kurt?- Me preguntó Blaine bastante intrigado.

- Bueno, necesitaba hacerte una propuesta y esperaba que accedieras a mi idea.- Le dije sonriendo.

- Probablemente lo haga ya que se trata de ti.- me dijo besándome nuevamente-¿De que se trata?

-En verdad no es el estilo de cosas que hago o solía hacer, pero lo estuve pensando bastante y siendo… bueno, San Valentín me gustaría preguntar si tú quizás… quisieras pasar este sábado conmigo. Los dos solos. Podemos buscar un lugar sin mucha gente si tienes miedo de que Zack nos busque o algo así pero… en verdad me muero por pasar el día contigo.- Le dije mientras mis mejillas se cubrían de rojo por completo.

Fue allí cuando la sonrisa de Blaine desapareció. Su expresión se veía seria, como si acabara de mencionar algo de lo que al parecer, quería evitar hablar.

- Créeme que también adoraría pasar el día contigo Kurt- Me dijo Blaine forzando una sonrisa- Pero en realidad ya tengo un… compromiso ese día y no hay forma de que pueda suspenderlo. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Compromiso? ¿En San Valentín?- Pregunté extrañado.- Quizás esté mal informado, pero creo que es un día para pasar en pareja o con amigos ¿No es así?

-Lo sé y créeme que si pudiera cancelaría todo para poder estar contigo pero… en verdad no puedo. Si quieres te compensaré. Podríamos vernos el domingo o incluso hacer algo este viernes pero no puedo suspender esto. – Me dijo Blaine casi suplicándome.

- Suena muy importante lo que tienes que hacer ¿De que se trata?- Pregunté intentando sonar despreocupado. No quería que Blaine pensara que me estaba volviendo muy paranoico.

-Oh solo negocios, ya sabes, cosas de la familia.- dijo Blaine- Por cierto ¿Qué fue todo ese griterío en tu habitación anoche? Creo que todo el edificio pudo oírlo.

- Nick y Flint tuvieron una pelea por su novia. Digamos que Nick está un tanto insoportable.- Respondí no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

- Es lo que suele cuando se trata de Charlotte- suspiró Blaine- Cuando ella estaba saliendo con Jason fue bastante similar, esa chica lo absorbió totalmente y luego comenzó a apartarlo de todos. Fue terrible cuando ella lo dejó.

-¡Blaine estas evitando el tema el tema de conversación!- Dije bastante exasperado.

Silencio. Él simplemente bajo la vista sin decir nada más. Estaba comenzando a molestarme seriamente con respecto a nuestra situación actual. Es decir. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan misterioso en todo lo que hacía?

- Blaine, estoy cansado de que no estés no siendo claro al respecto a las cosas. Si no me equivoco, aún no me has dicho la razón por la cual dijiste que no querías verme nunca más y ahora tienes unos "negocios" precisamente el mismo día de San Valentín.

- Te dije que hablaríamos de ello cuando encuentre un buen momento Kurt, yo…

-¿¡Cuando encontraras un buen momento?- Dije elevando mi tono de voz- Blaine no entiendo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera entiendo nuestra relación, si es que puede llamársele así.

Me paré bruscamente colocándome frente a él de brazos cruzados. Blaine colocó una de sus manos sobre su sien, todavía esquivando su mirada.

- ¿Qué somos Blaine? Si no puedes pasar San Valentín conmigo por que necesitas una relación formal puedo entenderlo pero…

- ¿Acaso crees que estoy mintiendo? – Blaine finalmente se digno a mirarme, parándose justo frente a mí, mirándome seriamente- Kurt-ya te he dicho que muero por pasar el día contigo pero tengo esto y no puedo. No necesito ninguna invitación formal para saber que te quiero y pensé que tú no la necesitabas. Dijiste que estarías conmigo sin importar las consecuencias. Bueno, estas son Kurt. En estos momentos nos encontramos en el limbo y no puedo decir que somos algo o no. Simplemente somos Blaine y Kurt, dos personas que se quieren ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

Los ojos miel de Blaine tenían un brillo opaco, pero a la vez, estaban muy abiertos prestando atención a lo que yo fuera a decir, como si mis palabras fueran vitales para este momento. Yo simplemente no sabía que pensar. Estaba demasiado confundido al respecto.

- No si eso implica que no serás sincero conmigo.- Le respondí suspirando.

Blaine se aproximó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. Su mirada era completamente triste, como si acabará de romperle el corazón. Simplemente no pude conmigo mismo y terminé abrazándolo, aforrándome a su cuerpo lo más que pude.

- Te quiero Blaine pero… simplemente me confundes. Esto ya no tiene que ver con San Valentín o no. Es que… no comprendo lo nuestro, no comprendo por qué no me has contado lo que estuvo pasándote, simplemente… estoy preocupado y me siento totalmente inestable no… no quiero que esto, nosotros, se eche a perder.

- Tengo ese mismo miedo Kurt, créeme. Pero no me siento listo para hablar de esto ahora. Por favor te pido me comprendas. Te prometo te lo contaré todo pero ahora por favor… intenta entenderme y tenme paciencia. – Me dijo casi suplicando

Suspiré resignado, después de todo ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba?

- Entonces… creo que será mejor hacer planes para el domingo.- Le dije intentando sonreír.

- Eso me encantaría- Sonrió Blaine con alivio.- Gracias. Eres grandioso.

Blaine me besó y claramente correspondí. De todas formas no me encontraba satisfecho con esto. Si bien comprendía que Blaine necesitaba tiempo y recién hace poco habíamos comenzado a reconstruir nuestro lazo, ser paciente no se me había dado nunca bien, y, saber que todavía había un secreto que no me había sido revelado me inquietaba bastante. De todas formas, no iba a seguir quejándome. Ya casi anochecía y quería pasar esos últimos minutos con Blaine a mi lado.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para la cena cuando regresé a mi cuarto. Estaba bastante agotado después de toda la plática con Blaine y sinceramente, lo único que quería ahora era un poco de paz y ordenar mis pensamientos con un buen baño caliente. Justo antes de girar la perilla, pude oír un par de voces dentro de la habitación y el sonido de una guitarra. Sin hacer mucho ruido, abrí levemente la puerta de la habitación, solo para cerciorarme de no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. Claramente el universo estaba en mí contra ese día pues, definitivamente no podía pasar a tomar un baño. Jeff se encontraba rasgueando su guitarra sentado sobre su cama, mientras que Nick, recostado sobre la suya, se dedicaba a mandar mensajes de texto desde su celular. No soy de ese tipo de personas chismosas o que le guste entrometerse en problemas ajenos, pero algo me retuvo allí en la puerta y, en verdad sin querer hacerlo, comencé a escuchar la conversación de mis compañeros de cuarto.

- ¿Qué harás este sábado entonces, Jeff?- preguntó Nick sin despegar sus ojos del celular.

- Ya te lo he dicho, les prometí a Trent y a Flint que los ayudaría este año con el grupo de "_Sgt. Peppers"_.- Respondió Jeff sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y Charlotte? Estoy seguro de que ella puede traer una amiga y…

-Sabes que ella y yo no congeniamos bien… al parecer tu novia tiene ciertos problemas conmigo.- Respondió Jeff secamente.

- Si al menos intentaras llevarte bien con ella…-Bufó Nick.

- Créeme, lo intento. Simplemente no confío en ella es todo. – Respondió Jeff concentrado aún en su música

- Realmente no los entiendo ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza respecto a Charlotte?-Preguntó Nick casi indignado.

-Bien…digamos que no tiene un expediente muy limpio.- Respondió Jeff con cierta ironía.

- Se que no resultó con Jason, pero creo que nosotros estamos congeniando bastante bien. Es decir, no ha surgido ningún conflicto hasta ahora de ningún tipo.

- Seguro- Dijo Jeff sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de Nick.

Nick dejó su celular y se aproximó a la cama de Jeff, acercándose lo suficiente como para invadir el espacio personal de mi amigo.

- Por favor Jeff, acompáñanos.- Le pidió Nick casi suplicando- De hecho, ya tenía en mente a una linda acompañante para ti. ¿Recuerdas a Lisa Smith?

- ¿La muchacha que no podía tolerar usar un mismo Jean en el día? Ni hablar.

-¡Vamos, es linda! – Le respondió Nick intentando incentivarlo.

- No se si lo sabías Nick, pero la belleza no cambia nada si no hay un cerebro dentro.- Contestó Jeff con mucho sarcasmo.

- Pues… podemos pensar en otra muchacha por favor Jeff, eres uno de los chicos más guapos de Dalton ¿Cómo es posible que estés soltero?

Pude notar como este último comentario hizo que mi amigo se ruborizara algo que, debo admitir me causó bastante gracia.

- Sencillamente no quiero salir con cualquiera – confesó Jeff- No a menos que esté realmente… enamorado en esa persona…

- Hace un tiempo no pensabas exactamente de esa forma- contestó Nick.

-Se que para ti no es fácil comprenderlo, pero creo que me cansé de salir con cada muchacha que me ofrece su número telefónico, es terriblemente superficial. Prefiero pasar este San Valentín con mis amigos.- Respondió Jeff seriamente.

- Oh por favor no seas tan idealista – dijo Nick riendo.

- No quiero salir con una chica, es todo ¿Acaso es muy difícil comprender eso para ti? – contestó Jeff bastante molesto.

- Simplemente se me hace raro que repentinamente decidas que no quieres conocer chicas. ¿Qué rayos te anda pasando Jeff? Estas muy cambiado últimamente. Estas más callado que de costumbre, comienzas a filosofar sobre el amor y ahora dices que no estas muy interesado en salir con mujeres. ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que todo ese tiempo que pasas con Kurt te está afectando, estas comportándote como si fueras un…

Nick no pudo terminar la frase. La mirada de Jeff lo decía todo. Ese comentario el cual, personalmente no fue mi preferido, supongo había tocado por completo a Jeff. Inmediatamente Jeff lanzó con fuerza su guitarra hacia donde se encontraba Nick y se puso de pie.

- No soy el único que cambió Nick. Aparentemente tú te has convertido en un idiota. No me extrañaría que todos tus amigo se alejen de ti… hay veces que me preguntó por qué demonios sigo soportándote.

Jeff abrió la puerta de la habitación. Algo que seguramente no esperaba encontrar era mi rostro frente a él. De hecho, dio un buen salto al verme. De todos modos, al parecer su ira fue superior a la sorpresa y su amarga expresión volvió a su rostro.

- No se que hayas escuchado, pero lamento si oíste las penosas palabras de Nick.

Dicho esto, Jeff se marchó inmediatamente, sin cerrar la puerta, dejando la mirada confusa de Nick frente a mi rostro, resignado. Entre mi drama personal y el de Jeff no saldría vivo de esta. Me dispuse así entrar a la habitación para intentar tomar mi bendito baño. Dejé las cosas sobre mi cama preparándome y tomé una toalla limpia. Pero justo antes de poder entrar al baño, Nick comenzó a reír de una forma bastante peculiar, captando mi atención.

- Creo que esta vez arruiné todo.- Dijo Nick colocándose una mano sobre la frente.

No contesté, no sabía que decir al respecto. Y luego de aquel último comentario, no podría de ninguna forma agregar absolutamente nada positivo.

- Lamento si dije algo que pudiera ofenderte, Kurt… realmente no quería…

- Descuida, no importa- Le contesté.

- Quizás estoy un poco… celoso de ti, es todo.- Confesó suspirando Nick.

-¿De mí?- pregunté extrañadísimo.

- Es que últimamente tú y Jeff se han hecho tan buenos amigos y… antes Jeff solía contarme todo lo que le pasaba, no habían secretos entre nosotros, después de todo, somos mejores amigos desde muy pequeños. Pero últimamente nos hemos distanciado mucho y… sé cuando algo le pasa, estoy seguro de que algo lo está afectando y seguramente tú sabes que es. Me siento un poco excluido de su vida y… tengo miedo de estar perdiendo su amistad.

Otro silencio. Nick me miró esta vez directamente a los ojos. Creo que esta era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía que ambos compartíamos una charla a solas.

- Tú eres una persona objetiva Kurt. Dime ¿Es cierto que paso demasiado tiempo pendiente de Charlotte? ¿Los chicos… en verdad se sienten dejados de lado?

-Si contesta tu pregunta, creo que es la primera vez que tú y yo hablamos a solas desde que me mudé aquí. Prácticamente no se nada de ti Nick y ya he tenido varias pláticas o cosas para compartir con los demás en el cuarto. - Le contesté

- Tienes razón… Supongo que… estoy un poco… ausente… No me extraña que ahora Jeff prefiera contarte las cosas a ti.

Me senté junto a él y lo miré fijamente.

- Escucha Nick, Jeff sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, es solo que no puedes esperar que todo lo que tenga lo comparta contigo a menos de que el quiera hacerlo. Y creo que agrediéndolo como lo hiciste recientemente no lograrás que hable contigo. Y el hecho de que vivas apegado a tu novia tampoco. Ya viste la reacción de Flint anoche. Siempre estas hablando por teléfono con ella, o haciendo planes con ella. Sé que la quieres y es difícil mantener una relación, pero tus amigos también te necesitan.

- Es que… también temo perderla a ella.- Suspiró tristemente Nick- Seguramente todo el mundo ya te habrá mencionado del conflicto entre ella y Jason. Y realmente estoy cansado de que piensen que mi relación acabará igual y que tengan tan pocas expectativas. Es por eso que quizás intento darle toda mi atención…

- Es tu relación Nick, no la de Jason. No dejes que eso te aparte de tus amigos.

-Creo que estuve siendo un poco estúpido últimamente- Sonrió Nick- Gracias Kurt…

- Por nada.

Nick se puso de pie y se aproximo a la puerta.

- Iré a disculparme ahora mismo con Jeff…deséame suerte. Oh por cierto… creo que fue una muy interesante primera plática.

- Lo mismo pienso- Le sonreí.

Nick salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente solo. Ahora, podría disfrutar aquel baño que tanto estaba esperando.

* * *

Mi miércoles empezó seguramente mucho antes de lo que había previsto. Siendo las seis de la mañana, alguien me sacudió fuertemente dándome un buen susto. Al abrir los ojos, encontré el rostro de Nick mirándome con cierto grado de preocupación. A su lado, Flint y Trent se encontraban también observándome.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté intentando despertarme un poco más.

- No encontramos a Jeff- Declaró Trent con un ligero tono de angustia en su voz.

Fue en ese momento donde mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y pegué un brinco. Desde la pelea con Nick, Jeff no había aparecido para la cena y menos en la habitación. Por lo que había entendido, Nick no había podido encontrarlo así que decidió que lo esperaría en la habitación. Supuse que tarde o temprano regresaría así que no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto. De hecho, no supe más del asunto ya que fui el primero en quedar dormido.

- Me quedé despierto toda la noche esperándolo- Declaró Nick bastante preocupado- No apareció en ningún momento y Jeff no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas…

- Deberíamos avisarle algún profesor. – dijo Trent bastante angustiado.

-¿Estas loco?- Exclamó Flint- Te recuerdo que el toque de queda es hasta las nueve. Lo llenaran de sanciones si se enteran.

- ¿Y si en verdad le ha pasado algo? ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- Respondió indignado Trent.

Nick vaciló unos segundos dando vueltas nerviosamente por la habitación.

- Despierten a los demás Warblers, iremos nosotros a buscarlo- Dijo seriamente Nick.

- Finalmente se te activaron las neuronas ¿No es así Nick?- Sonrió Flint lleno de emoción.

- Claro, había olvidado que si se trataba de ustedes, preferirían un plan suicida a una solución racional- bufó Trent.

Me levanté de mi cama y lo más pronto que pude me coloqué unos pantalones y una camisa. Al parecer fui el único con la ilustre idea de cambiarse ya que a los muchachos parecía no importarles demasiado el hecho de comenzar una búsqueda corriendo en ropa interior por todo Dalton.

- Trent, tu encárgate de levantar a los muchachos de la "405".- comenzó a ordenar Nick

- Si no hay más remedio- Suspiró Trent.

- Flint tu ve a la "410".

-Edward se alegrara mucho cuando lo despierte- comenzó a reír divertidamente Flint.

- Kurt, tu ve a la "402". Yo me adelantaré en la búsqueda, díganles a todos que lleven sus celulares. Los estaré contactando.

Los cuatro salimos de la habitación. Al parecer, Nick parecía ser quien tenía más prisa o al menos quien se veía más angustiado. No sabía exactamente donde estaría Jeff, pero seguramente le alegraría saber que al parecer, Nick no se había olvidado de él. En cuanto a mí, la misión que me tocaba sería bastante complicada. Tendría que tocar puerta al cuarto de Blaine, Wes y David. Y claramente no usaría la llave, a menos de que quisiera levantar sospechas por parte de Zack. Tomé camino hacia a la puerta y suspiré unos segundos antes de tocar. Silencio. Al parecer necesitaban un golpe más fuerte. Volví a tocar. Aun nada. Ya un poco más cansado toqué la puerta con toda la fuerza que pude. Para mí sorpresa y cuando estaba por tocar por cuarta vez, Blaine abrió la puerta encontrándose bastante sorprendido de verme frente a él.

-¡Kurt que diablos haces! Si Zack te ve pensará que algo esta pasando- Susurró Blaine.

-¿Qué pasa allí?- Preguntó una voz adentro.

El rostro de David se asomó por la puerta y, de la misma forma que Blaine, se impactó muchísimo al encontrarme allí.

- ¿Kurt que es lo que…?

- Créanme, no tenía la más mínima intención de aparecerme aquí- dije intentando simular un poco, en caso de que Zack despertara- pero la realidad es que…desde ayer a la tarde no hemos visto a Jeff. No regresó al cuarto y estamos buscándolo.

- Ese chico…ahora mismo despertaré a Wes- Dijo David abandonando la puerta.

Blaine y yo quedamos solos mirándonos unos segundos. Era imposible no quedar atrapado en sus hermosos ojos miel, aún así, me sentía un poco…apartado, después de los sucesos de ayer. Si bien las cosas habían terminado bien, no estaba para nada conforme con la situación después de todo, Blaine seguía evitando el decirme la verdad. Ambos lo sabíamos, no podría continuar mucho tiempo más así, pero era como si a toda costa el quisiera evitar que aquel momento donde debiera hablar llegara.

En eso, Wes y David, también en ropa interior, salieron del cuarto junto con Blaine. Al darme cuenta ya eran varios los muchachos que se encontraban en el pasillo. Absolutamente todos los Warblers se encontraban fuera de sus habitaciones ya sea en pijama, ropa interior o simplemente con un pantalón. Empezaba a sentirme un poco tonto por haberme vestido. Decidimos entre todos como nos distribuiríamos por el colegio para buscar a Jeff. Fue así que, de una forma casi organizada, diecisiete muchachos comenzamos a correr por los pasillos de Dalton a las seis de la mañana buscando a nuestro compañero perdido. Cada quien tomó un rumbo propio. Algunos fueron al piso inferior, otros se quedaron recorriendo ese mismo piso. También hubo quienes salieron al exterior del colegio-pude divisar desde una de las ventanas a Nick corriendo descalzo por el patio- y otros que simplemente subieron. Sencillamente no tenía idea de donde podría encontrar a Jeff. Todavía me quedaba mucho por conocer de Dalton y sinceramente no se me ocurría ningún lugar original donde pudiera encontrarse. Acorde a su personalidad, solo podía pensar en algún lugar aislado del resto. De todas formas, Dalton era demasiado grande y había muchos lugares donde uno podía esconderse. Subí las escaleras esperando que la opción más efectiva fuera empezar una búsqueda desde arriba. Vi correr a un par de Warblers por los pasillos, entrando y saliendo de distintas habitaciones, pero al parecer no había señales por ningún lado de Jeff. Doblé a la izquierda por uno de los pasillos, revisando las aulas del laboratorio de química, las aulas de historia y de francés, sin encontrar ninguna persona dentro. Prácticamente estaba llegando al final del pasillo cuando divisé una bifurcación a la izquierda que conducía a unas escaleras de caracol. Claramente nunca fui conciente de la existencia de ese lugar y por el estado de las escaleras, dudaba que muchos estudiantes lo fueran. Sonaba a un buen lugar para esconderse del resto. No perdía nada con probar y echar un vistazo.

Subí las escaleras mirando con sumo cuidado donde pisaba, temiendo resbalar. En verdad Dalton era prácticamente un castillo. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que conocía un poco mejor el lugar, nuevos escondites o pasadizos se revelaban. Me preguntaba si algún día podría llegar a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien. Al final de la escalera, se encontraba una puerta de roble. Abrí con cautela la puerta sin saber que esperar del otro lado. Fue así como finalmente, descubrí lo que seguramente sería el desván de Dalton. Era terriblemente inmenso, con un ventanal gigantesco donde se podía vislumbrar el amanecer. Fue ahí cuando divisé una figura pegada a la ventana. De esa misma dirección una melodía que me resultaba conocida podía oírse claramente. En eso, una voz masculina comenzó a cantar.

_Well, I couldn't tell you__  
__Why she felt that way__  
__She felt it every day_

Me acerqué con cautela para divisar mejor a aquel individuo. Al parecer, había tomado la decisión correcta al buscar desde arriba. Jeff se encontraba allí, solo, en la penumbra de aquella mañana, tocando una guitarra, cantando ni más ni menos _"Nobody's Home"._

_And I couldn't help her__  
__I just watched her make__  
__The same mistakes again_

Era la primera vez que oía la voz de mi amigo y sinceramente era muy bueno. Tenía un tono suave y claro, casi como si estuviera susurrando su música, compartiéndola solo al cuarto vacío._  
_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?__  
__Too many, too many problems__  
__Don't know where she belongs__  
__Where she belongs__  
_

Era una melodía triste, solitaria y desesperanzadora. Encajaba perfectamente con el Jeff de este momento. A través de las notas de la canción podía sentir su dolor, sus miedos, su angustia, su desesperación y sobretodo, su confusión.

_She wants to go home__  
__But nobody's home__  
__That's where she lies__  
__Broken inside__  
__With no place to go__  
__No place to go__  
__To dry her eyes__  
__Broken inside__  
_

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mi dirección. La música dejo de sonar, su voz se apagó. No eran necesarias las palabras, podía entender a la perfección a Jeff. Se encontraba terriblemente frágil y vulnerable, transparente, limpio. Suspiré con fuerza intentando aliviar la tensión. Jeff, simplemente soltó una risita.

-Debí suponer que me encontrarías- Me dijo.

-Fue suerte- le contesté aproximándome a él.

Me senté a su lado, dejando que los rayos de sol que se veían tras la ventana, inundaran mi cuerpo. Miré a los ojos de mi amigo, estaban terriblemente rojos.

- Necesitaba un tiempo a solas- Comentó Jeff intentando reír con falsedad.

- Todos los Warblers están buscándote…Nick está buscándote.- Le comenté.

-Lo sé, pude verlo corriendo desde aquí. Siempre tiene esa facilidad para parecer un bobo.

- Escucha Jeff, lo que haya dicho Nick…

-No se trata de lo que dijo o no…Deberías saberlo Kurt. Simplemente… me siento débil, impotente y tan… poca cosa.- Confesó Jeff.- Intento ser un buen amigo, respetar su relación y soportar sus tonterías. Pero hay momentos donde simplemente… no puedo resistir. Quisiera poder gritarle todo para que entienda de una vez lo mucho que sus estupideces están afectándome pero… no puedo. Si le digo como me encuentro, seguramente lo perderé pero, de todas formas ¿Por qué siento que ya lo estoy perdiendo?

- Respeto que no quieras confesarle tus sentimientos, posiblemente haría lo mismo en tu lugar- contesté.- Pero si ustedes son tan amigos como dicen serlo, creo que deben hablar al respecto de su relación con Charlotte. Es decir, es obvio que Nick tiene problemas para regular su relación, pero si sigues sin decir nada sobre como te sientes dejado de lado, dudo que eso cambie.

Jeff suspiró con pesar. Yo, simplemente le sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con Nick ayer luego que te fuiste. El también teme perderte. En el fondo lo sabes, eres muy importante para él. Después de todo, por algo eres su mejor amigo ¿No?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ojala pudiera conformarme con eso.

Jeff simplemente me miró intentando forzar una sonrisa. En eso, una idea brillante cruzó mi mente impulsándome a ponerme de pie.

- Vamos, el resto te está buscando.- Lo animé. – Además, tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos para el sábado y comentarles a los otros de nuestro gran plan.

-¿Nuestro gran plan?- Preguntó Jeff extrañado.

- Si, creo que podemos ampliar un poco la banda y armar una presentación con todos los Warblers que estén para San Valentín. – Opiné.- No importa si son solteros o no. Es una buena oportunidad para salir de las practicas de Dalton y comenzar a hacer presentaciones afuera ¿No lo crees?

- Si pero Kurt… ¿Acaso no vas pasar el día con Blaine?

Dude unos segundos antes de responder a esa pregunta.

- No, dijo que estaba ocupado.- Respondí secamente.

-Oh- respondió mi amigo un poco sorprendido.

-Pero no hablemos de eso. Vamos.- Lo animé.

Jeff tomó mi mano y se puso de pie. Los dos finalmente abandonamos el ático de Dalton. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, envié un mensaje a todos los Warblers avisándoles que había encontrado a Jeff. Nick nos envió a todos un mensaje pidiéndonos una reunión el salón de las prácticas así que sistemáticamente nos dirigimos allí.

Realmente me sorprendió descubrir la habilidad de reacción de todos pues, fuimos los últimos en aparecer en el salón. Todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros ni bien entramos. Algunos rostros, en especial el de Edward, se encontraban particularmente molestos, después de todo, habíamos despertado a todos un par de horas antes de lo debido. Nick, Trent y Flint corrieron desesperadamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, encontrándose los tres bastante aliviados de ver a Jeff en una pieza.

- Si que nos diste un buen susto esta vez- Lo regañó Flint.

- Solo me fui por un par de horas

Jeff sonaba bastante sorprendido por la preocupación del resto. A veces, sentía como si se subestimara a si mismo y a lo que significaba para el resto. Nick se aproximó y sujeto con firmeza el hombre de Jeff mirándolo seriamente.

- La próxima vez que estés molesto puede gritarme, golpearme o romperme una guitarra en la cabeza, pero no vuelvas a darme un susto así. Jamás. –Dijo.

- Realmente son un grupo de exagerados. Además, despertaron a todos los demás que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver en esto.- Nos indicó Jeff.

- Si se tratara de alguien como David que suele fugarse en la noche no tendríamos problemas sin embargo cuando se trata de una persona tan responsable como tu...- señaló Trent.

-¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Edward bastante molesto.

- Aún no- Intervine yo.- Tenemos una propuesta que hacerles formalmente a los Warblers

-¿De que estás hablando Kurt?- preguntó Flint mirándome como si estuviera loco.

Los cinco formamos una especie de círculo para hablar en privado mientras todos los demás observaban con curiosidad.

- Kurt quiere que los Warblers participen en el "_Sgt Peppers"_- comentó Jeff a los otros miembros del cuarto.

- Pienso que sería una buena idea incluir a todos, solteros o no en el grupo. Es decir, es una oportunidad para que los Warblers hagan una demostración en público, además aquellos que tienen pareja podrían traerlas y pasaríamos el día, todos juntos. – Dije totalmente convencido de lo que estaba planteando

- Me gusta la idea. De esa forma podría tener mi cita con Charlotte y participar de la banda.- Opinó Nick a favor de mi idea.

-No tengo nada en contra de esto- Opinó Trent

Todos miraron a Flint como si esperaran que el aprobara la situación. Él dudó unos segundos antes de poder contestar.

- Sinceramente pienso que seríamos demasiado pero hagan lo que quieran- dijo Flint un poco molesto. Supongo la idea no le había gustado demasiado.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Jason

Abrimos el círculo habiendo ya aprobado mi idea. Supuse que sería yo el que debía hablar

- Los muchachos de la habitación "414" decidimos invitar a todos los warblers interesados y disponibles a participar de nuestro evento del día de San Valentín donde rendiremos homenaje a los Beatles.

Todos nos miraron bastante confundidos. Flint suspiró y tomo el control de la situación.

- Desde el año pasado estamos realizando con los chicos un proyecto donde nos presentamos en distintos lugares el día de San Valentín a cantar un tributo a los Beatles. Kurt sugirió que este año invitemos a todos los Warblers así podremos pasar un tiempo todos juntos en San Valentín. La idea sería que lleven a sus parejas así también pueden pasar el día con ellas y si quieren dedicarles alguna canción en especial pues también pueden hacerlo ¿Dudas al respecto?- Dijo Flint a una velocidad increíble.

- ¡Suena genial!- Dijo David con entusiasmo.

- ¿Dónde tomaría lugar esto?- Preguntó Wes.

- Breadsticks- Dije.- Hablaré con los dueños para que nos den el permiso. No se preocupen por eso.

- Tendríamos que empezar entonces esta misma tarde a preparar las canciones.- Pensó Wes.- Podríamos presentar algún número grupal a capella. ¿Blaine está en tu registro _"Silly Love Song"?_

Miré a Blaine sintiendo un poco de lastima por él. Seguramente le hubiera encantado formar parte del grupo y cantar algún tema. Pero teniendo aquellos asuntos familiares en manos… No podría asistir.

-Por supuesto. En realidad llegaré un poco tarde pero cuenten conmigo. –Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Seguramente la cara que debía estar mostrando en ese momento fue bastante llamativa por la forma en la que me miraban algunos de los muchachos. ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Blaine dijo que asistiría al evento, luego de haberme dicho que no podría pasar San Valentín conmigo? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de broma de mal gusto? Porque sinceramente no era nada divertido. Me sentía realmente tenso y terriblemente molesto. ¿Por qué si tenía algo de tiempo no había avisado? Empezaba a preocuparme un poco. No quisiera sonar paranoico, pero de cierta manera sentía como si Blaine nuevamente intentara evitar ir de frente conmigo. De todas formas, estando delante de todos, no podía hacer mucho.

- Yo también llegaré un poco más tarde muchachos- declaró Thad.

- Entonces creo que convendría hacer un número final todos juntos e ir presentando algo individualmente- Opinó David.

- Sería una buena oportunidad para que todos resaltaran un poco- Coincidió Wes.

Todos se veían bastante entusiasmados por la idea y algunos comenzaron a comentar que temas las gustaría cantar. Sinceramente no me importó. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de fulminar a Blaine con la mirada. Él intentaba no mirarme directamente a los ojos pero ambos lo sabíamos. Tendría que pensar esta vez una muy buena excusa si quería librarse de mí. Finalmente el timbre sonó indicándonos que las clases comenzarían en breve. Decidimos postergar la reunión para después de clases y comenzar a ensayar lo más pronto posible. Fue cuando todos comenzaron a salir del salón que tomé la manga Blaine para evitar que se fuera. Terminamos quedando solo él y yo en el salón. Lo miré seriamente a los ojos solo para darle a entender lo molesto que estaba. Blaine se veía realmente nervioso.

- Kurt si alguien nos ve…

- No me importa. Quiero que me expliques por qué dijiste que no podías verme en San Valentín pero ahora resulta que sí puedes asistir a este evento.

- Llegaré seguramente para los últimos números que hagan, Kurt. Estaré ocupado como te dije.

- Pero de todas formas iras al a presentación. Y ese tiempo pudimos haberlo utilizado para nosotros.- Dije terriblemente molesto.

- Quizás porque prefería pasar un día entero contigo en vez de un tiempo breve. ¿Kurt por qué te preocupa tanto pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo? Recuerdo que siempre me dijiste que te parecía una tontería.

- ¡Ya no se trata del día o no Blaine! Solo quería pasarla contigo y ahora compruebo que no tienes tiempo para mí pero si para una actividad con los Warblers y realmente no se si te estas tomando esto en serio o no. –dije casi gritando

- Tenemos que ir a clase, discutiremos esto luego…-Dijo Secamente Blaine marchándose del aula.

- Siempre dices lo mismo… y nunca explicas absolutamente nada. ¡Nunca sé nada de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Blaine!

Tenía tanta rabia encima que solo quería llorar. Blaine, simplemente me miró, con esos hermosos ojos miel, llenos de misterios. Era en esos momentos cuando lo miraba que sentía que éramos dos mundos aparte. Y por más que intentara entrar en su mente, Blaine nunca me dejaba. Siempre colocaba aquella barrera que me impedía ver a través de él. Se marchó dejándonos solos a mí y a mi furia. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no sabía que pensar de esto? ¿Qué sería aquello de lo cual Blaine no quería hablar? Me sentía impotente, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Si quería a Blaine solo me restaba esperar, por más frustrante que fuera, por más furioso que estuviera por dejarme de lado. Le di una fuerte patada a uno de los sillones, descargando toda mi ira interna. Si no fuera por lo mucho que lo quería y lo tontamente enamorado que estaba, seguramente habría dejado de hablar con Blaine. Pero era imposible, en esos momentos, no creía que existiera algo lo suficientemente malo como para hacerme querer alejarme de él.

* * *

En lo que restó de la semana, nos enfocamos a practicar las canciones que presentaríamos el sábado. Fueron prácticas intensas y hasta bien tarde. Incluso el viernes mismo nos desvelamos para poder seguir ensayando. Blaine y yo no volvimos hablar desde aquel día. En verdad, mi enojo se había ido, pero todavía me resultaba muy difícil hablar con él. No había momento en el que los dos pudiéramos encontrarnos solos y debía admitir que me sentía incomodo, luego de aquella escena. Pero a fin de cuentas, después del sábado seguramente retomaríamos el contacto. Ahora simplemente quería que aquel día pasara lo más pronto posible.

Todos los Warblers a excepción de Thad y Blaine, nos quedamos el viernes en el colegio practicando para al día siguiente prepararnos para ir todos juntos al evento de Breadsticks. Sinceramente se me hizo muy extraño que Blaine abandonara el colegio el mismo viernes, siendo que siempre prefería quedarse en Dalton antes que volver a su casa. Seguramente se trataba de otro de los secretos que Blaine. Intenté no darle tanta importancia. Después de todo, con lo cansado que estaba con el asunto, ya podía darme igual lo que estuviera ocultando o no.

En fin, el evento de Breadstick comenzó a las tres de la tarde. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, con invitados de cada Warblers o gente que simplemente vino a pasar el día. Pude conocer en persona a Charlotte, la novia de Nick. Era una muchacha muy atractiva, con unos ojos azules muy llamativos y una larga cola de caballo rubia. Como no me sentía con el humor para cantar un solo, invité a mis amigos de Mckinley solo al evento final de las siete., donde cantaríamos todos.

Abrimos la presentación con un solo de Trent. Se veía terriblemente confiado, después de todo había estado excelente en los ensayos. Trent se presentó cantando _"Michelle". _Su voz quedaba realmente perfecta con la canción. Y tenía que admitirlo, su pronunciación en francés era sublime. Sinceramente me sorprendía la cantidad de talento que había dentro de los Warblers. Talento que a veces se veía opacado ante la importancia que le daban a los solos de Blaine.

Me encontraba sentado en una de las primeras mesas cuando, a la mitad de la canción de Trent que Flint se acercó a mí, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Esta todo en orden Kurt?- Preguntó

-¿Estuviste hablando con Pavarotti?- Pregunté con ironía.

- Un poco.- Sonrió él.- Me dijo que te vio bastante preocupado esta últimos días. ¿Problemas con Blaine cierto? Que raro, pensé que se habían reconciliado.

Lo miré bastante aturdido. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Es decir, estaba seguro que las únicas personas enteradas de lo nuestro en Dalton eran Jeff, Wes y David. Estaba seguro de haber tomado las medidas necesarias para que nadie más lo supiera.

- Pav me lo dijo. Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie. Supuse que sería algo secreto.- me contestó Flint como si pudiera leer mentes.

-¿Realmente puedes hablar con Pavarotti?- Pregunté bastante incrédulo.

- Lo dejaré a tu criterio- Me respondió.- En fin, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada grave, simplemente no soporto tanto misterio por parte de él- Contesté

- Andersons… todos ellos son un gran enigma para la humanidad- Suspiró Flint.-¿Pero que serían ellos si no fueran tan misteriosos? Supongo que no nos sentiríamos tan interesados en esa familia si no fuera así.

No acaba de entender muy bien a que se refería Flint con esto.

- Digamos que estuve involucrado con alguien de esa familia- Me respondió Flint leyendo mi rostro- No son personas sencillas Kurt, tienen una forma de ver las cosas bastante complicada. No debes molestarte con Blaine. Estoy seguro que ni él comprende como funcionan las cosas en su propia casa. Quizás te cueste comprenderlo pero, los que venimos de la aristocracia tenemos métodos muy distintos de funcionar. Para la mayoría en Dalton, no son muy simples las cosas.

Realmente a veces me sorprendía con las palabras de Flint. Podía verse como una persona impulsiva y poco sería, pero a veces, su forma de hablar cambiaba completamente y adoptaba una figura mucho más madura y sabia de lo que aparentaba.

Finalmente Trent terminó su canción. Aplaudimos todos de pie, dándole animo a nuestro compañero.

- Al parecer me toca a mi- Dijo Flint sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Mira como destrozo a la audiencia.

Flint caminó hacia el escenario cambiando lugar con Trent quien se sentó junto a mi.

-Observa esto Kurt. Seguramente quedaras muy sorprendido cuando lo oigas.- me dijo Trent

Flint se paró delante del micrófono, mirando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro. Podía notar como los muchachos realmente se sentían entusiasmados, cantando en vivo.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Flint Wilson, y esta canción está dedicada a una persona que, lamentablemente no ha asistido a la función de hoy.

La música comenzó a sonar y Flint comenzó a cantar, haciéndome reconocer al instante el tema que había elegido.

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me__  
__I'll never make it alone__  
__Believe me when I tell you_

_I__'ll never do you no harm_

No era una voz tan elaborada como otras que había escuchado entre los Warblers, pero la pasión que Flint colocaba a la canción era impecable.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore__  
__Well you know I nearly broke down and cried__  
__When you told me you didn't need me anymore__  
__Well you know I nearly fell down and died_

Cada vez me sentía más y más asombrado. La energía que transmitía era tremenda. Podía sentir tranquilamente lo que Flint estaba trasmitiendo. Y lo que más me sorprendió del hecho, es que, nunca espere que justo él pudiera tener aquella profundidad. Necesidad, desolación, desesperación. No sabía a quien estaría cantando esto Flint, pero sin duda esa persona lo había quebrado. Y sin duda, esa persona se estaba perdiendo un espectáculo maravilloso.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me__  
__I'll never let you down__  
__Believe me when I tell you__  
__I'll never do you no harm_

La canción terminó. Instantáneamente me puse de pie y aplaudí con muchas ganas. Definitivamente, Flint me había cautivado por completo. Flint se colocó junto a mi y a Trent, sonriendo satisfecho de lo que había hecho, después de todo, había sido casi perfecto. Los siguientes en pasar fueron Nick y Jeff quienes luego de reconciliarse, habían decidido hacer un dueto. Interpretaron el tema _"In my life"._ Realmente sonaban muy bien juntos y Jeff. Aún así la escena era un poco deprimente. Durante toda la canción, Nick no dejó de mirar a Charlotte quien parecía sentirse muy a gusto de que su novio estuviera dedicándole un tema. Sin embargo, Jeff cada tanto miraba a Nick algunos momentos claves, simulando cada tanto volviendo sus ojos a la guitarra.

Al terminar la canción otros Warblers siguieron presentándose. Hubieron un par de números interesantes, como el dueto de Edward y Jason o luego el de Flint y Lyonnel. También Wes tuvo un muy buen número musical.

Fue hasta después de las seis que decidimos hacer una pausa para esperar a los que faltaban para el número final. Los Warblers cuyas parejas estaban presentes, decidieron ir a pasar el rato con estas, mientras que los otros tomaron diferentes rumbos. Particularmente, Trent, Flint Jeff y yo decidimos ir a tomar algo al centro comercial, después de todo estaba a solo un par de calles de allí. No se si fue por coincidencia del destino o pura casualidad, pero de no haber decidido ir allí capaz muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Tomamos unos batidos y comenzamos a caminar por el lugar. Flint no pudo evitar hacer una parada frente a la tienda de mascotas a mirar las aves que estaban vendiendo.

- Realmente tienes una personalidad muy versátil Flint- le confesé riendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó esto como si fuera algo totalmente desconocido para él.

- No es que su personalidad es versátil, es simplemente que cuando canta se convierte en una persona totalmente distinta.- Analizó Trent.- Por lo menos aparenta un poco más de normalidad.

- Convengamos que todos en la habitación estamos dementes.- Dijo riendo Jeff.

- Dirán ustedes.- señaló Trent.

-Oh, por favor, ¿Qué hay de tu obsesión con el pop de los noventa?- Preguntó Flint.

El rostro de Trent automáticamente se puso rojo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-No sabía eso sobre ti Trent.- dije.

-No es una obsesión simplemente me gusta mucho ¿Cuál es el problema?- Contestó tímidamente.

-Oh ninguno…por cierto, creo que al jabón le gustó mucho tu presentación en la bañera de _"Wannabe"_- dijo Flint

El rostro de Trent enrojeció todavía más dándonos a los tres un buen ataque de risa. Aún así, repentinamente Jeff y Flint dejaron de reír dejándome solo con mis carcajadas.

- Mejor vayamos por aquí- Sugirió Flint con un tono un tanto extraño. Tomándome de la mano para girar a la izquierda.

- Estoy de acuerdo- coincidió Jeff sonando un poco nervioso.

-Pero quisiera ver las tiendas que están por...- No pude terminar la frase. Había descubierto que era lo que Jeff y Flint querían evitar que yo viera.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba un grupo de unas cinco personas sentadas en unos bancos. Entre ellos, reconocí a un muchacho de cabello castaño muy claro, dos chicas y dos muchachos con la chaqueta de Dalton. Pude reconocer entonces a Zack, Thad y…a Blaine. Mi corazón dio un brinco y comencé a sudar. Él no debería haber estado allí. Había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, algo de negocios. Pero por lo que parecía, la estaba pasando muy bien.

- Kurt…- Me dijo Jeff intentando detenerme.

No me había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a caminar en dirección al grupo. Comencé a notar que Blaine se encontraba cantando, moviéndose como solía hacer, de aquel modo seductor y único en él. Pude finalmente reconocer la canción. _"When I get you alone"_ De Robin Thicke. Simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Mi estomago comenzaba a dolerme. Me sentía terriblemente traicionado, apuñalado por la espalda. ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada de esto? Cosas horribles pasaban por mi cabeza, sacando deducciones cada una más espantosa que la anterior. De todas formas, lo peor estaba por venir. Terminada la canción, los cuatro comenzaron a aplaudirlo con entusiasmo En eso, una de las muchachas, se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Seguido a esto, la muchacha se aproximó al rostro de Blaine, dándole un prolongado beso en los labios. Fue ahí donde todo se derrumbó. Todo lo que parecía conocer o saber respecto a Blaine se había desvanecido. No entendía nada, no sabía nada. Solo podía mirar como esa chica devoraba los labios de aquella persona, que había dicho solo quererme a mí. No solo eso, si no que había dicho y demostrado ser cien por ciento gay. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar en ese momento? Me sentía completamente estúpido y furioso.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Preguntó Trent tan incrédulo como yo.

No iba a tolerarlo más. Di media vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección a Breadsticks. Mi corazón brincaba con fuerza, no podía parar, no podía detenerme. Acababa de ver a Blaine besando a alguien más. A una mujer. Acaba de ser vilmente engañado por una persona en quien confiaba plenamente. Aún así, las lágrimas no salían. No podía sentir nada más que un fuerte shock, como si alguien me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, como si la descarga de un rayo hubiera caído sobre mi cuerpo. Nada tenía sentido. Nada.

Fue antes de llegar al lugar que tomé un respiro apoyándome sobre el portón de una casa. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había corrido. Me encontraba prácticamente sin aliento. Oí a lo lejos una voz gritando. Estaba llamándome. La figura corría y se aproximaba a mí. Se trataba de Blaine. Llego al lado mío y me tomó una mano.

-¡Kurt!- exclamó desesperadamente.

Me solté inmediatamente y traté de comenzar a correr nuevamente. Simplemente no pude. Estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo. Mis piernas prácticamente no me respondían. Solo me quedaba enfrentar a Blaine.

- Déjame explicarte…

-¡CREO QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE LO HAGAS!- Grité con todas mis energías.- ¡Dijiste que estarías ocupado y otras porquerías! ¡Y te encuentro besando a alguien!¡ A una chica!

- ¡Ella me besó!- Se defendió Blaine.

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que me hayas mentido!- Chillé enfurecido.- ¡Siempre estas ocultándome cosas y ahora solo descubro que me estas engañando!

- Kurt…

-¡Quiero que me digas que es esto Blaine! Por que si solo estas jugando conmigo yo…

- No he mentido en lo que he dicho con respecto a lo que siento contigo Kurt. Eres la única persona a la que quiero…

-Entonces dime ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?-Pregunté desesperado.

No quería comenzar a llorar. No estando tan furioso. Blaine me miró como si lo que estuviera por decir ahora fuera crucial, y determinante. Como si las cosas fueran a cambiar drásticamente para los dos.

- Su nombre es Emily, Kurt. Es la hermana melliza de Zack… y mi prometida.

* * *

Finalmente nos presentamos todos para el número final en Breadsticks. Algunos de mis compañeros de Mckinley estaban allí, mirándome, esperando que cantáramos. Las notas de _"Silly love Song"_ comenzaron a sonar. Blaine comenzó a cantar. Mi voz solamente emitía sonidos, pero ninguno tenía significado para mi. Y por primera vez, comenzaba a creer realmente que la letra de la canción de Sir Paul McCartney, era terriblemente estúpida. A fin de cuentas, esta era solo otra tonta canción de amor.

* * *

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo " Leave (Get out)"**


End file.
